<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-Me-Nots and Second Thoughts by Aspiring_TrashPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940316">Forget-Me-Nots and Second Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_TrashPanda/pseuds/Aspiring_TrashPanda'>Aspiring_TrashPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Roronoa Zoro, Eventual Smut, Everyone else is living their best lives and these three are like "hey emotional turmoil", F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Out of Character, Pining, Romance, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Swearing, ZoRobin is an extra slow burn, slight Usopp/Nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_TrashPanda/pseuds/Aspiring_TrashPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rescue mission takes over two years to complete, Áine finds herself back with her crew, her partner, and no memory of ever meeting them in the first place.</p><p>With the help of a certain surgeon, Áine struggles to retrieve her memories, while discovering herself all over again.  </p><p>As the days go by and new memories start to replace those missing, Áine must ask herself, is it worth chasing the past?  Or is it better to forget?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, this is my first fic!  How exciting.  </p><p>Fair warning, I am not kidding when I saw slow burn.  Like, the slowest of burns.</p><p>The prologue is mainly just a recap of that one scene in punk hazard, fitting in where our OC comes in, but I promise the rest doesn't follow the canon story.</p><p>I'm super new to posting anything online, so feedback is much appreciated!  Especially when it comes to tags and such.  I have no idea what I'm doing.  I'm just a raccoon in a dumpster, looking to share my chicken nuggets with the other neighbourhood pests.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One Piece and all of its loveable characters belong to Eiichiro Oda :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re gonna form an alliance with the Heart Pirates?!“</p><p><br/>
 The cry was audible over the howling winds, tumbling over snowdrifts on mountain ridges and echoing throughout the subzero half of Punk Hazard.  The remains of the factory that was acting as an encampment for the Straw Hat pirates did little to prevent the shiver that crawled up the present crew members’ spines.  Despite their captain’s declaration, Trafalgar Law’s golden eyes were guarded and analytical, and, as some would say, down right creepy.  </p><p><br/>
 Usopp desperately clung to the collar of Luffy’s red and white striped jacket, panic coating every word as he rambled, “You just went out to reclaim Nami! So, how did you come back with such an eccentric idea?! Listen, if we ally ourselves with this creep who gives me the chills, I won’t be able to sleep in peace at night!”</p><p><br/>
 “See, Luffy? Everybody’s against it,” Nami chimed in, shooting a glance over her shoulder to ensure that the Surgeon of Death was still within eyesight. “Let’s not do it, it’s too risky,” She fretted, “We wanna travel at our own pace.”</p><p><br/>
 “She’s right, Luffy!” It was Chopper’s turn to voice his disagreement, “Besides, it’s too early to even think about the Four Emperors!  We can’t fight them yet!”</p><p><br/>
 At that point, Law stepped forward, dangling the nearly unconscious body of the crew’s doctor from a tattooed hand.  He fixed Chopper, though in Sanji’s body thanks to that exact surgeon’s actions mere hours ago, with an even stare and drawled, “Hey, treat this raccoon.”</p><p><br/>
 “Forget about some raccoon now! Huh?!” Chopper whirled around on Sanji’s heel and froze when his eyes landed on the disheveled not-raccoon reindeer that he held, “WHAT?! It’s me!”</p><p><br/>
 “S-super…” Franky coughed from Chopper’s mouth.</p><p><br/>
 Usopp sighed.  It was best to just focus on voices at this point.  The body switch was too confusing.  He was thankful that not all of them had been affected by the surgeon’s actions.  </p><p><br/>
 As Chopper-in-Sanji frantically began to bandage Franky-in-Chopper’s body, wailing about the state that it was in, Robin took the distraction as a moment to express her concern to their captain.</p><p><br/>
 “Luffy,” She spoke in a respectful tone, one that was far from condescending and held the underlying trust that all of the Straw Hats felt towards the young man, whether or not they often displayed it, “I’m going to go along with your decision, but alliances between pirates are often marked by betrayal.  Maybe it’s dangerous for you, since you are so trusting.”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy blinked, turning his head to stare at Trafalgar Law.  “Huh? Are you going to betray me?” </p><p><br/>
 His blunt honesty was formidable.</p><p><br/>
 Law shook his head, a small movement with which the rest of his body remained still as a board, “No.”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy grinned triumphantly, sparks of excitement lighting his eyes.  He had thought of something.  It wasn’t a common occurrence, but when Luffy had an idea that didn’t involve food, it was typically one that held the benefit of the crew in mind.  </p><p><br/>
 “Hey, have at least a little doubt!” Usopp was no longer attempting to hide the tears that streaked his face as he panicked over the forced alliance with the infamous Surgeon of Death.  There were rumours for a reason, weren’t there?  Rumours that he was a sick, sadistic man, with a twisted mind who made his darkest fantasies come to life with his extraordinary Devil Fruit powers.  Surely, this wasn’t going to end well.</p><p><br/>
 Luffy seemed unfazed.  He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned that Luffy grin, snickering, “Anyhow, a pirate alliance sounds like fun, doesn’t it? I think Torao is a good guy.  He’s going to get us Áine back.”</p><p><br/>
 The five present Straw Hats stared at their captain, “He’s WHAT?!”</p><p><br/>
 Law didn’t seem any less confused.  His grip on his nodachi tightened, “I may have misheard you, Straw Hat-ya.  What am I to do for you?”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy’s grin grew impossibly bigger, “Torao will get us Áine back.  Right, Robin? You said we need his Devil Fruit to rescue her.”</p><p><br/>
 Brow furrowed, Law’s eyes narrowed and he grumbled warningly, “That wasn’t part of the plan.  Who is this person you speak of?”</p><p> <br/>
 “Áine!”</p><p> <br/>
 Usopp wanted to smack that inspiring smile and determined eyes off of his best friend’s face for making him, the Great Captain Usopp, step up to the plate to tell the story to the scary surgeon.  </p><p><br/>
 “Áine was… er, <em>is</em>, our original musician,” The sniper began to elaborate, “She was gifted an enchanted mandolin by this elderly shopkeeper on a Spring island.  Nice guy, good taste in coffee.  He told us this legend about the mandolin, and how it had a sedating effect so strong that it could put anyone to sleep if the wielder knew the correct melody to play.  It just so happened that she was, er, <em>is</em> a descendant of the man who created the instrument, and it was, er, is… wait, no, <em>was</em> her destiny to return it to its home.  Home being the location at which the mandolin was crafted, but there was minimal record of where the mandolin had come from, so Áine and Robin had to study every bit of history together and when we got there –”</p><p><br/>
 A blue bubble erupted from the surgeon’s poised fingertips, and with a flick of his wrist, Usopp found himself suspended in the air, hanging upside down.  “I ask you to accelerate your explanation, Longnose-ya,” Law grumbled, eyes flashing with irritation.  </p><p><br/>
 “SheplayedthesongandthemandolinreturnedhomebuttransformedintoacherrytreeandÁineisstuckinthetree,” Usopp yelped, words jumbling together as he rambled as fast as he could.</p><p><br/>
The Straw Hat captain frowned disapprovingly, “No hurting Nakama.”</p><p><br/>
There was something surreal about the situation; Luffy chiding the Warlord like a puppy who had soiled himself indoors, while the latter used his Devil Fruit powers to threaten the babbling sniper.  The sniper, of course, gushing about their previous crew member that was <em>stuck inside a tree.  </em>Throw in the whole body swap situation enabling their doctor to bandage his own body up, and granting their navigator the ability to change Franky’s hairstyle with the push of her nose, and you had a classic Straw Hat fiasco.</p><p><br/>
Sighing, Law released his Room, and the sniper tumbled onto the snow spotted floor with a thud and a groan.  “Don’t you have your own swordsman to cut this person out of the tree?” He posed.</p><p><br/>
“If I may, Torao,” Robin smiled, enjoying the typical Straw Hat chaos unfolding around her, “We do not know what state Áine is in, as it’s been two years since this happened.  We wouldn’t want our swordsman slicing through her by mistake.”</p><p><br/>
“Two years?” One would have expected some sort of inflection to indicate surprise or distress or… Something.  Law’s voice was completely indifferent.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it happened on our way to Water 7, and then we had to rescue Robin, and then Robin had to do research, and by the time we realized we needed to find you, we were separated for two years, but hey!  Here we are and here you are and you want an alliance, so it all works out!” Luffy placed a stretchy hand on the Warlord’s shoulder.  The latter stiffened.</p><p><br/>
“Perhaps an alliance is not necessary after all,” Law pulled away from the Straw Hat captain’s grip, making for the entrance with a curt nod of his head.</p><p><br/>
“Toraoooo,” Luffy stretched after him, dragging the man back into their temporary shelter, “Friends help each other!”</p><p><br/>
“We’re not friends,” Law muttered, having given in to the tug of rubber as if he was already aware that he had stumbled into a trap he couldn’t escaped, “We’re allies.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s the same, right?”  There it was again.  The Luffy smile.</p><p><br/>
 “Luffy,” Nami-in-Franky, who had previously been just as concerned about the alliance as the rest of them, seemed oddly hopeful.  She asked in a soft voice, “Can he really get Áine back?”</p><p><br/>
“The Ope Ope no Mi is the safest way to go about her return,” Robin added to the navigator, aware that the red-head had been rather close with their old musician.  </p><p><br/>
“Of course!” Luffy cackled, stretchy arms wrapping around a disgruntled Law, “We’ll do Torao’s thing and then we’ll all go rescue Áine.”</p><p><br/>
Law stared out at the entrance to their hideaway, the naked frame of the old factory creating a window to the raging blizzard outside.  He half wished that he could just walk into the swirling snow and be swept away with the wind, that he could take back everything he said, and pretend nothing happened.  Perhaps, he would try to recruit the Kid Pirates instead.</p><p><br/>
Though, he knew otherwise.  He wanted Straw Hat as an ally.  It was a vital part of the plan.  If they had to take a detour somewhere along the way to retrieve their loose Nakama, then so be it.</p><p><br/>
But he wasn’t going to be happy about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, now we get to the story.  I plan to update weekly, but have like 11 chapters written so I might dump some more and then start spacing them out :)</p><p>I definitely took some creative liberties when it came to the polar tang, don't kill me.</p><p>A friend in nursing was consulted about medical equipment lol</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep!  Beep!  Beep!</em>
</p><p><br/> The steady sound was the first thing she noticed as she woke from what seemed to be a normal slumber.  Her fingers dragged over the smooth, cotton sheets of her bed, and she stretched her legs out, feeling the burn as the muscles in her calves tightened.  She squeezed her eyes tighter, unwilling to open them to the bright light that was most certainly pouring in through her bedroom window.</p><p> <br/> <em>Beep!  Beep!  Beep!</em></p><p><br/> She groaned.  That damn alarm again.  She supposed she should shut it off.  </p><p><br/> It didn’t necessarily bring about exclusively bad things. In fact, she quite enjoyed rising in the early morning to sing her songs to the forest critters.  It was always a good way to start the day, to open her mind to the creativity that flowed around her.  She absently thought that her ukulele could use a good scrub, and considered giving it some much needed tender love and care later.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Beep!  Beep!  Beep!</em>
</p><p><br/> She rolled on to her side, noticing that her blanket not only seemed more light weight than usual, but that it was still tucked under the mattress on either side.  As a restless sleeper, it was a rather rare occurrence.  <br/> She lifted her arm, reaching out and blindly searching for her nightstand that housed the infuriating beeping.  Her arm trembled with the movement, as if it was overexerted.  Perhaps she was hungry, or her blood sugar was low.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Beep!  Beep!  Beep!</em>
</p><p><br/>The noise was infuriating.  The longer she waited, the more the sound drilled into her skull and stabbed her brain.  It hurt.  Why did it hurt?</p><p><br/>Her fingers crawled about in the air, seeking to make contact with the birch side table.  Where was it?  She could have sworn she had placed a glass of water on the surface the night before.  She should have nudged it by now.</p><p><br/> Begrudgingly, she slowly opened her eyes, intending to narrowly squint at the nightstand just long enough to quell the incessant beeping.</p><p><br/> What she saw made her freeze, hand outstretched and eyes peeled wide.</p><p><br/> She was not at home.</p><p><br/> She was not in her bed.</p><p><br/> And the beeping was not coming from her alarm clock.</p><p><br/> She was face to face with a fancy medical monitor, displaying her heart beat.  The neon green line jumped into a peak with every <em>beep!,</em> evening out in a straight line between sounds.  She followed one of the cords that extended from the machine, her eyes tracing over a miniature clamp, gently positioned at the end of her index finger. </p><p><br/> What the…</p><p><br/> What?</p><p><br/> No longer interested in the resounding beeps, she moved her arm back to her side, shifting to an upright seated position in order to better examine her surroundings.  The machine began to pick up on her increased heart rate as she felt her skin clam up and her chest constrict.</p><p><br/> She was in a dark room, that much was clear.  Whether it was dark by design, or if extra lights had simply been turned off while she slept, she was unsure.  There was a single lantern directly above her, shining a bright, unflattering white that illuminated her immediate area.  </p><p><br/> Sitting on a gurney, her hands balled the cotton sheets as an anxious fear gripped her.  She made note of the IV nestled in her forearm, the drip that hung behind the monitor, the uncomfortable blood pressure cuff that squeezed her bicep.  A respiratory machine sat to her left, though the mask hung on the side, as it appeared she hadn’t needed it.  </p><p><br/>Within the bright circle, she felt she was in a spotlight, unable to see into the shadows that surrounded her little bubble.  She whipped her head back and forth in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of anything even mildly familiar.</p><p><br/>What she would give for that glass of water she had left on her nightstand.</p><p><br/>As she moved her head, she caught a whiff of her hair, her nose squishing in disgust as the oily, musty scent mixed with the overall sterility of the room.  She smelled awful.  Peering down, she realized she was clad in a pale yellow dressing gown, one that would be found in a medical suite.  Her arms were wrapped in bandages, the little exposed skin she could see was covered in scrapes and scratches.  </p><p><br/>She breathed out shakily.  What had happened to her?</p><p><br/>There was the sound of a metal door being pushed open, a crack of light revealing a navy and white checked floor, as well as pale blue walls.  She cocked her head to the side and watched the figure in the doorway inquisitively.  She considered scowling, in an attempt to prevent interaction, but quickly shoved that idea away.  Whoever it was, they had been taking care of her, wherever she was.  </p><p><br/>   The man blinked in surprised, stuttering, “O-oh, you’re… you’re awake?!”</p><p><br/> He was of medium build, clad in sea foam green scrubs that coincidentally complimented the coarse red hair that dusted his shoulders.  His sunglasses obscured his eyes from view, but she could assume he was surprised thanks to his tone of voice. </p><p><br/> “L-look, uh…” He stepped forward, and she blinked when she noticed the hat on his head was in the shape of an orca whale, “Don’t tell the captain I stepped out for a moment, okay? I swear it was just a minute.  Nature was calling, you know?”</p><p><br/> She attempted to relax her face into an easy smile, but her nerves strained her face.  Given her heaving chest and her darting eyes, she most likely looked to be on the brink of a panic attack.  All she could manage was a terse nod.</p><p><br/> “A-alright then,” Then man waved awkwardly and stepped back through the door, leaving it open just a crack.</p><p><br/> She waited, examining the way her skin lifted on the inside of her wrist to make room for the IV.  It was equal parts fascinating and disgusting.</p><p><br/> How had she ended up here?  Where was here?  </p><p><br/> She appeared to be injured, and had clearly not bathed in a long time.  Last she could remember, she had gone to bed at two in the morning, after shutting down the tavern with her parents.  It had been like any other day.</p><p> Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p><br/> She had showered just yesterday.  How had she gotten so dirty?</p><p><br/> The clicking of heeled shoes brought her attention back to the doorway, her eyes following a looming shadow as its source stepped swiftly into the room.  It shut the metal door behind her with a hardly perceivable movement and flipped on the energy source for the rest of the lights in the room.</p><p><br/> She was happy to no longer be under the harsh spotlight, finding the pale blue walls to be a more inviting environment than dark shadows.  </p><p><br/> The rest of the room illuminated, she was surprised to see it was a relatively small space, with just the one gurney in the center.  Past the monitor on her right was a large whiteboard fixed to the wall, with many indecipherable musings scrawled in black, erasable ink.  A sizeable wooden desk was pushed against the wall to her left, littered with stacks of books and spare sheets of paper.  Posters of human anatomy were taped to the paint above the work space.  </p><p><br/> The new addition to the room stood by the door, which was built into the right wall next to the whiteboard.  He crossed in front of the gurney and sat on a rolling stool by the wooden desk, long legs taking approximately three strides to cover the entire diameter of the space.  </p><p>The long legs folded over each other, clad in denim that matched the surrounding colour scheme.  </p><p><br/> Golden eyes peered at her with a reluctant curiosity she had never seen before.  </p><p><br/>Thin, tattooed fingers perused a handful of papers, stuck together on a clipboard.  </p><p><br/>“Farren Áine,” He stated, piercing eyes darting down to read the messy notes he held in his hand.</p><p><br/>His voice was low, level, and completely emotionless.  It sent a chill down her spine.  </p><p><br/>“Where am I?” She asked, surprised by how confident she sounded.  </p><p><br/>He did not lift his gaze from the clipboard, giving Áine an interesting view of the peculiar hat he wore on his head.  It was white, and looked obscenely soft.  Grey spots littered the bottom, above the brim of the cap, and the monochromatic style reminded her of snow.  Perhaps he was from the North.  </p><p><br/>“The <em>Polar Tang</em>,” He answered in that apathetic tone, fingers reaching up to stroke the dark scruff that accented his chin, matching the jet black locks that jutted from beneath the hat.  </p><p><br/>These words made no sense to her.  </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry,” She mumbled, the confidence gone from her voice, replaced with a shaky wariness, “Where is that?”</p><p><br/>Two golden earrings that matched his eyes glinted in the newly lit room. </p><p><br/>“It’s my submarine,” He placed the clipboard down, crossing his arms over the yellow insignia in the center of his black crewneck.  Given his casual attire, Áine was very unsure how he fit in with the sterile, medical suite in which she found herself.</p><p><br/>Wait, a submarine?</p><p><br/>Her brow furrowed, her eyes darting around the room in search of a window, despite the fact that she had already confirmed the lack of one mere moments ago.  </p><p><br/>She was underwater?  In a ship or sorts?  Why? </p><p><br/>“I have so many questions,” She breathed, “How far away is Cedarstone?”</p><p><br/>For a brief moment, the man seated before her mirrored her reaction, confusion clouding his eyes, pulling at the dark circles beneath them as he frowned.  “Cedarstone?” He muttered.</p><p><br/>She nodded, “Home.”</p><p><br/>Her fingers absently played with the IV.  </p><p><br/>His expression hardened.  “Don’t do that,” He growled. </p><p><br/>“You’re Trafalgar Law,” She said.</p><p><br/>He nodded nonchalantly.  </p><p><br/>“I collect  bounty posters, you see, so I recog – ”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t ask,” He snipped. </p><p><br/>It was quiet as he stood, checking her over.  He was much taller than her, standing at least six feet and three inches, all height but no width.  He was awfully slim, borderline skinny, and if the bags beneath his eyes were any indication, he seemed to be a fan of late nights.  She hoped he hadn’t been losing sleep tending to her.</p><p><br/>He took her temperature, checked her blood pressure, ensured her oxygen levels were healthy.  Rolling the stool to her side, he returned to his seat, knees leaning against the side of the gurney, and began to redress her wounds.  He gently removed the bloodied bandages with deft fingers, refreshing the ointment that laid beneath and humming in approval at the state of the injuries.  His movements were practiced and skilled.  </p><p><br/>She wondered why they called him the Surgeon of Death if he was well-versed in preserving life.</p><p><br/>He paused as he was placing adhesive on a bandage by her collarbone, “Collect or collected?”</p><p><br/>“Pardon?” She squeaked, caught of guard.</p><p><br/>“Past tense or present tense?” He sounded impatient.</p><p><br/>“I just put your poster up yesterday.”</p><p><br/>He hummed, a soft sound that was just as distant as his thoughts seemed to be. </p><p><br/>“Two hundred million berries is quite a large bounty for a rookie.”</p><p><br/>Hands stilling over her opposite arm, he glared up at her.  There was too much to register in the golden depths.  Anger, surprise, confusion, concern, it was all there.  His brow furrowed as he maintained eye contact, as if he was attempting to extract information from her anxious stare.  </p><p><br/>“What is the last thing you remember?” He watched her expectantly.</p><p><br/>“Going to bed after playing at the inn.  It was a good night.  There were some pirates there, and they said they came from the sky.”</p><p><br/>“What does the name Monkey D. Luffy mean to you?”</p><p><br/>She cocked her head to the side.  The movement blurred her vision temporarily.</p><p> “He came into the inn with his crew last night.  He’s a rookie from the East Blue with a bounty of one hundred million berries,” She shrugged, “He seems interesting.”</p><p><br/>He exhaled slowly, lowering his head once more and finishing his work on her wounds.  He stood, removing the latex gloves he had previously donned, and tossed them in the waste bin next to the desk.  Leaning over the wooden surface, he did not face her as he muttered, “Shachi will be by to escort you to a shower.  Return to this room immediately and do not interact with any body else.”</p><p><br/>His voice demanded obedience.</p><p><br/>“I will be back to replace your bandages later.”</p><p><br/>He spun on his heel and stepped briskly out of the room without another word. </p><p><br/>Áine was stunned.  She nervously twiddled her thumbs, eyes consistently darting back to the door.  The room, despite fully illuminated, felt cold without the presence of another person.  The tile glinted like stainless steel, and she imagine the surface would be frigid beneath her bare feet.  Curious, she swung her legs over the side of the gurney, grateful that the doctor had removed the catheter of the IV during his inspection.  Her toes just grazed the floor.</p><p><br/>It was as cold as she had assumed, and smooth.  She wondered if he performed the surgeries within the room, or if there was a surgical suite nearby.  Regardless, bodily fluids would be easy to mop up off the tiled floor.</p><p> <br/>Once again, she had to ask – what on earth had happened to her?</p><p><br/>The previous man with the floppy black and white orca hat returned, leaning against the door way with a large smile, “Hey, there.  Thanks for not snitching on me.”</p><p><br/>She looked up at his kind eyes as he approached her, holding out his hand.<br/>“I’m Shachi,” He offered. </p><p><br/>“Áine,” She shook his outstretched hand, aware that her skin probably felt oily and grimy.</p><p><br/>As if her shame was written across her face, the man who referred to himself as Shachi gestured for her to follow him, chuckling, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p><br/>She rose from the gurney, stumbling to her knees the moment she attempted to stand.  The young man was at her side immediately, offering his arm for support.</p><p><br/>“Oh, shit,” He mumbled sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess walking would be pretty hard right now.”</p><p><br/>Leaning on the seemingly kind man for support, he led her out of the medical suite and down a hallway.  It was simultaneously dark and bright at the same time, with the harsh glow of lanterns emphasizing the cold steel of the walls, floor and ceiling.  It was a narrow space, just wide enough for the two to walk side by side, although squeezing past anyone in hallways like this would demand some sort of brief contact.  </p><p><br/>They reached a door at the end of the hallway.  It was plain, radiating an ominous air that only the unassuming was capable of.  <br/>Shachi rapped on the door three times, his face not the least bit surprised when there was no answer.  </p><p><br/>“Figured he went to the <em>Sunny</em>, but always best to check,” He answered her inquisitive stare.</p><p><br/>“The <em>Sunny</em>?” She asked.  Her breath was coming in short gasps.  The brief walk down the hall had left her winded and fatigued.  This was not the body she was used to.  Where was her usual stamina built from working day and night, each and every day?</p><p><br/>The red-head blinked, guilt flashing in his eyes.  He had messed up, hadn’t he?</p><p><br/>“It’s not important,” He guided her into the room, flipping on the lights as he passed the switch.</p><p><br/>The room was moderately sized, though not much bigger than the medical suite.  The walls were painted a dark blue, decorated with multiple newspaper clippings and wanted posters, above a small desk in the corner.  A well worn armchair with black upholstery sat nearby, with multiple bookshelves looming above it, packed to bursting with various reading materials, ranging from horror fiction, to medical texts.  The bed that leaned against the center wall resembled one belonging to a person who valued comfort over lavish material goods, as it was a simple frame adorned with a multitude of fluffy blankets, all in shades of black, grey, and blue.  Áine’s joints ached already, and she wished to belly flop into the bedding that would most certainly feel like a cloud.</p><p><br/>A massive rug obscured the steel floor, save for the edges that ran around the perimeter.  The material looked soft, and Áine was grateful when her company began bringing her across the surface.  She sighed in contentment as the plushy fabric pushed between her naked toes. </p><p><br/>“Captain’s room, not just anyone gets to see it,” Shachi offered, chuckling to himself, “You should feel special.”</p><p><br/>He led her to a second door, adorned with a full length mirror, positioned next to an open closet.  Áine didn’t even have to ask if the surgeon owned clothes that weren’t black, grey, blue, or yellow.  Her answer was right in front of her.</p><p><br/>No, he did not, though the pop of yellow brought a twitch of a smile to her lips. </p><p><br/>“Captain wants you to use his bathroom for the moment.  He left you clothes on the counter inside.”  Her aide opened the door and gestured awkwardly.  A flash of red spread across his cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears that poked out from his shaggy hair. “Um, are you okay to stand on your own?”</p><p><br/>Áine must have looked mortified, as he threw up his hands and waved them across his face in an anxious panic. </p><p><br/>“I’m not trying anything, I swear! I was going to get you a chair from the mess hall if you felt like you needed to sit!” He glared at the ground, his skin tomato red. </p><p><br/>Áine sighed.  She would have laughed, but her body said that she was too tired. </p><p><br/>He took that to mean that she was okay, quickly excusing himself, practically slamming the door in his haste.  </p><p><br/>She stepped into the ensuite bathroom, unsurprised when the same grey steel chilled her feet. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large shower with the glass panes nestled in the nook in the side of the narrow room.  Her skin prickled with desire.  She could practically feel the grime melting off of her already, just by sheer association with the cleansing appliance.</p><p><br/>She stripped off the hospital gown, ignoring the splotches of blood that dotted the pale blue fabric.  Stepping onto the white tile, she slid the glass door shut and yanked at the tap.</p><p><br/>The groan that escaped her throat as the warm water splashed onto her skin was just shy of inappropriate.  She couldn’t find the words to express the relief that she felt as the warm water cascaded down her body, soaking her violet tresses and washing away the musty odor that wafted around her.  She began to wash herself, noticing how her bones seemed sharper than usual against her fingertips, the edges hard against her hands as she massaged the soap into her skin.  </p><p><br/>She cranked the heat up as she rinsed herself off, enjoying the scorching heat as it flushed pale skin to a blush pink.  She was so caught up in the luxury of bathing for the first time in who knows how long, her mind didn’t even stumble across any other, potentially more pressing, questions.</p><p><br/>She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel, and stared at the mirror.  It was fogged with steam, and slowly clearing from the edges towards the center.  As she watched herself come into view, she blinked slowly.</p><p><br/>Who was that stranger in the mirror?</p><p><br/>Despite the flush of colour from the heat, she looked white as a ghost, the skin that stretched over her skin bordering on translucent.  Her hazel eyes were dull, dead almost.  Her dark hair had grown significantly, hanging wet and tickling the middle of her back.  The recovering wounds stood out against her frail shape, and she had to ask for the umpteenth time – What had happened to her?<br/>She looked malnourished, starved.  Bruises lined the edges of the stitches, as if the surgeon’s light touches had been enough to leave a mark on her sensitive skin.  That begged the question, how did she get wounded?  If her body was any indication, she had been bed-ridden for quite some time, yet the injuries were fresh.  What had she been doing in her current condition?</p><p><br/>There was a knock on the door.</p><p><br/>“You okay in there?”</p><p><br/>She recognized Shachi’s voice, pleasant and easy going, with a nervous undertone.  </p><p><br/>“Yeah, be out in a minute,” She called back, her throat aching from the effort. </p><p><br/>She took one last look in the mirror and frowned.  The sooner she could get some answers, the better.  </p><p><br/>On the counter next to the sink laid a pile of clothes, and Áine would have laughed if she hadn’t felt a little uncomfortable with what was about to happen.  Clearly, whoever was in charge of caring for her had not planned this far ahead.</p><p><br/>She slipped her thin hips into the black boxer briefs, tugging an evidently old pair of sweatpants over top.  Then came the socks, and afterwards, a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and the same insignia she had seen the surgeon wearing earlier.<br/>She had to admit, she was extremely warm and comfortable in the oversized clothing. </p><p><br/>“Pfft,” Shachi threw his hand up to cover his mouth as Áine slid out of the bathroom.  Barely concealing his laughter, he chortled, “He left you his clothes?!”</p><p><br/> Áine shrugged, her ears burning in embarrassment.  It wasn’t her fault that they didn’t have any of her clothes here.  </p><p><br/> “Our jolly roger looks good on you,” He added, escorting her back to the medical suite, “Such a shame you can’t join us.”</p><p><br/> She peered up at him in suspicion, “Why can’t I?”</p><p><br/> He gulped.  He had messed up.  Again.</p><p><br/> “Not that you would want to, I mean.  We suck.  Well, not all of us.  I’m pretty okay.  But Captain is a grumpy ass most of the time and our navigator is a polar bear, so there’s that too.  Really, you would just be better off not joining us.  Trust me,” He rambled, the words tumbling from his lips with zero filter.</p><p><br/> It seemed he was eager to avoid any further slip ups, as he assisted her to the gurney, and made his way back to the door without another word.  With a swift wave of his hand, he was out of the room, and Áine was left alone.</p><p><br/> Alone with her thoughts.</p><p><br/> Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro’s mind was blank.</p><p><br/>
 He didn’t know how to process the information.  It didn’t compute.  </p><p><br/>
 His surroundings faded away as white noise overcame his senses.  His vision went blurry, his eyes focusing on a single blade of grass on the <em>Sunny</em>.  His fingertips began to tingle.  It was a familiar sensation that warned him when someone was sneaking up on him, but this time he was fully aware of the nine bodies conversing around him.  They spoke with concerned voices, sorrow lining the words that Zoro could not bring his brain to register.</p><p><br/>
 “Oi, marimo.  Shitty swordsman?  Grass-for-brains?” </p><p><br/>
When none of those worked, Sanji hissed, “ZORO!”</p><p><br/>
The sound of the cook speaking<em> his actual name</em> broke through.</p><p><br/>
The Straw Hat pirates formed a circle on the main deck, all eyes intently watching their swordsman.  He could feel the sympathy burning holes in his skin.  He knew they meant well, but he didn’t want their pity.</p><p><br/>
 Escape.</p><p><br/>
 He needed to get out.</p><p><br/>
 He needed to be alone.</p><p><br/>
 Turning on his heel, he stomped across the lawn of the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>, and climbed up the foremast to the observation tower.  The circular room sat atop the sail which bore the Straw Hats insignia, the exterior painted in bright yellow and red stripes to match their captain’s infamous hat.  </p><p> As he pulled himself up through the hatch, he was greeted with the sunlight streaming through the dual skylights in the domed ceiling.  The light was supplemented by the large, paneled windows that lined the wall, just above the wooden bench that followed the circumference of the room.  </p><p><br/>
 He plopped down on the steel floor, warmed from the sun’s rays, next to the gym equipment that the crew’s shipwright had graciously provided for the swordsman.  He grabbed the nearest set of weights and began to count his bicep curls.  He had learned through experience that it was the fastest way to ground himself.</p><p><br/>
 “One… Two…Three…” He grunted, falling in to the welcome rhythm of the workout.  </p><p><br/>
 His mind betrayed him, flitting to the last words he had understood from the surgeon’s mouth.  </p><p><br/>
 “There’s no perceivable damage to the hippocampus, but she seems to have post-traumatic retrograde amnesia.  Whether or not it’s temporary, I can’t say.”</p><p><br/>
 Zoro had no idea what a hippocampus was, but he sure as hell understood amnesia, and knew it was never a good thing.  Of course, there had been further questions, but he had assumed the worst and zoned out, his vision blurring and his ears ringing.  The wave of anger he had been experiencing was only amplified by the stupid cook’s taunting.</p><p><br/>
 It was his fault in the first place.  He hadn’t been strong enough, back then.  He hadn’t been able to protect her.  </p><p><br/>
 He should have waited to go retrieve Wado.  The sword shouldn’t have been his priority.  He should have taken one of her daggers, and spun around and kicked that stupid Vice Admiral's ass before the brute had grabbed Luffy’s neck.  He could only imagine how panicked she had been – On the mandolin’s home ground, unsure of how to ‘return’ it as her destiny required, aware that if she were to play it on its turf, it would be for the last time.   </p><p><br/>
 Instead, he had run back into the base to retrieve his favourite sword, and when he had returned, she was gone.</p><p><br/>
He wasn’t upset with her.  He would have done the same damn thing.  He had always said that Luffy’s life was most important.  There was no crew without the captain.</p><p> <br/>
 That was the worst part.</p><p><br/>
There was this small part inside of him that was jealous that she had given her life for their captain, and not him, after he had talked such a big game.  It was messed up, and he hated the envy that spurted in his chest.  It was so wrong.</p><p><br/>
He had promised her that he would always be okay, that she could trust him.  He had promised Luffy that he would never lose again, and he fully intended on keeping his word.</p><p><br/>
Then, he had gotten himself kidnapped (definitely not because he was lost), and she had rallied the troops to come rescue him.  The plan had gone smoothly, with plenty of distraction and minimal fighting while his partner and the cook had retrieved him from the cells of the G-52.  It was when that stupid Vice Admiral with the ridiculous facial hair had revealed that the marine base they were infiltrating, was also the native land of the mandolin, that the greased cogs started to jam.  </p><p><br/>
The legend had stated that if the mandolin’s carrier played the sedation melody upon its place of birth, where it had been crafted, it would return to the land.  </p><p><br/>
Zoro hated vague fairy tales for this exact reason.</p><p><br/>
 He hadn’t even gotten to say good bye.  </p><p><br/>
 He had exited through the destroyed wall of the marine compound to see the stupid cook crying, his stupid hair wet from the stupid tears in his stupid eyes, just pounding that big Navy Captain with his feet.  Luffy had been screaming her name, over and over again, tossing the Vice Admiral across the lawn.  </p><p><br/>
The strangest thing, had been that both opponents were asleep.  It was unlike both of his crew mates to attack someone prone and vulnerable, enemy or not.  They preferred to fight on even ground, a challenge.  Then, it would be a real show of strength.  Yet, there they had been, beating the shit out of two sleeping morons.</p><p><br/>
 That’s when he had seen it.</p><p><br/>
 The giant, breathtaking cherry tree.</p><p><br/>
 He had felt like it hadn’t been there before.</p><p><br/>
 Its branches had stretched towards the sky, the pink petals glowing against the grey brown of the mountainside.  There hadn’t seemed to be much of a breeze, but the tree swayed regardless, as if it was dancing to its own song.  That’s how he knew that it was her.  She made her own music.  She followed her own beat.</p><p><br/>
 See, one would assume that ‘return to the land’ referred to the mandolin melting into the ground, or something far more poetic than Zoro’s mind could not conjure.  One would not assume that the mandolin would plant itself in the ground, and burst forth in a swirl of bark and leaves and petals, encasing the brave musician.  At least, Luffy had said it was like a tree tornado and that she had gotten stuck in the middle, so that’s how he pictured it.  </p><p><br/>
 He had been so angry that he had appeared calm, even trying to meditate before they set sail.</p><p><br/>
 The others thought he had succeeded.  </p><p><br/>
They had let him mourn in peace for a while.  Though her presence had been erased from the <em>Going Merry</em>, it didn’t feel real.  Zoro believed that he was not the only one who woke every day, hoping he had dreamt it all.  In fact, he had become rather close with the sea witch in this time.  The navigator missed her almost as much.</p><p><br/>
Eventually, they stopped using her name.  No one dared mention the incident anymore, and her belongings and clothes were hidden in a single trunk.  It laid locked, in the corner of the ladies room, and was never to be opened by anyone other than her.  Luffy assured them that they would get her back one day.  Robin promised to throw herself into researching potential solutions that would not harm the woman inside the tree.</p><p><br/>
 Then, Sabaody happened, and shit hit the fan.</p><p><br/>
Two years.</p><p><br/>
 Two fucking years.</p><p><br/>
 Flung into a gloomy castle with no one but weapon wielding baboons, that creepy ghost girl from Thriller Bark, and the one man he wanted to defeat most in the world as company, it had taken a wake up call from Luffy via newspaper to knock him out of his funk.  It had already been months since they had lost Áine.  He could wait two years.  ‘It would be nothing,’ He had said to himself, ‘This gives me a chance to get strong enough to save her.’ </p><p><br/>
He had spent the last seven hundred something days on Kuraigana Island training his body, and his mind.  He spent his afternoons lifting weights, doing pushups, and sparring the baboons, under the supervision of Mihawk and Perona, until he was too battered and bruised to move.  Then, he had taken to meditation in the evenings.  The body and mind had to become one in order to reach his true potential.  He had to come to peace with himself over what had happened at the marine base.  He had to learn to acknowledge the facts, to think dialectally and accept that though he was not happy with the outcome of the fight, he could work to change the future.</p><p> <br/>
Many nights concluded with him yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs.</p><p><br/>
Though the physical and mental training had been excruciating, not to mention nonstop, it never hurt.  It was all worth it.  He had to get her back.  He knew she wasn’t gone.  He knew she was still there, just, stuck inside that tree. </p><p><br/>
He hadn’t been strong enough then, but he sure as hell was strong enough now.</p><p><br/>
 At least, he had thought he was.</p><p><br/>
 Then Law had sauntered in with that monotone voice and that ridiculous hat and those gold eyes devoid of all emotion, and told him that she didn’t remember anything.</p><p> <br/>
 She didn’t remember her crew.</p><p><br/>
 She didn’t remember him.</p><p><br/>
 A raw shout ripped itself from Zoro’s chest as the burn from his biceps reached a breaking point.  No, that wasn’t it.  He could keep going.  It was a different pain, seeping through his veins, chilling his organs and drilling itself into his brain.  It hurt to breathe.  It hurt to be.</p><p><br/>
 Was this what they called heart break?</p><p><br/>
 He hated this vulnerability.  </p><p><br/>
 He was the first fucking mate of the Straw Hat fucking pirates.  He was supposed to be tough.  He was supposed to shield anyone and everyone from all possible threats.  They were a unit.  No one got left behind under his watch.</p><p><br/>
 And he upheld that rule ever since the colossal fuck up at the G-52.</p><p><br/>
 They had met up at their rendez-vous point a month ago.  They had all grown significantly, save for the cook who just parted his stupid hair in the other direction.  He had noticed that his eyebrow curved the same way as the one that was previously visible.  He chuckled darkly as he considered what he looked like with his bangs pulled back.  </p><p><br/>
 The first order of business was Áine.</p><p><br/>
 They had to get Áine back.</p><p><br/>
 Robin had done her research.  She had mentioned that the Ope Ope no Mi would allow the user to manipulate anything within their ‘room’, that they could cut the tree away without harming her.  </p><p><br/>
 Unfortunately, said fruit had been ingested a decade or so ago, by a Warlord.</p><p><br/>
 He hadn’t been easy to track down, that was for sure. </p><p><br/>
 Following a path laid out by word of mouth and gossip columns in the newspaper, they had set off in search of Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death.  </p><p><br/>
 However, in a truly hilarious turn of events, he had been looking for them.  </p><p><br/>
 They met on Punk Hazard after Luffy had answered a distress call, and after haggling the terms of their new alliance, they had agreed to carry out Law’s mission at Dressrosa first, making their way to Zou, and then all the way back to the G-52 afterwards to pick up their musician.</p><p><br/>
 Was it a pain in the ass?  Of course.</p><p><br/>
 Would it be worth it?  Abso-friggin’-lutely.</p><p><br/>
 Then, the fucking perv cook had to get tied up with one of the Four Emperors in some sort of arranged marriage, and they had to go rescue that idiot instead of turning back for Áine. </p><p><br/>
 Only then, what felt like an eternity later, they turned around and made their way back to the marine compound where Zoro had made the biggest mistake of his life.  </p><p><br/>
 He had been concerned that Luffy wouldn’t want to sacrifice any time in his quest to become the King of the Pirates, but he had been stupid to doubt the heart of his captain.  Of course, Luffy put his crew, his friends, his family, before anything else, and that was one of the many reasons they were so devoted to him in return.</p><p><br/>
In fact, Luffy had been the first to bring it up, when leaving Whole Cake island.  He had phoned up Law and the Heart Pirates in the middle of the dining room table, surrounded by the Straw Hats.</p><p><br/>
 Law had answered in that monotone voice.</p><p><br/>
 “Meet us at Fishman Island,” was all his captain had said before slamming the receiver down.  </p><p><br/>
 It had taken a few months longer than they had anticipated, but they had made it to the G-52, and had stormed the plateau.  Zoro had been in his element, slashing down marines left, right, and center, with no regard for mortality.  They could die, for all he cared.  It was their fault he had gone more than two fucking years without Áine, and they would pay for that.   It was not difficult to admit that he had enjoyed keeping the marines away from Law as the former Warlord used his Devil Fruit ability to cut up the cherry tree. </p><p><br/>
 Luffy and the shit cook had been gracious enough to take over Zoro’s flank of the enemies as Law had pulled her from the tree.  He had to suppress a flame of anger that had lit in his chest at the sight of her fragile body in the arms of a stranger.  It had felt wrong.  It should have been him to pull her out of the tree, to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.</p><p><br/>
 He had rushed to the surgeon’s side as she had fallen lifeless into his arms, unconscious and bleeding heavily.  Her hair was longer, matted to her head with red fluid, and she was little more than skin and bones.  He hadn’t even been sure if she was still alive.</p><p><br/>
 His blood had boiled, his skin flushed with resentment, regret, and pain.  He had yelled at the surgeon, screamed at him, accused him of hurting her.</p><p><br/>
 The bastard had been composed, simply taking the verbal abuse.  </p><p><br/>
 He would tell them all later about the extent of her injuries.</p><p><br/>
 Zoro had apologized profusely, genuinely relieved that Áine would live, and equally as thankful that the surgeon had not lashed out at him like he probably wanted to upon the plateau.</p><p> <br/>
 The tree had fed off of Áine for two years.</p><p><br/>
 The nutrients in the small layers of soil between the boulders of the cliff face had not been enough to sustain such a monstrous plant.  No, the beast had turned its roots inward, digging into her chest, her arms, the soles of her feet, down her throat, securing her to its insides and sucking the life out of her slowly.  Law had operated on her the moment they reached the <em>Polar Tang</em>, docked next to the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>.  His crew had met him on the main deck, gurney and IV ready, and they had rushed her away to an operating suite.</p><p><br/>
 Away from Zoro.</p><p><br/>
 Just as soon as his eyes had graced her face – serene, despite the deep pain that must have been racking her body – she had been ripped away to the depths of a submarine.</p><p><br/>
 The surgeon had explained the procedure in flowery medical words, and for once, Zoro had been grateful for the use of vocabulary that was slightly out of his range.  </p><p><br/>
 The mental image of Áine spread out on a steel table, Law leaning over her, scalpel prying open skin, muscle, and bone, to safely pry the extruding hunk of tree root out of her body, as blood steadily dripped onto the steel floor, was enough to make him sick.  He had a strong stomach, not many things could provoke such a reaction. </p><p><br/>
 He threw the weight across the room.  It landed with a heavy thud, rolling into the stack of red mats that he kept in the corner for colder days.  He buried his head in his hands, running his calloused fingers through his hair.  It was a little longer than it had been two years ago, but there wasn’t too much of a difference.  He preferred to keep it relatively short to stay out of his eyes while he fought.  <br/>
 </p><p>He had wondered if she would notice, if she would like the small change.</p><p><br/>
 Not like that mattered anymore, anyway.</p><p><br/>
 At least he didn’t have to explain the scar the stretched over his left eye.  </p><p><br/>
 She had been so intimidated by him before.  How would he win her over now?  He would probably scare her off with one poorly phrased sentence.  </p><p><br/>
 And then the shit cook would laugh.</p><p><br/>
 “ARGH!” He cried, throwing himself onto the ground and commencing a series of pushups.  He focused on the sting in his muscles as he lowered his body to the floor, pushing against the ache to rise once more.  His breathing slowed to follow the rhythm of his movements.  He let his eye slide closed, attempting to picture the dojo from his childhood.</p><p><br/>
 Things were easier then, at least, before Kuina...</p><p><br/>
 The average person would consider Zoro to be a bit of a stoic, unfeeling brute.  All brawn, no brains, as curly brow liked to say.  </p><p><br/>
 He seldom argued the opinion, for he was certainly not much a fan of the written word, and had no interest in further educating himself on theoretical concepts.  It was also true that he placed his physical training very close to the top of his priorities, and could often be found exercising in the crow’s nest.  Was he more brawn than brains?  Sure.</p><p><br/>
 However, as much as he had trained himself to remain calm, cool, and collected in ninety percent of situations through intense meditation, he did indeed have feelings.</p><p><br/>
 What the crew knew that others didn’t, however, was just how vulnerable he allowed himself to be around them.  He was content to nap at various times of the day, and slept soundly at night, because he trusted his crewmates, and knew that if they were ever attacked, they would have his back.</p><p><br/>
 He would get more intoxicated than ever before aboard the <em>Sunny</em>, and he knew that the sight of him vomiting over the side of the ship would only bring some light jabs the following morning (it was one time!), with no decrease in respect from his team.  </p><p><br/>
 On the <em>Going Merry</em>, he had been caught off guard, surprised and overwhelmed by the strong familial ties he felt towards seven eighths of his companions.  He was even more shocked to have fallen in love with the eighth piece of the puzzle.  It had taken a long time to process those emotions that had been missing from his life for so long, and though he had a major case of “resting bitch face”, as the sea witch herself liked to call it, he knew the crew understood and reciprocated the feelings beneath the stoicism. </p><p><br/>
 No matter how intense the meditation, nothing could have prepared him for the intense jumble of emotions he was feeling now.</p><p><br/>
 Áine had been unconscious, in a medical induced coma, for a whole week.  </p><p><br/>
 They had followed the <em>Polar Tang</em> to a small, pirate-friendly island by the name of Birchicreek.  The locals of the autumn island had seemed happy to receive visitors, and were not the least bit perturbed when they mentioned that they would be docking there for quite some time while an injured crewmate recovered.  The mayor of the town had assured them that Navy ships rarely frequented the area, as there was very little that the village had to offer for pirates searching for treasure. </p><p><br/>
 Zoro’s routine had been the same every day.  </p><p><br/>
 He would wake up, work out, eat breakfast, settle down for a nap on the deck of the <em>Polar Tang</em> (leaning next to the door to the rooms below, so he would immediately be notified if Áine woke), eat dinner, work out (or partake in the occasional after dinner drinking contest with anyone willing to participate), and either take watch for the first half of the night, or retreat to the men’s bunks. </p><p><br/>
 He found the best ways to distract himself from the nagging worry that tightened his chest and coiled in his stomach was to sleep or train, and thus, that was what he did.</p><p><br/>
 He had been in the middle of his afternoon nap when the door had slammed open and Law had loomed over him, casting a shadow across his torso.  </p><p><br/>
 His face had been equal parts relieved and grim.</p><p><br/>
 Now, dartboard brows was calling everyone to dinner, and they were flocking to the galley without a care in the world.  </p><p><br/>
 Zoro didn’t move.  He continued to push himself.  Down, then up.  Down, then up.</p><p><br/>
 He hated feeling useless.</p><p><br/>
 Áine’s memory was in the surgeon’s hands now.  All he could do was wait.</p><p><br/>
 Utterly useless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning - panic attack<br/>just in case :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door creaked open once again, Áine steeled her resolve.</p><p><br/>
 She was in an apparently safe space.  She was clean.  Her mind was somewhat clear.  Well, more clear than it had been a few hours prior.  The wonderful soup that Shachi had brought her had certainly provided much needed nourishment and clarity.</p><p><br/>
 She was not going to get steamrolled by the surgeon.  She was going to ask her questions, and she was going to get some answers, damn it.</p><p><br/>
 Guarded eyes glaring down the lanky figure as he stepped across the threshold and towards his patient, she spoke with a voice that only wavered a little, “What happened to me?”</p><p><br/>
 No answer.</p><p><br/>
 With a heavy sigh, Trafalgar Law took his previous seat on the rolling stool, his polished shoes resting on the wheels and pushing his long legs high enough for him to rest his elbows on his knees.  </p><p><br/>
 “I can’t remember, can I?”</p><p><br/>
 Silence.  She wondered if Shachi had hid a cricket beneath the gurney.</p><p><br/>
 The doctor stared at the ground.</p><p><br/>
 She continued, spurred on with frustration, “This body isn’t mine.  Last I remember, I had eaten within the past day.  This skin… these cuts… they don’t belong to me.  Who am I?”</p><p><br/>
 “Please,” Her voice cracked as she begged the man before her, “Please tell me what’s going on.”</p><p><br/>
 He moved swiftly, his tattooed hand reaching up to tear the fluffy hat off his head.  It hit the floor and fell to the cold floor without a sound.  The skin around his jaw was tight, stretched over sharp bone.  His eyes were ice cold, focused on everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p><br/>
 He leaned forward, raking his hands through the shaggy, midnight locks that had been previously hidden.  Áine made out the word DEATH tattooed on the fingers of both his hands as he worked at pulling the strands with frantic movements.  His breath was coming in short gasps, low grumbles tumbling from his lips.  He tucked his face towards his chest, obscuring it in shadows.</p><p><br/>
 Áine was left to stare in concerned confusion at the defeated man. </p><p><br/>
 “Dr. Trafalgar?” She asked softly, “Are you alright?”</p><p><br/>
 There was a pause.</p><p><br/>
 He lifted his head to pierce her with those golden eyes, riddled with shame, regret, anger, and guilt.  They locked onto her and poured their contents directly into her heart.  She stifled a gasp, overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze.</p><p><br/>
 “I’m sorry,” His voice was dark, “I failed you.  I failed them.”</p><p><br/>
 She cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing as she watched him tug at his hair.  She knew from similar experience that he was using the pain as a grounding mechanism, to assert control over the sensations his body felt.  His fingers trembled in the dark strands, his breath was coming faster now, hitching in his throat.  </p><p><br/>
 “Are you having a panic attack?” She whispered.</p><p><br/>
 “I told them I could help.  I promised them I could help,” He was still muttering to himself.  His feet tapped at the silver legs of the stool, his body rocking slightly back on forth.  Although his eyes glared in her direction, they had moved past her at some point, an unfocused glaze over the yellow irises.  </p><p><br/>
 Áine pushed aside the discomfort she felt, understanding that when she was feeling low, she needed validation and patient reassurance.  She did not know this man, but she knew he was blaming himself for something involving her, and it seemed he had been the one to save her life, or something.  The least she could do was try to help.</p><p><br/>
 “Hey,” She soothed in a soft voice, leaning as far towards the stool as possible, without moving from her spot on the gurney, “Hey, it’s okay.  I’m alive, right?  You saved me.”</p><p><br/>
 He shook his head violently, his eyes squeezing shut as he ducked his face out of view once more.  </p><p><br/>
 “Allies are supposed to help each other,” He hissed, “I just made things worse.”</p><p><br/>
 Okay, okay, we were getting somewhere.  Reassure, Áine.  Pretend you know what he’s talking about.</p><p><br/>
 “No you didn’t, you saved me,” She repeated.</p><p><br/>
 “Yeah, I saved you, alright,” It was a harsh, tight laugh, “And what use will you be with no memory?  This just means that Straw Hat-ya has to…”</p><p><br/>
 “I’m sure Luffy is just happy I’m alive.”</p><p><br/>
 Was he?  What was her correlation to Monkey D. Luffy anyway?  Had they become friends or something?  Regardless, it seemed talking out of her ass was getting her some information, albeit vague. </p><p><br/>
 There was the cough-like laugh again, drenched in self-deprecation, “He carried me.  <em>Literally carried me</em> through Dressrosa after I talked such a big game, and I owe him so much, and I couldn’t even get you back with your memory.  All this power, and that stupid former title, and I’m still useless.”</p><p><br/>
 “Dr. Trafalgar…” She didn’t know what to say to that.  She required way more context to come up with an adequate response.   </p><p> The man was curled in on himself, hunched over feet lifted onto the stool, spine rounded and visible through the fabric stretched across his back.  He looked small and ever so tired. One hand remained tangled in his hair, while the other began to itch at his ankle, teeth chewing at the inside of his cheek.  He was ashamed of himself, that much Áine knew, and was trying to use physical distractions to reign in the guilt.  It hurt to watch.  </p><p> His eyes flitted up to hers, brow furrowed with frustration as he mouthed words without sound.</p><p> "Hey," She soothed, "Breathe.  Just focus on your breathing for a bit."</p><p> Rolling his eyes, he conceded that her idea was far from bad.  She began to take emphasized breaths, in hopes that the surgeon would follow along with her.  He did, allowing himself to check his pride and accept the help being offered.  </p><p> After a moment, he chuckled bitterly, "This just slows Straw Hat-ya down.  And Zoro-ya might try to fight me.”</p><p><br/>
 “‘Pirate Hunter?’  Don’t think you can take him?” </p><p><br/>
 His breathing had slowed back to a normal pace, his feet relaxed, sliding off the padded cushion of the stool and propping themselves back above the wheels.  A low chuckle escaped his chest, one that didn’t sound pained, but genuinely amused.  </p><p><br/>
 “You have a point, he wouldn’t stand a chance,” His voice was back to the level drawl he had used earlier, instead of the frantic ramble that had replaced it a moment ago.  </p><p><br/>
 He straightened his spine, forcing a quick crack before he relaxed back into his hunched position with his elbows placed on his knees.</p><p> His face was seemed void of emotion, cold and analytical, examining Áine up and down.</p><p><br/>
 “Um,” She started, suddenly feeling quite self conscious under his probing gaze, “Can I get some answers now?”</p><p><br/>
 He nodded curtly, pushing the stool over to his desk and retrieving a roll of gauze from a drawer.  He scooched his seat closer with a single push of his long legs, and began to wrap up the stitches on the arm closest to him.  “To confirm, Farren-ya, you have no recollection of leaving Cedarstone?”</p><p><br/>
 She nodded, chewing on the inside of her lip nervously.</p><p><br/>
 “Well then, let’s discuss your injuries first, shall we?” He spoke brusquely, almost as if he had put on a professional mask that was designed to give bad news to patients.</p><p><br/>
 “You had been impaled by multiple foreign objects, the deepest being in your arms, into your bone marrow, and down your esophagus, with the more shallow of the piercings on the bridge of your feet, and your thighs.  The surgeries to remove said objects were quite invasive, and you were placed in a medically induced coma to help your body recover.  The lacerations are healing well, and these,” He gestured to the bandage he had just applied, “Will only be necessary for a few more days.”</p><p><br/>
 She gulped, “What was I impaled with?”</p><p><br/>
 “The situation was a … peculiar case,” The surgeon sighed, “I think it would be best to have Nami-ya explain that part to you.”</p><p><br/>
 “Nami?”</p><p><br/>
 His lips tightened in a frown, “Ah, yes, that brings us back to your memory.  You did not require any surgery on your brain, and the scan showed no injury to the hippocampus, so I believe your retrograde amnesia is purely post-traumatic.”</p><p><br/>
 “Will it come back?”</p><p><br/>
 His frown deepened, “Memory is a fickle thing.  I do believe your memory will return, but there’s no telling how long that will take.”</p><p><br/>
 “Can you tell me about myself?”</p><p><br/>
 She was grasping at straws here, but even the basics to clear up any sliver of confusion would be something.  </p><p><br/>
 He tapped the dark goatee that shaded his chin with a long finger, and Áine noticed the large circular cross-like ink that was on display on the back of both hands.  They looked like a cover up, a blacked out variation of his jolly roger in an attempt to cover something more shameful.  She liberally let her eyes trace the shape.</p><p><br/>
 He followed her gaze, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p><br/>
 “To be perfectly candid with you, Farren-ya,” His tone warned that she had been staring too intently at his tattoos, “We have never met until now.”</p><p><br/>
 “Ah,” She pondered, refusing to give up this easily, “You can’t tell me anything?”</p><p><br/>
 He grumbled something under his breath, before resigning himself to answer her question, “You were the musician of the Straw Hat pirates.  Your crewmates miss you dearly and use far too much flowery language when speaking about you.  Nami-ya will explain in more detail, but it took them two years and three months to track me down and get back to the G-52 marine base to rescue you.”</p><p><br/>
 “Two years?! How am I not dead?” She focused on the obvious first, at least understanding the malnourished and atrophied state of her body.  </p><p><br/>
“As I mentioned, it’s complicated.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m a… pirate?” Áine couldn’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across her face.</p><p><br/>
 He nodded.</p><p><br/>
 She wasn’t that surprised, in all honesty.  She knew she had been bored and restless in Cedarstone, constantly feeling a need for something different, for something more.  Her heart had always ached for adventure, and the sea had called to her on one too many occasions.  If anything, it was a relief to hear that she had indeed set out on an adventure of her own, even if she couldn’t remember it.  </p><p><br/>
 “Now,” Trafalgar Law stood from his seat, his lanky body unfolding before her eyes with unbelievable grace, “Are you up for a visit?  Straw Hat-ya believed Nami-ya would be the best person to see you first.”</p><p><br/>
 “Who’s Nami?”</p><p><br/>
 “A skilled navigator, your crew mate, and, apparently, your close friend.”</p><p><br/>
 “Oh, okay,” She considered this for a moment.  What time was it?  She hadn’t been near a window at all between waking, showering, and her current discussion.  Regardless of time, she was not planning on sleeping anytime soon.  Her body ached, fatigued from the effort of being awake, and she knew she would have to succumb to her physical needs earlier than she would like, but she was sure she could handle a conversation with someone who could answer her other questions.</p><p><br/>
 “Yeah,” She spoke softly, “Yeah, bring her in.”</p><p><br/>
 He nodded curtly and went to excuse himself from the room.</p><p><br/>
 “Oh, Dr. Trafalgar?” She called before he crossed the threshold.</p><p><br/>
 He turned back, watching her with a quiet inquisition.</p><p><br/>
 “Um, thanks for the clothes,” She smiled.</p><p><br/>
 There was just the slightest tint of red up the shell of his ears as he muttered, “Nami-ya is bringing you your clothes.  She’ll be here in a moment.”</p><p><br/>
 And with that he was gone.</p><p><br/>
 Áine pursed her lips.  What a strange man.</p><p><br/>
 The absolute stranger that she had known for a total of maybe an hour had gone from saving her life, to treating her wounds with an unfeeling stoicism, to giving her access to his private bathroom and his own clothes to wear, to then having a complete mental breakdown with unforeseen vulnerability, and then back to throwing up the walls.  </p><p><br/>
 What intrigued her most was how concerned about her life he had seemed to be.  He had been distraught that he had not been able to save her memory as well as he would have liked to, even though the amnesia had absolutely nothing to do with his skills whatsoever.  Still, he had blamed himself, claiming that he had failed her, when he had clearly been the only person with the skills to rescue her in the first place.</p><p><br/>
 Again, she marveled at his ability to preserve life, and wondered why he would tattoo DEATH across his fingers.  Perhaps it was for the same reason he boasted such an intimidating title.  Surgeon of Death.  </p><p><br/>
 As the door began to push open once more, Áine told herself that she did not know the man nearly enough to begin analyzing him.  It was very possible that he truly was the monster that people whispered about two years ago, when he’d still been a rookie.  Vulnerability and self-doubt were not exclusive to kind people.  </p><p><br/>
 Focusing her attention on her new visitor, she was blinded by a wide smile and teary, soft brown eyes.  The woman practically ran to her side, grasping her hands in hers, uncomfortably tight but so full of affection and relief that Áine let it happen.  Her luscious orange hair fell in natural waves, brushing the small of her back, and the teal and white tank top was a nice pop of colour among all the blues and monochromatic tones.  </p><p><br/>
 “ÁINE!” The woman cried, not bothering to hide the tears that streamed down her face.  Even with her face contorted with emotion, she was beautiful. </p><p><br/>
 “Nami?” Áine asked softly. </p><p><br/>
 Her visitor took the stool that had been previously occupied by the surgeon, maneuvering it closer to the gurney with her sandaled foot, refusing to relinquish her grip on Áine’s hands.  When she was seated comfortably, her smile dropped in size, into a smaller one filled with great sadness.  “Torao told you?”</p><p><br/>
 “Who?”</p><p><br/>
 “Oh,” She giggled a little bit, “That’s what Luffy’s been calling Law.  We just roll with it.”</p><p><br/>
 The sound died in the room as a heavy awkwardness blanketed the two women.  It felt like there was so much to be said, and yet nowhere to start.  The feeling of her hands felt safe, as if her body recognized the touch and leaned into the warmth and comfort that it offered.  </p><p><br/>
 “Nami?” Áine started, desperation swimming in her hazel irises, “Who am I?”</p><p><br/>
 The red head stared back with something like nostalgia written across her face.  “That is the question, isn’t it?” She hummed. </p><p><br/>
 Releasing Áine’s hands, she gently pushed her friend’s shoulders back against the soft pillow of the hospital bed.  She lifted a pale finger to brush away the strands of damp hair from her face, “Why don’t you relax and I’ll tell you a story?”</p><p><br/>
 Áine smiled as she let her head rest on the fluffy bedding beneath her, her eyes never leaving the colourful presence next to her.  <br/>
 Nami grinned, and the way her smile shone in the artificial lighting seemed familiar, like an aged photograph that was so bleached from the sun that you could no longer make out the details.</p><p><br/>
 “Once upon a time, there was this cool musician who worked at a tavern on an autumn island called Cedarstone,” She began, “And she lived a pretty lackluster life until a couple of kick-ass pirates visited and changed her life forever.”</p><p><br/>
 Áine continued to smile, refusing to let it slip even when her cheeks began to ache.  Nami told her about how they had met, about how Sanji had been a pervert, and Chopper had helped her with a twisted ankle the following day.  She told her about how she had taken down some sailors who stole her parents’ liquor with the assistance of the pirates, of how Luffy had asked her to join his crew, and that she had agreed, as she was searching for a place where she belonged.  </p><p><br/>
 She spoke of solo training sessions in which she had honed her fighting skills with her daggers, explaining that she had picked a third knife up along the way, and of a magical mandolin that was seemingly her birthright.  She added that there had been many marine battles, and that Áine had developed a personal rivalry with a Navy Lieutenant.  </p><p><br/>
 Nami surprised Áine with the story of her saving an entire winter village from an avalanche, and terrifying Chopper when she had almost died from hypothermia.  She felt a tug in her heart when the navigator spoke fondly of her music, and how she used to play in the cabin whenever possible.  She said that Áine didn’t mind so much when Sanji doted on her, as long as he made up for it with meaningful conversation, and that Robin had been a comforting assistance while researching the mandolin.  She spoke of cuddles with the reindeer doctor, and patching up the Going Merry with Usopp, of late night wine chats with Nami herself, and the way she looked up to Luffy’s determination with the same devotion that the rest of the crew possessed. </p><p><br/>
 “Then, we infiltrated the G-52 to rescue…um, we went to steal some treasure, I think?” She hesitated for a brief, nearly indiscernible moment before continuing, “But it just so happened to be the mandolin’s home island.  When you played it, well, I wasn’t there, but Luffy says it was a simultaneously horrifying and beautiful sight. Or, I guess in Luffy terms, scary but pretty.  A giant cherry tree sprouted at your feet, returning the mandolin to its natural state and trapping you inside.”</p><p><br/>
 There was brief moment of silence as Nami’s eyes began to fill with tears once again.</p><p><br/>
 “Two years, Áine,” She whispered.</p><p><br/>
 “It’s okay,” Áine returned, her voice just as soft.</p><p><br/>
 The red head shook her head, “The tree fed off of you for two fucking years, while we were off training to be stronger and chasing down Law and fighting warlords and… We should have been there for you so much sooner.”</p><p><br/>
 “It doesn’t matter,” Áine insisted, “I’m here now.”</p><p><br/>
 Nami reached for her hand once more, squeezing it, “I’m sorry we took so long.”</p><p><br/>
 “I’m sorry for turning into a tree,” She laughed, but her body shook with the effort.  She knew she was reaching her limit.  Sleep was lapping at her ankles. </p><p><br/>
 “Hey, you saved your Captain’s life with that move,” Nami spoke sternly, adding, “If it weren’t for the obvious, some of the crew would have been jealous.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks for telling me everything.”</p><p><br/>
She nodded, and Áine thought she caught a flicker of guilt in her doe eyes.  </p><p><br/>
“I’ll leave you to sleep, you must be exhausted,” Nami offered, standing, yet still holding onto her hand. <br/>
Áine savoured the warmth, nodding weakly.</p><p><br/>
“I brought a bag of your own clothes, so you don’t have to walk around like Law’s weird plaything,” She shriveled her nose in disgust, Áine snorted in amusement, “I’ll leave it next to your bed for the morning.”</p><p><br/>
As Áine blinked the longest blink of her life, Nami moved what must have been the bag, rustling sounds telling her that the red-head was still near.  She felt fingers graze her forehead, repeating the previous action of pushing loose strands out of the way.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll be back tomorrow, with Luffy.  Prepare yourself, he’s a handful.”</p><p><br/>
Áine murmured her assent, and then there was the sound of footsteps retreating and the door being closed.  The light behind her eyelids went out, plunging her into darkness.  She felt as though she should take a moment to go over everything she had learned today, but she couldn’t find the energy.  Her brain was at maximum capacity, and her body had been calling for sleep hours ago.</p><p><br/>
Exhaling slowly, she gave in to her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He watched as she swung her legs over the side of the crow’s nest, adjusting her balance and making herself comfortable atop the railing.  He wondered if she liked the thrill of being so far from the ground with nothing to stop her from falling, if it made her pulse race.  That was one of the many reasons this was his favourite spot on the ship. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>She strummed her ukulele quietly, the muscles in her back contracting as she inhaled deeply.  Her deep violet hair shone black in the moonlight, waving softly over her shoulders with the midnight breeze.  Her pale skin shone in contrast with her dark locks, appearing porcelain and pure.  He wondered what expression she wore on her face, if her hazel eyes were closed, if her lips were parted enough to taste the salt in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em> She began to sing a soft melody.  It was a beautiful sound.  Her voice was a rich alto, dipping up and down in the most natural way, and he began to feel awfully tired.  He didn’t want to sleep.  He wanted to listen to her play for him and him alone.</em>
</p><p><br/><em> Her song was different than it had been in the galley, surrounded by the rowdy crew.  She had sung of old sailors’ legends, of sea beasts and mythical lands.  The pirate shanties had rung throughout the cabin of the </em>Merry<em> and though he had enjoyed them, he much preferred the soft lullabies and introspective ballads she played when she was alone. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Or, when she thought she was alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She trailed o</em>
  <em>ff and her playing slowed.  Her back expanded as she heaved a sigh and hunched her shoulders slightly.  He wondered if she was okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You can keep playing, you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He spoke before he considered that she hadn’t yet noticed him sitting across the nest.  Her whole body tensed, and he  cursed under his breath as she teetered on the edge, about to fall towards the deck below.  He leapt to his feet as fast he could, lunging forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He made it to her just as her body slipped forward and began to fall, his large, strong hands wrapping around her delicate wrists and hauling her back into the crow’s nest.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> For a single second, she was pressed against his chest, wide eyes staring up at him with a mix of fear and relief.  She was so close, and so warm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Then, the second was over and she collapsed to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut.  Panting heavily from the adrenaline rush, she removed the ukulele from around her torso, and planted her palms on the solid, reliable wood beneath her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You should be more careful,” He chided, the usual serious tone of his voice present.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I’m so sorry!” She did not look up at him, but he could make out the blush that spread across her cheeks as she repositioned herself so she was leaning against the wall of the nest, sitting cross legged.  She breathed heavily, “I…just didn’t know you were up here, and you caught me kind of… off guard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro stared at her, his dark eyes burning holes in her skin. He remained standing, his frame tense.  Did he stay, or go?  After all, he had been here first.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>After a moment’s pause, he exhaled and slid down to where he had previously sat, across the nest from her.  “That’s not quite a thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Thank you so much for saving my life, Mr. Zoro, sir,” She blabbered, looking down at her hands.  He wondered if she would always be this shy, or if she would open up once better acquainted with the crew.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He wanted to say that her vulnerability was annoying, and weak.  Yet, he found it oddly endearing.  “Anytime, but you owe me one,” He smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She lifted her head and made eye contact.  He considered that it appeared she was unsure if she should converse with him or not, and he lifted one eyebrow at her puzzled expression.  “I don’t bite,” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She snapped back, “I can think of a few hundred people who would say otherwise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> That was more like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Nope, I never bite,” he countered, “but I do cut.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She let out a sharp laugh as her wariness melted away.  Her smile was crooked, yet shone brightly in the shadows of the crow’s nest.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Áine, right?” He interrupted her thoughts and nodded in her direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She blinked, “That’s right.  Thanks for letting me join the crew.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro shrugged, “Not my choice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Ah,” she whispered, “Still don’t trust me, eh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He wasn’t going to roll over that easily.  She was going to have to earn his trust.  She was Nakama now, and he would defend her life just as easily as the others, but that didn’t mean they were going to become best buddies overnight.  He fixed her with a stern glare, “Look, Luffy is a good judge of character, and I will not argue with the decision he has made.”</em>
</p><p><br/><em> She winced at the diplomatic response, and an awkward silence fell over them.  Something told him it was time to leave.  He made his way over to the ladder, before he paused.  “You can keep playing,” He insisted, his back to her, “I…I didn’t mind that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone knocking against the hatch of the crow’s nest wasn’t unwelcome, per say, but there were very few people Zoro was willing to give any time of day in his current mind set.  Besides, he had a very strict regiment of working out and napping to follow. It was the only way to clear his mind, and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t going so well.</p><p><br/> At least taking the first watch of the evening meant that he didn’t have to leave the crow’s nest. </p><p><br/>The devil herself poked her head into the room, shriveling her nose in disgust when she was met with the musty smell of sweat. </p><p><br/> “Ew, Zoro, when was the last time you bathed?” She grumbled accusingly, dragging a mat from the pile in the corner and plopping down on it across from the green haired swordsman.  She looked him up and down, as if trying to answer the question for herself.  He was fully aware that he looked awful, what with the dark bags under his eye despite all the time he spent ‘napping’, and his greasy hair.</p><p><br/> “Go away, witch,” He grunted in between pushups, “I have no money to give you right now.”</p><p><br/> “I’m not here to collect your debt,” She scoffed, “Just thought you’d like to know that I visited Áine after dinner.”</p><p><br/> That got his attention. </p><p><br/> He pulled himself into a seated position, using the red sash that he typically wore as a makeshift towel to dab the sweat that dripped down his face.  </p><p><br/> Nami pretended to gag in disgust.</p><p><br/> Unsure of how to start the conversation, Zoro avoided looking directly at the woman in front of him.  Instead, he stared out the window, out at the reflection of the moon on the rippling waves.  There was a pang in his heart as he remembered their midnight training sessions.  Regardless of the time that had passed, it still hurt. </p><p><br/> “How she doin’?” He grumbled, his voice softer than usual.</p><p><br/> Nami shrugged, her eyes distant and filled with a mix of sorrow and relief, “She’s… alive.”</p><p><br/> “That bad, eh?” </p><p><br/> “She looks like shit,” Nami frowned, and Zoro remembered that the navigator had been on the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> when they had brought her back to the submarine.  She hadn’t seen her, covered in blood and barely alive.  She didn’t realize how bad it would be when she saw her.</p><p><br/> “She’s skin and bones, Zoro.  Like she hasn’t eaten in…”</p><p><br/> “Two years?  Yeah, well, she hadn’t,” He muttered.</p><p><br/> “She looks so pale and fragile and…  I just feel so bad.  Why did we wait so long to get her?  Would she have been in a better state if we had gotten to her a year or two earlier?”</p><p><br/> He shook his head, busying himself by picking up a nearby weight and commencing his bicep curls, “Nah, it wouldn’t have been able to happen sooner.  We weren’t strong enough, yet.  Besides, Law was already in the New World.  He may be a smug asshole but we did need him, after all.”</p><p><br/> Nami hummed in agreement and the conversation disappeared into a comfortable silence.</p><p><br/> As much as he avoided the witch due to his crippling debt and her meddlesome nature, Zoro loved Nami like the little sister he had never had.  That was part of the reason he hated when the shit cook fawned over her, as if he was constantly trying to get into her pants.  He would fight off any man that tried to get with his sister, crewmember or otherwise.</p><p><br/> “What did you tell her?” He asked, and Nami recognized the worry that nipped at the edges of the words.</p><p><br/> “Everything,” She answered wistfully, adding, “And yet, nothing at all.”</p><p><br/> Zoro nodded, satisfied with her answer.  He had trusted her to let him deal with that part of things himself.  She didn’t need to worry about that right now.  He wanted her to find reasons to smile again, to get her health back, and hopefully find her missing memory.  If he just barged in and said, “Hey, you’re my girlfriend, sorry I look a little rough around the edges,” that would just cause unnecessary stress for the poor girl.</p><p><br/> He knew her, and he knew that she would worry about how long she had been away from him, and the affect that the absence had had on his psyche, instead of worrying about getting better and taking care of herself.</p><p><br/> He wanted to see her, of course he did, but he also fought the urge to vomit his stomach full of sake up every single time he considered asking Law if he could see her.  </p><p><br/> He didn’t think he could see her and act normal.</p><p><br/> And if he did act normal, would she just be scared of him?  It wasn’t like he was a ray of sunshine on the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> most days.<br/> Thus, he decided he would wait a bit, and see what happens, and then maybe he would consider making an appearance.</p><p><br/> “Oi, Zoro, if you think too hard, your brain will explode,” Nami teased, poking the vein that throbbed above his furrowed brow.  </p><p><br/> He simply grunted in response, curling the heavy weights towards him once again, redirecting his view to the horizon and hoping a marine warship would sail into view and give him a much needed brawl for a distraction.</p><p><br/> “I’m going to ask Law if Áine can come to dinner tomorrow,” She stood, making her way back to the hatch in the floor of the crow’s nest.  </p><p><br/> “Can you wrap up a plate for me?” He asked, reluctant to involve the shit cook, or invoke the wrath that occurred when every single crew member had yet to be fed.</p><p><br/> She simply sighed, “You can’t hide forever, idiot.”</p><p><br/> “A few days isn’t forever,” He snapped back, tossing a glare over his shoulder.</p><p><br/> An evil grin spread across her features, and the swordsman knew that he was going to absolutely hate the next words out of her mouth.</p><p><br/> “Might want to act fast,” Her eyes darted down to her nails, as they seemed to be very interesting all of a sudden, “She was wearing Law’s clothes today.”</p><p><br/> “She WHAT?!” </p><p><br/> Cackling like the literal demon she was, she scurried down the mast and out of sight before Zoro could find something light enough to throw at her without harming her.  </p><p><br/> She was lucky she was quick.</p><p><br/> Deciding that he needed more of a diversion from his jealous thoughts, he switched to largest weights he owned, positioning himself so that he was staring out the window, gluing his eyes to the horizon.  He crouched, pushing the workout equipment above his head like a power lifter, placing all his weight on the balls of his feet.  He grit his teeth as he felt the burning sensation working through his muscles.</p><p><br/> It was but a temporary distraction.  </p><p><br/> Zoro told himself that the clothes were simply that, clothes.  He knew Nami had planned to bring the musician her own clothes today, but she had probably needed something to wear after a shower.  There was no need to overthink it.</p><p><br/> He grunted in annoyance as he lowered the weight onto his shoulders.  Beads of sweat dripped down his bare back, and he was grateful for the light breeze that came in through the open windows.</p><p><br/> When had he become so emotional?  </p><p><br/> He used to be calm.  He used to keep his feelings tucked away, behind a stern face. The serious first mate of the Straw Hat pirates, Roronoa Zoro.  </p><p><br/> When had that changed?</p><p><br/> Was it unique to Áine?<br/> Perhaps it was.  </p><p><br/> When the crew had taken two years apart to get stronger, he had fallen into his old habits.  He only focused on the necessities.  Food for stamina, weights for muscles, cardio for agility, sparring for swordsmanship, and meditating for peace of mind.  He had had no problem falling into the tranquil state of mind, where he focused on nothing but the feeling of his body occupying space.  He had become quite skilled at meditation and mindfulness, lending to his aptitude in observation and armament haki as well.   Emotions had never been an issue.</p><p><br/> But then Áine had to go and lose her memory and send him spiraling back to two years ago – a total mess of nerves and doubt wrapped up in a snarky remark and a smug grin.  Except, this time, there was none of the latter, for he was simply known to grumble around the ship nowadays.</p><p><br/> He hated feeling weak, and that was exactly how Áine made him feel.</p><p><br/> It was a different kind of weakness, one that turned his knees to jell-o, and cranked the temperature abnormally high, making his hands sweat and his face turn red.</p><p><br/> It wasn’t a welcome feeling, but it wasn’t exactly forbidden, either.  It was simply… different.  <br/> Just like Áine. </p><p><br/> Reminiscing on his times with the beautiful musician brought about a nostalgia for the <em>Going Merry.</em>  Damn, how he missed that ship.</p><p><br/> There had been a tearful sendoff for the beloved vessel.  A real Viking funeral, where they set fire to her body and watched her sink to the floor of the ocean.  She had done them good, better than that, even.  Unfortunately, she had been through a lot, and their escapade in Enies Lobby had simply been too much for the old girl.</p><p><br/> Luckily, they had met the talented cyborg shipwright, Franky, and he had presented them with their new home – The <em>Thousand Sunny</em>.</p><p><br/> A three-masted carrack, <em>Sunny</em> had everything they could ever wish for, and more.  Led by a brilliant lion-sun hybrid for a figure head,  the ship was twice the size of Merry, housing a library, aquarium bay, private workshops for Usopp and Franky, an office for Chopper, workout equipment in the crow’s nest, and a special bath house for Nami and Robin.  There was even grass on the main deck, with a real, living tree that had a swing strung from a branch.</p><p><br/> The vessel was something special.</p><p><br/> It had become home almost immediately, although that was not to say that they did not mourn their dear <em>Merry</em>.  It simply felt that it was built for them, that no other crew would be able to make use of all the amenities like the Straw Hats.</p><p><br/> There had just been one thing missing.</p><p><br/> Zoro had been reluctant to add a new musician to the crew, but he couldn’t argue that Brook was a good guy.  He was mature (sometimes), talented, and, holy shit, so lonely.  He fought with a sword as well, so Zoro couldn’t help but respect the literal walking skeleton.  </p><p><br/> When he joined the crew, Zoro had apologized to Áine before falling into the abyss of sleep.  </p><p><br/> The hatch rattled once more, and Zoro registered footsteps stopping next to him as he kept his eyes on the sea.  There was a rustle as the person slid down next to him, surprisingly close considering that Zoro was drenched with sweat and lifting some ridiculously large weights.</p><p><br/> “Zoro is sad,” Luffy murmured, peering at his swordsman with concerned eyes.</p><p><br/> He grunted in response, finishing his set and placing his weights off to the side.  He tucked his feet beneath him, continuing to stare ahead, though appreciating the company of his captain next to him.</p><p><br/> “I wonder if Áine is sad too,” the young man's voice sounded wistful.</p><p><br/> Zoro’s silver eyes darted to the young man next to him.  He was watching Zoro carefully, analytically, examining him with a deep understanding that rarely graced his captain’s face.</p><p> <br/> Sometimes Luffy was surprising in his wisdom. </p><p><br/> “I’m sure she is doing just fine,” Zoro grumbled, shaking his head running his hands through his damp hair.</p><p><br/>  Luffy frowned, “Her heart remembers Zoro, I just know it.” </p><p><br/> He sighed, lifting a hand and placing it on top of Luffy’s straw hat.  He held it there for an extended moment, feeling the worn texture of the fibers beneath his calloused palm.  </p><p><br/> “You know, Luf,” The swordsman sighed, “I hope you’re right.”</p><p><br/> Luffy grinned his first mate’s favourite grin, the one where his eyes disappeared and he was all teeth and gums.</p><p><br/> Just like that, the serious captain disappeared.  He was back to being Luffy.  Good, pure, loveable Luffy.<br/> “I’m going to bring her some meat tomorrow!”</p><p><br/> Zoro scowled, “Don’t do that, idiot.  Her digestive system probably can’t handle that yet.”</p><p><br/> The young man pouted, “But she needs to eat meat to get strong!”</p><p><br/> “As much as I hate to involve the shit cook, talk to him before you do that.  He talks a big game about learning more about nutritious cooking the past two years.  Let’s see him put those skills to the test,” Zoro mused, feeling the all too familiar worry nip at the lining of his stomach.</p><p><br/> Luffy waved him off, “Zoro should sleep.  I’ve got watch now.”</p><p><br/> Stifling a yawn, the swordsman rose, making his way to the hatch and climbing down the mast.  As he crossed the lawn to make for the men’s bunks, he caught sight of a familiar figure looming on a nearby deck, arms crossed against a metal railing.</p><p><br/> He paused, as yellow eyes met grey, and two silent glares were traded, visible in the silver light of the moon. </p><p><br/> It felt like an eternity.  The arrogance that seeped from the golden irises was intolerable, screaming of a deep understanding, daring Zoro to say it.  It was as if he knew.  He couldn’t possibly know.  </p><p><br/> Could he?<br/> Zoro shrugged it off, returning to his mission to make it to the bunks before falling asleep.</p><p><br/> He wasn’t jealous of Law.  He wasn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*We're just gonna go ahead and pretend that talking about memories and such is a treatment for amnesia, okay?  Because memory is weird.  These techniques are technically good for improving memory, but not so much retreiving missing memories. </p><p>Hooray for fiction, am I right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was muttering outside the door.</p><p><br/>
 The surgeon’s hands moved in a practiced fashion over Áine’s injuries.  He unwound the gauze he applied yesterday, checking the status of the stitches beneath before discarding the medical fabric into the trash can and moving on to the next bandage.  </p><p><br/>
 His proximity was unnerving.  </p><p><br/>
 Áine knew there was no way for the doctor to remove the wraps from her neck and examine the remnants of the wound without looming over her, but the brush of his hat against her chin as he leaned in close to peer at a particularly red spot made her breath catch in her throat regardless.  The neck of his hoodie dipped open the slightest bit, allowing the clean scent of fresh linen to waft over her, and she understood that despite his blatant disregard for hospital scrubs, he still abided by similar hygienic standards.  There was a hint of cinnamon, a certain warmth that mixed in with the soft scent of fabric that screamed of a comfort that the surgeon never displayed.  </p><p><br/>
 Áine felt that it was an odd perfume to be associated with such a guarded personality.</p><p><br/>
 The muttering was getting louder.</p><p><br/>
 “You have more visitors today, Farren-ya,” Law muttered in a low voice, eyes fixated on the removal of the last stretch of gauze.</p><p><br/>
 He must have felt the way she stiffened beneath his light touch, as he lifted his gaze to her face.  He seemed utterly impassive as he stated, “If you are not feeling up to it, I can tell them to leave you alone.”</p><p><br/>
 She shook her head.  It had been an uneventful morning now that she knew where she was.  She had woken when Shachi had brought her some hearty soup for breakfast, and had spent her morning reading a heavy medical text that she had tugged from one of Law’s bookshelves.  The words flew over her head.  It wasn’t very interesting.  </p><p><br/>
Thus, she welcomed whatever change in pace the afternoon would bring, including visitors. </p><p><br/>
“Just weird to think that I know these people, when I don’t feel like I do,” She sighed.</p><p><br/>
 Straightening up and tugging off his purple latex gloves, the surgeon made a brief note of something on the clipboard that rested on his desk.  He hummed in acknowledgement, “I imagine it is very disorienting.”</p><p><br/>
 When she didn’t answer, Law made for the door, explaining, “I believe Nami-ya is here to keep Straw Hat-ya under control.  I will be back in an hour or so to check in on you.” </p><p><br/>
 As he turned the handle, opening the iron door slowly, a bullet clad in red, yellow, and blue flew into the room with a shout. <br/>
 “ÁINEEEEE!”</p><p><br/>
 Although she had swiftly braced herself for the impact, her body was simply too frail to avoid any pain from the young man leaping onto the gurney and landing in her lap.  She winced as his body collided with her chest, causing her to cough out in alarm.</p><p><br/>
 “LUFFY!” That was Nami’s voice.  She did not sound happy with him. </p><p><br/>
 Law was at her side in an instant, ripping the younger man away by his collar and tossing him on the ground with surprising strength, given his lithe frame.  His golden eyes shone with fury as he immediately began examining his patient’s chest for any broken or cracked ribs.  Áine’s eyes were squinted from the pain that was coursing through her frame, but that did not stop her from feeling wildly vulnerable as the surgeon’s long fingers pressed down on her sides.  </p><p><br/>
 “Straw Hat-ya, no tackling my patient, who, need I remind you, has been practically comatose for two years!  She is in no state to handle your antics right now.  You’re lucky that you didn’t damage her ribs,” He fumed, yet the way his shoulders relaxed gave away his relief.  “Nami-ya, promise me you’ll keep your captain under control?” He glared at the red-headed woman as she nervously entered the room, clapping a hand on the young man’s shoulder, as if in a gesture of support, but more likely one of restraint.</p><p><br/>
 “It’s okay, Torao.  He’ll be good,” Her fingers tightened.</p><p><br/>
 The man shot the surgeon two thumbs up, giggling, “Sorry Torao.”</p><p><br/>
 Law grumbled his assent, exiting the room with one last warning glance at the two pirates standing next to the gurney.  </p><p><br/>
 Áine turned her attention to her visitors, smiling in welcome at Nami as she stepped forward and repeated the same actions as the day before, brushing the former’s loose hairs out of her face with a gentle hand.   The young man next to her fidgeted with impatience. </p><p><br/>
 “Áine, this is our captain, Monkey D. Luffy,” Nami gestured lightly to the teen.</p><p><br/>
 He stood slightly shorter than Nami, but Áine immediately noticed that he looked different than the last bounty poster she had seen of him.  A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that it’s been two years, but it didn’t stop the small rush of surprise when she examined the man.  He was clad in a flowy red cardigan, loose and comfortable, over his bare chest, which was well defined and branded with a large “X” shaped scare in the middle of his torso.  He wore a yellow sash around his waist , like a belt for his distressed denim shorts.  He still bore the same breathtaking grin from the poster, the one so bright it turned his deep brown eyes into slits.  The yellow and red straw hat still sat atop his raven locks.</p><p><br/>
 The same, but different.  Perhaps he was simply hugging the border between teen and man a little tighter these days.</p><p><br/>
 “Do you really not remember us, Áine?” Luffy’s big eyes blinked, betraying no hint of hurt, just simple curiosity.</p><p><br/>
 “It’s weird,” She sighed, “It’s like this blacked out period of my life, but when I was speaking to Nami yesterday, some things felt like deja-vu.  Like, the way her smile caught in the light, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ears.”</p><p><br/>
 Nami laughed at that, stealing the wheeled stool and allowing Luffy to remain standing.  </p><p><br/>
 “But I can’t think things up on my own, you know?  Though, I’ve gotta say,” Áine grinned, “I’m not surprised I’m a pirate now.”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy crossed his arms across his chest, nodding with a fierce determination, “Good, because you are not allowed to leave our crew.  We’ll get your memory back and you’re gonna help me become King of the Pirates.  Captain’s orders.”</p><p><br/>
 “Aye, aye,” She chuckled softly. </p><p><br/>
 Nami rolled her eyes at the energetic captain, “Áine wouldn’t want to leave us anyway.”</p><p><br/>
 Playing with fire, Áine chimed, “And why is that?  You two seem pretty weird so far.”</p><p><br/>
 The navigator gasped in mock offense, “Nonsense!  You’ll fall in love with us all over again, just you wait.”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy perched himself on the side of the gurney, swinging his legs as the dangled just above the ground, “Torao said you could come to <em>Sunny</em> for dinner tonight!”</p><p><br/>
 “Our ship,” Nami explained, catching sight of the musician’s puzzled expression. </p><p><br/>
 Áine blinked, overwhelmed by the nerves that flickered to life within her. </p><p><br/>
 Dinner with the Straw Hat pirates.  Could she do that?  They had most likely gained notoriety in the past two years.  They were probably so much stronger now.  What if it was a trap?</p><p><br/>
 She briefly considered that she had been reacting far too calmly since she had woken up.  Perhaps her saviors had malevolent intentions.  Perhaps they had kidnapped her for some unknown reason and were feeding her false information.  Though, in that case, what was she supposed to do if they were?  In a sense, she was trapped, unable to distinguish true or false, wrong from right.  She was stuck, blindly hoping that the people surrounding her were friends, and not foes.</p><p><br/>
 The pirates were staring at her expectantly.  </p><p><br/>
 “Yeah,” A small smile flitted across her face, “Yeah, dinner sounds nice.”</p><p><br/>
 Luffy pumped his fist into the air, cheering a bit too loudly for Áine’s liking, “Yahoo!  Everyone will be so happy to have you back, especially Zo–”</p><p><br/>
 “Sanji!” Nami cut him off, “He’s missed cooking for you.  After all, you are one of his lovely ladies.  Which reminds me to warn you…”</p><p><br/>
 The duo spent the next hour briefing Áine on the various members of their crew – her crew, apparently.  It was an overload of information, and she was certain that she was going to forget everything the moment they left, but she basked in the sunlight that their smiles brought.  Their laughter as they explained Brook’s skeletal figure and Franky’s proclivity for speedos warmed her heart and made her feel oh, so very alive.  </p><p><br/>
 It was then that Áine realized she had not been outside of the medical bay of the <em>Polar Tang (</em>save for her shower), yet.  She hadn’t felt the breeze of the wind, or the sun on her skin.  In fact, she felt so stir crazy that she would even welcome some cold rain drenching her clothes.  </p><p><br/>
 She needed to get out of the gurney.  She needed to get outside.</p><p><br/>
 Dinner was an opportunity for just that; a change of scenery.  </p><p><br/>
 Potential foes or not, there was no harm, at least that she believed, in using the invitation as an opening to leave the submarine.  <br/>
 The time passed swiftly, and next thing she knew, Nami was dragging a reluctant Luffy away, his stretchy arms clinging to the side of the gurney as he whined about spending more time with his musician.  Despite the fact that Nami had warned her yesterday of their captain’s elasticity, Áine wasn’t sure how long it would take for such an ability to become normal.</p><p><br/>
 Law returned, passing through the doorway and nodding to Nami as the redhead ducked out of the door.  She shouted, “See you at seven o’clock, Áine!”</p><p><br/>
 There was the sound of a rubber band snapping, and the hands at her bedside finally released their grasp, flying out of the room with extreme speed. </p><p><br/>
 Áine sat on the gurney, dressed in, thankfully, her own clothes, which were a little loose due to the current state of her body.  She wore a pair of lounge pants and a red crewneck, her violet hair tied up with her favourite yellow ribbon.  Her legs were tucked under her body, and she straightened her spine, feeling restless and ready to be away from this dark, sterile room forever. </p><p><br/>
 The surgeon seemed to sense her discomfort as he hunched over his desk, scrawling down some notes with his hat pulled low on his forehead, casting his eyes in shadows.  “We’ll get you settled in somewhere more comfortable later tonight,” He offered.</p><p><br/>
 It took Áine a moment to realize that he was addressing her.  </p><p><br/>
 She twiddled her thumbs, unsure of what the surgeon was plotting.  He had claimed that the bandages no longer needed to be replaced, and that the dissolvable stitches would fade in the following weeks, but that the lacerations themselves were healing well.</p><p> She wasn’t quite sure what else he could want from her.  His job was done, wasn’t it?</p><p><br/>
 Law exhaled slowly as he organized his papers, clipping some new notes to a clipboard and spinning the stool around to face his patient.  He used his long legs to slide the stool to her side in one stride.  He peered at her from under the brim of his speckled, Northern hat.  </p><p><br/>
 “I would like to do some memory exercises with you, once a day, starting today,” He said.  He was not asking for permission.  It was a statement.</p><p><br/>
 “Will that get my memory back, Dr. Trafalgar?” She asked, hope fluttering in her chest.  The hope was then anchored by the claw of worry.  What if she got her memories back and realized that everyone around her was a bad person?  Or, even worse, that <em>she</em> was a bad person?</p><p><br/>
 He shrugged, the hood of his sweater rising around his neck with the movement.  He crossed a leg over the other, as he answered, “Typically these exercises are for improving memory, not salvaging it.  It never hurts to try, though.  Consider it a way of stimulating your mind and jogging your memory.” </p><p><br/>
 She nodded, leaning her back against the propped up half of the gurney, making herself comfortable for what was bound to be a mentally exhausting conversation.  “Alright, Doc.  Lay it on me,” She chuckled, ignoring his stony reaction.</p><p>Talk about a wet blanket.  She was bored out of her mind, with a large gap in her memory, and he couldn't even muster up the empathy to smile at her.  How rude.</p><p><br/>
 “Tell me about the first thing you can remember,” He started, readying the tip of his pen to the paper.</p><p><br/>
 She was silent as she thought about it, hazel eyes flitting around the blue and grey room, searching for something more interesting to look at than the doctor in front of her.  She didn’t want to watch him watch her.  His golden eyes made her nervous, his long limbs made her mouth dry.  It was best to fixate her attention on a diagram of human anatomy above his desk. </p><p><br/>
 “Trees,” She answered, her throat tightening as she thought back on the memory, “I was very little, because the distance from my eyes to the tips of the branches seemed to stretch on forever.  Red and yellow leaves dotted the forest floor, and they crunched under my dad’s boots.  I remember reaching up for his hand, and him looking down at me, laughing.  I think they were birch trees, white with stripes of brown.  The sky was blue, but the sun was behind us.  I remember thinking it was so exciting, so safe, walking around the forest with my father.”</p><p><br/>
 Law stared at her patiently as she cleared her throat and shot him a tight smile.  “You miss them,” He murmured.</p><p><br/>
 Áine nodded, “Of course I miss my parents, but I’m also sure that I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.  I’m sure I made the right decision.  Hopefully I get to see them again.”  She smiled wistfully, images of the pastel haired mother and her father with his wide grin and booming laugh floating through her mind.  Who knows what she wouldn’t give for a family hug right about now.</p><p><br/>
 There was the sound of a pen scratching across paper as Law made his notes.  His knuckles with DEATH printed upon them stared up at her.  He caught her eye.  The bags beneath his golden gaze seemed to have deepened.</p><p><br/>
 “Now tell me the last thing you remember, before the <em>Polar Tang</em>,” He urged.</p><p><br/>
 “Um,” Áine squished her eyes shut, “I told you, I went to bed after cleaning up the tavern.”</p><p><br/>
 “Tell me four specific things you remember about going to bed.”</p><p><br/>
 Keeping her eyes closed, Áine attempted to picture herself back home, retracing her steps from that night.  She opened her mouth and voiced whatever came into her mind, “I was sitting on my bed, taking a sip of water from a glass that I was going to leave on my bedside table.  The bedside table is white.  The water tastes stale and metallic.  The window is open a crack, and it’s raining.”<br/>
 Her heart ached as she longed for the scent of the outdoors.  There was nothing better than the smell of freshly fallen rain. </p><p><br/>
 “Well done,” Law murmured, recording her answer, “Do you remember any of your dreams from that night?”</p><p> She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, trying to concentrate on whether not she had had any subconscious adventures that night.  She vaguely remembered a sensation akin to drowning, the feeling of her lungs being filled with something other than oxygen.  She couldn’t breathe.  No matter how hard she tried, there was no release.  She couldn’t breathe.  Her chest heaved, trying to draw something, even water into her chest, but there was nothing.  Just the feeling of emptiness.  She couldn’t breathe.  She couldn’t –</p><p><br/>
 “Farren-ya?” The surgeon was eyeing her with concern.</p><p><br/>
 Her hands were shaking, her breath coming out in short bursts.  She felt light headed, dizzy almost, and when she turned her head to look at the doctor, her vision swam. </p><p><br/>
 “I…” She whispered, “Um, no, I don’t remember.”</p><p><br/>
 Law’s lips twisted into a tight frown, “I will respect your boundaries, Farren-ya, but please keep in mind that I am simply trying to accelerate your recovery.”</p><p><br/>
 “Let’s just move on?” She posed.</p><p><br/>
 “Very well,” His voice was a smooth tenor, stern and serious.  Áine wondered what he sounded like when he smiled, when he laughed.  <br/>
 Did he ever laugh?</p><p><br/>
 “Last one for today,” The surgeon said, blinking slowly as he stared at his clipboard, “When was the last time you ever felt happy?”</p><p><br/>
 “Ooof, you’re not holding back, eh?” She made an effort to sound teasing, in hopes to cover up how vulnerable she felt at this very moment.</p><p><br/>
 “I would like to see if strong emotional responses have a connection to your memory retention,” Law argued, though the corner of his mouth lifted into a small smirk.</p><p> <br/>
 She had to squint to ensure that it hadn’t been a trick of the light.</p><p><br/>
 “Okay, well,” She sighed, “Um, I guess it’s been a while.  Since I’ve been truly happy, you know?”</p><p><br/>
 He waited for her to continue, lifting a tattooed hand to cradle the dark goatee on his chin as he watched her body language.  She knew that every move she made was being examined by his analytical eyes. </p><p><br/>
 “I guess it would have been New Year’s Eve five years ago...or I guess seven years ago?  I had been 13 at the time,” She mused, closing her eyes and picturing the scene on the dark slates of her eyelids, “It had been the first year I had begun playing at the tavern in the evening, and there was just something so special about starting the new year, surrounded by happy villagers, strumming and singing my absolute favourite song.  It felt surreal.  At that time, it seemed like everything I could ever want.  Though, I guess the older you get, the more lost you feel.”</p><p><br/>
 She opened her eyes, and noticed the doctor open his mouth to say something.</p><p><br/>
 She beat him to the punch, “I was drinking orange juice.  It tasted fresh, because my mom had received a shipment from Piselle earlier in the day.  I wore a black, sequined dress.  My favourite song at the time was Binks’ Sake, and my parents were the first to get the crowd dancing.”</p><p><br/>
 He looked surprised, opening his mouth once more, and then closing it, like a fish searching for food.  <br/>
 He regained his composure, a slight tint of red flushing the shells of his ears, “G-good job, Farren-ya.  However, I was just going to say that I understand.”</p><p><br/>
 She narrowed her eyes, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees, “What about you, Dr. Trafalgar?  What are your answers to these questions?”</p><p><br/>
 “Nice try, but I don’t need to answer to you,” The smirk was back.</p><p><br/>
 She pouted, “How is it fair that you get to sit there and silently psychoanalyze me, and I get nothing in return?”</p><p><br/>
 “You might get your memory back.”</p><p><br/>
 “Might is the key word, Dr. Trafalgar,” She stared at her thumbs, twiddling them.  She was feeling more restless by the second.  “C’mon, just answer one of them,” She whined.</p><p><br/>
 He crossed his arms over his chest, allowing the clipboard to balance on his thigh, “Absolutely not.”</p><p><br/>
 “Please? For me?” She sunk so low as to bat her eyelashes at the man.  As she was still a bag of skin and bones, with dull eyes and translucent skin, she doubted it did much for him.</p><p><br/>
 Regardless, he took pity on her.</p><p><br/>
 “Fine,” He sighed, removing his hat with a huff and running a tattooed hand through the raven tresses.  Áine decided she liked how they looked to be a deep blue in the right lighting. </p><p><br/>
 “You can ask one,” He grumbled.</p><p><br/>
 “When was the last time you ever felt happy?”</p><p><br/>
 His glare told her she had chosen poorly.</p><p><br/>
 “Okay, okay,” She waved her hands in front of her face, “How about your first memory?”</p><p><br/>
 This was deemed acceptable by the cold surgeon.  His arms and legs unraveled, placing his palms on his knees, and shoes on the wheels.  Áine noted that he was wearing similar spotted pants as yesterday, but this time in a darker shade.  </p><p><br/>
 “My first memory…” He peered into Áine’s hazel eyes with an intensity as if he was searching her soul, to see if she was worthy of such information.  He hesitated momentarily, before his shoulders slouched and she knew he had decided to trust her.  “Was of the hospital in Flevance.  My parents must have brought me there when I was very little.  They both worked there as esteemed doctors.  I remember the nurses wagging their fingers in my face and cooing in funny voices.  I think it made me laugh.  I got a lollipop afterwards.  It was yellow.” His voice sounded tight, hurt almost.</p><p><br/>
 “Flevance?  Isn’t that…”</p><p><br/>
 “The city of white lead in the North Blue that was completely destroyed by the government due to a disease that was not infectious, as they believed.  Yeah.”</p><p><br/>
 It was quiet.  There was so much that had been said, yet hadn’t been spoken.  </p><p><br/>
 She didn’t need to ask if he missed his parents, his family, his childhood friends.  She knew he did.</p><p><br/>
 They were all dead.</p><p><br/>
 “I’m so sorry,” It was a weak whisper that held a thousand words, all of which she didn’t know how to say.</p><p><br/>
 He nodded curtly, “I’ll leave you to get ready for dinner, Farren-ya. I will come to escort you in an hour.”</p><p><br/>
 Áine was left in the room, in which she was swiftly becoming claustrophobic, with a creeping understanding that the doctor hadn’t wanted to answer her first question, because he didn’t have an answer.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>“Your turn?” Zoro’s eyes darted towards the hatch as soon as it had made the slightest movement.  He was standing, leaning against the railing of the nest. He was clothed in his typical white shirt, despite it being rather chilly.  Ever since he had jumped into the sea off the coast of Drum, the cold no longer bothered him much. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine nodded, and clumsily pulled herself up into the nest.  “Mhmm, and your turn to sleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She stood across from him, and looked out at the sea.  He saw her lips twitch up into a smile as she surveyed the vast expanse of water around them.  It was all they could see for miles and miles.  The waves shimmered in the moonlight, the stars danced upon the ripples. He wondered if she was appreciating the beauty of the world around them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro nodded towards her, “Where’s your mandolin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She faltered, “I didn’t think I needed it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He shrugged, “You always have it on you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Ah,” The nest fell silent.  The sound of the boat rocking against the waves filled the space until she began to tap her fingers on the railing in a steady beat to counter the sounds of the sea.  One, two, three, one two, three.  A classic waltz.  She began to hum quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There was a shuffling sound as he sat down in the nest, leaning against the wall with eyes closed and arms crossed.  Without breaking her concentration, Áine looked over her shoulder, amused.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>After a few more minutes of tapping and humming, her melody faded off as she sat down facing the swordsman.  “Aren’t you supposed to be in a hammock?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He opened one eye, “Aren’t you supposed to be watching the horizon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She jumped to her feet and turned back around.  Setting her eyes back on the ocean.  “Sorry!” She squeaked. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro snorted and added, “I’d rather not go join the snore fest in the bunks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’ll be quiet, then,” Áine nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There was a moment of silence, before he spoke once more, “I told you, you can keep playing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She hesitated, before starting to softly sing a lullaby-esque song, tapping her rhythm on the railing.  He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that her crown of violet was fluttering around her face, and her own eyes were drooping shut, as she gave in to the melody in her head.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He felt her apprehension melt away, then.  There was a peaceful air in the crow’s nest.  He found himself nearing the brink of sleep, hoping that she had begun to feel more at ease around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Zoro,” She blurted, and he opened one eye to see her spinning around to face him, “Will you train me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Huh?” He blinked, his brow furrowing.  He uncrossed his arms and sat up straight.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine looked down at her hands, which she had woven together in front of her chest, “I want to be helpful in battle, and I need to learn how to better use my daggers…”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro’s eyes were indecipherable. “No,” He stated plainly. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She sat down across from him, once more. This time, she looked him directly in his hard eyes.  “I know the basics, but I know it’s not enough.  Please, Zoro.  You’re the best around and if – ”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do not say that I’m the best around,”  He interrupted, a dark tone to his voice, “I train all day to become the greatest swordsman there ever was.  To say that I already am the best is an insult.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine ducked her head, “My apologies.  I was just trying to say that I could learn so much from you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Besides,”  He said, “My training is most important to me.  I have no time to train you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He didn’t miss how her eyes lit up mischievously, “What about now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He stared at her, “Now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Well,” She shrugged, “Were you planning on sleeping?  Because you seem to be in no rush to get to bed.  It could make my watch a little more interesting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He thought about it for a moment, then stood abruptly and began to descend the nest. “You coming?” He called. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine exploded with excitement.  She punched the air and did a little happy dance once she believed was out of his sight.  She wasn’t, but he didn’t mind.  It was kind of… cute. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She shimmied down the mast after the swordsman and followed him to the middle of the main deck.  She watched as he placed two of his swords, in their sheaths, off to the side, and kept one sheathed by his waist, wrapped up in his green haramaki.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro turned to face her, and he felt a shiver of surprise ripple throughout his body.  She stood as tall as she could, the shadows from the moonlight making it seem as if he towered over her more so than usual, despite her efforts.  Her unmarked skin glowed in the dim, blue light, as did her toothy smile.  He slowly unsheathed his sword and held it before him, the blade pointed towards Áine.  Her eyes bore into him with an intensity he was not prepared for.  Her courage was magnificent.  He doubted she was really ready for this, but that just made him want to help her more.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She reached behind her back and unsheathed her daggers.  She readied her stance and prepared to defend herself against his first attack.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Instead, he started laughing, “You call that a defensive stance?  You do need my help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He sheathed his sword and stepped closer to her.  He gestured to her legs, “First, move your legs further apart.  Keep your knees bent.  You want to bring your center of gravity closer to the ground.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She made some adjustments, and looked back at Zoro for confirmation.  He looked unimpressed and slightly entertained.  He took his sword and tapped her right foot.  “Forward,” He muttered, moving on to her left foot, “Back.” He stepped back and reviewed his work, before shaking his head and stepping closer to her.  He grabbed her wrists with a surprisingly gentle force and repositioned her daggers before sliding behind her.  He laid his hands on her shoulders and lightly tugged them to straighten her back.  As his calloused skin grazed her soft skin, he felt a jolt of electricity through his veins. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Alright,” He said, stepping around to face her once more, trying to quell the warmth that was creeping up towards his face, “Remember how this stance feels.  It’s a basic way to parry an oncoming attack and then retaliate.  It should work against most mediocre swordsmen, marines for sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He unsheathed his sword, “I’m going to attack you.  You show me what you would do in this situation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Leaping forward, He swung his sword overhead and aimed for her face.  This movement was very unlike his typical fighting style, and he knew she noticed.  It didn’t matter.   He was simulating what a marine would do, versus what he would do.   Sure enough, she was able to block his blow with the dagger in her right hand as she raised it above her head.  She locked eyes with Zoro.  He nodded in encouragement and she pushed the sword aside, using the momentum to spin 360 degrees and push the dagger in her left hand towards Zoro’s side.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em> He stepped back and readied his sword once more, “Again, with more speed on the follow through.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He came at her again, and she braced herself.  Block, spin, jab.  Block, spin, jab.  Again and again, they practiced the same maneuver, without breaking for discussion.  Áine’s breathing was short and frantic, her movements clumsy.  It became very apparent that if she were to fight a competent swordsman, she would be a goner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Block, spin, jab, spin, block, spin… and then there was a sword at against her abdomen and she tripped over her feet.  She fell to her knees and, panting, looked up at Zoro.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He started to chuckle.  She started to laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “What are we going to do with you?”  He said, clutching his side as he let out a hearty laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She giggled, “I’ll be dead before you have to worry about that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He held out a large, tan hand.  She looked up to see the green-haired swordsman grinning at her, a sort of determination glinting in his eyes.  “Nah, we’re not going to let that happen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “…we?”  She smiled, grabbing his hand and accepting his assistance as he pulled her to her feet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He huffed and began to make his way to the bunks.  “I’ll tell Nami that we’ll take first and second watch every other day.  Better get used to napping,” He shot over his shoulder, waving casually as he disappeared into the boys sleeping quarters.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> It was awfully hard to fall asleep that night.</em>
</p><p>Zoro watched.</p><p><br/> Just as he always did.</p><p><br/> He watched from the crow’s nest, where he sat on the bench lining the walls, one arm propped on one of the various windowsills.  His fingers ran through his mint green hair, over and over again, as if he rubbed his scalp enough, he would summon a genie.  What wouldn’t he give for three wishes right about now.</p><p><br/> His grey eye surveyed the main deck below, knowing that they would appear at any moment.  His observation haki could sense that Law and Áine had exited the cabin of the <em>Polar Tang</em>, and were about to cross onto the main deck of the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>.  He was fully aware of the rest of the Straw Hats milling about on the lawn, all busying themselves in ways to distract from their nervous excitement, that Zoro could practically taste at this point.</p><p><br/> Chopper and Luffy wrestled about in the grass, Usopp and Robin tended to their respective gardens, Nami idly flipped through a magazine while lounging on a deck chair, the shit cook had taken a break from preparing dinner and was smoking a cigarette on the upper deck, and Franky and Brook entertained the captain and doctor with a thrilling soundtrack and commentary for their fight.</p><p><br/> Everyone seemed so happy, eagerly awaiting the return of their original musician.</p><p><br/> Yet, there was Zoro.  Alone, in the crow’s nest, too restless to even exercise.  He felt as though every day he was losing more and more of himself.   </p><p><br/> Suddenly, Chopper wriggled out of Luffy’s rubbery grip and ran towards the railing, waving his hooves in excitement.  His eyes shone with unbridled delight, and his little mouth fell open in a shout of joy.  </p><p><br/> Zoro adjusted his position, peering in the direction the reindeer had headed.  They must have arrived.</p><p><br/> The main deck of the <em>Polar Tang</em> was hugging the side of the <em>Sunny</em>, and the Straw Hat doctor had quickly changed into his Heavy Point to toss the ladder down to the submarine.  </p><p><br/> There, leaning on the brooding surgeon for support, was Áine.</p><p><br/> Nami had been wrong, he decided.  She didn’t look like shit.  In fact, she looked beautiful.  </p><p><br/> Despite how her charcoal sweater hung off her tiny frame, and the way her jean shorts exposed the stitches on her thighs that would certainly scar, she seemed significantly healthier than when he had seen her last.  Of course, she had been bleeding out and awfully close to death then, but this was an improvement, regardless. </p><p><br/> She wore her violet hair up with her favourite yellow ribbon, and the strands that framed her face glinted a brighter purple in the evening sun.  Her skin seemed paler than usual, most likely due to the lack of nourishment she had received over the past two years, but the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose were still visible, and her lips glowed a perfect pink.  Her hazel eyes squinted in a nervous excitement as she peered up at Law.</p><p><br/> He felt his stomach twist angrily as the surgeon gestured for her to climb the ladder, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he murmured something.  She smiled afterwards, and began to slowly pull herself up the rungs, Law following after her.  His golden eyes did not leave the woman as she weakly moved, as if looking for any opportunity to touch her, to help her once more.</p><p><br/> He wanted to break every single one of Law’s stupid tattooed fingers.</p><p><br/> Zoro understood, of course, that he was reading into things.  The relationship between the surgeon and the musician was a day and a half old, and she trusted him because he saved her life and treated her wounds.  She knew nothing about him, save for those facts.  She knew nothing about them, save for what they had told her.  How was she to know what was true or false?  Of course she would gravitate towards the person who had provided her the only absolute truth.  </p><p><br/> That being said, if the creepy bastard didn’t stop eyeing her (in reality, most likely out of concern, a small voice reminded him), Zoro wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself from flying out of the crow’s nest and slicing the smug grin off of his face.  </p><p><br/> Chopper had shrunk back to his usual petite self, wrapping his tiny arms around a bewildered Áine’s leg as she pulled herself over the railing and onto the lawn.  The reindeer seemed unfazed, and Zoro could tell that he was babbling reassurance that they were best friends, even if she couldn’t remember him.  In true Áine fashion, she crouched down to pat the top of his baby blue hat.  </p><p><br/>He wondered if it was muscle memory.</p><p><br/> The interaction had garnered the attention of the rest of the crew, and Zoro watched as his captain bounded to her side, allowing her to shift her weight onto him instead of the surgeon.  The latter took a step back, watching quietly as Luffy rambled away, introducing all of the crew members to the nervous woman with dramatic hand gestures.  Nami hung back, smiling in encouragement, most likely for Áine’s sake, as her hazel eyes darted to meet the red head’s multiple times.  </p><p><br/> Hand shakes were exchanged, names clarified, and curly brow called them all to the dining room for a hot meal.  As Luffy began to guide Áine to the cabin, he turned back to Law.</p><p><br/> Zoro grinned in anticipation, hoping that his captain would tell the other man to shove it, that Chopper and the Straw Hats would take care of Áine from now on.</p><p><br/> Of course, Luffy’s admiration and gratitude for Torao should have been obvious at this point, and the rubber man stretched out his other arm to hook it around Law’s shoulders and usher him to the table along with the others.</p><p><br/> He couldn’t help but feel as though he was being replaced.</p><p><br/> Law was also a skilled swordsman, after all.</p><p><br/> He grunted to nobody in particular, pushing aside the jealous thoughts that were swarming his mind.  He was being ridiculous.  He was Luffy’s first mate, and he knew that his captain would never, ever, ever replace him.  They had an inseparable bond, one that had formed the moment they had met.  Hell, Zoro had even risked his life for the boy mere days after their first encounter.  Luffy would not throw him away.  </p><p><br/> Would Áine?</p><p><br/> Part of him considered going down there, taking his seat at the table and simply pretending as though he had been finishing a workout and had been late to dinner.  He could introduce himself to the girl and try to win her over from scratch.  That would mean more to her when she got her memory back, right?</p><p><br/> What if it made everything worse, though?  What if he scared her, with his scars and his build and his naturally stoic exterior?  Or, even worse, what if he failed to woo her, she got her memories back, and she was disappointed that she had fallen for a brute like him?</p><p><br/> It was too much.  </p><p><br/> Zoro huffed, removing himself from the window and busying himself with the largest set of weights he owned, hooking the bar on the bridges of his feet and pushing himself into a handstand.  He lowered his chin closer to the ground, over and over again, with the heavy iron resting on either side of his feet resisting against him as he forced his arms straight.  He dipped down again, then pushed himself up again, like a pushup with his body suspended above him, the heaviness of the weights adding a new challenge.</p><p><br/> He could get lost in this for a while.</p><p><br/> Somewhere around rep 958, the hatch to the crow’s nest opened, without a single knock.  Zoro felt it best to continue his workout, as he could clearly feel the presence of his least favourite crewmember.</p><p><br/> The cook set a plate of food down on the bench closest to the hatch, then took a few steps towards the swordsman, stopping to lean against the mast.  Zoro wished he hadn’t brought his damn cigarette in here.  He would have to crack a window when he left.  </p><p><br/> “Marimo,” The bastard chirped, exhaling a cloud of smoke in his crewmate’s direction.</p><p><br/> “Cook,” Zoro grunted in return, allowing the weights to fall from his feet with a shuddering <em>thud</em>!  He folded himself onto the ground, wiping his brow with his red sash and glaring up at the idiot in front of him.</p><p><br/> “The hell are you doing?” The amount of judgment was surprising, even coming from him.</p><p><br/> Zoro’s eye narrowed, “What does it look like I’m doing, curly brow?  I’m exercising.”</p><p><br/> The blonde shook his head, stepping forward to slide the window behind Zoro open before perching himself on the bench beneath it, holding his cigarette out the gap.  Perhaps he wasn’t the most inconsiderate jerk, after all.  </p><p><br/> “Go down there and introduce yourself,” He scowled.</p><p><br/> Zoro ignored him, instead deciding to pick up the smaller weight he used for bicep curls.  It was becoming his go to workout for ‘serious conversations’.  </p><p><br/> “She’s a perfect angel.  Sweet, caring, funny, and her eyes are just as beautiful as they’ve always been.  The fact that you weren’t the first person to go see her, hell, the fact that you didn’t cut Torao out of the way to see her before him, even, makes me think that you’re not good enough for her,” The cook hissed, animosity evident in his tone.</p><p><br/> “It’s not that simple, idiot!” Zoro snarled, his lips curling over his teeth.  He was sure that he looked scary in this moment, the demon of the East Blue rearing his ugly head. This was exactly why he didn’t want her to see him.</p><p><br/> “But, it is, shitty swordsman,” He argued, flicking ashes out the window into the cool breeze of twilight, “You know her heart is full of good intentions.  She won’t give a flying fuck if you lost an eye, you ugly brute.”</p><p><br/> Zoro almost launched the weight at his stupid face with his stupid spiral eyebrow.</p><p><br/> “She’s staying here from now on,” The cook drawled, narrowing his eyes and examining the swordsman’s reaction with interest.<br/> He was positive that the blonde got a good show, as the chain of thoughts that ricocheted through his mind was enough to give him emotional whiplash.</p><p><br/> She was leaving the submarine to stay with them.  How on earth was he supposed to hide from now on?  He wasn’t ready.  Would he ever be ready?  Did that mean that Law had gotten her memory to return already?  No, that wouldn’t be possible.  They would have told him.  What about Law?  Was the arrogant asshole out of her life now?  He couldn’t argue that he did not feel relief at the idea of his creepy fingers no longer touching her wounds.  He was definitely far more comfortable with their resident reindeer looking after his girlfriend.  Well, kind of, sort of girlfriend.  Hell, who was he kidding?  He was nothing to her now.  Though, he would have to be something soon.  He wouldn’t be able to just erase his existence upon the <em>Sunny</em>, right?  </p><p><br/> At least she had no grasp of haki.  He was sure she would take to it like a fish to water eventually, but at this point in time, that was an advantage to him.</p><p><br/> “Oi, marimo,” The cook was nudging him with his foot.</p><p><br/> “Where’s she staying?” Zoro asked.</p><p><br/> “Chopper’s office until she is fit to move to the ladies’ quarters,” He answered.  It was a known fact that their little spitfire of a doctor insisted on being extremely thorough during the recovery process, and much preferred his patients to be accessible just in case they take a turn for the worse in the middle of the night.</p><p><br/> “And Torao is comfortable passing her off to Chopper?”</p><p><br/> Much to Zoro’s dismay, the blonde shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette before explaining, “He’s sending his crew back to the New World.  We’re to meet them at Wano. We’ll be leaving this island in a week.  It’ll be a lengthy trip, probably a few months.  He wants to try some memory techniques with Áine on the daily, though he’s leaving the physical care to Chopper from now on.”</p><p><br/> The green-haired swordsman growled in response, turning his attention back to his bicep curls.</p><p><br/> “He’s doing this to help you, you moron,” The cook grumbled.  </p><p><br/> Zoro’s haki flared just in time for him to throw up a hardened forearm to block the smoker’s kick to the head.  </p><p><br/> “If he wants to help me, he can back the fuck off,” Zoro argued, abandoning his weights and unsheathing two of the katanas at his side, readying himself to strike.</p><p><br/> “Jackass! Have you ever thought that maybe your presence will help her memory?!” The love cook bounded forward, sole of his left foot careening towards the swordsman’s neck.  </p><p><br/> The blow was blocked by his blades, and he lunged forward to slash at the blonde’s pristine trousers that Zoro hated so much.  His opponent launched himself into the air, kicking off of Zoro’s swords and spinning gracefully, aiming another fierce kick at his shoulder.</p><p><br/> They continued their sparring for a while, and, although he would never admit it, the swordsman was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts.  It was a productive way to train and let out all of his internalized frustration against a worthy opponent.  Even if they never got along on a personal level, the way in which they could fight together was a dance of understanding and silent communication.  </p><p><br/> They moved seamlessly from one action to the next, and the sound of soles smacking against steel was almost rhythmic, lulling Zoro into a sort of trance that chased away all worries. </p><p><br/> He relished the scowl that was painted across the cook’s face as he held his blade to the former’s neck.  The swordsman had caught him off guard.</p><p><br/> Or, so he thought.</p><p><br/> A quick twitch of a knee and his face was pummeled by a punt that left no room for mercy.</p><p><br/> Curly eyebrow took a step back, puffing on his cigarette in annoyance.  He stared at Zoro, blue eyes hard and cold, swimming with judgment.  He took two steps towards the hatch, drawling, “If you wait too long, you’ll lose her.”</p><p><br/> He nodded towards the plate on the bench, “I made you onigiri, asshole.  Eat up and get some sleep.  You clearly need it.”</p><p><br/> Zoro panted, slouching back onto the red mat that he had dragged onto the steel floor.  He flopped backwards, spreading out his limbs and staring up at the yellow and red striped ceiling.  Sweat soaked the minty hair by his temples, and his silver eye ached with exhaustion.  The cook was right.  He had hardly eaten at breakfast, and his sleep had been rocky for quite some time now. </p><p><br/> Although the scent wafting from the dish on the bench was beyond appetizing, he simply could not bring himself to move.  He allowed his eye to close slowly, his inner thoughts deciding that it was simply a long blink, but fully aware that he was falling into a bad habit of lying to himself.</p><p><br/> What was he <em>doing</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooo we finally get some action in this chapter!</p><p>Trigger Warning:  Another panic attack, more mild this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her room on the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> was far more comfortable than the medical suite on the <em>Polar Tang</em>.  </p><p><br/>
 With multiple portholes lining the walls, adorned with thin linen curtains for privacy, sunlight shone through the glass, lighting the small room with the soft glow of natural light.  Dust particles danced in the yellow rays, tickling her nose as she turned onto her side and shoved her head beneath her pillow.  The silky, white sheets clung to her skin as the evening chill faded with dawn’s warmth, and she pushed away the thick duvet in hopes of cooling off.  </p><p><br/>
 The bed against the wall of Chopper’s office was small, leaving plenty of space for the reindeer’s desk and shelves of medical ingredients, yet it suited its patient just fine.  Áine didn’t care that her toes hung over the edge of the mattress when she stretched out her limbs, savoring the heat from the sun.  Compared to the cold, dark room deep underwater, the airy office was paradise.  </p><p><br/>
Her fingers gripped at the sheets as she groaned, reluctant to get out of bed, yet fully aware Sanji would hunt her down if she didn’t show up on time to breakfast, as he had done the last week.</p><p><br/>
 The cook had made it his personal mission to supplement her body with all of the vitamins and nutrients it had been missing, and to bring her back up to a healthy weight.  Despite the fact that being forced to eat seemed like a little less than a problem, Áine found that her appetite was often lacking and she could typically only stomach less than half of the meals Sanji crafted for her.  Thankfully, Luffy allowed her to abide by the blond’s ‘no wasting food’ rule by eating all of her leftovers, always.  </p><p><br/>
 In the week that she had spent on the <em>Sunny</em>, she had spent some quality time with every single member of the crew – her crewmates, she supposed – and was well on her way to becoming comfortable aboard the ship.  </p><p><br/>
 She had done the dishes with Sanji the first night, and he had made her an earl grey latte, claiming that it was her favourite.  She had certainly loved the flavour of the beverage, and was grateful that the cook remembered such a small detail from their time together.  The blond had insisted that he never forgot the preferences of a beautiful lady, and she had blushed, despite Nami warning her that he fawned over all women.</p><p><br/>
 The second day, she had stuck close to Nami, who had gifted her with a copy of her old ship log from the weeks Áine had sailed with them.  While the red-head had worked on a map, Áine had read the notes from the Navigator, detailing which islands they had landed on, the climate, the latitude and longitude, whether she had avoided any storms, and how they had spent their time.  It was a nice snapshot into the life she had previously had, and it fascinated the musician.  </p><p><br/>
 There were sentences here and there that were viciously scratched out with dark ink, as well as one word on occasion.  Áine could infer that it was a name.  She wondered if they had lost a crewmate and had erased the memory as it had hurt too much.  Wouldn’t they have done the same for her in that case, though?  Perhaps this person had abandoned Luffy and left the crew on bad terms.  </p><p><br/>
 The third day had brought company from Luffy and Chopper.  They had chatted while fishing over the deck of the ship in the afternoon, before retreating into the doctor’s office after dinner to receive a checkup on her stitches.  She had hung around afterwards, helping the little reindeer grind up herbs and categorize them into different containers.  Chopper had told her that they had done a similar thing on the day they first met.</p><p><br/>
 The following day, she had decided she needed to become more acquainted with the Thousand Sunny herself, and had shadowed the hulking cyborg shipwright while he gave her a thorough tour and explained how everything worked, and how it, surprisingly, ran on Cola.  Despite not knowing Áine previously, the gentle giant was enthusiastic about spending time with a new friend, and had enthralled her with the tale of how he had met Luffy and the others.  It had happened shortly after Áine had gotten trapped within the tree, and her heart hurt to think she could have been a part of the epic he told.  As if Franky could read her mind, he had clapped a large, robotic hand on her shoulder and invited her to join his weekly jam session with Brook that evening.</p><p><br/>
 Thus, join she did.  It had felt amazing to pick up her instruments once more, and with Brook alternating between piano and violin, Franky on guitar, and Áine with her ukulele (or on the keys when Brook opted for his strings), they made a stupendous trio.  They entertained the crew post-meal with a rousing rendition of Binks’ Sake that managed to get <em>Law</em> smiling.  </p><p><br/>
 Afterwards, the literal skeleton had offered the original musician a cup of tea, and they had sat in the galley making light conversation.</p><p> She had found the man easy to talk to once she got over the unease of staring into empty eye sockets, and he made a point to reassure her that he was never here to replace her, and that two musicians simply meant more opportunities to collaborate.  The conversation had ended when Brook had, ever so politely, asked to see her panties, and she had turned into a stuttering mess before the skeleton had burst into a rousing chorus of, “Yohohohoho!”</p><p><br/>
 The fifth day she had recuperated from the hectic activities with the cyborg and skeleton by joining Robin by her flower garden.  She had listened to the archaeologist explain the difference between each flower, as they lounged beneath a beach umbrella and shared a pot of tea on the upper deck.  Áine had then asked about the Void Century and the Poneglyphs, and the older woman had been happy to educate the younger on the matter.  Áine decided that she liked Robin’s calming aura and melodic voice, and the way she soothed all the musician’s worries with an understanding gaze.  </p><p><br/>
 Which brought her to yesterday, when she had perched herself next to the sniper as he drew in his sketchbook.  He leaned on the mast, and Áine leaned against him – it was an action that she had seen many of the crewmembers participate in, and Usopp smiled down at her fondly when she had rested her head on his shoulder to watch him doodle.  He blabbered away while his pencil moved across the paper, entertaining the musician with a new game consisting of whether she could guess which of his tall tales were true, and which were made up.  </p><p><br/>
 Through her laughs, she had noticed that he kept stumbling over his words from time to time, often pausing and stuttering over names when listing who was involved in his stories.  It intrigued Áine, and reminded her of the ship’s log with the crossed out sentences.  </p><p><br/>
 Each day, she had set aside an hour to meet in the library with Trafalgar Law, allowing him to pick at her memory as if she was quite a fascinating medical oddity.  She knew, of course, that she wasn’t, but the intense way in which he stared at her while analyzing her answers always made her nervous.  </p><p><br/>
 He always allowed her to ask him one question about himself, and Áine had begun to compile a list of questions for the surgeon.  She hoped he would one day let his walls down around her.  </p><p><br/>
 There was a knock at the door, and Chopper’s voice squeaked from the other side of the door, “Breakfast time, Áine!  You have to eat, Doctor’s orders!”</p><p><br/>
 She sighed.  Of course they would send the cute one to guilt trip her into getting up for breakfast.  She considered that all of her socializing had left her mentally and physically exhausted, and decided that it was going to be an early night tonight.  If she could get enough sleep, then perhaps she wouldn’t be so eager to sleep away the morning tomorrow.</p><p><br/>
 Rolling out of the very comfortable bed that was only hers temporarily, she threw on a pair of slip on sneakers, comfortable purple shorts and a baggy black shirt, tying her hair up in an attempt to make her bedhead somewhat acceptable.  </p><p><br/>
 “Mornin’ Chopper,” She yawned as she tugged the door open, revealing the sunny reindeer giggling on the other side.</p><p><br/>
 He rushed forward to hug her leg, “Sanji said to come get you thirty minutes early so that there was no way you would be late.”</p><p><br/>
 She groaned.  For someone who claimed he loved all women, he certainly had no time to waste on those who liked to sleep in.  </p><p><br/>
 Bleary eyed and stumbling after the adorably energetic (at seven thirty in the morning?! How?!) doctor, Áine made her way to the galley, practically falling into her unofficially assigned seat at the table.  She placed her palms on the surface and rested her forehead against them, eyes sliding shut.  She had made it to the dining table before breakfast, hadn’t she?  Nobody said she had to be awake for the actual meal.</p><p><br/>
 There was the scrape of a plate being pushed in front of her, and Áine blinked groggily as she lifted her head.  In front of her was a little coaster with a piece of biscotti and a tiny cup of a dark chocolate liquid.</p><p><br/>
 Sanji chuckled at her confused expression, “Good morning, my dear Áine-san.  Chopper has given me the go ahead to treat you with a highly caffeinated double shot of espresso today.  Just be careful it’s…”</p><p><br/>
 Áine threw the steaming liquid down her throat in one large gulp, wincing from the bitterness.  She lifted the biscotti, nibbling on the almond flavoured cookie to introduce some sweetness to her stunned palate.  </p><p><br/>
 “…Hot,” The blond finished, his expression a mix of bewildered and impressed.  “You used to be far more of a morning person,” He teased, stepping back behind the counter.  The rhythmic sound of chopping echoed around him.</p><p><br/>
 “I’m sure I will be once I’m completely healed.  Just being awake is so… draining, you know?” She whined, twiddling her thumbs.  Now that her cookie was gone, she no longer knew what to do with her hands.</p><p><br/>
 The cook fixed her with a sympathetic gaze, “Of course, I understand, Áine-san.  May I interest you in a latte?”  His visible blue eye shone with the opportunity to dote on the woman.</p><p><br/>
 She nodded slowly, “That would be lovely, Sanji…kun.”</p><p><br/>
 Sanji nearly dropped the milk he had grabbed from the fridge.  Slamming the jug onto the counter, he stepped over to the table in what was awfully close to a sprint.  He looked frantic as he stared at her, mouth parted in shock and swirled eyebrow raised.  He gasped, “What did you just call me?”</p><p><br/>
 She cocked her head to the side, “Sanji-kun?  I don’t know, I must have heard Nami say it.”</p><p><br/>
 He shook his head violently, golden locks whipping from side to side.  “No,” He breathed, “No, Law had instructed all of us to drop little things from our normal routines, to see if you would remember things on your own.  Nami-san hasn’t used that honorific since you set foot on <em>Sunny</em>.”  </p><p><br/>
 Áine froze, her heart skipping a beat.  She stared at Sanji, hazel eyes wide, “So, you’re saying I… I did it out of… habit?”</p><p><br/>
 He clutched her hands between his, absolute delight overriding the previous shock.  She could practically see tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he held her fingers.  </p><p><br/>
 The door to the galley opened.</p><p><br/>
 “Blackleg-ya, is it really necessary to send someone to wake me deceptively early?  If I wish to sleep through breakfast, I have the right to…” Law grumbled, trailing off as he saw the strange scene unfolding in front of him.  The tall surgeon stood in the doorway, with Chopper at his heel.  As if a knee jerk reaction when faced with uncertainty, his tattooed hand reached up grab the hilt of the large sword slung across his back.</p><p><br/>
 “What’s going on?” Chopper asked, peering curiously into the room from behind Law’s leg.</p><p><br/>
 Áine opened her mouth to explain, but no words came out.  She couldn’t believe it was true.  It had felt so natural to say it, like she had said it a thousand times before.  Were they positive Nami hadn’t even used it once in the last week?</p><p><br/>
 Sanji had yet to let go of her hands.  </p><p><br/>
“SHE CALLED me Sanji-kun!” He shouted in joy, but seemed to notice he was awfully close to Áine’s ears, and toned down the second half of the exclamation.</p><p>Law’s hand left his sword, and both doctors were at her side in a heartbeat, asking a plethora of confusing questions that Áine was unable to answer.  Was she in shock?  It felt as though her brain was lagging.  She couldn’t comprehend what was going on.  Did this count as remembering if it simply felt like a habit she couldn’t recall?</p><p><br/>
Eventually the questions died out and Sanji released his grasp.  She let her hands fall into her lap, and she stared down at them in a daze.  Her head hurt from all the noise.  </p><p><br/>
“Áine?  Are you okay?” Chopped prodded her arm gently with one of his hooves, “Áine?”</p><p><br/>
Sanji patted the reindeer on the head, “She’s probably a little overwhelmed right now.  This is a big step.”  Taking one last proud look at the musician, he returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast, pausing as Law called to him.</p><p><br/>
“Blackleg-ya, Tony-ya, let’s keep this between the four of us for now.  No need to overwhelm Miss Farren with the same reaction from six other people,” Law ordered, using his ‘doctor’ voice.   If Áine wasn’t frozen in place, she would have kissed the man for his consideration.  </p><p><br/>
The cook nodded in understanding, disappearing from view as the rest of the crew began to file in for breakfast.  Luffy’s rubbery arms were wrapped around Usopp, who was trying to hold the captain’s straw hat out of his reach, and failing.  Nami and Robin were chatting amongst themselves, calling out a greeting to the handsome cook in the kitchen, and Brook and Franky took up the rear, laughing at the antics from the men in front of them.</p><p><br/>
Law took a seat next to Áine, and she was grateful for his confident presence.  She knew he wouldn’t allow anyone to question her about her memory today (There was usually at least one, “Hey, got your memory back yet?” a day).  She could trust him. </p><p><br/>
That being said, she also felt instantly relieved that she had naturally used Sanji’s nickname.  It was the last push she needed to believe that the Straw Hats weren’t lying to her, that she did indeed have a friendly history with them.  It was becoming more and more plausible that she really belonged here, and that she hadn’t been kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking she had lost her memory, or something crazy like that.</p><p><br/>
“Library after breakfast?” Law whispered as Sanji filled the table with an assorted breakfast spread.  A stretchy arm reached across the table, and Nami slapped it on the wrist, muttering something about manners.  The usual mealtime chaos erupted around the dining table, albeit more subdued than dinners as everyone was still waking up.  </p><p><br/>
Áine nodded, noticing that the cook had placed a specific plate in front of her.  It was a special omelet that was filled with multiple ingredients that Chopper had recommended for her diet, as well as a carrot and banana muffin, and a yogurt parfait.  </p><p><br/>
Feeling especially motivated with the nugget of a memory she had retrieved, she managed to finish all of her meal.  It was delicious, sinfully so, as to be expected from Sanji’s cooking.  She thanked him, with a heavy meaning behind the words, before excusing herself from the table to freshen up in the washroom.  She knew Law would be patient as she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face.</p><p><br/>
He had beaten her to the large armchair when she arrived at the library.</p><p><br/>
“No fair.  You suck,” She groaned, flopping onto the smaller, far less comfortable couch that sat opposite the chair, with a small coffee table in between.  She chose to lie down, her head resting on the arm of the furniture and her eyes examining the wooden ceiling in great interest.  </p><p><br/>
She didn’t need to look at the man to know that his golden eyes were watching her, his lips curled up into a smirk.  She could hear it in his voice when he teased, “The early bird gets the comfy chair.”</p><p><br/>
Áine smiled.  She liked listening to Law speak.  His voice was low and smooth, with a slight rasp to it.  Despite his constant attempt to sound either apathetic or stern, she had also found him to be surprisingly expressive.  She had become a pro at picking up any slight change in inflection when he spoke.  </p><p><br/>
“Hey, can I ask my question first today?” She mused.  The surgeon seemed to be in a good mood after breakfast, and she wanted to take advantage of that.</p><p><br/>
She could still hear the smirk as he answered, “Very well.”</p><p><br/>
“What’s your favourite colour?” Her voice sounded distance as she asked her daily question.</p><p><br/>
He chuckled, “That’s it?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, and give me a memory to go with it,” She shrugged, “Sometimes it’s nice to know the basics.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m assuming you won’t let me answer with a shade?” He trailed off, and Áine was glad that he seemed to be taking her inquiry seriously.  “Aesthetically speaking, I do tend to gravitate towards yellows.  However, from a more sentimental point of view, I am fond of pink.”</p><p><br/>
He paused, and Áine remained silent.  As tempting as it was to giggle at the very uncharacteristic answer, she knew she would not get the reason behind his answer if she dared poke fun at him.</p><p><br/>
“Someone very important to me,” He sighed, his voice deepening with a certain heaviness, “Used to wear a pale pink shirt, with a heart pattern in a darker shade, and a matching hat.  He took me under his wing when I was very young.  He was a clumsy bastard, with a terrible smoking habit and a hatred for kids, but the closer I got to him, the more I realized he was just a big softy, trying his hardest to do the right thing.  Sometimes I feel like he wore that shirt to broadcast his inner self, as if he knew who he was and the amount of love he had to give to the right person.”</p><p><br/>
“So yes,” She heard his lips quirk back up into a smile, yet his voice remained distant, “I am fond of pink.”</p><p><br/>
Áine turned her head to the side, letting a simple gaze of understanding wash over the man opposite her.  “Thank you for sharing,” She spoke softly, “Maybe I’ll get to unlock the big softy inside you, hey Mr. Scary Surgeon?”</p><p><br/>
He scoffed at that, though his eyes were bright and his grin had yet to fade.  </p><p><br/>
Then, in a small voice just above a whisper, he mused, “Just maybe you will.”</p><p><br/>
They sat in the peaceful silence for a moment, reveling in the vulnerability that had passed between them.  Áine wondered if many others were able to find so much comfort in Law’s presence.</p><p><br/>
She thought to herself that she should spend more time with him outside of their sessions.  She had been on such a mission to reclaim the friendship of the Straw Hats, that she had been too distracted to notice what he got up to during the day.  How did he spend his time?  She was hit with a wave of curiosity, as if he was pulling the tides in, and she knew better than to fight against the undertow.  </p><p><br/>
He cleared his throat after a while, adjusting himself in the chair and shooting her a glance that said it was time to get on with the session.</p><p><br/>
“Seems like you’ve had a mild breakthrough, Farren-ya.  Can you explain in detail what happened?” He began, clipboard resting on his spotted jeans as per usual, pen poised and ready to write.  He slouched back into the chair, the back of his navy crewneck pressing against the leather.  </p><p><br/>
Áine thought that, if he were dressed the part, he would have resembled a real therapist.  She had heard somewhere that it was inappropriate to date your therapist.</p><p><br/>
Wait, what? </p><p><br/>
She hid her blush by answering hid question.</p><p><br/>
“Sanji asked me if I wanted an earl grey latte, and I responded by saying, ‘That would be lovely, Sanji…’ and it felt like something was missing, something on the tip of my tongue,” She shrugged, “Next thing I knew, I was saying ‘Sanji-kun’ and it just felt right.  I don’t know where it came from.”</p><p><br/>
Law scribbled down his notes, his golden eyes darting up to her every now and then.  Áine wondered if looking at the patient helped him focus his thoughts on the person.  She could imagine that, as a doctor, the thoughts in his head would get pretty jumbled together.  Why else would he need to look at her every couple seconds?  </p><p><br/>
Did she care that he looked at her often?</p><p><br/>
Would he care if she looked at him as much as he looked at her?</p><p><br/>
His pen paused, “Do you have any recollection of saying ‘Sanji-kun’ in the past?  Was there a specific memory that came back with it?”</p><p><br/>
Áine frowned, shaking her head, catching the disappointment that flashed across his face.  “I’m sorry, Dr. Trafalgar, but I think it was just muscle memory.”</p><p><br/>
He absently chewed on the end of the writing utensil, lips twitching, “I want to try one last exercise with the new development, and then we will move on.  I’d like you to close your eyes.”</p><p><br/>
She stiffened a little bit, turning her head to glance at him with apprehension. </p><p><br/>
“I won’t hurt you.”</p><p><br/>
Wiggling into a comfortable position, she let her eyes flutter shut, waiting for Law’s instructions.  She felt her stomach coil in anticipation, and she briefly imagined the lanky doctor standing from the chair, stepping ever so softly over to her, and…</p><p><br/>
“Clear your mind as best as you can,” His soothing voice broke her out of her thoughts, and, adamant to keep such ideas out of her head, she obeyed.</p><p><br/>
She focused on the sensation of her limbs against the couch, the feel of the worn leather beneath her fingertips.  She was aware of how quiet the library was, with nothing but the white noise of the sea around them.  She fell into a state of peace, her mind blank and open.  </p><p><br/>
“Without filtering any of your thoughts, I want you to speak aloud what pops into your head when I say, ‘Sanji-kun’,” His voice was but a whisper, yet in their silent session, she could hear him perfectly.</p><p><br/>
Opening her mouth she began to list the thoughts that popped into her head.  Some were more detailed than others, and most were quite vague.  She knew that a lot of them were associated with fresh impressions of the cook, yet some of the words that spewed out of her mouth surprised her.</p><p><br/>
“Coffee… Tobacco… Food... Blond hair… Kind eyes… A kitchen in the corner of a cabin, filled with cigarette smoke… Curly brow… Omelet… He’s on the ground, shaking… I can only see the whites of his eyes… It’s like a… A seizure…”</p><p><br/>
Her eyes snapped open, her torso flying upwards as the breath left her lungs in a sharp exhale.  It felt as if somebody had punched her in the gut, so much so that she reeled from the impact.  Her heart was pounding against her ribs, her hazel eyes frantically scanning the shelves of colourful books surrounding her.  She was searching for something, something she associated with comfort… Something… </p><p><br/>
Just like that, the memory on the edge of her mind was gone.</p><p><br/>
With a shaky exhale, she looked to Law.</p><p><br/>
His mouth hung open, hand positioned on his goatee as if he was about to push his chin back up. Head cocked to the side, his yellow eyes looked dry, like he had put off blinking in order to fully observe his patient.  They shone something unreadable, as if he couldn’t comprehend, couldn’t process what he had just witnessed.  The fingers that clutched his face trembled ever so slightly, and Áine noticed that his chest was rising and falling at a much faster rate than usual.</p><p><br/>
It was the least composed she had ever seen him.</p><p><br/>
The door to the room flung open, Sanji and Luffy huddled in the doorway with deep concern etched across their faces.  Both were panting, as though they had sprinted across the ship to get to them, yet they stood tall with sweat darting their brows.  It occurred to Áine that they were positioned in such a way that it looked like they were prepared to strike at any moment.  </p><p><br/>
Áine’s neck swiveled as she searched for a threat in their vicinity.  When she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, she asked, “Is there a problem?  What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>
“Áine used haki,” Luffy stated, his brows furrowed anxiously, “We felt it flare up out of nowhere.”</p><p><br/>
“What happened?” Sanji’s visible eye was glued to Áine, yet he addressed the surgeon, who was shaking himself out of his stupor, dragging hands over his eyes and muttering under his breath.</p><p><br/>
Law, expression more serious than she had ever seen him before, turned his piercing gaze on the cook.  He spoke slowly, deliberately, feeling the importance of every word on his tongue, “Blackleg-ya, have you ever had a seizure?”</p><p><br/>
It was Sanji’s turn to look stunned.  “Yes,” He breathed, “It was induced by a Devil Fruit user the first time we infiltrated the G-52. The only people who saw were Luffy and…”</p><p><br/>
He turned to Áine. </p><p><br/>
She thought she might vomit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law found her on the upper deck, huddled against Robin’s planters.  She knew he wouldn’t admit it, but she was willing to bet money that the archaeologist had tipped him off.  She had noticed the older woman heading towards her flowers for a routine watering, before fixing the hiding musician with a knowing gaze, and walking off towards the galley instead.</p><p><br/>
She wasn’t sure if she wanted to thank Robin, or murder her.</p><p><br/>
Áine was a mess, to put it lightly.  Tears had poured from swollen, bloodshot eyes and left salty tracks down her cheeks, which were flushed from the high level of emotional turmoil she was experiencing.  She hooked her chin on her knees and absently ran her fingers up and down her exposed calves, digging her nails in and leaving raised scratch marks on her pale skin.</p><p><br/>
She refused to look him in the eye when he stopped in front of her, pointed shoes beneath the cuff of spotted pants enough to confirm his identity, though she had already had the suspicion that it was him.  </p><p><br/>
“Farren-ya,” He sounded unsure.</p><p><br/>
She hugged her legs closer, burying her face towards her chest.  She didn’t want him to see her like this, unraveling at the seams from the recollection of a single memory. How embarrassing, sniveling in front of the calm and collected Surgeon of Death.  He had been trying so hard to get any sort of result, just to have his patient run out on him at the first sign of a successful exercise.  </p><p><br/>
She was weak.  She was pathetic.</p><p><br/>
Shaking, she hiccupped as she tried to prevent the sob rising in her chest.  She lifted her hands, prepared to rake her fingers over her skin once more.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t,” Law warned, his right foot shuffling forward, before stopping.  He was hesitating.</p><p><br/>
She wasn’t cut out to be a pirate.  Her captain must be so ashamed of her.</p><p><br/>
And Law… He had said <em>he</em> was a failure, when he had been talking to the real failure all along.</p><p><br/>
“Áine,” His voice was closer now, and the legs folded in front of her.  His sweater slid into view as he sat down, “Please, look at me, Áine.”</p><p><br/>
At the realization that he had used her first name, not once, but twice, she lifted her head ever so slightly, just enough for her red rimmed eyes to peer at him from over her knees.  </p><p><br/>
His shoulders were hunched forward as he brought his golden eyes in line with hers.  She was surprised to see they were soft, gentle, far from the disappointment and frustration she had been expecting.  His gaze slid upwards to her forehead, and he reached both hands out tentatively, fingers pausing an inch away from her skin.</p><p><br/>
“Does it hurt?” He murmured, “I imagine that you would have quite the headache after that.”</p><p><br/>
She nodded.  Words were failing her right now.</p><p><br/>
He let his fingers massage her temples in little circles, his brow furrowing and his mouth parting ever so slightly with concentration.  Áine was surprised by the tenderness of his touch.  It was distinguishable from the previous fleeting touches she had experienced when he had been patching her up.  This was different.  This was intimate.  This was Law, caring for her.</p><p><br/>
“I do this when my migraines hit,” He admitted, speaking quietly, just above a whisper, “I find the motion helps, though it is scientifically proven to do very little.”</p><p><br/>
“I...” She gulped, trying to detach her tongue, as it had decided to stick itself to the roof of her mouth when she had cried all moisture out of her system, “I didn’t think you’d be the comforting type.”</p><p><br/>
His focus on her temples seemed to intensify, and a light blush dusted his tan cheeks.  She thought she felt his fingers falter for a millisecond, before he murmured, “I’m not, but… it feels okay if it’s for you.”</p><p><br/>
She sighed, letting her eyes close as she cocked her head and laid it against her knee.  Law made a move to remove his hands from her face, but paused as she whined in protest, a small smile quirking upon her perfect lips.  He lowered one hand, but left the other to slide down her face and cup her cheek.</p><p><br/>
“Law,” She whispered.</p><p><br/>
“Áine,” He mirrored.</p><p><br/>
The yellow irises of his eyes seemed to glow, shining with understanding and – she couldn’t believe it – affection.  Beneath that, there was a layer of hesitation, followed by something akin to shame.  She wondered just how deep she could dive into the man before her, simply by staring into his breathtaking eyes.  She wondered what he could see written in hers.  The intimacy of the moment was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and everything around them seemed to fade away.  It was as if every little smirk, every glance shared between the two suddenly amplified in meaning, and was spurring her forward.  </p><p> There was a little voice in her head that asked her if she was insane, if she was seriously going to do this after a mental breakdown, in the middle of the afternoon, on the floor of the upper deck. She answered that, yes, she was, for she had noticed a magnetic pull had drawn her head off of her knees, bringing her closer to the man before her.  She was sure it must have been a trick of the light, because he seemed to be leaning in as well.</p><p><br/>
“I want to kiss you,” She breathed, letting the words tumble out of her mouth as they crossed her mind, ignoring the urge to cover her lips and flee in embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
He blinked slowly.</p><p><br/>
At least, she thought he had blinked.</p><p><br/>
But his eyes didn’t flutter open.</p><p><br/>
Instead, her eyelids slid shut.</p><p><br/>
And she felt his thin lips press against hers with enough pressure that the intent was clear, though soft enough that she could easily pull away.</p><p><br/>
Why she would want to pull away, she didn’t know.</p><p><br/>
Instead, she leaned into the kiss, letting one hand curl itself around his neck, while the other slid beneath the brim of his hat to tangle in the soft, midnight black locks beneath.  He responded eagerly, his tongue grazing her lower lip, and his free hand snaking around to push against the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.  His other hand never left her face, keeping her there, grounding her.  </p><p><br/>
She let him in, deepening the kiss and unfolding her legs as her bottom slid across the deck, wrapping them around the surgeon’s waist instead.  She arched her back and pressed her torso flush with his, feeling the hard muscles that were packed into his lithe frame beneath his sweater.  She was melting into his touch, he was so warm. His tongue flicked against the inside of her mouth, expertly exploring as she crumbled beneath the sweet flavors that made up Trafalgar Law.</p><p><br/>
She was just about to playfully nip at his lip, when he pulled back abruptly.  An alarmed expression on his face, he stared down the stairs towards the main deck.  </p><p><br/>
All Áine saw was the swish of forest green fabric disappearing around a corner. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because obviously the best way to get over a panic attack is a casual makeout sesh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, this is a long boi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 <em>The sky was dark by the time they stopped to take a break. </em></p><p><br/>
<em> Panting heavily, Áine leaned over the railing of the ship, Zoro trailing after her. The fireworks festival in the village looked about to start.  They could see past the harbor to where the crowds were gathering in the plaza of the main strip.  He hoped Luffy and the others were having fun.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “I wonder whe</em>
  <em>n the festival starts,” Zoro said, joining her by the railing.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Áine looked at him with narrowed eyes, inching away from him as if she had yet to forgive him for triumphing over her in their last match.  Her smirk gave her away.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Your confidence has improved,” He noted, “And you’ve started to think through your movements.  Now we need to fix your rhythm.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “My rhythm?” She blinked.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Zoro smirked, “A musician that doesn’t feel the rhythm of the fight.  Who would have thought.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Wait,” Áine laughed, “WHAT?! There’s a rhythm to fighting?” How was this something she hadn’t figured out yet?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Zoro exhaled sharply, shooting a judgmental look towards her.  “Of course there is, idiot,” He turned against the railing and looked out at the push and pull of the sea, “If you want to become adept at fighting with your daggers, you have to learn to feel the rhythm of your surroundings.  Take the waves for example, they have a rhythm.  When you tap into that rhythm, you could slice a wave as it breaks.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Áine cocked her head to the side, “The waves don’t follow a time signature – ” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “But you found a complimentary rhythm the night we first began training.” Zoro cut her off. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“What, when I was tapping on the railing?  Zoro, that was just a waltz,” She countered.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He crossed his arms, grumbling to himself.  Words were not his strong suite, so it was no surprise he was having difficulty expressing what he meant.  “No, I mean, your tapping went nicely with the sound of the waves.  It made the waves predictable.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“So, you’re saying that if I practice moving in a time signature while fighting, I can better predict my opponent’s moves?”  She asked, skepticism dripping from her every word.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He frowned, “Kind of.  It’s like…”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>His eyes widened and he stood up straight.  “I have an idea.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “That’s a first,” She jabbed, sticking her tongue out at him.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Now that I think about it, it’s dumb,” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, regret rooting in his heels and climbing up his calves like an overgrown vine. “Let’s just go back to sparring.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Zoro,” She placed her hands on her hips, “What good is more practice going to do if I don’t know what you’re talking about?”</em><br/>
<em> He sighed, “It’s…embarrassing.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “So?”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He held up a finger in a gesture that told her he would be right back.  He crossed the deck an entered the cabin, returning with two mugs, and a bottle of sake.  He passed her a mug, filled to the brim with the sweet liquid, and held his cup extended in front of him, “To secrets?” </em><br/>
<em> She knocked her mug against his, “To secrets.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> They downed their sake with ease, and Zoro decided that regardless of how ridiculous this was going to be, it was now or never.  They seldom got the ship to themselves, after all.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Setting the mugs aside, Zoro began to tap in ¾ time on the railing of the ship.  One, two, three, one, two, three.  Áine frowned as she remembered the waltz she had hummed in the crow’s nest the other night.  She had listened to the waves and hummed a waltz to go along with their irregular pattern.  So what?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Okay, I get it, a waltz,” She looked up at Zoro, “But what do you mean about the rhythm of the fight?”</em><br/>
<em> Zoro hesitated. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “To secrets,” He repeated, and stepped close to Áine.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> And then he stepped closer.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> And closer.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> And then there was a tiny gap between them.  He placed his right hand on her waist, catching her off guard.  He offered his left hand to her.</em><br/>
<em> Áine stared at him incredulously.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Zoro’s face burned a bright red.  She had never seen him blush this much.  His eyes flitted to the ground, as he grumbled, “If you ever tell anyone about this, I will cut you.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> She took his hand and he began to lead her in a box-step waltz, following the same rhythm they had discussed earlier.  She peered up at him.  He looked up into the sky, avoiding eye contact.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Focus,” He mumbled, “Feel our rhythm right now.  This isn’t unlike a swordfight.  You need to move with your opponent’s rhythm, not against it.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> She processed his words as she listened to the waves, to the wind rippling through the sails.  She closed her eyes and moved her body along to the rhythm, slowly relying less on Zoro’s lead.  They began to move in sync, with no lag whatsoever.  When Zoro stepped forward, Áine had already begun to step back.  She was so focused on their movements, the tip of her tongue poked out the side of her lips, a quirk that he had noticed she did when she was concentrating.  He found it endearing.</em>
</p><p><br/>
BANG<em>!</em></p><p><br/>
<em> The sky lit up with thousands of colourful sparks.  The firework festival had begun.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Áine flinched from the loud crashes in the night sky, surprising her and breaking her out of the trance.  She tripped over her feet and fell forward into Zoro.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Watch it,” He pulled her back up, fighting the blush that threatened to warm his cheeks, “Don’t get distracted.  Stay in tune with the movements.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> They traced the same box step multiple times, until it became as natural as breathing.  They moved smoothly and gracefully on the main deck, the sky above them erupting in stunning displays of gold and red.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Looking up at the fireworks, Áine gasped, “Wow, they’re beautiful.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “And look,” Zoro grinned, “you’re multitasking.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Wha-what?” Áine looked down and saw her feet still moving in sync with Zoro’s.  She hadn’t stopped moving, even when she had gotten distracted.  She beamed at the swordsman, “Hey! Look at me go!”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He nodded, “Okay, now challenge yourself.  Keep the rhythm, but let your mind wander.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Áine closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.  She did not break the rhythm.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He took the moment to notice the way stray violet hairs brushed across her forehead and around the shells of her ears, the way her eyelashes fanned out above her freckled cheeks, the way her hand fit so perfectly in his.  He wanted to punch himself in the face. He was acting like the perv cook, for gods sake. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He had never really bothered with romance in the past.  It had always seemed like a waste of time, something that would just hold him back from his training and his goal to become the greatest swordsman.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Then, she had showed up with her soothing voice and her silly songs and her daggers, and asked him to train her so she could be a better fighter.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Like, damn.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> She opened her eyes, shooting him a questioning glance.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Shit, what was he going to do next?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Good,” He improvised, “Now, for the fun part.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He stepped back and drew his sword. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> She drew her daggers.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> They stood in wait, curious to see who would make the first move.  He took this moment to ground himself in the movements of his surroundings.  Move with her, he reminded himself, show her what it’s like to dance with an opponent. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Zoro lunged in a smooth motion, lifting his sword to strike.  She stepped back and deflected his blade. She stepped forward and jabbed at his ribs, he blocked and stepped back. He stepped forward, she stepped back.  They both stepped to the side.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>They danced through their duel, with the fireworks continuing above them.  Áine was sure that they would have made quite the dramatic painting in this moment.  Two silver silhouettes against a navy backdrop, colours bursting above like stars falling from the sky.</em><br/>
<em>Block, reflect, spin, block, jab, block.  One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two –</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She spun away, anticipating that he would step forward.  He did, and in doing so, walked his chest right up to the tip of her blade.</em><br/>
<em> He looked down at the dagger pointed towards him, and then locked eyes with Áine.  She seemed slightly smug and a little bit impressed.  </em><br/>
<em> Pfft, as if she thought he wasn’t going easy on her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Okay, you’re ready.” He growled, turning away from her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “For what?” She queried, watching him head towards the mast and…</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He would show her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He picked up a second sword. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He shot her a smug grin, “Now you try against two swords.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He did miss how her eyes widened and her face paled.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> With the clang of steel on steel, they were at it again.  Áine panted, desperately trying not to lose the rhythm of Zoro’s movements.  It had become so much harder to predict his strikes and strides with the addition of the second sword.  She pivoted against the rhythm for one moment, curious to see what would happen.  Sure enough, the dull side of one of his blades hit her side immediately. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Not bad,” He said, the arrogance coming off of him in waves.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Again,” She hissed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> The firecrackers had not yet stopped.  When they said a festival, they meant a festival.  It seemed the village had enough ammunition to last all night.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> They spun and twirled beneath the flashing lights.  Not only had he added a sword, but he was moving with more purpose, more determination this time around.  He let himself lean into the fight and increase his ferocity, knowing she could handle it.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>One, two, three, four.  Pivot, block, jab, pivot.  One, two.  Step forward, step back.  Three, four.  Turn, jab.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> In an attempt to merge all of her lessons into one, she crouched into her basic guard stance on beat one, pushing up on beat two and blocking the incoming sword.  She used the next beat to spin beneath the sword and block the second blade, and then the next to dance around the swordsman and hook her arm around his neck.  She placed her dagger at his throat and her knee into his spine, forcing him onto his knees.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> There was a silence, a break in the firecrackers.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Zoro did not fight back.  He felt a hearty laugh bubbling to his lips.  His heart was soaring.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> A noisy crowd was heard in the distance, making their way back to the Going Merry.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He dropped his swords at his side.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> The whistle of a firecracker.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He stood and faced her, her bright, joyful eyes watching his every move.  He stepped closer to her, grey eyes intense.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> The air was still.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He lifted his big, strong hands and placed one on the small of her back, and one between her shoulders.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> A crackling bang.  A shower of golden sparks.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Fuck it.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He kissed her.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Áine remained frozen, as if she was attempting to register what was happening.   One moment, she had bested him in their practice fight, the next, he had pulled her into his arms and planted his lips on hers. She was still beneath his hands, and Zoro began to regret his actions.  Had he misread her, and perhaps she didn’t reciprocate his attraction towards her?  Oh no.  Oh no, he had messed up.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He stepped back, running a hand through his mossy hair.  He was fully aware that he looked uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Oh,” He mumbled, “I thought…um…sorry.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He turned and began to walk away towards the cabin. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> How humiliating.  His heart was pounding against his chest, mocking him.  Maybe this was why he didn’t fool around with love, or whatever.  He didn’t really know what he was doing.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> There were footsteps behind him. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “ZORO!” She caught up to him at the cabin door. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> He did not turn to look at her.  He was too embarrassed.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She sped up and threw herself in front of the door, blocking his escape.  She looked up into his guarded dark eyes, desire evident in her hazel ones.  “You thought right,” She breathed, reaching up and grabbing his face between her hands. She arched her back, stood on her tip toes and felt their lips meet. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> It was his turn to freeze for a moment.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> In that moment, he knew how the fireworks felt, soaring into the air and bursting apart with joy and triumph.  It felt as though he had never pursued anyone for this very reason, as though he was made to only kiss her lips.  They were soft and plump and tasted faintly of coconut chapstick, and Zoro was sure he would never get sick of the flavour.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He pulled back, pushing his forehead against hers, staring with hunger in his eyes.  He pushed her up against the cabin door and slammed his lips onto hers once more.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing her fingers over his muscular shoulders, and he got her message that she never wanted him to let go.  She moved one hand and placed it on the back of his head, deepening the kiss.  He could feel her fingers rake through his cropped hair, hear her heart pounding in her chest, smell her mild cherry blossom perfume. </em><br/>
<em>He could have kissed her forever.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Then, there was the sound of their loveable crewmates climbing aboard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was overcast.</p><p><br/>
 Thick clouds shielded the moon and stars, hoarding their light beneath fluffy shades of grey, casting the deck of the Thousand Sunny into a bleak darkness.  The shadows were interrupted only by the light pouring from the portholes of the galley, casting a warm glow onto the mast on which the swordsman leaned.  </p><p><br/>
 He considered leaving his seat in the makeshift spotlight and moving his pity party to a darker place.  After all, he had come out here, sake bottle in hand, to sulk while the rest of the crew slept. He was hoping to stare up at the moon, searching for some sort of profound guidance.</p><p><br/>
 And the sky was fucking overcast.</p><p><br/>
 Despite the truly unfortunate cloud situation, the sea was calm.  Miniscule waves lapped against the side of the ship, not strong enough to rock the deck, and Zoro tried to ground himself in the stillness of the moment.  There were very few opportunities to feel as though you were on land while spending the majority of time on a sea-faring vessel.</p><p><br/>
Taking a swig from his bottle, he smacked the back of head against the mast, just hard enough to bring a groan to his lips.  <br/>
They had been sailing for a week, and planning to stop at the next island to restock the storage hold and pantry.  It just so happened that it had also been a week since the incident.</p><p><br/>
The incident that had fueled a foolish hope before smothering it with the ugly truth.</p><p><br/>
He had been in the crow’s nest, as per usual, when he felt an uncommon presence.  It had flared in his mind like a splash of red paint across a blank canvas, and he recognized the sensation immediately as an activation of a powerful haki.  </p><p><br/>
Except, it hadn’t been coming from the shit cook, or Luffy, or even Law.</p><p><br/>
No, it had been coming from Áine.</p><p><br/>
In a moment of pure panic, Zoro had flown down the mast.  He hadn’t even stopped to consider his course of action.  All he knew was that something was happening to Áine, and he needed to get to her.  He needed to make sure she was okay.  Hell, he would wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was okay until it was.  </p><p><br/>
Though, the stupid cook and his captain had beat him to it, and as he neared the door to the library, he had caught sight of his two crewmates and Law, conversing in hushed voices just outside the entry.  </p><p><br/>
He had taken a step forward, his long, forest green trench swishing around his calves with his movement.  </p><p><br/>
Law’s golden eyes had flitted up to meet his desperately vulnerable gaze.</p><p><br/>
Zoro wasn’t sure if it had been three seconds or thirty as the two men had glared at each other, and in an action that proved they still had much to talk about between the two of them, Law had begrudgingly waved his hand and gestured for him to join them.</p><p><br/>
“What happened?  Is she okay?” He had breathed, eye flashing frantically between the three faces in front of him.</p><p><br/>
The cook had been sucking on a cigarette like it was his source of oxygen, his fair skin even paler than usual.  “She… She remembered something from the G-52,” He had choked out, coughing lightly as the smoke spewed from between his lips.</p><p><br/>
Luffy had nodded, elaborating, “Áine remembered Sanji’s caesar.”</p><p><br/>
Zoro had fixed a hard stare on his captain.</p><p><br/>
“Seizure,” Law had sighed in exasperation, “He means seizure.”</p><p><br/>
“She also referred to me as Sanji-kun earlier,” Curly brow had added.  </p><p><br/>
Pushing down the urge to slice the idiot in two for not telling him about her remembering something, Zoro had deferred to Law.  Despite his distrust and (not jealous) dislike of the surgeon, he had known that he was most likely the only one with a level head at the moment.</p><p><br/>
With hope sparking in his gut, he had asked the question.</p><p><br/>
That stupid question.</p><p><br/>
“Does she remember anything else?”</p><p><br/>
The uncertain expressions on the faces of the three men had been enough to answer Zoro’s question.  They didn’t have an answer.<br/>
“Where did she run off to?” He had glared at Law, assuming he would be the most likely to know this, at least.</p><p><br/>
“Zoro-ya,” His stare had been ice cold as he responded, “I believe Farren-ya does not wish to be bothered right now.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, what do you know?” The swordsman had snarled at the surgeon.</p><p><br/>
Something in Law’s expression hardened, and he had snipped back, “A great deal more than you, Roronoa.”  His voice had been low and level, but the threatening tone that lingered beneath sent a chill down Zoro’s spine, “I actually <em>exist</em>.”</p><p><br/>
Sanji had looked equal parts surprised and nervous, asking the captain if he should taunt Zoro into fighting with him, instead of their ally.  Luffy hadn’t answered, instead watching the two intently, typically wide eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a tight frown.  </p><p><br/>
The electricity that had sparked in the tense air between the swordsmen was practically visible.  It hadn’t been unlike the energy that bounced between Zoro and the cook on most occasions, and he had wondered if he was really about to fight the former Warlord.</p><p><br/>
He could take him on.  His Devil Fruit powers were pesky, but he was convinced, to this day, that he could kick Trafalgar Law’s scrawny ass if he really meant to.</p><p><br/>
Though, he would never know for sure, because in that moment, Law had sucked his teeth, an irritated sound leaking with arrogance, and turned on his heel, walking away from the fight.  His hand never left the hilt of his nodachi while he was still in sight.</p><p><br/>
Zoro had marched right up into the shit cook’s face and, full of animosity that the latter didn’t quite deserve, spat, “He’s doing this to help me, huh?!”</p><p><br/>
“Zoro,” Luffy had warned, voice low and uncharacteristically stern.</p><p><br/>
And with that, the swordsman had returned to his isolation in the crow’s nest to cool off.</p><p><br/>
He grumbled to himself as he took a swig of the sake bottle in his hand, leaning his head against the mast and staring up into the swirling clouds.  The sweet liquid trickled down his throat with a burn that he was well accustomed to. </p><p><br/>
Watching the shadow of the cook through the portholes, puttering around the galley and prepping for breakfast, Zoro half considered asking him for advice.  Sure, he was an insufferable ass, but he had managed to get Áine to remember something about him.  Perhaps he could show him how to do the same.  </p><p><br/>
 The bubbling feeling in his stomach was proving to be demanding quite a bit of his attenton.  It was an unfortunately familiar sensation, one that had been gnawing at him more and more as the days passed.  It was a certain guilt, an urge to make himself visible and fix what he had royally messed up.  It was a guilt that told him that he had gotten himself stuck in this mess, and that they only way forward was to go up and introduce himself.  Starting from scratch was not ideal, but he was fully aware that there was no telling how long it would be until Áine remembered.</p><p><br/>
Though, he felt an added hatred towards the will to integrate back into the normalcy of life on Sunny, ever since his last attempt had completely blown up in his face.</p><p><br/>
It had been shortly after Áine had remembered the seizure.  </p><p><br/>
He had left the nest after another failed meditation session, his veiled exchange with Law convincing him that he had no more time to waste.  He had stepped across the deck, fully intending on finding the young musician and telling her everything.  He knew it wouldn’t be easy for her to understand, but he had decided that he would make it very clear that she didn’t need to reciprocate anything, that they could be Nakama and nothing more.  Of course, it was far from an ideal situation, but Zoro was done hiding himself, and he knew he would have a better chance to retrieve his connection with Áine if he, well, as the arrogant bastard surgeon put it, ‘existed’.</p><p><br/>
He had wandered into the galley, curious if he would find her there, as he knew she liked to play ukulele for the stupid cook as he prepared dinner.  It was one of the many ways she expressed her adoration for her crew.  She knew damn curly brow was often too busy in the kitchen to participate in the shenanigans on the lawn, so she would often keep him company, playing his favourite songs and making light conversation.  </p><p><br/>
Alas, the only ones to be found had been blondie, the sea witch, and Robin.  The cook had been busying himself with dinner, and Zoro had been relieved that he didn’t have to kick his ass for the interaction that would have taken place had the cook noticed him.  The ladies were seated at the dining table, drinking glasses filled from a pitcher that seemed to contain freshly squeezed tangerine juice.</p><p><br/>
Nami had looked up as he entered the room, her face settling into an amused grin as she mocked, “If you’re looking to slice up Dr. Death, he’s by the flower gardens.”</p><p><br/>
Zoro had ignored her, turning his attention to Robin instead. “Have you seen Áine?”</p><p><br/>
Both women had given him a nearly identical look, one of understanding and sympathy.  One of knowing.  Zoro had cursed Robin for teaching the sea witch her ways of peering into his soul, and with a growl, he had exited the room, knowing full well where he would find the musician.</p><p><br/>
What he hadn’t been expecting to find by the flower gardens, was the beautiful girl that had stolen his heart, sitting with her knees to her chest and leaning towards the smug surgeon as he slowly brought his face down to hers and…</p><p><br/>
Oh.</p><p><br/>
Oh no.</p><p><br/>
He hadn’t been able to tear his eye away, his entire body had frozen, and he was forced to watch their lips collide and their hands grab at each other.  He had tried to turn his head when he saw his former partner unravel her legs and wrap them around his slim waist as he pulled her in closer, when he saw her delicate skin flushed pink with desire.  He had told himself to run when he noticed the asshole’s tattooed fingers placed firmly on her rosy cheek, before his body reacted on its own and he skinned the stupid ink from his skinny bones.  </p><p><br/>
But, he hadn’t been able to move.</p><p><br/>
Then, they had broke apart, Law’s seeking eyes meeting his, and he was broken out of the trance.  He would have to wait to murder the surgeon.  At that moment, he had needed to get out of sight before Áine followed the golden gaze.  </p><p><br/>
It had been one hell of a week.  </p><p><br/>
He had thrown out his plan to reveal himself immediately after what he had seen, diving into isolation once more.  He had retreated back into the crow’s nest, and buried himself once more in his weights.  Part of him was tempted to switch it up a bit, to maybe work on some sword work, or to even, gods forbid, go find the cook for a much needed fight.  He needed distraction.  He needed to forget that anything had ever happened.  He needed to shut all of the emotions down and be normal Zoro.  Normal, stoic, serious Zoro.</p><p><br/>
Then, at night, he would grab a bottle of sake (That the cook had stopped trying to hide, most likely out of pity), and enjoy his misery beneath the stars.  It was the only time he could wander the ship without worrying about bumping into Áine.  He knew she slept like a rock.</p><p><br/>
Zoro felt his captain’s presence before he made his presence known.</p><p><br/>
Luffy, the perfect idiot, moseyed out of the shadows with a blank expression, took one look at his first mate’s pity party, and then punched him directly in the face.</p><p><br/>
Zoro reacted slowly, grinning before tossing the bottle away and launching himself onto the teen.  They rolled around on the floor, wrestling like little boys on the playground, and it was exactly what the swordsman needed. </p><p><br/>
Despite being physically larger than the captain, Luffy’s small frame was packed tightly with obscenely strong muscles, and as they seemed to silently agree on not using weapons or powers, they were pretty evenly matched.  They tussled for a good hour or so, until Luffy pinned him, face down, to the floor with a triumphant shout.</p><p><br/>
“Zoro should come to bed,” He stated as he released his hold on his friend.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t think – ”</p><p><br/>
“I know.”</p><p><br/>
The swordsman crossed his arms over his chest as he pulled himself up into a seated position, grumbling, “I’m not ready yet, Luf.”</p><p><br/>
Luffy plopped down opposite Zoro, the yellow straw of his hat shining in the warm light leaking from the galley portholes.  He chimed, “Áine is fun and weird and kind.  Zoro is also fun and weird and kind,” He paused, before snickering, “When he wants to be.”</p><p><br/>
Zoro pushed the rubber boy’s head affectionately, muttering, “It’s not that easy.”</p><p><br/>
He wondered if Luffy knew of what he was inferring.  He hadn’t noticed the two engage in any other intimate behaviour the past week, and there was a part of him that was hoping it was a one time thing, and Zoro had just had the worst timing.  </p><p><br/>
The captain blinked, “But it is.  If you love someone, you should share it before it’s too late.  Everybody likes love.”</p><p><br/>
His natural smile shifted then, and though it was still as wide as ever, it held a certain depth to it, and Zoro knew the teen was thinking of his late brother.  Ever since he had died in Luffy’s arms, the captain carried with him a sort of wisdom that had previously been absent.  That wasn’t to say that he refrained from being reckless, since that was certainly not the case, but he was more aware of the lives of those around him, and would do anything to protect his friends and family.</p><p><br/>
 When his first mate grunted in response, placing a large hand on his shoulder to show his understanding, the younger man brushed him off and stood, whining, “I’m hungry.  D’you think Sanji’ll make me a snack?”  </p><p><br/>
 As the captain made for the galley, he had taunted, “Is Zoro too chicken?”</p><p><br/>
 “Now, listen here you little shit!” With a hearty laugh, he had pushed aside all of his meddlesome thoughts and worries and rushed after the teen, who had scurried into the kitchen, provoking an irritated shout from Curly Brow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may noticed that the rating has changed...<br/>That is because of this chapter.<br/>Bow chicka wow wow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “All clear!” The little reindeer squeaked, as he hopped down from the stool on which he stood, “Congratulations, Áine, you are officially healed!”</p><p><br/> “All thanks to you,” She sang, standing from the gurney to scoop the furry doctor up in her arms, squeezing him close to her chest. </p><p><br/> “Shut up, dummy!  Saying I’m a good doctor doesn’t make me happy or anything!” He giggled, blushing profusely and squirming against her.  </p><p><br/> Her gaze trailed over to the lanky surgeon leaning against the doorway.  He seemed at ease, watching the exchange between the musician and the other doctor more so with curiosity than concern that an injury had been overlooked.  She knew Law respected Chopper a great deal, and saw him as a fantastic doctor with strengths in areas of medicine that he himself did not possess.  The two of them made a great team, with different approaches that were sometimes necessary when faced with an uncommon ailment (i.e. getting stuck in a tree).  </p><p><br/> When his eyes met hers, she mouthed a “Thank you,” over the doctor’s head as she tickled his sides.</p><p><br/> With an even expression, he nodded so slightly that she almost missed it.</p><p><br/> It had been two weeks since they had kissed post-memory retrieval, and things had been… bizarre.</p><p><br/> Following their embrace, it seemed as though they had both felt conflicted about their actions.  Áine couldn’t speak for Law, but she had noticed that he had thrown his walls back up after spotting whoever had made him pull away from the kiss.  He had immediately reverted back to the guarded man that she had first met aboard the Polar Tang, and had been nothing but matter-of-fact and curt when speaking with her since.  She wasn’t exactly sure why he was being distant, but she hadn’t had a chance to ask.</p><p><br/> Mainly, because she was also avoiding him.  </p><p><br/> Áine had felt wildly embarrassed after Law had closed himself off and left her by the planters, for a multitude of reasons.  The first being if it had been at all appropriate to state that she wanted to kiss him, directly after he helped her through a vulnerable moment after what could be considered a therapy session.  The second being that she was fully aware she had looked like a mess, what with her swollen, bloodshot eyes, and her tear stained cheeks.  She couldn’t help but worry that he had simply taken pity on her in the moment, and had regretted his decision afterward.  Lastly, she wasn’t even quite sure if she had really wanted to kiss him, or if she had just been craving an intimate connection after the memory she had remembered had faded and had left her with a feeling of nothingness deep inside.  It was very possible that she had simply reached out to the first person to approach her.  Would she have said the same to Sanji?  Or Usopp?</p><p><br/> Thus, that was the reason she was avoiding him, but the reason she was avoiding their sessions was due to her fear of experiencing the same mental anguish all over again.</p><p><br/> She had been expecting remembering to be, well, nice, to worm a memory into her head like a soft bloom of a flower in the sunlight.</p><p> She had been excited at the concept of retrieving her memories, of feeling whole again.  The reality, was that it felt like she was being dunked in lava as hazy images swam past her eyelids, disappearing the moment after she woke.  It was as though she was being tortured, kept on the brink of death, pulled from the embrace of the afterlife just before she accepted its warm arms.  Her head had felt like it had been hit by a hammer, resting on an anvil and ready to shatter into a million pieces.  The pain was unbearable.</p><p><br/> At least, she had retained the memories.  She had pored over them again and again since, with and without Law’s guidance, yet they were but snippets, pieces of a puzzle, and she was unable to see the bigger picture.  </p><p><br/> Thus, she had been avoiding Law, keeping their sessions short, and politely refusing to try any new methods.  They had reached a dead end.  They weren’t getting any results by idly chatting about past memories that she could remember, yet it seemed Law was reluctant to push her past her comfort zone.  Their times in the library had become tense and awkward, with multiple elephants looming about.<br/>Of course, she wanted to try, but she simply wasn’t ready.  She couldn’t shake the chill she felt when she saw Sanji’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he trembled violently beneath the grasp of the Devil Fruit user.  Of all memories, why had it been that one?  Sleep no longer came easily, as she tossed and turned, replaying the haunting image over and over again.  </p><p><br/> The only silver lining came in the form of Sanji’s food.  Desperate to never take the cook for granted after reliving the seizure over and over again, she had thrown herself into the cook’s meals that he provided with extra care for the recovering woman.  Thanks to his skilled grasp on the body’s needs, she had successfully returned to a healthy weight, and with Chopper’s previous declaration that she was healed, she would be moving into the women’s bunks immediately.  </p><p><br/> She was starting to feel… normal, for lack of a better word.</p><p><br/> “Yow!  Chopper bro!” The hulking cyborg struck a pose as he shouldered his way past a grimacing Law to enter the office, “Did I hear that right? Áine sis is all patched up?!”</p><p><br/> The little reindeer nodded enthusiastically as the musician placed him back on the ground.  He hopped over to Franky, chirping, “She’s all good to move into the women’s bunks!”</p><p><br/> “Suuuuuuper!” Franky hollered.</p><p><br/> Áine noticed how Law’s jaw clenched at the unnecessary noise. </p><p><br/> “Perfect timing, bro,” The cyborg lifted up his sunglasses with the back of his massive index finger, grinning, “I just finished installing your bed, sis, and I added something special for ya.  Wanna go for a walk?”</p><p><br/> Áine grinned, stepping forward to follow the giant hawaiian shirt out of the room.  As she walked by the surgeon, she caught a whiff of clean linen mixed with warm cinnamon, a scent that was so Law, and she turned her head in his direction.</p><p><br/> Their eyes met for a brief second, and she could have sworn she saw a flash of longing in the yellow depths. </p><p><br/> He turned away, stalking deeper into the office to discuss something with Chopper.  </p><p><br/> Áine felt her heart clench the slightest bit. </p><p><br/> She trailed after Franky as he rambled on about the new  rock opera he was writing, and how Brook and herself should get involved so they could get some of the royalties when it becomes a worldwide hit.  Tears began to seep from his eyes as he spoke of the struggles the hero had to overcome to win his rightful title among the other notable warriors.  Áine was only half-listening. </p><p><br/> When they entered the women’s quarters on the second floor of the <em>Sunny</em>, her jaw dropped.  She had seen the room multiple times, while she was conversing with Robin and Nami over a glass of wine, so the four door closet, beautifully intricate vanity, and plush sofas weren’t what shocked her.  No, what had surprised her so was the third bed that had been added next to the other two, and the obvious amount of love that had gone into designing her little corner.</p><p><br/> The bedding was dressed with yellow sheets, and a blue and white striped duvet cover, reminding her of the sun and the sea, two of her favourite things.  In front of the fluffed up pillows, sat a stuffed raccoon – the most common critter on her autumn homeland.  Above the frame, two mounts were fixed to the wall, holding her acoustic guitar and her ukulele, and a chest marked “Áine” in her own writing (what a strange feeling, seeing something you wrote but have no recollection of) sat at the foot of the bed.</p><p><br/> Franky tugged at the left side of the bedframe, just beneath the mattress, and Áine watched as several pieces of wood unfolded before her eyes, creating a tray-like desk that she could write at while sitting comfortably among the blankets.  </p><p><br/> “The desk was Brook’s idea,” Franky explained, “Somethin’ about the best song ideas coming to ya when you’re tryin’ to sleep.”</p><p><br/> “It’s perfect,” She breathed, lifting a finger to wipe away the tear that trickled from her eye, “Thank you so much, Franky.”</p><p><br/> He laid his large mechanical hand on her shoulder, “You’ll have to thank Nams too, she spent some cash to make the place more homey for ya.”</p><p><br/> A shaky smile graced her face as she buried herself into the cyborg’s frame, breath hitching in her throat.  “You guys are the best,” She sniffled.</p><p><br/> He extended a smaller hand from the middle of his palm, patting her head as he chuckled, “Anything for Nakama, kiddo.”</p><p><br/> Their heartwarming exchange was interrupted as the door of the quarters slammed open, revealing a frazzled navigator.  Her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she panted, “Navy ships incoming at six o’clock.  We need everyone on the lawn, we don’t have much time.”</p><p><br/> They sprinted out of the room, Áine pushing aside her joy of having a little place that was purely hers and focusing on the trouble at hand.  She could spend sometime in her corner later.  Right now, she needed to focus on how on earth she would contribute to a naval brawl.</p><p><br/> It seemed that others were thinking the same thing, for when the cyborg, musician, and navigator joined the circle of Straw Hats on the lawn, Chopper and Law took one look at her before simultaneously deciding, “No.”</p><p><br/> Áine frowned, “Why not?  I want to help!”</p><p><br/> Luffy nodded, crossing his arms across his chest and puffing out his cheeks in a childish pout, “Áine is a good fighter.  Let her beat these dumb marines up!”</p><p><br/> “Is that really a good idea?” Usopp spoke up, his voice shaking nervously as he countered his captain, “What if she doesn’t remember everything Zo… she taught herself?”</p><p><br/> Sanji chewed on the butt of his cigarette, muttering, “I would prefer if our beautiful Áine-swan wasn’t put in such a dangerous situation.”</p><p><br/> “You guys are being ridiculous,” Nami scowled, placing her hand on the small of the musician’s back.  She felt something small slip into her back pocket, “If Áine wants to fight, she should fight.”</p><p><br/> “Really, guys,” Áine anxiously waved her hands in front of her, “I’ll be fine.  I used to break up bar fights at the tavern all the time.”</p><p><br/> “If I may, Áine,” Robin’s smooth alto sounded overtop everyone’s muttering, “Bar fights typically do not include canon fire and an overwhelming amount of opponents.”</p><p><br/> “You may be all healed up,” Chopper piped, “but that doesn’t mean you wont be more susceptible to worse injuries due to the state your body was in, up until recently.”</p><p><br/> “Don’t worry, Áine-san, I’ll fight to the death in your honour,” Brook soothed, fixing his sockets on the frowning musician, “But, of course, I’m already dead!  Yo ho ho ho ho!” </p><p><br/> A canon sounded, and their heads whipped around to see that the three marine ships were closing in on them.  Luffy bounded to the bow of the ship, leaping into the air and inflating into a balloon, taking the full impact of the canon ball on his rubbery skin, and ricocheting it back at the enemy.  Sanji took that as the command to <em>go</em>, crushing his cigarette beneath his shoe and jumping gracefully into the air, sky walking over to the nearest ship to wreak havoc.  Usopp readied his kabuto, and Nami brandished her Clima Takt.  Robin crossed her arms over her chest and summoned a chain of hands over to the second ship, creating a bridge that Brook deftly danced across, cane swinging leisurely as if he wasn’t about to go slice up a bunch of soldiers.  Chopper shifted into his Heavy Point, and Franky readied the bullets in his left hand, prepared to fight off anyone who dared step foot on his precious ship.</p><p><br/> Law, hand poised on the long sword slung across his back, glared at the defiant musician before shooting a glance up at the crow’s nest and sighing heavily.  He positioned his other hand in a movement Áine knew too well.  She internally groaned as he muttered, “<em>Room, shambles</em>!” </p><p><br/> She landed on her ass in the women’s quarters, cursing, “Goddammit, that fucker!”</p><p><br/> She had clearly been swapped out with something small that had been on the floor – perhaps a spare article of clothing or a loose earring.  There was something jabbing into her skin where she landed, and she dug her hand into her back pocket to retrieve a small key.  </p><p><br/> Grinning, she turned the metal object over in her hand, fully aware that this was what Nami had slipped her earlier.  </p><p><br/> The sounds of battle had increased in volume outside the door.  They were clearly in the thick of it.  It wasn’t as if the Straw Hats, plus the captain of the Heart Pirates, couldn’t take down three Navy ships, but oh how she wanted to help in some way.  She was fully healed!  She had full movement from her limbs and was itching to start training again.  Nami had mentioned all the training she had done on her own aboard the <em>Merry</em>, and the thought that she had enjoyed something like that made her want to try it herself.  At least, it would be a new experience for her amnesiac state.  </p><p><br/> What better way to get into training than to jump headfirst into a dangerous brawl, right?</p><p><br/> That brought up another question, though.  If she was going to disobey both doctors’ orders, she was going to need a weapon.  Luckily, she believed their genius navigator had already thought of this.</p><p><br/> She crawled across the floor to reach the trunk at the foot of her bed, jamming the silver key into the lock and twisting it to the right.</p><p> Sure enough, the lid popped open.</p><p><br/> Áine grinned as she rummaged through belongings she had brought from Cedarstone, from home.  They had to be in here, she just knew it. </p><p><br/> Sure enough, her fingers grazed a leather strap, and she tugged, retrieving a different sheath than she was expecting, but a sheath nonetheless.  The belt that she was familiar with had two little sheathes in an X shape, that sat at her back and held her two daggers.  Nami had mentioned that she had picked up a third dagger along the way though, so she supposed the new design was to accommodate for that.  </p><p><br/> Strapping the leather band around her thigh, just below where her distressed denim shorts ended, she let her fingers graze the hilts of her three daggers.  Taking a brief moment, she removed them one at a time, letting her eyes examine them for any wear or damage.  Surprisingly enough, they looked extremely sharp and in perfect condition, as if another swordsman had cared for them over the two years she was gone.  The intricate, engraved silver handles were even polished, the gemstones that sat in each sparkling.</p><p><br/> The new addition was a peacock, its tail fanned out and decorated with a single amethyst and emerald in the center of the middle feather.  She decided she had made a good choice when purchasing the dagger, as it matched her Swan, with her mother’s birthstone, and her Dragon, with her father’s birthstone.  </p><p><br/> She sheathed the Dragon, deciding to fly with the birds for her first fight aboard the <em>Sunny</em>. Clenching her jaw and steeling her resolve, she kicked open the door of the women’s bunks, twin knives in hand and ready to rumble.</p><p><br/> Her eyes were met with absolute chaos.  Two of the enemy ships were on fire, and thick, grey smoke was billowing about the deck, obscuring most of her crewmates from view.  Bodies writhed on the main deck, locked in combat, or lying eerily still on the grassy lawn.</p><p> The green blades appeared more of a brown beneath the smoke, and Áine was sure that they were soaked with blood.  A black and gold blur flew by her in a flash of flames, chasing after a marine that was barreling towards Usopp as he aimed at the Navy ship that was still intact.  The smoke lightened as it blew past her eyes, and she caught a glimpse of Luffy and Law fighting side by side, the latter using his <em>Room</em> to teleport himself and the other captain around the person who looked to be the fleet commander, dodging the opponent’s sword and landing their own blows.  She thought she heard Franky holler something, and a mechanical whirring sound, followed by the sickening crunch of bone.   </p><p><br/> She had no doubt that they were winning, but that didn’t necessarily mean it was going to be a clean victory. </p><p><br/> It was then that two marines charged towards the stairs, evidently noticing the lone pirate on the second floor through the thick smoke.  <br/> Áine crouched down onto the balls of her feet and grinned menacingly.  She could do this.  It was muscle memory, like riding a bike, right?  </p><p><br/> Right.  </p><p><br/> Both marines tumbled to the ground the moment they reached her, as she had lunged between the two, spinning on her toes and ripping their sides open as her daggers slid into flesh and slashed with her movement.  A deep red splattered the pink cardigan she wore, but she didn’t care.  She had to protect her crew.  She had to protect the ship.  </p><p><br/> She sped down the stairs towards the mass of soldiers, to the source of the cursing and the clashing swords, the cocking guns, and the pained screams.  She ran right into a group of marines that were ganging up on Chopper, surrounding him and overwhelming with quantity over quality.  She swung around the exterior of the huddle, slashing at the soldiers’ calves and sending them tumbling to the ground, freeing the doctor from the pile.  Chopper, now in his Kung Fu Point, shot her a confused look that a mix of gratitude and anger.</p><p> She knew she was going to get a stern talking to later.</p><p><br/> Or, now.</p><p><br/> “ÁINE!  WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” The reindeer screamed over the booms of canons, his voice raspy from the heavy smoke in the air.  He absently kicked at a marine who was trying to pull himself to his feet.</p><p><br/> “HOW ABOUT A THANK YOU?!” She hollered back, beaming through the black haze and turning around to ensure the marines were just about finished with their pathetic attack on the ship.  </p><p><br/> She stepped right into the range of a lone soldier about three meters away, pointing a pistol directly at her.</p><p><br/> She couldn’t move fast enough.</p><p><br/> There was the bang of a gun and Áine flinched, hunching over and squeezing her eyes shut, waiting to feel searing pain as the bullet tore through her.  </p><p><br/> Instead, she heard the <em>sching</em>! of swords and felt the air around her displace itself as a body landed in front of her from above.  <br/> The shell of the bullet, sliced clean in half, rolled past her sneakers.  She peered up, shock and relief prompting her to thank the person who had protected her.  </p><p><br/> A long forest green trench fluttered around shiny black boots, and her hazel eyes made out a broad back looming above her.  The man clutched two katanas in his strong, tan hands, and one, oddly enough, in his mouth.  Through the heavy smoke, it appeared the man had light green hair, cropped short, and three golden tear drop earrings hanging from his left ear.  </p><p><br/> She was stunned.  Who was this man?  Why had he saved her?</p><p><br/> He turn his head to the right, a steely grey eye watching her over his shoulder.  “You alright?” He grumbled around the hilt of his sword.  His voice sounded tight, wavering almost, and Áine was sure it must have been due to the raging fires bordering the <em>Sunny</em>. </p><p><br/> It dawned on her then, under his intense glare, that this was <em>Pirate Hunter</em> Roronoa Zoro.  She had remembered his bounty poster from Cedarstone when Law had casually dropped his name during the panic attack within the medical suite of the <em>Polar Tang.</em>  She had known him to be a member of the Straw Hats, but had been so preoccupied getting to know everyone else, that she hadn’t even questioned, or noticed, his absence.  Perhaps he had been away on a secret mission or something.  She would have to ask him about it later.  </p><p><br/> He stared down at her, waiting for an answer.  The sounds of the battle around them were dulling.  The smoke was beginning to clear.</p><p> There were faint cries of “Retreat!”.  </p><p><br/> “Hi,” She started pathetically, holding out a shaking hand to the glowering swordsman, “I’m Áine.  It’s Zoro, right?”</p><p><br/> He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it before uttering a word.  His jaw clenched.  His brow furrowed.  He turned his whole body to face her, now that there was no threat of being jumped by the retreating marines, and Áine stifled a gasp as she noticed the thin scar that covered his closed left eyelid.  That must have happened within the two years.</p><p><br/> “Thank you,” She breathed, not breaking eye contact with the silent man.  His expression was completely unreadable.  She couldn’t tell if he was annoyed, concerned, or nervous.  </p><p><br/> He nodded tersely, just as a blue film appeared over them, and Law appeared at her side.</p><p><br/> She didn’t even have to look at him to feel how angry he was.  He was practically seething, fury rolling off him in waves.</p><p><br/> Zoro tensed, turning swiftly on his heels and stalking away across the bloodied lawn, stepping over bodies of marines who hadn’t survived their injuries.  He made for the captain, who had gathered the majority of the crew together, and seemed to be begging Sanji for an early dinner.  Áine was sure that Nami would step up to the plate and delegate the cleaning duties to every body.  She took a step towards the group, making to follow the mysterious swordsman.</p><p><br/>  The surgeon grabbed her upper arm and teleported them to the library.</p><p><br/> “The library?” She questioned as she plopped down on the couch, most likely in place of a pillow.  </p><p><br/> Law landed on his feet with practiced grace, though on top of the coffee table, where a book had most certainly been.  “Everyone will be occupied in Tony-ya’s office, the galley, or on the lawn for the time being,” He explained, his voice factual and void of emotion, despite the frustration he was radiating.</p><p><br/> Áine waited, watching as the man stepped down from the table and began to pace.  Back and forth, back and forth.  He would take five strides to the right, reach the bookshelf with the one yellow spine in the whole room, pivot, take five strides to the left, and repeat.  His fists were clenched at his side, his tan skin flushed and his yellow eyes obscured beneath the brim of his speckled hat.</p><p><br/> “Look,” She began tentatively, “I was just trying to help.  And, I did!  I was able to help Chopper, and I took out, like, six marines and – ”</p><p><br/> “Áine,” He paused his stalking, removing his hat and placing it on the coffee table.  He ran his tattooed fingers through his silky hair with an exasperated sigh, “Do you realize how reckless you were being?”</p><p><br/> She stared at her lap, at her fingers that anxiously traced the leather strap bound to her thigh.</p><p><br/> “Tony-ya may have given you the all clear, but it’s only been three weeks since you woke up.  You’ve only just obtained full mobility, and your muscles are working at one hundred percent all of the time in order to build themselves back up,” He growled, his anger finally seeping through his indifferent façade, “If you were to have overexerted yourself the slightest bit, you could have seriously damaged yourself.  Even a twisted ankle would have meant at least a week of rest.” </p><p><br/> She bristled, “Did you expect me to just sit there and listen, not knowing if my friends were getting their asses kicked?”</p><p><br/> He raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed fashion, “As if three Navy warships were going to take us down.”</p><p><br/> “That’s not the point!” She was standing now, her own hands clenched into fists, “Dammit Law, I had to do something!”</p><p><br/> He marched towards her, shoving a thin index finger into her chest, he argued, “If a doctor makes a recommendation, the patient should listen.”</p><p><br/> An icy hand wrapped itself around her heart.  The two weeks of apathetic interactions had been enough for the musician to theorize that the surgeon regretted kissing her, but this was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.  </p><p><br/> “Ah,” She whispered, the fire burning beneath her words a cold blue, “So that’s what I am to you.  Your patient.”  She spat the last words.</p><p><br/> He was silent for a moment.  Áine expected him to turn away and leave her there, that he would let her realize she crossed a line all on her own.  </p><p><br/> He didn’t.</p><p><br/> He stayed right where he was, inches away from Áine, refusing to break eye contact.  </p><p><br/> Then, she watched him lower his guard for the first time in two weeks.  She fell into his golden eyes, into the intense concern that rippled throughout the irises.  His face softened, dropping his glare, and he opened his mouth, stuttering over words he couldn’t bring himself to say.  His gaze adapted to one of worry, of regret, and as he darted his eyes down to her stained cardigan, one of pain.</p><p><br/> Following his stare, she realized that the blood had dried in a spotted pattern across her pale pink sweater, and she felt a wave of guilt washed over her.  Law hadn’t provided much more information on the mentor who always wore pink, but she could tell by the look on his face, that he had most likely met a bloody end clad in that very shirt.</p><p><br/> “I…” He slowly wound his fingers into the fabric, above her hip, as he gazed at her with fear clouding his eyes. “I can’t lose you,” His usually smooth voice was strained as he forced the words out.</p><p><br/> She shook her head ever so slightly, reluctant to disrupt the delicate air that floated between them, “You won’t.  I’ll start training again.  I’ll take it slow, okay?  But I’ll make sure you don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p><br/> The vulnerability the surgeon displayed made her legs shake and her heart pound against her ribs.  “You don’t understand.  Everyone I care about… Bad things happen to them,” He murmured.</p><p><br/> Lifting her trembling fingers, she took his face in her hands and fixed him with a determined frown, “Do you care about your crew?  Do you care about <em>this</em> crew?”</p><p><br/> He nodded slowly.</p><p><br/> “Well, they all seem to be doing okay, don’t they?”</p><p><br/> He grit his teeth, eyes darting to his feet as a light blush dusted the bridge of his perfect nose, flowing onto his cheeks, “No, you’re different.”</p><p><br/> She removed her hands from his face as if she had received a static shock.  A flicker of disappointment passed across his face, and he grabbed her wrists as she went to pull away.  </p><p><br/> “You’re so much more than my patient,” He breathed, closing the distance between them.</p><p><br/> “Law,” She squeaked against his lips, surprised by his actions.  He did not remove his hands from her wrists, but lowered them to her side as he tilted his head to slide his tongue between her slightly parted lips.  </p><p><br/> She hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden change in demeanor.  He was so hot and cold, leaning in to her advances, and then cutting her off, and then doing this.  How was she supposed to keep up?  </p><p><br/> Any inner dialogue melted away as he dragged his tongue over the roof of her mouth, causing her to shudder in the best way.  </p><p><br/> Now was not the time to worry, now was the time to enjoy.</p><p><br/>She did not fight back against her urges, warmth spreading through her body, transforming the cold blue flame inside her to a red plume of lust and desire.  She leaned into him, trying to touch him without the use of her hands.  Arching her back, she pressed her bust against his chest as he held her arms at her sides and extended the fingers not required in his grasp to graze her bottom through her rough denim shorts.  A pleased rumble sounded deep in his throat and he grinned into their kiss, sucking at her bottom lip between his teeth.  His thumbs and forefingers tightened around her wrists as he pulled his face away, ignoring the whine of protest from the musician, and craned his neck to nip at the sensitive skin of her earlobe.  </p><p><br/>The gasp that escaped from her mouth surprised her, and she felt a coiled pressure begin to build in her lower abdomen.  She squirmed against him, grinding her hips and trying to get closer.  She wanted to feel more.  She wanted to feel him.  She wanted to lift her arms and run her fingers through his dark hair, down his tightly muscled back.  Huffing impatiently, she tucked her head to the side and took one of his golden earrings in her mouth, pulling gently while she moved against him.  He chuckled in between the kisses he was planting down her neck, stepping forward so that the back of her knees hit the couch behind her.</p><p><br/>Guiding her with his hands around her wrists, he pushed her into the soft fabric of the sofa, attacking her mouth once more with his soft lips as he sat next to her.  </p><p><br/>“You gonna let me go?” Her voice came out as a breathy giggle, turning her head away as Law grumbled when his lips were disconnected.  </p><p><br/>“Never,” He growled, a low sound of want that gave Áine goosebumps.  Unable to reach her mouth from his current position, he focused his attention on the skin where her shoulder met her neck, suckling affectionately in between sharp bites.  The scratchy stubble of his goatee brushed against her collarbone, tickling the flushed skin.  There was no doubt that he was going to leave a mark, and she loved it. </p><p><br/>She moaned, too turned on to be embarrassed, and flopped onto her back, needing to feel him on top of her.  She used his grip on her wrists to her advantage, lifting her arms over her head and sending Law crashing against her.  He adjusted his position on the couch, nestling his hips between her thighs as she thrust upwards with her pelvis, wrapping her legs around him.  He removed one of his hands, moving her wrist so that it was bound by the same hand that held the other above her head, and cradled her face, taking a moment to push his forehead against hers.  She panted, staring into Law’s golden eyes as he licked his lips in the sexiest display she had ever seen.  His pupils were blown, his eyelids heavy, and he rolled his hips in a smooth movement that pushed his arousal against her, eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath him.  </p><p><br/>It occurred to Áine that they were wearing far too many clothes.</p><p><br/>It seemed that Law had the same idea, as his thin, tattooed fingers began fiddling with the hem of her pink cardigan, all the while rocking against her and burying his face in the crook of her neck, peppering her with kisses.  She writhed beneath his touch.  She wanted him so badly.  </p><p><br/>“Please,” She whimpered, “Let me go so I can take your fucking clothes off.” She flexed her wrists to accentuate her plea, grinding her hips against his while he began to snake his hand up her stomach.</p><p><br/>He paused, narrowing his lusting eyes and smirking evilly.  He briefly looked around the room, before removing his free hand from her shirt.  She frowned at the absence of his touch.  More.  She needed more.</p><p><br/>“<em>Room</em>,” He whispered, a transparent, blue dome encasing them, “Áine, are you sure about this?”</p><p><br/>She hoped her glare would be enough, but she should have known that the surgeon was seeking verbal consent.</p><p><br/>“There’s nothing a want more,” She murmured, pushing her chest against his and flicking his earring with her tongue.</p><p><br/>With a smug lift of his eyebrows, he twitched his hand and muttered, “<em>Shambles</em>.”</p><p><br/>Their clothes disappeared, save for their undergarments.  </p><p><br/>“H-how?!” Áine froze as the warmth of her shirt disappeared, and she fought the urge to curl her entire body into the surgeon’s skin, which was practically radiating heat.  Why she would ignore her desire?  Because something else was more important in that moment.  Namely, admiring Trafalgar fucking Law.  </p><p><br/>“Dust,” He explained, picking a fluff, that had formerly been dancing in the sunlight, off of her stomach.</p><p><br/>He was stunning.</p><p><br/>Tan skin stretched tight across defined muscles, an unsurprising, yet welcome, reveal due to the amount of strength the man possessed in battle.  What was unexpected, were the tribal style tattoos that covered Law’s chest and shoulders.  Two large hearts decorated his upper arms, bordering a third that stretched across his chest, with a smiley face not unlike his own jolly roger in the center.  The swirling style was absolutely beautiful, as if a paint brush dipped in black paint had been lovingly swept across his skin.  Her hands twitched.  She wanted to run her fingers over the markings.  </p><p><br/>He seemed awfully amused as he watched her hazel eyes scan him up and down.  </p><p><br/>Then, as if he was done being patient, he tightened his grip on her wrists and placed a breath-stealing kiss on her lips once more.  She curled into his frame, seeking his warmth, grinding her hips against his hardened member, making his breath hitch in his throat.  He moved his mouth down past her neck and began to kiss her collarbone as his free hand found the clasp of her bra and popped it open.  Sliding his hand beneath the loose garment, he began to massage her breasts one by one, lowering his lips to take a nipple in his mouth.  She sighed and shivered with pleasure as he lightly sucked the perky bud, scraping it gently with his teeth.</p><p><br/>“Law,” Áine moaned, “Please, let me go.  I want to touch you.  Please.”</p><p><br/>She couldn’t take it anymore.  The dampness of her panties was out of control, and she could feel a wet spot at the tip of his cock through his boxer briefs.  She wanted, no, <em>needed</em> to feel him beneath her fingers.</p><p><br/>He caved, whispering, “Touch me,” as he released her wrists and yanked her bra free from her torso, burying his head in between her breasts.  She placed one hand immediately on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his soft, raven tresses.  Her other hand made for the waistband of his briefs, slipping inside and wrapping itself around his throbbing penis.  She gently pressed her thumb into the slit of his head, using his pre-cum as lubricant as she began to pump his member.  He melted into her palm, arching his back as his breathing sped up and his skin flushed a darker red.  A soft moan escaped his lips, and she wiggled her hips as his hands cradled her ass, squeezing hard. </p><p><br/>“Áine…” His voice was strained as he tried to form a sentence while she stroked his large cock, “C-can I… um…”</p><p><br/>He fingered the hem of her panties, and she purred her assent.  Tugging his briefs down his thighs as he quickly disposed of her underwear, she wasted no time in guiding his cock to her entrance, practically dripping from his incessant teasing.  She bit her lip as her walls stretched to accommodate his size, and his golden eyes slid completely shut with a pleased groan. </p><p><br/>He returned her wrists to above her head, smirking down at her and stealing a long, drawn out kiss that made her growl in frustration, gyrating her hips beneath him, craving movement within her.  With an arrogant chuckle, he began to buck his pelvis, admiring the woman he had pinned down beneath him as he thrust in and out.  </p><p><br/>Her breath was coming in short gasps, accentuating every push in, making her flushed face contort in the throes of pleasure.  She began to moan louder as her lover picked up the pace of his hips, and he leaned over her to suck on her ear lobe, prompting an animalistic whine from her throat.</p><p><br/>“Scream for me,” He growled, staring into her soul, taking in her glistening, pink frame squirming beneath him.  </p><p><br/>She could feel her walls tightening around his cock as he slammed into her again and again, filling her to the brim. Her body felt like it was on fire, each thrust sending a spray of stars across her vision.  She knew she was awfully close, he had brought her so near the edge and seemed intent on pushing her over.</p><p><br/>“Law!” She cried as she came, legs practically vibrating from the release she felt, “Fuck!” </p><p><br/>He thrust into her once more, before whipping his member out onto her stomach, releasing his load in thick white spurts across her flushed, pale skin.  He moaned her name as he came, sending a shiver up her spine. A giddy smile split her face.</p><p><br/>Without wasting any time, Law summoned another Room, a dome that clearly covered a larger space than just the library.  A flick of his wrist later, and a roll of paper towels appeared on the coffee table in place of a book.  He was quick to clean up the aftermath for his panting lover (which was no surprise to Áine, since she had already noticed that Law was rather meticulous about his hygiene), and then collapsed on top of her with a chuckle.  He stretched out his lanky frame over her and she groaned beneath his lithe, though heavily muscled, frame.</p><p><br/> He adjusted himself so that he slid between the woman and the couch, tucking his body around his little spoon.  They laid together, breathing in sync, fingers tracing loving circles over cooling skin.  Áine could have lied there forever.</p><p><br/> “Áine,” Law’s smooth voice had returned to its usual calm tone, though there was an underlying affection as he spoke, “I believe we should put some clothes on in case Nico-ya were to seek out some reading material.”</p><p><br/> “Mhmm, should probably crack a window too,” She agreed, her eyes heavy as she reveled in the release, “Can we nap if we put clothes on?”</p><p><br/> He dug his nose into her violet hair, and she felt his lips twitch into a smile, “I suppose that can be arranged.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to back smut.  Get ready y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> It had been a particularly eventful evening.  The cabin of the </em>Merry<em> was noisy and warm, the snow from the winter island whipping past the porthole.  The group was happy to be safe from the blizzard, as they had been participating in a festival in the nearest town square earlier in the afternoon. The nice thing about a plaza was that it was harder to get lost.  The others had only disappeared and gotten themselves stuck somewhere three times today, much less than usual. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The cook had prepared an extra large feast for everybody, which was, though Zoro hated to admit it, much appreciated after the crew had competed in – and successfully won – multiple games that required a fair amount of physical exertion.   </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine had strummed her ukulele, singing at the top of her lungs and leading Usopp and Luffy in a rousing chorus of Binks’ Sake.  There had been plenty of dancing, clapping, and drinking.  Robin had sprouted arms on either side of Chopper’s chair, tickling the little doctor until he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.  Nami had been in a gambling mood, which was simply not fair, since she routinely beat everybody at every card game ever invented.  Zoro groaned as his debt was increased tenfold.  Damn, that sea witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Eventually, Robin retreated to the women’s quarters, carrying a sleeping Chopper in her arms, and Luffy challenged Zoro and the cook to an arm wrestling competition.  The swordsman was thrilled when curly brow agreed.  Now was his chance to prove his superior strength to the moron.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nami, Áine, and Usopp placed bets.  Nami took the captain, Usopp took the swordsman, and Áine took the cook.  Zoro knew it was just meant to ruffle his feathers.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Sanji laughed, “Oi, marimo! Not even your student thinks you can beat me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Whatever, I’ll prove her wrong,” He grumbled, shooting her a mildly offended look. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Áine, you should know that Sanji is the worst choice,” Nami chided, “He doesn’t even fight with his hands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> The blond cook pouted, “That doesn’t mean I don’t have upper arm strength, my darling Nami-san.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Luffy was done with conversing.  “There’s only one way to find out!” He exclaimed, slamming his elbow down on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp threw together a quick bracket, “Okay, Luffy vs. Zoro, winner gets 1 point. Then Zoro vs. Sanji. Then Sanji vs. Luffy.  Whoever has 2 points wins.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro chugged the rest of his drink and tossed his mug aside, ignoring the sigh from Nami as it shattered in the corner of the room.  “Oh, c’mon,” She scowled, standing to go clean up his mess, “That’s another 500 berries!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He placed his elbow on the table and grinned menacingly at his captain.  Luffy returned the glare.  They locked hands and readied their arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Three…Two…One… GO!” Usopp raised his arm, signifying the start of the match.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> There was no movement whatsoever as Luffy and Zoro grimaced, trying their hardest to knock the other’s arm to the table.  Beads of sweat began to dot their foreheads as neither backed down from the fight.  Biceps bulged, veins throbbed, teeth were ground.  Zoro swayed Luffy’s arm slightly to the side, but the latter buffed up his arm and pushed back. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Seconds passed, then minutes, arms swayed back and forth, both men refused to give in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> After a while had gone by, Nami yawned, “Wow, who would have thought an arm wrestling tournament would be this boring?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Sh…ut…up…” Luffy grumbled, his jaw clenched, brow furrowed and eyes focused on his opponent. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Summoning all his strength, Luffy shouted as he slammed Zoro’s arm into the table.  The surface shook, and for a moment it looked like the wood would shatter beneath them.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Luffy stood, hands on his hips and a large smile on his face. “I win,” He laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro crossed his arms and growled, “Whatever.”  He stayed seated at the table and allowed the love cook to take the captain’s place. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Go Sanji!  Kick that moss-head’s ass!” Áine called, laughing as Zoro grumbled and eyed the idiot up and down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp lead the countdown once more, and the match began.  Zoro was confident his large, muscular arms could easily pin down the cook.  However, he knew from experience that the cook’s slim frame was not to be underestimated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Of course, he had been right to argue that he had upper arm strength, as he held his own against the swordsman for a solid 2 minutes, before getting his arm slammed into the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Hey!” The blond yelped, “Careful, or Luffy’s making dinner from now on.” He shook his arm and stretched it out, ensuring no damage had been done. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine groaned, “Dammit Sanji!  My money was on you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Nami’s eyes glittered greedily as she stared at the berries in the pot at the end of the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp nudged her, “They aren’t yours yet!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Nami blinked, “If Zoro lost to Luffy, and Sanji lost to Zoro, there’s no way Sanji will beat Luffy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Blondie deflated at her words.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I believe in you Sanji-kun! You got this!” Áine cheered as Luffy sat down opposite the cook.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> His eyes swam with adoration as he shot a glance at the musician.  “My sweet Áine-san, I’ll win for you!” He mused.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro stepped back from the table and stood by Áine’s side.  She nudged him lightly with her elbow, “Good job,” She smiled.</em>
</p><p><br/><em> “That cook better not get his hopes up,” He grumbled, upset about his loss against the captain, </em>and<em> irritated with the affectionate glances the perv cook was sending her way. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She stuck her tongue out at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Okay, now for the final match,” Usopp announced, “If Luffy wins this, he is the best arm wrestler on the ship!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “No,” Nami pointed out, “Not all of us were challenged. I bet Robin could take you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine nodded in agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp sighed, “If Luffy wins this, he is the strongest out of himself, Zoro, and Sanji!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Wrong again,” The shit cook interjected, “This isn’t even my forte.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> It was Zoro’s turn to nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp crossed his arms and grumbled, “Fine!  If Luffy wins this, he is the strongest out of himself, Zoro, and Sanji, specifically in arm wrestling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> When no one argued, he continued, “Three…Two…One… GO!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> And they were at it, Luffy snarling as a freshly determined cook pushed against his inflated muscles, slowly gaining leverage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> The captain fought back, forcing curly brow back over center and towards the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Everyone was silent.  The only sounds were focused grunts from the fighters.  Isolated audio would probably sound pretty ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Then, the cook shot his other hand down on the table like a hammer, in frustration as he pushed back against Luffy.  The bang on the table caused a covered dish (Luffy’s post dinner snack) to slide off of its base, revealing a single takoyaki hidden underneath.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> The scent wafted in Luffy’s direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Luffy lost his concentration and gazed longingly at the octopus ball.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> And the cook pushed the captain’s arm into the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “OHHHH!” Áine screamed, “GO SANJI!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp looked shocked, “Talk about an upset.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Nami, realizing that since all men had 1 point, there was no winner, meaning no berries for the betters, pointed an accusatory finger at the blond, “No, no, no!  He cheated!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> They all glanced at Luffy.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He was licking his fingers, an empty plate in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp crossed his arms, “As the author of the arm wrestling rulebook, I say the victory stands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine tackled the stupid dartboard brow in a hug, jumping up and down in joy.  Usopp joined in, chanting, “Saver of the berries!  Saver of the berries!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Whatever, I’m going to bed,” Nami grabbed her share of the pot and stomped off, “Night, you idiots.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Usopp yawned, “You know, she has the right idea.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine and Zoro exchanged a quick look.  She nudged his shin with her heel.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Yeah,” She sighed, “I think it’s time for bed.  I’ll see you later, guys.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She exited the lounge after the sea witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Zoro helped with the clean up of the galley, and then proceeded to follow the three men towards the bunks.  He paused at the entrance to the room, stating that he would take first watch, before climbing halfway up the mast.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> When the hatch to the bunks slammed shut, he slid back down the mast and returned to the galley, waiting, hoping he had understood her signal.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Sure enough, the doorknob rattled as Áine returned to the cabin, slipping into the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Welcome back,” Zoro said, sliding back onto the bench by the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I’m impressed you understood the plan,” She grabbed 2 mugs from the cupboard, and a new sake bottle from the pantry. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> They sat across from each other at the table.  The air between them did not seem as tense as it had earlier in the evening.  They could thank the alcohol for taking the edge off. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Pouring the sake into his mug, Zoro scoffed, “You underestimate me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She grabbed the bottle from him, filling her mug as well.  She took a sip, then cocked her head to the side,  “Only your ability to walk in a straight line.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> ”I’m telling you, everyone else keeps wandering off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I’ll have to steal a pair of handcuffs from the next marines we face.  They could come in handy when we need to walk anywhere.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You think you could take me down long enough to handcuff me to you?” Zoro rested his elbows on the table, grinning at her arrogantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine blinked, pink spots blooming across her cheeks.  She took a sip of sake and swallowed incorrectly, causing her to cough and sputter.  He had successfully flustered her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He snickered as she tried to regain her composure. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You okay?” He smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She nodded, taking a redemption sip with a flourish. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Any fireworks up your sleeve tonight?” She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Uh no,” He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand bashfully, “I lucked out with that, actually.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Oh?  It wasn’t part of a plan?” She smiled at the usually stoic swordsman. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You think I planned anything?” He scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Definitely not the part where I kicked your ass,” She hummed, eyes lighting up with the memory of her sweet victory. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He took a large swig of sake, before letting out a hard laugh, “Yeah right, I let you win.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Giggling, she shook her head.  “Nu-uh, I think I caught you off guard,” She insisted. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine gazed at the man across from her, a challenge in her hazel eyes.  Her violet hair cascaded onto her shoulders, her fingers fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater.  He couldn’t decipher what was going on in her mind, and that scared the shit out of him.  Was the great Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro intimidated by her? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>A little bit, yeah. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What was he supposed to do now?  She was just staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something.  Had she caught him off guard?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Damn, she looked so beautiful in the soft light of the galley.  He wanted to stand, to lean across the table and cradle her cheek in his hand, to pull her face closer to him, so that she could see the fiery tenderness burning in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, what was stopping him?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He did just that, and spoke softly.  It was a smooth rumble of a sound, and he could feel her shaking under his touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You caught me, alright.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She closed the distance between them, reaching up and placing her lips on his.  His heart rejoiced as he tasted her sweet lips once more.  He didn’t know he had been craving them until that moment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She pulled away, but only for a moment, as she climbed on top of the table, kneeling on the surface.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She collided with him, her hands landing on his chest as she reunited their mouths once more. He held her close, hands tangled in her violet hair and tracing the curves of the small of her back.  She could feel the steady beat of his heart as she let her fingertips explore the firm muscles of his chest.  She twisted the fabric of his white shirt in her palms.   He wanted more.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> With an eager tug, the shirt came off, their lips parting for less than a second as the fabric passed between them.  She reached up and brought his face down to her, kissing him deeply.  He responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth.  He was hungry, and she seemed happy to be his snack. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> They stumbled backwards, balance skewed, lost in the heat of the moment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She threw her hands behind her with a small yelp as she tripped, hands gripping onto the cold kitchen counter that she happened to back into.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “You okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She looked at him, “Never been better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He stood before her, warm light from the lantern flickering, casting shadows that emphasized his body.  He knew this was the first time she would get a good look at the scars that decorated his torso and arms.  His skin was speckled with silver cuts of varying shapes and sizes, badges of his victories in battle.  He, for the first time in potentially forever, felt a little self-conscious.  How would she feel about the long, jagged line decorating his chest, stretching from his left shoulder, all the way to his right hip? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Letting her eyes wander upwards, their eyes locked.  She held a dainty finger to his skin, tracing the scar with a gentle touch.  “You are so brave,” She breathed.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>His chest was heaving with every inhale and exhale.  His brow was furrowed, his eyes burning with pure, unadulterated lust. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Slowly, he placed his large hands on her waist, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter.  He fingered the hem of her sweater, searching her face for permission.  She nodded, and his hands wandered up her stomach, gripping the fabric and swiftly lifting it over her head.  He tossed the garment to the opposite side of the room and drank her in.  He kissed her lightly on the lips, before lowering his head and turning his attention to her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> As he kissed the tender skin of her neck, his hands explored her upper body.  He wrapped one arm around her, playing with the clasp to her bra, and the other crawled up her abdomen, towards her breasts.  Unhooking her bra with some difficulty, he took her breast in his hand, massaging roughly as he sucked at her lips once more.  She gasped and shivered as his calloused fingers tweaked her nipple, applying just the right amount of pressure.  He moved his one hand to the small of her back, providing her support as she leaned her shoulders against the tiled backsplash above the counter, arching her back as he placed light kisses all the way down her stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Her skin was so soft, so flawless, and he marveled at how she glowed in the moment.  He could feel a wetness beginning to grow between her legs as she basked in the ecstasy.  His hands were everywhere at once, his lips grazing every millimeter of skin currently accessible. </em>
  <br/>
  <em> He groaned and pushed his pelvis into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He knew she could feel his hefty member through his pants, rubbing up against her inner thigh.  Eager to release it from its confines, she yanked at the fly of his pants.  He paused his exploration of her chest, and peered up into her hazel eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Zoro,” She purred, gently caressing him through the fabric.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> His breath hitched in his throat, a flood of red flashing across his cheeks.  He granted permission by guiding her fingers to the button at the waist of his pants.  Leaning forward, she undid the button and unzipped his fly.  Heart pounding with anticipation, she pulled his bottoms, and underwear, down, revealing his sizeable member.  She placed her hand on his shaft, slowly moving up and down, gradually speeding up.  She let her other hand explore his balls, shivering in delight as she heard him moan.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Fuck,” He breathed, “I want you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She froze, straightening her spine and gazing at him in anticipation.  “You can have me,” She whispered, pulling his strong hand to her groin.  He could feel her want in the wet warmth between her thighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He slipped her jeans off of her with a flourish, spreading her legs and hungrily eyeing her.  She slid forward on the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring deep into his eyes as he began to lean into her.  The hazel depths before him held no trace of hesitation, just affection.  He thought that if he was on the receiving end of such a gaze every day, then he would could do anything, even become the Greatest Swordsman. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He did not break eye contact as he carefully pushed into her.  She gasped, her eyes closing in pleasure as she felt his cock thrust in and out of her.  She wrapped her legs tighter around the swordsman, tensing all of her muscles, clinging to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He attacked her neck with kisses once more, continuing to pump his hips against her.  His hands revisited her breasts, her face, her hair, her back.  He touched every part of her, over and over, as if he could never get enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Their surroundings faded, a ringing sounded in their ears.  It was only them, in a sea of sweat and quiet cursing, and Zoro prayed it never end.  All that mattered was the taste of her coconut chapstick, the smell of her hair, the feel of her warmth around him, and the sound of their hearts.  Nothing else mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Fuck, Zoro!” She exclaimed as he slammed into her, grabbing her hips in his large hands, and pushing her against him.  He held her at the perfect angle, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder, watching her expression as he pleasured her, thrusting in and out, in and out.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He moved faster, he pushed harder, and faster, and harder, and faster, and harder, until she cried out his name.   He cursed as he climaxed.  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He panted heavily, moving to cup her face in his hands, showering her in kisses. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She draped her arms over him and lay her head on his shoulder.  He wrapped his arms protectively over her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There they were, in the kitchen, Áine on the counter and Zoro standing in front of her, breathing in sync.  And nothing else mattered.    </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“So,” She sighed, “Now what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro grinned, “Sake?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>When she giggled in agreement, he lifted her off the counter, providing extra support as he placed her down, aware that her legs weren’t quite working properly yet.  He pulled up his pants and retrieved his white shirt, tossing Áine her navy sweater.   </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They sat side by side, drinking straight out of the bottle of sake.  There was no need for mugs – they had already spread enough cooties between the two of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine leaned her head on his shoulder.  He held her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“What are we going to do?” She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I don’t know,” His voice seemed distant.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Worry about it tomorrow?” She proposed.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He lifted the bottle up, chuckling, “To secrets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He took a swig and passed it on.  She mirrored his actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“To secrets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They tidied up the meeting room, and ensured there was no evidence leftover from their late night rendez-vous. They walked hand in hand towards the bunks, stopping when they reached their separate entrances.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Pretty good night,” He murmured.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yeah, not too shabby,” She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She turned on her heel, about to enter the girls bunks when Zoro called to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hey, Áine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She spun around, curious as to what he needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He crossed his arms and shot her a cheeky grin, “Can’t wait to watch that idiot cook prepare breakfast on the counter where I fucked you.”</em>
</p><p><br/><em>And with that, he disappeared up into the crow’s nest to</em> actually <em>keep watch.</em></p><p> </p><p>She had to be joking, right?</p><p><br/>This was just some sick joke.</p><p><br/>Had the shitty dartboard brow put her up to this?</p><p><br/>He would kill him.</p><p><br/> Maybe the next time they sparred, he would accidently use the sharpened side of the blade, instead of the dull side.  It would be an accident.  A simple, unfortunate accident.</p><p><br/> “Zoro?”</p><p><br/> He reached up at what he believed to be a normal pace, but what felt painstakingly drawn out, to snatch the mug of sake she had offered.  </p><p><br/> He was seated on the bench in the crow’s nest, not because he was hiding, but because he had taken first watch of the evening.  He had intended to spend the hours in quiet contemplation while staring out the window, watching the horizon.  After spending  half the day exercising, and the other half napping, he felt no need to lift any weights at this point in time.  He had considered attempting to meditate, but he did have to pay attention to the <em>Sunny’s</em> surroundings, which was awfully hard to do if you were trying to focus on nothing at all.</p><p><br/> Then she had surprised him, poking her head through the hatch after a timid rap on the door, two mugs and a sake bottle tucked beneath one arm, and her leather backpack dangling off the other.</p><p><br/> She had asked if he wanted company, claiming that she knew sake was his favourite, but that she wanted to get to know him better.</p><p><br/> He had to remind himself that she only knew his preference because he could be found with it most nights, not because she had remembered anything.  </p><p><br/> She timidly took a seat on the bench, an appropriate distance away from him.  Holding out her mug in a painfully familiar gesture, she cocked her head to the side and smiled a plain, simply friendly smile, “Cheers?”</p><p><br/> “To what?” He grumbled.</p><p><br/> Good job, Zoro.  You’re such a charmer.</p><p><br/> She shrugged, “To new-old friends?” Her eyes sparkled with excitement.  His stomach turned.  </p><p><br/> He supposed he should humor her.  What was the harm in having a good conversation?  He didn’t have to spew his guts or anything.  He could treat her the same way he had when she had first joined the crew.  She was just a normal person.</p><p><br/> A normal person who was trying to make a connection with him, which was what he had been hoping for in the first place.</p><p><br/> So, why give her the cold shoulder?</p><p><br/> Another week had passed, and Zoro had abandoned his isolation immediately following his grand reveal during the naval brawl.  He had felt like coming to Áine’s rescue while slicing a bullet in half in a super cool, not at all cliché manner had been quite the entrance, and she had responded quite positively to it.  It was his inability to form a coherent sentence that had him looking like a confused moron, instead of the intended calm, cool, and collected Demon of the East Blue.  <em>Then</em>, Law had shown up and whisked her away before he could try introducing himself while they cleaned the deck.  </p><p><br/> The anger and, <em>fuck it,</em> jealousy that had licked his insides when Usopp had picked the pillow and the well-worn book on ancient medicine up off the bloodied lawn - with a snicker and a, “Nobody better go into the library anytime soon,” to a giggling sea witch - had him seeing red.  </p><p><br/> He had felt a tingle in the middle of his back, followed by the feeling of someone rubbing his shoulder blades, a comforting motion that began to ease some of the tension he felt.  He had gazed around the lawn, nodding gratefully at Robin, who uncrossed her arms when she met his eye and shot him a sympathetic half-smile.</p><p><br/> Dinner hadn’t been any easier.  </p><p><br/> They had all been sitting around the table, two spots empty, as dartboard brows began passing out plates and platters.  The door had slammed open to what would go down in history as one of the most uncomfortable displays upon <em>Sunny</em>.  At least, for Zoro.   A lot of weird shit happened on the ship, and most of the time he didn’t bat an eye.</p><p><br/> Áine had tumbled through the doorway with a flustered ramble of, “Sanji-kun!  I’m so sorry we’re late!  It won’t happen again!  Thank you so much for what I’m sure will be a wonderful meal!”  She had been clad in the same blood stained cardigan from earlier, her eyes slightly dazed and her face flushed.  She frantically tugged her hair to one side of her neck as she marched to her spot at the table, tying it in place with her yellow ribbon.  </p><p><br/> Law had sauntered in immediately after, a smug aura surrounding him despite the fact that he seemed slightly more unkempt, and far less tense, than usual.  It was extremely odd that the always clean and tidy surgeon was also still in the same clothes from the brawl.   He had avoided eye contact with anyone as he gracefully slid into the chair next to Áine, head held high and fixed on random objects around him.  </p><p><br/> “My dearest Áine-swan, a lady is never late!  Perhaps we were simply early,” The perv cook had spewed with a sickening look of adoration, before immediately switching to a stern expression and adding, “However, Torao, I had assumed that a great mind of your caliber would be better at time management.”  The cook’s rough voice was mocking, taunting the surgeon.</p><p><br/> Law had murmured, “Understood, Blackleg-ya,” and then proceeded to poke at the colorful rice dish that had been placed in front of him.</p><p><br/> There had been a number of things that had bothered Zoro about this interaction.  Mainly:</p><p><br/>1. Áine had referred to herself and Law as a <em>we</em>.</p><p><br/>2. The last time Áine had worn her hair like that, it had been to cover a mark that Zoro himself had left on her.</p><p><br/>3. Robin had bloomed another goddamn hand to grip the fist he was hiding beneath the table, and her acknowledgment of the whole situation just made it so much worse.</p><p>Look, they were all adults on the <em>Sunny</em>.  Well, save for Chopper, but he knew the human body and certain… practices better than most seventeen year olds, thanks to his profession.  </p><p><br/>Even though it had been a pretty piss poor attempt to cover up the activities they had partook in before dinner, the majority of the table would have been able to recognize even the subtlest of clues that they had hooked up.  After all, it wouldn’t have been the first time people had gotten intimate with others, or themselves, aboard the ship.  There had been too many times that the bathroom doors had been left unlocked, and people were walked in on, so often that it had become unsurprising, which is… just unfortunate.  Though it had been a surprise when Zoro’s observation haki tipped him off that Usopp was slipping into the women’s quarters to meet with the sea witch while Robin was on watch.  It didn’t happen often, but Zoro understood that it was simply an arrangement between friends, a way to blow off steam.  If he was in the navigator’s shoes, he would steer clear of the idiot curly brow, too.  He got it.  </p><p><br/>Thus, thanks to everyone’s stellar detective work, Zoro’s dining experience had been riddled with snickers, unnecessary innuendo, and a whole lot of irritated glances exchanged with the omniscient archaeologist.</p><p><br/>The musician and the surgeon had sat through the constant jabs, silent and red faced, eyes on their plates and their plates only. </p><p><br/>“Hey,” Usopp had hardly contained himself, giggling as he cut a piece of seafood ever so slowly, “Torao, did you enjoy the stuffed clam tonight?”</p><p><br/>“Sanji-kun,” Smirking, the witch had teased, “I don’t think Áine will require dessert.  I heard she had a good helping of cream pie earlier.” </p><p><br/>Completely oblivious, Luffy had chosen that moment to whine, “Saaaanji!  Áine got pie?  I want pie!”</p><p><br/>The group burst into hearty laughter, save for three members.  Law had practically choked on his food, prompting Áine to gently place a small hand on his back and whisper something to him, concern written all over her face.  Zoro had glared at his mug of sake, willing it to fill itself, for he was going to need a hell of a lot more alcohol if the jokes were going to continue.  </p><p><br/>“Law-kun,” Brook’s voice was level and unassuming, but everyone knew exactly where he was headed when he chimed, “What did Áine-san’s panties look like?  Yo ho ho ho!”</p><p><br/>He must have crossed Law’s invisible line at that point, for the surgeon slammed a fist down on the table, silencing the chorus of laughter and hissing, “I don’t know, Bone-ya, but I can slice off your head and shove it up your boney ass if you’d like.”</p><p><br/>The blue film reached past the galley, leaving a single tangerine in the surgeon’s seat.</p><p><br/>Áine winced, handing the fruit to the navigator, “Sorry, Nami.”</p><p><br/>The sea witch shrugged, too amused by Law’s outburst to really care if he trampled over her trees.  They were resilient enough to survive his slim frame brushing by them as he swapped places.  </p><p><br/>Falling back into playful banter, the meal had resumed without any further hiccups.</p><p><br/>The rest of the week had been rather uneventful.  </p><p>They were planning on stopping at a winter island tomorrow, and Chopper and Luffy were enthusiastically discussing all of the snowmen they were going to build.  They were to spend three days docked there, replenishing food stocks and medicinal necessities, and enjoying some much needed time away from the other crew members.  Some of the crew would certainly opt to spend their allowance on a couple of days at the local inn, in order to relish in the the privacy and bedding that it would provide, while others might use the decrease of noise on the ship to work on solo projects without interruption.  </p><p><br/>Zoro was ready to spend most of his time at the first tavern he’d find.  It would be a good distraction from his thoughts.  He was probably going to wander back to the ship, definitely not getting lost along the way, and sleep in the crow’s nest each night.  He didn’t care if it bothered whoever was on watch, he had already thought this through and decided it was a better option than the men’s quarters – where he would have to acknowledge whether or not Law’s temporary bunk was empty – or the inn – where he would potentially hear things he would really rather not.  He preferred to simply live in a fabricated ignorance while he worked through his thoughts. </p><p><br/>He felt as though he was acting like he had returned to normal.  He spent his days training and napping, he was present at meals, he fought with the stupid curly browed cook, wrestled with Luffy, let Chopper snuggle up to him, and would nod politely at Áine or Law if they crossed paths with him (Which, to be fair, he made an effort to have that happen as infrequently as possible).  </p><p><br/>It was only a frustrated frown from Nami, or a random pat on the shoulder from Franky, or that terrifying all-knowing gaze of Robin’s that told him that they understood what he was going through.  There was only so much he could do on the outside to cover up the hurricane raging inside.  </p><p><br/>So, when Áine pulled herself into the crow’s nest on a night where he had first watch, with a bottle of sake for the two of them, and proposed toasting to friendship, Zoro didn’t know what to do or how to act.</p><p><br/>The sickening thought that perhaps it wasn’t the perv cook who had put her up to this, but <em>Law</em>, made him feel physically ill.  That sadistic bastard.  </p><p><br/>“Yeah, sure,” He grumbled, clinking his mug against hers, “To new-old friends, or whatever.”</p><p><br/>She frowned, crossing her legs under her on the bench and taking a slow sip of the sweet beverage, “I get the feeling that you don’t like me much, Zoro.”</p><p><br/>He downed his drink and reached for the bottle that sat on the floor between them, filling it as close to the brim as possible.  If only she knew.</p><p><br/>“Nah, you’re Nakama,” He made sure his voice sounded utterly indifferent, “We get along just fine.”</p><p><br/>She placed her mug down, swinging the…</p><p><br/>Oh goddamn, she brought her ukulele.</p><p><br/>Shit.</p><p><br/>He hadn’t noticed the instrument slung across her back when she had entered the crow’s nest, too interested in the gift of alcohol that she had brought him.  </p><p><br/>She swung it across her torso and grinned at him, “Any requests?”</p><p><br/>He shrugged, fixing his eyes on the horizon, “I like whatever you play.”</p><p><br/>Narrowing her eyes, she spoke carefully, as if thinking over every word she spoke, “See, I don’t think that’s true.  I think there’s something people aren’t telling me.”</p><p><br/>He raised an eyebrow.  Was she being for real right now?  Had she started to piece together the puzzle without retrieving her memories?  “What are you going on about?” He furrowed his brow as she turned to the backpack she had dropped at her feet.</p><p><br/>She pulled out two small books.</p><p><br/>She opened the one with a maroon cover first, and Zoro immediately recognized the sea witch’s writing.  There were large bars of black ink scattered throughout.  Áine’s finger traced over the words as she explained, “Nami gave me this when I first came aboard Sunny.  She said she wrote up a copy of her ship’s log from the weeks I sailed on the Merry, so I could have a slight grasp of the adventures we had, whether or not I could remember them.”</p><p><br/>She pointed to the dark lines, “At first, I figured she had omitted the name and actions of someone who had betrayed the crew, or died in action, but then I realized that didn’t make any sense.  If it was a memory no one wanted to remember, why bother writing it in the <em>copy</em> in the first place?  No, these edits were made <em>after</em> she had already written the copy, as if somebody had made a decision, and she had to bend her work to that person’s will.”</p><p><br/>Zoro watched in silence, admiring the intensity of her eyes as she explained the thought process that was most certainly going to end with him in hot water.  He had missed the way she talked with her hands when she was passionate about something.  </p><p><br/>“So,” She continued, “I didn’t think anything of this for the first couple of weeks.  Figured I didn’t have enough context yet, you know?  But then, you showed up out of the blue during our fight with the Navy, and that got my gears turning.”</p><p><br/>He groaned internally.  Here we go.</p><p><br/>Áine closed the book, holding it up as a prop as she stated, “There is no referral to you in this log at all.  Not only that, but no one so much as mentioned you until after the battle last week.  And, the final clue I needed to decide that you had chosen to erase your existence, lies in here.”</p><p><br/>She swapped out the book for the larger one, bound in a dark green leather.  Opening it up on her lap, she flipped through pages in a variety of stages of wear and tear.  Some had stains, some were dog eared, others looked brand new.  “This is my song book,” She sighed, “I found it in the chest where I got my daggers.”</p><p><br/>She flipped to a page towards the end of the book.  It was one of the more worn pages, telling Zoro that it had been visited often.  She flipped the text upside down and pointed at it, staring at the swordsman expectantly. </p><p><br/>The title read <em>Santoryu Waltz</em>, and beneath a series of chord diagrams, were lyrics to a song.  A song about moonlight on steel, of swords clashing beneath the stars, of fighting back to back, of quiet support, of trust.  And there, in the margin, she had scrawled <em>For Zoro.</em></p><p><br/>He stared at the paper.  He had never even heard this song before.  When had she written it?  When he was taken away by the bounty hunters, maybe?  He didn’t know much about music, but he already knew it was going to be his favourite song.  </p><p><br/>“What was I to you?” She asked softly, uncertainty clouding her gaze as she stared at the words in front of her.</p><p><br/>This was his chance.  This was the moment he had been waiting for, to tell her everything, to pray to the god he didn’t believe in that something in his explanation would trigger her memory, and she would be able to remember it all.  He would be able to wrap her up in his arms and go back to how everything was before he had messed up two years ago.</p><p><br/>He couldn’t believe it, but he found himself hesitating.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>He watched her expression carefully, the way her forehead wrinkled as she worried over what he would say, the way she avoided his gaze.  She was biting her bottom lip, which he knew by now was a sign that she felt anxious, and typically if she felt anxious, she was feeling guilty. </p><p><br/>Which came full circle to the exact reason why he had hid himself in the first place.  This was his problem, not hers to bear for him.  </p><p><br/> Was she happy?  She had definitely grown accustomed to life aboard the ship, and as much as he despised the idea of the arrogant surgeon placing his hands on her, she seemed to be rather thrilled with the concept.  That’s what he wanted, right?  Her to be happy.</p><p><br/> Was it fair for him to rip what she had just found away from her?  To plunge her into further confusion?</p><p><br/> Fully aware that he was going to hate himself tomorrow, he took a deep breath in, and answered.</p><p><br/> “We were sparring partners.  I helped train you with your daggers.  What happened with the tree… well, I felt like it was my fault.  I just needed some time to process that alone, so I asked everyone to keep quiet about my involvement in the crew.”</p><p><br/> He looked down at his hands.  They were shaking.</p><p><br/> “If you, uh,” He sounded so uncomfortable, “Need any help with your knives, just let me know.”</p><p><br/> She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.  She leaned against the wall of the nest as he stared out the window, his train of thoughts just constant cursing.  </p><p><br/> He spent the rest of his watch drinking the rest of the sake while she played all of his favourite songs on her ukulele.  He didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the terrible food jokes.  I know.  I hate me too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big 'ol shout out to the wonderful hiraeth_chan for inspiring me to keep working on this.  Go check out her awesome story! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trafalgar Law was not a morning person.</p>
<p><br/>
 Person would actually be far too generous a term.</p>
<p><br/>
 It was more like, Trafalgar Law was not a sentient organism between the hours of 5am and 10am.  Even then, 11am to noon were only slightly better.</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine had learned rather quickly that if she were to sleep with the surgeon, she would be going to bed alone most nights, just to have his lanky frame collapse on top of the sheets as the sun began to rise.  It wouldn’t even surprise her if he simply forgot of her existence and passed out, sprawled horizontally across the bed.  It had happened two nights in a row during their three day stop-over at the winter island, and the events that had followed had warmed her heart in ways she hadn’t believed were possible.</p>
<p><br/>
 The first night, she had curled against his warm frame after a rather intimate evening of extremely rare privacy, brushing her fingers over the tattoos that swirled across his arms, his chest, his back.  She had felt the scruff of his chin against her forehead as he breathed deeply into her violet hair, slender arms wrapped around her waist.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Then, just as she had felt the sweet embrace of sleep pulling her into darkness, he had carefully untangled himself from her limbs and adjusted her drowsy body.  It was strange, being tucked into a bed by a man a handful of years older than her, but she had been too tired to protest.  She had let him pull the covers up over her shoulders and his fingers sweep her bangs out of her face, a tender action that oozed vulnerability, a side of Law that very few had ever seen.  </p>
<p><br/>
 His bare feet had padded across the room they had rented, and she had heard the click of the desk light, the static hum as it flickered to life.  There had been a rustling sound, and the squeak of leather, and she had pictured the handsome doctor burying himself in a book as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p><br/>
 Just to startle when his body had unceremoniously flopped on top of her hours later.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Fear had flitted through her veins, sending her jolting upright.  Without thinking to approach the situation in a more effective manner, she had viciously shaken the man who had fallen across the mattress, terrified that there was an intruder.  Someone strong.  Someone powerful.  Someone who could take down the Surgeon of Death.</p>
<p><br/>
 He had grumbled something incoherent and lazily rolled onto his side, still trapping her legs beneath his abdomen.  His chest had been rising and falling at a slow, steady pace, the ink on his skin moving with the movement as if it were alive.  The clock on the mahogany nightstand had read 5am.  </p>
<p><br/>
She had stifled a laugh, understanding the source of the prominent dark rings beneath his golden eyes.  She guessed it was common practice for the man to exhaust himself to the point of physically and mentally tapping out.  </p>
<p><br/>
Wiggling her lower limbs until she was able to squeeze free, she tugged the surgeon into a more appropriate sleeping position, ignoring the random noises that tumbled from his lip.  Though, she had found it charming that he was dreaming of his crew, with the words <em>Bepo</em> and <em>Penguin</em> being among those she actually understood.  </p>
<p><br/>
When she had risen at her usual hour of nine in the morning, Law was still sleeping.  She had taken a moment to drag her fingers through his soft, surprisingly fluffy bedhead, before dressing, and starting the high-tech coffee maker that the room provided.  Beverage in hand, she had sat in the desk chair he had occupied for the majority of the night, idly flipping through her song book.</p>
<p><br/>
At around half past ten, she had witnessed him stretch like a cat basking in the sun, muscles twitching as they were woken from their slumber, fingers grasping at the empty space next to him.  He had then sat up, dark locks sticking up in all directions, half-opened one eye, and gazed around the room, clearly not actually seeing any of his surroundings.  An uncharacteristic, confused whine sounded from his throat before he flopped back into the mattress, hugging her pillow to his chest, burying his nose in the fabric that surely smelt like her. </p>
<p><br/>
She was been pretty sure her heart had melted.  </p>
<p><br/>
When he finally swung his long legs over the side of the bed, she had watched him rub his eyes and groan, proceeding to let his torso flop back into the warm sheets.  She had prompted him to sit up once more, handing him a cup of coffee.  He had stayed in bed, silently sipping the steaming liquid and staring out at the snowy mountain scenery that the large bay windows of the inn provided.  She had felt it best not to bother him until he initiated conversation.</p>
<p><br/>
The second night had brought about roughly the same experience, save for him tumbling into bed directly overtop of her this time.  She had checked the clock.  5am.  </p>
<p><br/>
She had shrugged him to her side, and he had grumbled, brow furrowed and lips in a tight frown, reaching out to drag her into his warmth.  She had not fought back.  She fit against him perfectly, like two adjacent puzzle pieces.  </p>
<p><br/>
With an expectation for how the morning with the sleepy surgeon would go, she had chosen to forego the coffee maker, and treat herself to a latte from the inn’s kitchen downstairs.  She had brushed her lips against his naked shoulder before rolling out of bed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Well, fancy meeting you here,” Nami gestured to the chair across from her.  She was seated at a small table nestled in the corner of the tiny dining area next the inn’s lobby.  </p>
<p><br/>
Áine took a seat, lips savouring the froth of her drink as she took her first sip.  “Usopp still in bed?” She asked.</p>
<p><br/>
“Pfft,” The navigator scoffed, “That was a one night thing.  I sent him back to <em>Sunny</em> yesterday morning.  As <em>if</em> I was going to waste an opportunity to have a queen sized bed all to myself for a night!”  </p>
<p><br/>
She stirred her tea, smirking as she pumped her eye brows, “Torao still in bed?”</p>
<p><br/>
Áine wasn’t able to stop the flush of red from creeping across her cheeks.  She hummed an affirmation and the navigator had snickered.</p>
<p><br/>
“So?  What’s going on with you two?”</p>
<p><br/>
 The musician sighed, shrugging, “We haven’t really talked about it.  It feels too easy, too good right now.  Words might complicate things.”</p>
<p><br/>
 The red-head frowned, fixing her with a stern stare that screamed that she knew best, “Better to get that over with before someone gets hurt.  I don’t envy you, though.  Usopp and I are lucky our hearts belong to other people.  We never had to have that conversation.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine nodded.  She had learned, after two entire bottles of wine, that although both pirates were in love with other people, they had never had a chance to express their feelings before being whisked away on an adventure.  Thus, the two best friends had come to a mutual decision that they trusted each other enough to, well, help each other out, until they could meet with the true owners of their hearts once more.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Have you heard from Vivi recently?” Áine asked, noticing the dreamy expression that crossed the navigator’s face at the mention of the princess.  Áine had never had the opportunity to meet the blue-haired beauty, but Nami gushed about her so often, she felt like a close friend.</p>
<p><br/>
 Nami sighed, “She sends me letters once a week, doesn’t make it easier, though.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Sitting in comfortable silence, the two women finished their coffees and returned to their rooms, preparing to check out of the inn and return to the ship.  The navigator had been adamant about leaving at 3pm sharp, giving the crew plenty of time to run to the village for anything they had potentially forgotten to purchase over the last two days.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Law was still in bed when the clock struck noon.</p>
<p><br/>
 She passed by the desk, pressing the button of the coffee maker while she watched her sleeping lover through the ornate mirror hanging just above the mahogany surface.  The machine whirred as it activated, and zombie-Law pulled himself into a seated position at the sound, bare chest practically steaming as his blanket-warmed skin met the cooler air of the room. </p>
<p><br/>
 Passing him his cup of coffee before he could burrow back into the sheets, she sat down next to him, tracing the jolly roger tattooed on his back.  He murmured something incomprehensible, but it seemed like a vocalization of gratitude.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Sleep okay?” She asked, watching as he blinked his bleary eyes and yawned.  His mouth opened so wide that she could count his pearly molars.  Of course he would have impeccable dental hygiene, the beautiful bastard.</p>
<p><br/>
 He nodded his head sleepily, curling inward and over to the side rest his scruffy chin on her shoulder.  He sipped his coffee silently, without so much as a slurp. His hand found hers, fingers intertwining as he stared at their reflection in the mirror above the desk.<br/>
 She felt him tense ever so slightly, and she understood that he was thinking the exact same thing she was – how long was this peaceful perfection between them going to last?</p>
<p><br/>
 There was a sadness in his eyes as he watched himself, a deep sorrow that pierced through the glass.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Law,” Turning her head, she murmured into the hair above his ear, “Why do they call you the Surgeon of Death?”</p>
<p><br/>
 He flinched, before immediately relaxing his muscles and sighing heavily, “If you insist on knowing, I have a history of being rather… Cruel.”  His voice sounded croaky, though the coffee was sure to help lubricate his throat.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Meaning?”</p>
<p><br/>
 His golden gaze flitted to hers through the mirror, “I learned very quickly that fear is the most efficient way for people to do as you please.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine hummed skeptically, “You may be intimidating, but I don’t think you’re very, well, <em>scary</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>
 The winter wonderland beyond the window was the next recipient of his wandering stare, “And I hope to maintain your opinion of me, Áine.”</p>
<p><br/>
 His tone said that was all he had to say on the topic.</p>
<p><br/>
 When they returned to the <em>Sunny</em>, they got to work immediately.  Law assisted in transporting the heavier objects that Usopp and Franky had purchased by <em>Shambles</em>-ing the new materials with the small screws that decorated the floor of both workshops.  Áine helped Sanji put away the groceries, the items that perished quickly, the ones the cook thought best to buy last minute.  Zoro and Robin busied themselves by helping Chopper put away the new medical equipment, and Brook played a rousing song on his violin, lifting the crew’s spirits and energies like a double shot of espresso.</p>
<p><br/>
 After everyone was ready, Luffy bored of the snowy island and ready for the next adventure, Nami had directed the crew with her hands on her hips and a slew of orders tumbling from her mouth.  They worked together like a well oiled machine, and sure enough, the Thousand Sunny was back on the turbulent seas of the Grandline, nearing Fishman island.  In just over a week, the Straw Hat Pirates would make their return to the New World.</p>
<p><br/>
 In the meantime, Áine decided she was ready to try retrieving more of her memories.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Are you positive?” Law inquired, leaning against the mast on the main lawn.  There was something unreadable in his gaze. “There is no pressure to continue with an exercise that makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p><br/>
 She shrugged, standing a few feet away from him and crossing her arms, “We got results last time, and I would like my memories back, so I think I can handle it.”</p>
<p><br/>
 The surgeon nodded curtly, stepping past her with a teasing, “Don’t put words in my mouth, Áine.”  As he neared the door of the galley, he added, “Find Tony-ya for me, and meet us in the kitchen in half an hour.  I would prefer if you weren’t late.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Following his orders (and shivering at the way his low voice had smoothly demanded her), the musician entered the galley exactly thirty minutes later, to be met with the surgeon, the doctor, and the cook, huddled around the counter and talking animatedly.</p>
<p><br/>
 They looked up upon her arrival, various expressions flashing across their faces as they jumped into action.  Sanji spun on his toes as he cried out a declaration of love for his sweet Áine-swan, before proceeding to pull three containers out of the fridge, while Chopper patted the stool next to him at the counter, and Law sauntered forward, meeting her by the door.</p>
<p><br/>
 He slid a blindfold into her hand and lead her to her seat next to the little reindeer.</p>
<p><br/>
“Ready, Farren-ya?” Her first name was reserved for private conversations.</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine adjusted the strip of black fabric so that it was knotted at the back of her head, effectively obscuring her vision and leaving her uncomfortably vulnerable without one of her five senses.  </p>
<p><br/>
 She was unsure if the saying about the other senses being heightened after the elimination of one was true, or if she had simply gotten close enough to the surgeon to recognize a nervous energy in his voice.  Regardless, it was surprising, and she wondered if Sanji or Chopper had noticed his anxious tone.</p>
<p><br/>
 Nodding in affirmation, Áine bit the inside of her cheek and waited for further instruction.</p>
<p><br/>
 They were seated at the counter in the galley, with the cook in the kitchen preparing the materials for the exercise.  The little reindeer sat on the stool to Áine’s right, and Law to her left.  She felt a tiny hoof touch her arm reassuringly.</p>
<p><br/>
 “We’re going to start, Áine,” Chopper squeaked.</p>
<p><br/>
 There was a rustle as Law readied his clipboard, explaining, “Blackleg-ya and Tony-ya have brainstormed some scents that might prompt a reaction from your memory.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Something was placed on the surface in front of her, though the only scent she could make out was Sanji’s cheap cologne mixed with tobacco.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Law must have noticed the confused expression on her face, as he added, “We have covered all substances until you have entered a mindful state.”  His voice dropped into the low, soothing tone that had previously been reserved for her ears only, though she supposed that their company was necessary for this particular exercise.  The surgeon continued, “Clear your mind, Farren-ya.  Focus on your breathing.  Pay attention to your weight on the stool, to the sounds around you.  Acknowledge your thoughts, then let them fade away.  Sit with yourself, in the moment.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Following his careful instructions, Áine let herself slip into her mind for the first time since the last breakthrough. </p>
<p><br/>
 She took a deep breath in, exhaling all of her worries out through her nose, emptying her lungs of any fear, and accepting that it was okay to be nervous, before letting that thought fade away into the darkness behind her eyelids.  She felt her linen pants beneath her fingertips as her hands rested on her knees, the itch of her wool sweater against the back of her neck.  She let the clinking sounds in the kitchen evolve into a sort of white noise, swelling in her mind with every inhale, muted on the release.  </p>
<p><br/>
 After a moment, the object in front of her was moved, and Áine’s nose was hit with a wave of…</p>
<p><br/>
 “Coffee,” She whispered, “But with hints of dark chocolate… Tobacco… I can smell earthy notes of soil…”</p>
<p><br/>
 The darkness behind her eyes shifted into a brightly lit wooden cabin, a kitchen in the corner with a tiled backsplash.  There was a large dining room table on the right side of the room, where the pot of coffee sat in the center of the surface.  An iron fireplace occupied the other side of the room, warming the air and crackling spontaneously.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “I’m back in the meeting room of the <em>Going Merry</em>,” She murmured, speaking her thoughts as they passed through her receptive mind, “Robin’s at the table… She looks up from the book she’s reading… and she tells me that… tells me that I chose to be here, that I’m wanted here… And I… I’m crying…”</p>
<p><br/>
 “…But I don’t think I’m sad,” She finished, nodding her head and letting the memory fade back into darkness.  There was complete silence around her, and she contemplated removing the blindfold to ensure she hadn’t been left alone in some tasteless prank.</p>
<p><br/>
 Alas, the quiet was broken by the sound of Law’s pen scratching across paper.  Of course, she should have known the surgeon would never submit to a childish prank.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Well done, Áine,” Chopper’s voice was soft as he patted her arm once again, “You remembered <em>Merry</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>
 “Indeed, it appears you have recalled the same room as our last dive into your subconscious,” Law’s voice had returned to his purely analytical tone, “Center yourself once more, Farren-ya, and we will move on.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Once she had returned to the blank slate in her mind, a new scent wrapped itself around her.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Cinnamon…” She began, “Orange and clove… A sort of sweet spiciness…”</p>
<p><br/>
 Another memory successfully rose to the surface, and she found herself cold.  So very cold, save for the warmth that was generated from the mug of mulled wine steaming in one of her gloved hands.  She looked up from the inviting liquid, surveying her surroundings. </p>
<p><br/>
 “I’m in the center of a village,” Her brow furrowed in concentration as she followed her trail of thoughts, “And it’s freezing.  There’s snow everywhere… And lights.  There are lots of brightly coloured lights… Someone is… Someone is holding my hand. It feels… Comforting.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Then everything changed.  She nearly screamed as pain gripped her heart, biting her tongue to stay in the moment, to focus.  She had to face this, for herself, for her crew, for Law.  He was trying <em>so hard</em>.  She had to try hard, too.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “There’s screaming… And chaos… And I’m scared… And… And <em>oh god</em>, I’m so <em>cold</em>… Everything is dark… I can’t see… I can’t breathe… I can’t…”</p>
<p><br/>
 The blindfold was ripped off and she was immediately met with warmth.  Arms wrapped around her torso from behind her, the familiar scent of the cook bringing her back to reality.  Soft fur was pushed between her fingers as she absently stroked the little reindeer who had leapt into her lap as soon as she became distressed.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Her heart was racing.  Her chest hurt.  She shivered uncontrollably.</p>
<p><br/>
 She blinked her dazed, hazel eyes, grounding herself as she realized that she was safe aboard the <em>Sunny</em>, away from imminent danger.</p>
<p> <br/>
 Two gentle hands cupped her face, and when she darted her gaze towards the source, she was met with a pair of deep golden eyes, swimming with concern.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Hey,” Law soothed, leaning in to place his forehead against hers, “It’s okay, come back to us.  Come back to me.”</p>
<p><br/>
 She felt Sanji’s chin hook over her shoulder, and Chopper’s hooves rest on her forearms as she continued to play with his pelt.  Her breathing began to slow to a normal pace, her bones no longer felt so damn cold.  </p>
<p><br/>
 The door to the galley opened, and the ever aloof Roronoa Zoro leaned against the entry, an unreadable expression on his stony face as he took in the strange scene before him:  The cook embracing the musician from behind, as the surgeon loomed over her with his hands on her face, and the doctor sat in her lap. </p>
<p><br/>
 Nobody moved as Zoro, now concerned, stepped towards the huddled group.</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine felt something twist and flutter in her stomach.</p>
<p><br/>
 Ever so gently, he tentatively took one of her hands in his.  She felt the hardened, calloused skin of his thumb rub circles into her skin, and his fingers interlace with hers.  Despite the intimate action, he turned his face away, frowning as if conflicted.</p>
<p><br/>
 Áine felt, more so than heard, the rumble of surprise Sanji made deep in his throat.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Everything okay?” With a grumble, Zoro extracted his hand from Áine’s, and she immediately missed the warmth.  His hand felt familiar.</p>
<p><br/>
 Law straightened up first, followed by Sanji.  Chopper remained in her lap, which Áine had no qualms with whatsoever.  He was, after all, so very soft and fluffy.</p>
<p><br/>
 There was a heaviness in the air as Zoro took a seat at the table, silver eye keeping watch on those involved in the exercise.  She was surprised by the swordsman’s willingness to stay, as he had proven to be avoiding her like the plague, even more so after their conversation in the crow’s nest.  She wasn’t sure why, but every time she had tried to connect with the intimidating man, he had found an excuse to wriggle out of the conversation before it had even begun.  She had hoped that the songbook realization had removed some of the distance between them, but she hadn’t seen a change in his behavior.</p>
<p><br/>
 Regardless, he had decided to stay for the rest of the exercise, boots kicked up on the table.  She was genuinely impressed by his ability to look relaxed, while giving off an unarguably guarded aura.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Well,” Law brought the focus back to the matter at hand, “I believe that proved to be more successful than any of us could imagine.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Sanji scoffed a sort of strangled laugh, and Chopper nodded solemnly, leaning his back into Áine’s chest.  </p>
<p><br/>
 “Farren-ya,” The surgeon hesitated, clearly thinking through his words, “Do you have any idea what you were remembering?”</p>
<p><br/>
 Four pairs of eyes bored into her as she answered softly, “I think I was dying.”</p>
<p><br/>
 “I’m sorry, Áine,” Chopper piped up, he twiddled his hooves in front of him, “I was hoping the mulled wine would bring back happy memories, not the other part of Holvern.”</p>
<p><br/>
 She patted his hat in reassurance, “Not all of it was bad, buddy.  The first part was… Nice.”  She smiled as she recalled the feeling of her gloved hand in someone else’s.  </p>
<p><br/>
Feeling the swordsman staring at her intently, she glanced over her shoulder towards him.  He turned his face away.  She thought she saw a flush of pink around his ears.</p>
<p><br/>
Law busied himself in his clipboard.</p>
<p><br/>
“What happened to me?” She asked the group.</p>
<p><br/>
 “You stopped an avalanche,” Sanji explained, “By diving into an icy river to get to the button that activated the snow shields on the other side.”</p>
<p><br/>
 “You suffered severe hypothermia and mild frostbite,” Chopper nodded, “If we found you any later, you would have died of exposure.” </p>
<p><br/>
 “Well,” She chuckled darkly, “I suppose those memories make more sense now.” </p>
<p><br/>
Law made some notes before peering at her, eyes back to unreadable, “Farren-ya, would you like to retire for the afternoon, or do you wish to try one more?” </p>
<p><br/>
She considered the offer to stop, fully aware that she was feeling quite exhausted from her mental dip into a subzero current.  It would still be a few hours before dinner, and she would be able to curl up in her nook in the women's quarters to nap in the meantime.  She would be lying if she said that it was certainly an inviting thought.</p>
<p><br/>
However, this was the most progress she had made in a long time, and she was eager to continue on the quest to restore her memory.</p>
<p> The sooner she remembered everything, the sooner she could fully devote herself to her present.  She had been learning the hard way that it was awfully difficult to enjoy creating new memories, when the memories missing were extremely important to those around you.</p>
<p><br/>
 “I’m on a roll.  Let’s keep going,” She sighed, reaching up to fix the blindfold around her eyes once more.</p>
<p><br/>
 “Wait,” Zoro spoke as she had lifted the fabric to her eyes.  He must have gestured to the cook, for Sanji wandered over to the table, and hushed whispers were exchanged.  The cook grumbled something in an irritated fashion before returning to Áine’s side.  She could feel Law’s tenseness radiating from her left, and Chopper’s unbridled excitement as he wiggled in her lap.  </p>
<p><br/>
 What was going on?</p>
<p><br/>
 She finished tying the fabric at the back of her head, and waited with baited breath for the last of her instructions.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Sanji pressed something soft into her open palm, murmuring, “When you’re ready.”</p>
<p><br/>
 Finding her center, opening her mind to accept any thoughts that stumbled across the black canvas of her eyelids, she slowly lifted her hand, focusing first on the feel of what she held.</p>
<p><br/>
 It was a fabric of sorts, soft and smooth, but clearly from wear.  It held the specific texture of clothing that had thinned out overtime and had become more pliable and flimsy.  Her thumb ran over frayed edges, and she noted that it was something small, like a cloth.  <br/>
 Bringing the fabric to her nose, she inhaled deeply.</p>
<p><br/>
 “It smells like…” She bit her bottom lip as she tried to place the scent, “Human… Like earth and salt and metal… And… And…”<br/>
 She could not manage to form any more coherent words as her mouth dropped open.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Her head hurt.  It hurt so much.</p>
<p><br/>
 Chopper, in a sunlit clearing, grinding herbs.  Usopp, telling her all about Skypeia while Luffy shoved plate after plate of food in his mouth.  Sanji, smiling at his crew as he expressed his dream to find the All Blue.  Luffy, asking her to join them.  Robin, reminding her to always look at the silver lining.  Nami, popping a sliver of tangerine into her mouth, pouring her another glass of wine.</p>
<p><br/>
 Ukulele tunes with the sniper and doctor.  A magical mandolin gifted to her in a land of pink cherry blossoms and pastel rooftops.  Daggers slashing at marines, wounds getting patched up.  A competition gone wrong in a winter wonderland.  An avalanche.  A warm beach, a childish prank by the cook and the navigator.  A red, traditional archway on a rocky island where a vendor sold plants.  A navy warship with the archaeologist, and a plan gone wrong.  A marine base, a Lieutenant with red hair and blue eyes.  Their captain, held by the throat against the base of a mountain.  </p>
<p><br/>
 And so much Zoro.</p>
<p><br/>
 Quiet nights shared in the crow’s nest.  Metal clashing against metal as they sparred on the deck.  The heat of battle with a strong back against hers, an unstoppable duo.  Dancing beneath fireworks, clinking mugs of sake together.  Passionate kisses and gentle touches.  </p>
<p><br/>
 Zoro, in the kitchen, hands all over her, scars silver in the moonlight.</p>
<p><br/>
 Zoro, bloodied and being led away by bounty hunters.</p>
<p><br/>
 Zoro, bruised and beaten in a dusty cell.</p>
<p><br/>
 Zoro, lips chapped and thirsty, thanking her for rescuing him, words unnecessary.</p>
<p><br/>
Images flashed behind her eyelids, little moments that encompassed the entire span of memory she had been missing.  She felt as if her brain was going to explode. </p>
<p><br/>
She hadn’t been expecting the scream that erupted from her throat as she tore the blindfold off and stumbled from the stool, the doctor leaping to the floor with her movement. </p>
<p><br/>
She squinted her eyes shut, bared her teeth and willed the headache to go away.  Someone – Sanji, she thought – reached out to grab her wrist.  She tugged it away from his grasp.  </p>
<p><br/>
Her blurry vision made out Law, frozen in place, a look of desperation and fear across his typically composed face.</p>
<p><br/>
Sanji, shouting that Chopper needed to do something.  </p>
<p><br/>
A flash of luminescent blue, a faint buzzing noise.  She couldn’t stop the screaming.  The pain was beginning to spread throughout her body.  What was happening?  Where was she?  Why did it hurt?  Just, stop the pain.  Somebody, please, stop the pain.</p>
<p><br/>
Chopper, inserting a needle into her forearm.</p>
<p><br/>
Zoro, lunging towards her, grey eye flashing in fear.</p>
<p><br/>
And then there was nothing but darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stand by sleepy Torao and bisexual Nami.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are starting to look up for Zoro, don't worry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Out of the way, <em>Torao,</em>” He spat the name through clenched teeth. </p>
<p><br/> It provoked the reaction he had been expecting.</p>
<p><br/> Hard jaw, narrowed eyes, grit teeth visible through a snarl that curled his upper lip.  Yellow eyes that taunted him, <em>dared</em> him to act.</p>
<p><br/> It occurred to Zoro that perhaps they weren’t so different, two demons hidden beneath thick skins, composed until threatened.  </p>
<p><br/> Everything had happened in slow motion when Chopper had inserted the sedative into Áine’s veins.  She had swayed, trembling while her frantic pupils blindly darted about the room, her body accepting the powerful drug before her mind had registered it.  Her balance forfeited, she had collapsed forward, just as Zoro had reached her.  Falling into his arms, she had surrendered to the drug-induced calm, feebly twitching her fingers as she fell asleep.</p>
<p><br/> Without so much as a glance at the others in the room, he had swept her up and stormed out of the galley.  He had one goal in mind, and that was to get her to Chopper’s sick bay.  The reindeer would certainly follow him there, as the musician would need to be looked over, just to ensure that she hadn’t accidentally harmed herself in her panic.  She was still awfully frail, regardless of her clean bill of health.</p>
<p><br/> The moment he had placed her body on the cot, Chopper had shooed him out of the room.  Zoro had swiftly obeyed, knowing better than to argue with the reindeer when he was in his ‘doctor’ mode.  He had taken a seat outside the door, and got to watch in amusement as Law had attempted to enter the room, oozing confidence.  A second later, he heard the tiny doctor scream, “I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL.  GET OUT!”</p>
<p><br/> Law had stepped out of the sick bay immediately, face pale and jaw clenched.  His knuckles were white around the hilt of his giant sword, and he lowered the brim of his hat to obscure his eyes as he leaned by the doorframe.  </p>
<p><br/> Zoro decided he wouldn’t mind seeing Chopper boss around the older surgeon more often.</p>
<p><br/> The rest of the crew began to slowly congregate outside of the medical ward, the stupid cook having spread the word about the incident.  Curious faces came at him from all sides, asking questions that he didn’t have the answer to.  </p>
<p><br/> Luffy had been first, marching right up to Zoro and flinging himself across his lap, as his legs had been crossed in front of him, practically asking for the captain to use him as a seat.</p>
<p><br/> “Is Áine okay?” He had asked, big eyes staring up at his steely gaze.</p>
<p><br/> “I don’t know,” Zoro had answered truthfully.</p>
<p><br/> There had been the sound of heeled sandals clicking nearby.</p>
<p><br/> “I heard Áine got another memory back?” Nami had rounded the corner at that point, finger to her chin as she mused, “Honestly, I was hoping she would just <em>forget</em> that she always paid me back.  I was planning on using her amnesia to my advantage.”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro had grumbled, “Isn’t that extortion, witch?”</p>
<p><br/> Nami had flipped her hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes innocently, “There has been no force or threat involved, Zoro.”</p>
<p><br/> Usopp had run into sight, panting as if he had sprinted from his Factory, “Hey!  Did Áine get all of her memories back?”  He had skidded to a halt in front of the swordsman.</p>
<p><br/> Zoro had shrugged, “Don’t know.”</p>
<p><br/> Robin and dartboard brows had shown up next, joining the huddle that was forming.  The archaeologist hadn’t said a word, simply sliding down the side of the wall to sit next to him.  Her company was a welcome comfort.</p>
<p><br/> For once, Zoro had been grateful for the cook clearing up any questions for her beforehand, and he shot him a civil nod that was received by the latter, sucking on a cigarette nearby.</p>
<p><br/> “Yow!  Word has it that Áine sis has found her hardware back up!” Franky had drawn all of the attention to him, as always.  Before waiting for an answer, he struck his signature pose and yelled, “SUPER!”</p>
<p><br/> Brook hadn’t been far behind, “Is it true, Zoro-san?  Does Áine remember her lively adventures with you?  Just the thought of her recollecting her memories of you all makes my heart want to burst!  Alas, I don’t have a heart!  Yo ho ho ho!”</p>
<p><br/> “Must you all be so loud?” Law had grumbled, raising the hand that wasn’t gripping his nodachi to rub his temple.  </p>
<p><br/> Zoro had grinned at his discomfort, deciding at that moment to shout at the top of his lungs, “OKAY EVERYONE!  YES, ÁINE SEEMS TO HAVE REMEMBERED SOMETHING, BUT WE DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH YET.  CHOPPER SHOULD BE DONE IN A MOMENT.”</p>
<p><br/> The Straw Hats had all nodded, unfazed and unsurprisingly appreciative of the unnecessarily raucous announcement.  Law, on the other hand, had winced.  The surgeon had shot him a look that screamed, ‘<em>you’re an asshole’</em>. </p>
<p><br/> Zoro had wiggled his eyebrows in return, as a <em>‘right back at you</em>.’</p>
<p><br/> “How are you feeling, Zoro?” Robin had asked, a quiet voice by his ear.</p>
<p><br/> “I’m trying not to think too much,” He admitted.  He knew he could trust the archaeologist.  Besides, everyone else was already occupied in side conversations, “I don’t want to get my hopes up.”</p>
<p><br/> She had hummed in understanding, a sorrowful look in her wise blue eyes.  Zoro wondered if she was being sympathetic, or something else was bothering her. </p>
<p><br/> It was then that Chopper had stepped out of the room, waving his hooves excitedly in front of sparkling eyes, “Guys!  Áine remembers everything!  Every last detail!  I asked her a bunch of hard questions and everything!”</p>
<p><br/> Three things had happened at once:</p>
<p><br/>1. Luffy bounded from Zoro’s lap, to join the other Straw Hats enthusiastically chattering amongst themselves.<br/>2. Zoro stood and went to walk past Chopper, into the room.<br/>3. Law positioned himself in between the reindeer and the doorway.</p>
<p><br/>Which brought them to the stare-down that was currently happening in front of the doctor’s office, two swordsmen poised and ready to strike out at any moment.  They had yet to draw their swords, but it was evident that they were prepared to unsheathe them in less than a second.  The sidebars that had been distracting the rest of the crew had trailed off, everyone diverting their attention to the haze of tension that wound between the two men.  There was an uneasy atmosphere hanging heavy in the air, as Usopp quietly asked the cook to break the two up, and Luffy hushed his sniper.  The captain was eyeing his ally and the swordsman with a clear warning in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Out. Of. The. Way</em>,” He repeated, narrowing his eye menacingly.  There was a clink as he began to pull Wado out of her sheathe.  </p>
<p><br/>“I believe I should see her first, Zoro-ya,” Law’s voice sounded too level, dead almost, as if the emotions he was faced with were too strong for the surgeon to handle, so he shut them away for later.  The severity of his tone sent a shiver down his the swordsman’s spine.  Zoro was only human, after all, and could recognize a that the other man would be an awfully strong opponent.  </p>
<p><br/> Though, Zoro was not planning on taking no for an answer.  He took another step forward, closing the distance between himself and the surgeon, and jamming a finger into the lanky man’s chest.</p>
<p><br/> “If she got all of her memories back, <em>you know</em> that<em> I</em> should see her first, <em>Torao</em>,” He growled, a deep feral order, and he was close enough to see the way Law flinched ever so slightly.  Unfortunately, that meant he was also close enough to see the strategic gears spinning in the man’s head.  </p>
<p><br/> Law had already summoned a <em>Room</em>, and Zoro had drawn his white sword, when Luffy shouted at the exact same time as Chopper.</p>
<p><br/> “ZORO!  TORAO!”<br/> “STOP!”</p>
<p><br/> The blue film fizzled before disappearing when Law lowered his hand.  Zoro begrudgingly sheathed his sword.  Both men glared at each other, unspoken threats and unveiled hatred brewing deep beneath the surface of their stare.</p>
<p><br/> “Stop,” Luffy echoed Chopper’s plea, and the two men broke eye contact to survey the group around them. </p>
<p><br/> The little doctor had rushed to the cook’s side, clinging to his leg as the stupid curly brow stared at the two swordsmen with blatant disappointment.  Zoro felt something cold tug at his heart.  Chopper typically ran to<em> him</em> when he was scared.  Now, he was the one scaring him.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp and Nami looked shocked, as if they couldn’t believe that both Zoro and Law would outwardly display such contempt for each other, over a <em>girl</em> at that.  He would be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed in himself.  It was embarrassing.  Of course, he shouldn’t ever get so worked up as to threaten an important ally over a romantic matter, but hey, hormones were one hell of a drug.  </p>
<p><br/>Franky and Brook were unreadable, if not a little confused.  They hadn’t known Áine previously, and did not understand how important the relationship was to Zoro.  They didn’t quite understand what he was going through, even though they were both quick to pat him on the back after dinner as if to say, “Sorry, bro,” or, “My condolences, Zoro-san.”</p>
<p><br/>Robin stood closest to Zoro, her blue eyes concerned and one of her arms half outstretched, reaching for him.  The sorrow still hung in her irises and she frowned slightly.  He felt that the expression looked rather out of place on the typically collected woman.  She was usually the type to chuckle in amusement and watch a fight with morbid curiosity, not try to actively stop the fight from happening.  Why was she so invested in this ridiculous feud?</p>
<p><br/>Zoro’s eye landed on Luffy, stepping towards his first mate and his ally, practically steaming as fury rolled off of him in waves.  It was almost scary as his wide eyes were narrowed with a determination only seen in the heat of battle.  That is, until he tilted his hat forward to obscure half of his face.  Then, it <em>was</em> scary. </p>
<p><br/>With a thundering voice, Luffy demanded, “<em>NO HURTING NAKAMA</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>If it weren’t for the fact that the captain was clearly not utilizing his Conqueror’s haki, Zoro wouldn’t have been surprised if someone had told him that he was under the overwhelming pressure of a strong will.  He nearly fell to his knees.  He heard Law fidget behind him, but he didn’t care to look at what the surgeon was doing.  He had to listen to Luffy.  There was no saying no to Luffy, especially a Luffy who was ready to kick your ass.</p>
<p><br/>Law took the opportunity to turn on his heel and make for the sick bay.</p>
<p><br/>He had placed his hand on the door handle when Chopper spoke up.</p>
<p><br/>“Stop, Torao, she doesn’t want to see you.”</p>
<p><br/>Law cocked an eyebrow and paused, tattooed fingers grazing the metal of the door knob.</p>
<p><br/>Zoro looked at Chopper, hope making his heart pound against his ribs.</p>
<p><br/> The reindeer little mouth twisted into a soft frown, a sympathetic frown, “She doesn’t want to see you either, Zoro.”</p>
<p><br/> His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p><br/> “She wants to see Nami.”</p>
<p><br/> Law huffed before proceeding to turn the handle of the office door, pushing it open a sliver…</p>
<p><br/> Just to have Luffy’s fist rocket directly into his jaw.  The captain stomped over to his equal, glaring down at him as he spoke in a serious tone so unlike Luffy, “Not now, Torao.”</p>
<p><br/> There was blood trickling from the corner of Law’s mouth, his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, his chest heaving as he seethed.  He stared back at the man who had punched him, his breathe coming in ragged pants.  The serious, collected surgeon was unravelling.  He was falling apart.  </p>
<p><br/> He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, seeing the smear of red across the rounded black cross that decorated his tan skin.  “Straw Hat-ya, what the <em>fuck</em>?!” He scowled, the volume of his voice far louder than anyone had ever heard him speak, “What is <em>wrong</em> with you all?!” </p>
<p><br/> Gripping his sword tightly at his side, he stalked away without a word, shoulders hunched forward and hat tugged tightly down on his forehead.  </p>
<p><br/> The Straw Hats waited until their ally had disappeared around a corner to exchange a bewildered look.  The last time Law had raised his voice, it had been about Brook’s panties comment, and even then this time he had been even louder.  Zoro considered that maybe the surgeon really did care about Áine, maybe it was more than a fling.  If she was able to provoke such a strong emotion from him, maybe there was more to them than what met the eye.  </p>
<p><br/> Of course, Zoro wasn’t happy that he wasn’t allowed to see Áine first, either.  Though, he felt a little better knowing it was Nami who she would talk to first.  The sea witch may be conniving and meddlesome at times, but he knew she had his back.  </p>
<p><br/> Regardless, the fantasy that had popped into his head of him slamming open and the door and her running into his arms and telling him that she didn’t know, that she was sorry, that she loved him, had been fueling him for the last thirty minutes.  Now, without the chance for that to become a reality, he simply felt, well, rather empty.</p>
<p><br/> The rest of the crew began to disperse, returning to the chores and projects that had previously occupied them before the drama had unfurled in front of Chopper’s office.  Usopp and Franky left while deep in conversation about a new invention, and Brook made his way to the lawn, stepping lightly and humming a carefree melody.  Robin had disappeared shortly after the chaos, slipping away unnoticed and completely silent, which was no surprise.  Luffy took one last look at Zoro, staring hard into the latter’s silver eye with an unreadable expression that said they were going to have a talk later, before grunting a ‘<em>hmph</em>’ and turning to the cook.</p>
<p><br/> “Sanji, when’s dinner?” The captain whined, trailing after him as curly brow made to start on the prep work.  </p>
<p><br/> Nami took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders and shaking her head in an attempt to loosen up.  She stepped up to Zoro and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, brown eyes peering into grey. </p>
<p><br/> “You ready for this?” Zoro asked, nerves biting at the lining of his stomach.</p>
<p><br/> Nami smiled weakly, “I guess I have to be, right?”</p>
<p><br/> He didn’t want to ask the question.  He really didn’t.  He felt as though asking it would seem weak, would make him look pathetic.  Yet, speaking out of character, he pried,  “What are you going to tell her to do?”</p>
<p><br/> “It doesn’t really matter, does it?” Her expression gave away her answer, though.  Zoro could see the guilt mixing with the determination on her face.  “You have to find a way to be happy again, with or without her.”</p>
<p><br/> He grimaced, his heart sinking at the reality of the words, “How am I supposed to do that?”</p>
<p><br/> She shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure, Zoro.”  Her doe eyes fixed on something over his shoulder as she tugged on the door handle, and her lips quirked up in a grin, “But I think I know someone who can help.”</p>
<p><br/> As the navigator slipped into Chopper’s office, the swordsman spun on his heel, searching for the object of the witch’s attention.  </p>
<p><br/> His eye fell upon a slender, pale arm, jutting out of the railing in front of him, pointing upward towards the library.  The limb disappeared in a flurry of petals, and understanding that the archaeologist wished to talk, he climbed his way up the ladder to the observation room.</p>
<p><br/> Robin was waiting for him, and was quick to shoot him a welcoming smile when he pulled himself up through the hatch.  She was seated in one of the armchairs around Nami’s desk in the center of the room, thumbing through a particularly heavy book.  She seemed simultaneously proper and comfortable, with one leg daintily crossed over the other, and her chin cradled in her hand.  Her long hair fell down her back, and Zoro wasn’t sure if he had ever noticed the way her raven locks glowed blue in the sunlight.  </p>
<p><br/> “You wanted something?” He asked, plopping himself down on the couch that lined the circular room.  </p>
<p><br/> He watched as she lowered her book and fixed him with a heavy gaze.  “Zoro,” Her smooth alto was steady, “Are you happy?”</p>
<p><br/> He scoffed, “Are you joking, woman?!”</p>
<p><br/> “It’s never good to assume,” She soothed, “I simply wished to double check before we have this conversation.”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro sighed, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.  He muttered, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”</p>
<p><br/> She laughed a lilting chime, yet her eyes held that same sympathetic sorrow he had noticed earlier, “I’m afraid not, Zoro.  However, I’ve grown rather concerned about you.”</p>
<p><br/> He rolled his eye, fixing it on his hands afterwards.  Sometimes looking at Robin was too much.  She made him nervous, with those wise, knowing looks, and her objective beauty.  “And do I need to ask why?  Or are we going to talk about the elephant the size of Zou in the room?”</p>
<p><br/> “We want you to be happy, Zoro,” Robin frowned, folding her hands in her lap, “And we are all worried that you are letting your past stand in your way.”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro couldn’t help the anger that bubbled up in his chest.  Robin meant well, he knew she did.  Though, he felt as if she was stepping out of line.  She may act like she knows everything, but how could she possibly understand how he felt right now?</p>
<p><br/> “You don’t get it,”  He grumbled, craning his neck forward and running his large hands through his messy hair.</p>
<p><br/> “I believe I do, actually,” Her response was quiet, hesitant.  It was a tone so unlike the woman, a tone that said she was revealing more beneath her words.</p>
<p><br/> He lifted his head up to shoot her a curious look, “Yeah?  You’ve watched the person you love fall for somebody else, while you just sit there feeling like a complete fool?”</p>
<p><br/> “Perhaps I have,” She nodded slowly, “It is certainly far from pleasant.”</p>
<p><br/> “Wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p><br/> The lilting laugh was back, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, “How about another time, Swordsman-san?” She winked.</p>
<p><br/> Zoro’s brow furrowed in confusion as he processed her words. Her use of her old nickname for him was… strange.  And the wink… even stranger.  Was she saying what he thought she was saying?</p>
<p><br/> No.</p>
<p><br/> How would that be possible?  </p>
<p><br/> He didn’t have anymore time to mull over the words, as Robin was speaking again.  He tucked the interaction away in his brain, to revisit later.  It certainly required further examination.</p>
<p><br/> “The purpose of this conversation,” The archaeologist explained, “Is to focus on how we can make <em>Zoro</em> happy.  I was thinking we could explore some of your interests, and introduce new experiences to your routine?”</p>
<p><br/> “How would that help?” Zoro asked incredulously, now completely avoiding eye contact with the woman staring intently at him.  There was something in her gaze that twisted his stomach into knots.</p>
<p><br/> “You follow a very strict routine, it seems,” She observed, “And I believe you spend a lot of the time thinking about Áine and ‘where you went wrong’, when you never actually made an error of any sorts in the first place.  Perhaps there is a way to bring about other thoughts instead?”  </p>
<p><br/> He shrugged, “Sure, you got any ideas?”</p>
<p><br/> “I was wondering if you could tell me about your experience separated from all of us for two years,” She tapped her finger against the arm of her chair.  Zoro recognized it as an action that was associated with the archaeologist being deep in thought, “How did you cope being away from Áine for so long?”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro took a moment to think.  It wasn’t as if she didn’t have a point.  She did, actually.  He thought about his time with Mihawk and Perona, and how he had busied himself with his training.  He supposed that although he was working himself to the bone for a goal, to get stronger for Luffy and Áine, he was also doing it for himself.  He wanted to get stronger for <em>his dream</em>, and it just so happened to coincide with rescuing his old flame, and helping his captain become King of the Pirates.  </p>
<p><br/> “I mostly just sparred with a bunch of baboons and meditated,” He answered, unsure if he should speak all of his contemplation aloud.</p>
<p><br/> There was a flicker of amusement across her face, which was appropriate.  Zoro understood that the mental image of him fighting a bunch of primates, without the full context that they were massive and wielding weapons, was inherently funny.  </p>
<p><br/> “Forgive me for… keeping an eye on you, Zoro,” She winced ever so slightly at the pun, “I believe you are having difficulty meditating since Áine’s return, correct?”</p>
<p><br/> The idea of Robin watching his routine did something strange to Zoro.  He felt a tingle along his spin, creeping up to his neck and forcing an itching warmth across his skin.  He didn’t find it creepy or out of character, as the woman often kept tabs on the rest of the crew.  Although typically calm and easy going, she was fiercely protective over her Nakama.  Though, perhaps he <em>liked</em> the idea of her checking in on him during his isolation in the crow’s nest.  </p>
<p><br/> Realizing that she was waiting for a response, Zoro shook his head and brought himself back to the conversation at hand.  “Yeah, I can’t seem to focus,” He muttered.</p>
<p><br/> “Then shall we explore the difference between then and now?” The archaeologist mused, “Why could you meditate back then?”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro shrugged, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.  He grit his teeth as he tried to find the right words, “I guess… I felt at ease about the future?  Like, I knew what was going to happen.  I felt confident that we would get Áine back, because Luffy said so, and Luffy’s word is a promise.  So, all I really needed to worry about was myself, about getting stronger, because I knew that she was still out there.  I never considered this outcome.”</p>
<p><br/> An all-knowing nod followed his ramble, and Robin summarized, “You were able to focus on yourself and clear your mind, because you felt confident in what was to come?”</p>
<p><br/> “Something like that.”</p>
<p><br/> “Then why don’t we try altering your view of what you consider the future?” Robin proposed, a soft smile dancing upon her delicate features, “What if you consider the future to be the grand scheme of things, or the long run?  Are you confident that you will help Luffy become the Pirate King eventually?  That you will become the Greatest Swordsman at some point?”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro narrowed his grey eye in thought, “Yeah…”</p>
<p><br/> “What about love?  Is that something that you value enough that you yearn for it in your future?”</p>
<p><br/> “I am a human being,” He grumbled, his face darkening in embarrassment, “But what if I never get Áine back?”</p>
<p><br/> A pale arm manifested from his inner thigh, wrapping comforting fingers around the hand that dangled between his legs as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.  </p>
<p><br/> “Then you don’t,” Her voice was small, “But perhaps you can look at it as though you haven’t yet found the person you’ll be with in the long run.  You can be confident that you will find love, even if it is not with Áine.”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro, acting purely on instinct, found his hand twitching into her fabricated touch, “You think I will?”</p>
<p><br/> She chuckled, her smooth voice soothing, “You are an attractive man, Zoro.  And what's more, beneath the surface, you are potentially the most brave, loyal, and caring man I have ever met. You shouldn’t be concerned.”  There it was again, the veiled meaning that sent a number of questions through the swordsman, effectively short-circuiting his brain.</p>
<p><br/> The supportive warmth around his fingers faded as the archaeologist stood and made for the hatch of the library.  She shot one more glance at Zoro, a wistful wish in her blue eyes as she mused, “Dinner should be ready soon.  Best not to keep Sanji waiting.”</p>
<p><br/> As Zoro stood to follow her, he couldn’t help but notice how her hips swayed ever so naturally with every step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Toraoooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, hope y'all are ready for some drama and some smut!<br/>Our OC finally gets a wake up call.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The door of the sick bay creaked open, shedding light across the wooden planks that made up the floor.</p><p><br/> A shadow crossed over the light, stepping into the office and quietly shutting the door behind them.  They did not move from their spot in the entry way.</p><p><br/> She was most certain that it was the red-headed navigator, as she had requested.  If she was going to discuss her current turmoil, instead of trying to sort through her tangled thoughts alone, she wanted it to be with her friend.  She had known the most about her <em>relationship with Zoro</em> (even thinking the words felt strange), and could possibly provide some much needed insight.  </p><p><br/> The emotions she had felt with the return of her memories had been… powerful, for lack of a better word.  It had felt as though the void in her chest had been filled to the point of overflowing, with more anger, fear, uncertainty, love, and happiness than a person could manage at one time.  It had been physically painful.</p><p><br/>Thus, the screaming. </p><p><br/> Love had triumphed over all.  Not just for the brooding swordsman, but love for the Straw Hats in general.  Love that manifested in a smile so wide that eyes disappeared, in a mess of red hair rising from a pillow, and a stethoscope held to her chest.  Love that burst forward like a bloom of limbs, or an exploding tabasco star, or, as much as she hated to admit it, a whirlwind created by three swinging swords.</p><p><br/> Her visitor cleared their throat.  The sound confirmed that it was Nami.</p><p><br/> Áine pulled herself upwards, at this point just eager to get rid of the worries that were splitting her already sensitive head in two.  She stared at the woman in the doorway with tired eyes, glazed over and unfocused.  She could tell by Nami’s brief expression of concern that she looked like shit, which was not surprising.  Telling herself that anyone wouldn’t look their best after a panicked freak out and drug induced sleep, she cocked her head to the side, as if to ask the navigator why she was lingering in the door way. </p><p><br/> “You remember absolutely everything?” Nami asked, her voice quivering with something Áine could not identify, “Every detail?”</p><p><br/> “Yeah,” She responded just above a whisper.</p><p><br/> The red-head hesitated, “I loaned Zoro money to buy you what on what island?”</p><p><br/> It hurt to answer the question, and the words scratched at her throat as she said, “He bought me the Peacock dagger, on a mountain island called King’s Peak.”</p><p><br/> She nodded curtly, her eyes fixed on Áine’s dazed face as she narrowed her eyes, puffed out her cheeks, and took two long strides to reach the side of the bed.  Her hands were clenched into tight fists, held stiffly at her sides while she moved.  Her lips trembled and her face flushed an angry red.</p><p><br/> Nami raised a fist, unraveling it into an open palm and bringing it down across Áine’s face.  <em>Hard</em>.  </p><p><br/> The sharp <em>smack</em>! echoed around the room as Áine’s head was forcefully whipped to the side, a searing warmth flooding her cheek where the navigator’s hand had connected with her skin.  Then came the stinging.  Had Nami been wearing a ring?!  The pain she was feeling from a simple slap did not compute with Áine.  She didn’t realize her friend had gotten so strong.</p><p><br/> Damn, it <em>hurt</em>.</p><p><br/> “I’ve been waiting a whole month to do that, you idiot,” Nami growled. </p><p><br/> “Yeah,” Áine groaned, rubbing her aching face, “I deserved that.”</p><p><br/> The navigator was silent, absolutely fuming.  A look was not necessary to know that the woman was beyond mad, enraged with the musician, she could feel it in every single molecule that made up the room.  </p><p><br/> “Let me have it,” Áine demanded, a determined spark in her eye as she dropped her hand and glanced at the navigator.  She was practically vibrating with rage, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  “Yell at me.  Scream at me.  Hit me.  I deserve it,” She insisted, clenching her jaw and preparing for the onslaught of accusations.</p><p><br/> Nami huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and inhaling deeply.</p><p><br/> Áine braced herself.</p><p><br/> “<em>WHAT WERE YOU THINKING</em>?!” The red-head screeched, the shrill sound assaulting her eardrums.  </p><p><br/> Áine refused to flinch.  She wanted to listen to the hell she had put her crewmates through, to understand just how badly she had messed up.  </p><p><br/> “First, you go and try to <em>sacrifice your life for the captain</em>.  As if Luffy was going to be okay with that in the first place! You <em>know</em> he doesn’t like people trying to die for him.  And it’s <em>LUFFY</em>, he would have found a way out of that situation <em>without</em> you trying to be a martyr,” She began furiously spilling out all of the contempt she had held for the other woman for over two years, brown eyes narrowed into slits and glinting dangerously.</p><p><br/>“AND THEN, it doesn’t even work and you get <em>stuck in the fucking tree</em> and we’re left to worry about you for <em>two years</em>.  And yeah, I get that the tree thing wasn’t entirely your fault, but we couldn’t just <em>leave you there</em>, especially with how concerned <em>Zoro</em> was.  He was so mad at himself, you know.  He blamed himself completely for not being there for you, and that is <em>absolute bullshit</em>, because it was <em>your</em> <em>choice</em> to do such a <em>stupid thing</em> in the first place,”  Nami’s face was darker than her fiery hair, and Áine wasn’t sure she had even stopped to breathe.  She continued, “So, we have to go traipsing around the New World, after being split up for two years, looking for some <em>creepy ass Warlord</em> because Robin – bless her perfect heart – was selfless enough to research how we could save you.”</p><p><br/>“Which then brings us to Torao,” She hissed.</p><p><br/>Áine really did flinch that time.  She could feel the temperature in the room rising due to the flames surrounding Nami.</p><p><br/>“Really, Áine?  TRAFALGAR MOTHERFUCKING LAW?!” The navigator looked like was awfully close to slapping her again, “We thought we weren’t going to have to worry about your old relationship, we figured, ‘hey, she’s probably not going to try to sleep with any of the men here, and if she did, they would slip out of it for Zoro.’  But you had to choose the ONE GUY who <em>didn’t give a shit</em>?!  Like, could you <em>make our lives any harder?</em>  You’ve hurt Zoro so badly, Áine, and I know that it was <em>his decision</em> to omit himself from the picture in the first place, but he’s a fucking shell of who he used to be right now and<em> it’s all your fault</em>.  And before you even try to argue that you couldn’t control the memory loss, let me remind you, again, that <em>your actions got you into this mess.”</em></p><p><br/>She was crying now, and it surprised Áine that the tears didn’t boil with direct contact to her burning skin. </p><p><br/>Then it happened.  She slapped her again.  And again.  And again.  </p><p><br/>She hit her until her hand was painted with the blood that flowed from Áine’s split lip.</p><p><br/>Áine briefly wondered through the pain if anyone was on the other side of the door, if they could hear the beating she was taking.  She didn’t care if they could.  She deserved this.  She deserved every little bit, and if it had to come from somebody, she was glad it was coming from her best friend.</p><p><br/>“Do you realize how <em>hard</em> this has been on all of us?  To take you back in and act like nothing is wrong while our first mate, one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, is withering away over a broken heart, that you are doing <em>nothing</em> to help,” She sobbed. </p><p><br/>She sat down on the cot, breathing heavily and dragging her hands over her flushed face.  </p><p><br/>Áine  just sat there, stunned and watching her friend break down under the weight of anger and frustration she had been hiding for the past month.  She didn’t even know what to think.  There was too much to go over.  Where would she even start?  She had not realized how much of a burden she had been aboard the ship, and her stomach lurched dangerously when she considered that all of the people on Sunny were equally as upset with her.  Assuming that was the case, understandably so, she had an awful lot of apologizing to do.<br/>When Nami straightened her spine, she glared at Áine and spoke sternly, “Look, I love you.  I do.  We’ve had some great times together and I am glad you’re safe and back with us.  However, <em>you fucked up, and you need to fix it on your own.</em>”</p><p><br/>The words rang in Áine’s ears, an unfortunate reality that she was on her own in this.  She understood why Nami didn’t want to get involved, she really did, but that didn’t make it hurt less.  There was a black hole forming in her stomach, dragging her inward, eating her up and leaving her senselessly hovering above the bed like a haunted spirit.  She imagined most of the people on the crew wished she really was a ghost at the moment.</p><p><br/>“I know it’s not nearly enough,” Áine sighed, “But I am sorry.”</p><p><br/>Nami laid a hand on her friend’s thigh, “I know.”</p><p><br/>“I just..” It was her turn to rest her head in her hands, “I wish someone would have told me.”</p><p><br/> Humming in understanding, the navigator began to thread her hands through the dark hair that fell down the musician’s back, “We all wanted to, trust me.  Zoro really screwed himself over, in all honesty.”</p><p><br/> “Look,” She continued, “I can’t speak for everyone, but I understand that a lot of what happened was completely out of your control.  What brought us here was a culmination of decisions made by you, Torao, and Zoro.  The three of you are just… disasters, sometimes.  I really hope you can all work together to clear the angst from <em>Sunny</em>, because at this point, we’re expecting her to burst into tears at any moment.” </p><p><br/> Áine nodded, sensing that she wasn’t quite done, that there was something else bothering the red-head.  She reached over and squeezed the hand that wasn’t brushing her hair.  </p><p><br/> “The tree thing was super uncool, Áine,” Fresh tears were starting to well up in the navigator’s beautiful brown eyes, “Can you imagine how I felt? There I was, cleaning up <em>Merry</em> with the rest of the group protecting the ship, and assuming everything is okay, and then Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy show up without you.  They didn’t even know how to properly explain what had happened because it was so outlandish.  I thought I had lost my friend forever.  I was so scared and so upset and all I could think about was that the last words I had said to you were…”</p><p><br/> “‘I’m counting on you to keep those boys in check’,” Áine finished for her.</p><p><br/> “Yeah,” Nami whispered, “Imagine feeling like I was the one who told you to sacrifice yourself for them?  I felt like an idiot.”</p><p><br/> “You’re not an idiot, you’re the smartest person I know,” Another squeeze to her fingers, “Yes, you are, and don’t argue with me about it.”</p><p><br/> “I could slap you again,” She offered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  She lifted her hand from the musician’s and wiped the salty tears from her eyes.</p><p><br/> Áine cringed, “Please don’t.”</p><p><br/> They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, both fully aware that they had reached an understanding between the two of them – Nami would not help Áine sort out the emotional web she had gotten herself tangled in, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t her friend, her friend who cared a great deal about her.   </p><p><br/> “What did it feel like?” Her fingers unraveled a tangle in Áine’s hair as she posed the question.</p><p><br/> Áine moaned, “It hurt like a bitch.  Would not recommend.”</p><p><br/> “You wouldn’t recommend losing your memory?  Good to know.  That completely changes my plans,” Nami drawled, standing from the cot, “I’ll go find Torao. He should take a look at that lip of yours.”</p><p><br/> Before Áine could protest, the navigator had thrown open the door.  She shot a look at the musician over her shoulder, teasingly pouting her lips as if she sending her a smooch through the air, “That’ll be two thousand berries for the wake-up call.”</p><p><br/> “Add it to my tab,” Was the musician’s weak reply.</p><p><br/> Áine heard the navigator chime, “Oh, perfect.  She needs you,” to someone unseen before her footsteps faded away to another area of the ship.</p><p><br/> A long train of curse words chugging through her mind, Áine tried to steady her pounding heart before what she was certain was going to be an uncomfortable interaction.  She felt a familiar clamminess grip her palms, and her stomach churn in anticipation.  What on earth was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say?</p><p><br/> As she was staring at the floor, the pointed shoes were the first to enter her field of vision.  </p><p><br/> He said nothing, and it surprised Áine that she couldn’t quite sense anything from him either.  His usual confidence had been stripped away, yet he betrayed no hint of uncertainty or concern, both of which she had somewhat expected.  Instead, it seemed as though he was guarding himself, as if he was trying very hard not to give away how he was feeling.  </p><p><br/> His thin fingers hardly touched her chin as he tilted her face up to examine her busted lip.  The touch was cold, practical, similar to when he had changed her bandages when they first met.  There was no one but a serious doctor in front of her.</p><p><br/> “It’s a shallow cut,” He stated, his voice completely expressionless, “A cold compress should be fine.  You may have a small scar, but I don’t see the point in stitching up such a minor wound.”</p><p><br/> She nodded and watched as he held up a hand in a gesture that told her to wait.  He left the sick bay, returning moments later with a wet cloth wrapped around ice.  Passing it to her, he instructed her to apply pressure on her lip, then, with a curt nod, he spun gracefully on his heel and made to exit the room.</p><p><br/> “Wait,” She gasped, half due to the startling cold seeping across her mouth, and half due to his impersonal bedside manner, “Law…”</p><p><br/> She saw his hand hesitate on the door knob, the slightest twitch of fingers.  His shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he let out a heavy breath, “If you wish to discuss the termination of our <em>arrangement</em>, I would prefer to keep it brief and to the point.”</p><p><br/> “Wait, what?” She drew her eyebrows together in confusion, “Law, we have to talk about this.”</p><p><br/> The look he gave her was one of resignation as he folded his lanky body onto Chopper’s chair.  He crossed one long leg over the other, and Áine realized that he was wearing the same light, spotted jeans and black crewneck as their first interaction. </p><p><br/> “If we must,” He tugged the brim of his speckled hat down, obscuring half of his face.</p><p><br/> She fought the urge to roll his eyes and reprimand his immaturity.</p><p><br/> Where could she even start?  Pushing aside the physical pain she had experienced from the whole ordeal, she was also left with an overwhelming amount of emotions that had arisen along with the memories.  She had so much to unpack, starting with her decision to become a pirate, her acceptance to carry the enchanted mandolin, her constant quest to become strong enough to protect those she loved, her sacrifice for their captain, and, of course…</p><p><br/> “Am I to assume correctly that you will be running back to your swordsman?” Law’s voice was cold and flat.</p><p><br/> She didn’t know how to answer that.</p><p><br/> She must have taken too long to answer, as the surgeon tensed his muscles as he went to stand.</p><p><br/> “Geez, Law,” She stopped him, “Relax, okay?”</p><p><br/> “Then, what is the purpose of this conversation?” He snipped.  Though he remained seated, his body was rigid.</p><p><br/> “I…” Áine hesitated, struggling over how to best approach the situation, “Did you know?”</p><p><br/> With the upper half of his face still obscured, she was unable to interpret any changes on the surgeon’s face as he muttered, “You’ll have to be more specific, Farren-ya.”</p><p><br/> <em>Ouch</em>. Back to last names.</p><p><br/> “Did you know about my history with Zoro?”</p><p><br/> “Straw Hat-ya had mentioned there were mutual feelings of a romantic nature,” His clipped.</p><p><br/> “Dammit, Law!” She was getting frustrated with his tone, hands balling into fists resting on her thighs, “I don’t want to talk to Dr. Trafalgar right now, I want to talk to <em>you.</em>”</p><p><br/> There was a pause.</p><p><br/> “Yes,” He spoke just above a whisper, “I knew.”</p><p><br/> It felt as if her brain had shut down, the extended beep of a machine monitoring a failing heart rattled in the cavity of her skull.  She opened her mouth, but no words would come out.  She lifted her hands to tug at her hair, to cover her face, to itch at her neck.  She wanted to scream a litany of curses, ranging from the most primitive to ones that were far more creative. </p><p><br/> As her mind unraveled at the realization that perhaps the Surgeon of Death wasn’t such a good person, her company sat still and unfazed.  At least, he didn’t let anything slip past the half-hidden stony mask upon his face.</p><p><br/> “What… But… Why?” It was a rough sound, a choked noise peeling itself from her throat.</p><p><br/> “If one side of the couple is not aware of the relationship, is it a relationship?” He offered.  At this point, Áine was waiting for him to completely solidify into a statue.</p><p><br/> “I thought you were going to drop the doctor voice,” She grumbled.</p><p><br/> “It’s best I don’t,” He sounded strained, “I have compartmentalized my thoughts and emotions at the moment to function rationally.”</p><p><br/> “And what good is that doing?”</p><p><br/> “I reckon my hypothesis that you are enamored with the swordsman is correct, and I came to that conclusion by analyzing the facts.”</p><p><br/> “Okay, sure, let me humor you for a moment,” Áine growled, her temper flaring, “You want to elaborate on the facts you’re talking about?”</p><p><br/> “The two of you have been acquainted for a longer period of time.  Propinquity would dictate that you would be more likely to harbor feelings for him, and that’s not even considering that you risked your life infiltrating a marine base to rescue him.”</p><p><br/> “You’re wrong,” She argued, “You can’t pretend you have any idea of what’s going on in my head.”</p><p><br/> “Do <em>you</em> have any idea of what’s going on in your head?”</p><p><br/>She wanted to scream at him.  She wanted to waltz over to the chair and rip off his stupid hat so she could peer into those golden eyes that would show her what he was thinking.  She wanted to kiss him just so she could get his attention, to knock him out of the weird, distant doctor mode and bring back her Law.  How were they supposed to talk about such a sensitive subject if he wouldn’t even look at her.</p><p><br/>“Law,” It was her turn to lower her voice, “I… I don’t know what I want.”</p><p><br/>“Very well, then.  We have achieved the desired results of our sessions, so I suppose I will see you around the ship, Farren-ya,” He stood from the chair, knees popping as he stretched out his legs.  He placed his hand on the door handle the same way he had moments ago, and Áine saw how the tattooed digits trembled against the metal of the knob.</p><p><br/> Desperation coursing through her veins, she leapt from the cot, rushing forward to grab his upper arm.  He tensed under her touch, but that did not defer her movement.  She wrenched him to face her, hissing, “<em>Look at me!”</em></p><p><br/>  He lifted a slender arm to his head, tearing off his hat and tossing it onto Chopper’s desk.  </p><p><br/> Raven locks messy and falling into his face, he looked rougher than usual.  His skin seemed pale, and his jaw was clenched tight.  The dark circles under his eyes drew all of the attention to the most expressive part of his face.  The torment in the depths of his irises took her breath away.  No matter how hard he tried to push his emotions into a tightly locked box in the corner of his head, he couldn’t hide how worried, how scared, how vulnerable he felt.  His gaze bore into her with the intensity of a blade through the heart, and she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away.</p><p><br/> They stared at each other, silent save for the crackling electricity coursing through the tension between them.  The air felt thick, as if it was coating them in a tangible layer of anticipation.  All the words that had bubbled up from her lungs had died in her throat, and in that moment, she couldn’t remember what they were fighting about.  All she knew was that she was mad, she was frustrated, and, my gods, she wanted <em>him</em>.</p><p><br/> She made the first move.</p><p><br/> Shoving him against the door of the sick bay, she stretched up on her tip toes and slammed her lips onto his, a searing heat deep within pushing her forward.</p><p><br/> He was quick to react, snaking his hand around the violet locks at the nape of her neck, gripping her with equal force.  His teeth snagged her bottom lip and he yanked her hair, eliciting a gasp.  He used her open lips as an opportunity to swirl his tongue around her mouth, dancing with hers and giving her a reminder of just how sweet he tasted.  He pushed against her, easily overpowering her and spinning her around, her back arching against the hard, wooden door as he loomed over her. Throughout the movement, she refused to relent, refused to let him win, and their lips never disconnected.  Teeth clashed as lips crashed together, hands wrenching fabric in a need to feel the burning skin beneath.  Their kiss was passionate, it was messy, and it was<em> hot.</em></p><p><br/> She could feel her anger pulsing through her veins, she could hear the alarms ringing in her head, but she didn’t care.  All she cared about was Trafalgar Law, his scent of linen and cinnamon, the welcome taste of his mouth, of his skin as she forced his lips away long enough to bite the sensitive skin between neck and shoulder.  She felt him inhale sharply at the tug of her teeth and his breath quivered as she tongued over the red mark, sucking roughly.  He had marked her, it was only fair to mark him in return, wasn’t it? </p><p><br/> With a low growl, he released his grasp on her, slamming his palms into the surface behind her, caging her, trapping her in his warmth.  She could feel her desire building in her lower abdomen.  It was yearning for him, and she bit her tongue to stop from crying out as he rolled his hips against her in a frantic motion.   She could feel him through the textured fabric of his jeans, an affirmation that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.  </p><p><br/> Pulling his lips – flushed and wet and so very attractive – away from her, he smirked.  It was a devilish grin that revealed glinting teeth with which he surely intended to torture her so.  His golden eyes seared into her hazel irises, lust overpowering any other emotion in their depths.  It infuriated her further.  She started this fight and she was going to win.  </p><p><br/> Just as the thought crossed her mind, he was on her again, nipping at her earlobe, down her neck, across her collarbone.  His hands were balling the fabric of her shirt in his hands, his breath coming in heavy pants.  His whole body moved with each inhale and exhale, grinding against her, giving into his most base desires.  Like a wild animal, he nuzzled the soft spot of her neck beneath her jaw, before scraping his teeth teasingly over the skin.  She cursed herself as a moan tumbled from her tingling lips.  That bastard.  </p><p><br/> The breathy whimpers that escaped her mouth simply spurred him on, and he slowed the way his pelvis rubbed against her, using her hair to cock her head to the side and better expose her neck.  Pupils dilated and tan skin flushed pink, he began to lazily work away at her skin, an excruciatingly slow pace compared to the fervent race for dominance moments ago.  He paid close attention to her earlobe, lightly grazing his tongue along her neck and stopping to gently bite wherever caused her to yelp in pleasure. He continued to lick and nip and suck until she was an absolute wreck, moisture pooling between her thighs.  Her skin was on fire.  She was completely at his mercy.  </p><p><br/> When she caught sight of his smug smile, pupils so dilated beneath hooded eyes that they appeared black as the ink, she felt an indignant wave of anger wash over her.  What was she doing, writhing beneath the skilled mouth of the Surgeon of Death?  She was stronger than that, and if he was going to play dirty, she could play dirty too.  </p><p><br/> She attacked his lips once more, all the while her fingers moved to his belt, deftly unbuttoning the accessory along with his pants.  A strangled groan sounded from Law’s throat as she broke away from his mouth to sink down to her knees, watching his expression shift to one of primitive hunger.  She tugged the rough fabric, and underwear, down his thighs and his sex sprang forward, eager to be released as the handsome man above her leaned forward, palms returned to the wooden door.  </p><p><br/> Áine drank in the sight of his member, a mischievous grin splitting across her face as she licked her lips.   It stood tall and proud, curving slightly upwards, and she began to feel an aching between her legs as she thought of just how well he knew to use that curve.  Heart still reeling from his agonizingly slow treatment of her neck, frustration reaching a boiling point, she decided he would regret teasing her.  </p><p><br/> As she began to kiss her way towards her destination, taking her sweet time and nibbling on the skin of his inner thigh, she gently cupped his balls.  She massaged them lightly with her fingers, shivering in satisfaction as she heard Law moan, a low sound that made the skin all over her body tighten.  Another sound followed, a plea.  The surgeon was urging her to engulf him in her mouth.</p><p><br/> He would have to wait.  She wanted to savour every little bit of him.  </p><p><br/> Her tongue darted between her lips, tasting his soft skin as she explored the sensitive areas of his thighs, her hand working away on his shaft.  His muscles tensed and Áine knew that she was being cruel, but there was a part of her that wanted him to turn to putty beneath her fingers, to beg.  It was only fair.</p><p><br/> She removed her hands from his groin and peered up at him innocently, arching her back so that his gaze landed on her behind, wiggling temptingly.</p><p><br/> “What do you want, Trafalgar?” She breathed, batting her eyelashes over blown pupils, across glistening cheeks.</p><p><br/> His eyes darkened impossibly further with desire as his gaze traveled from her face, to her bosom, to between her legs.  She knew he couldn’t see the wetness that pooled in her underwear, or feel the aching lust that radiated heat from her inner thighs, but she was sure that the vision of her mouth so close to his dick was driving him crazy.</p><p><br/> “Please,” His voice was low and raspy, strained as if he was fighting to stay in control.  His sex twitched as he spoke, aching to be touched.  </p><p><br/> With one hand cupping his balls, Áine lowered her head, extending her tongue and licking the length of Law’s throbbing penis.  She did not break eye contact as she smiled wickedly and took the tip of his member in her mouth. </p><p><br/> He tasted salty, and a little bit nutty.  Like a lightly salted cashew.  It was not a bad taste.  In fact, it made her salivate, longing for more.</p><p> <br/> She slide her mouth as far as she could down his cock, bobbing lightly up and down as she eased her way further and further down his length.  As his sex became lubricated with her spit, she could take more of him in her mouth.  His girth stretched her jaw comfortably, his length nudging against the back of her throat.</p><p><br/> He moaned in pleasure, louder than the had ever heard him before, and he placed a hand on her head, grabbing a handful of hair and guiding her over his dick, faster and faster.  She extended her middle finger from the grasp that she had on his balls and gently stroked the sensitive skin beneath.  At the same time, she took a deep breath and relaxed her throat, letting him slip down further into her.</p><p><br/> “F-fuck,” He gasped, “Áine, I can’t…”</p><p><br/> If she had the ability to smirk, she would have.  Seeing him shiver in ecstasy from her touch, the warmth of her mouth, was rewarding enough.  He dug his fingers into her scalp, pushing her head down with the rhythm that she had established.  A dark growl vibrated in his throat as he got closer and closer to his climax.</p><p><br/> She couldn’t wait anymore.  He couldn’t wait anymore.  </p><p><br/> Pulling on his sweater, Áine rose to her feet, practically ripping the fabric over his head to expose the inked muscles beneath.  She ran her fingers over the swirls, absolutely obsessed with how they painted his thin, yet strong muscles.</p><p><br/> In fact, in a show of strength, Law <em>literally</em> ripped her sweater open as he took her lips in his in a passionate, needy embrace.  She didn’t care.  She wanted him.  </p><p><br/> Clumsily stripping their pants off, Áine shivered as the cold air of the cabin blew over her skin.  Thankfully, the handsome surgeon wasted no time closing the distance between them, pressing sweltering skin to sweltering skin, dropping a lit firecracker down her throat into her stomach.  His large, graceful hands kneaded her ass, and she gasped in surprise as he hoisted her up the wall, holding her against the rough wood.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, she opened herself up to him, ready to feel him fill her insides.</p><p><br/> He pushed into her, and the fireworks went off inside of her.  Her heart jumped into her throat and a strained cry of ecstasy echoed around the sickbay.  She didn’t care if anyone heard her shout, or the thudding of the door as her lover thrust aggressively into her, swiftly rocking against her body as he bit down on her shoulder, hard.  It hurt, and yet it was the exact relief from the rage she had been looking for.  </p><p><br/> Moaning his name, and only his name over and over again, as no other word felt as sacred in this moment, she let him squeeze her hips with force that would leave a bruise.  She let him claim her with marks all across her torso.  She let him reach into her deeper than he ever had before, bringing another cry of pleasure spilling past her lips.  She let him because she <em>wanted</em> him.</p><p><br/> He let her dig her nails into his shoulders, scratching as far as she could reach down his back (but of course avoiding the jolly roger tattooed there).  He let her buck her pelvis against his, urging for more, more, more.  He let her tongue at the gold earrings that hung from his earlobes, causing him to moan her name in a raspy voice that may be the sexiest sound she had ever heard.  </p><p><br/> She savored the feel of his tightly muscled body pressed against her, the feel of the wood at her back.  There was something so feral, so needy, so basic about the way he pushed into her, hoisted up against the wall, groaning and gasping and moaning more vocally than she had anticipated.  </p><p><br/> They were not happy.  There was a rift between them, filled with insecurity and anger and confusion, but as they came unraveled with every thrust, they were temporarily united.  She felt her entire body boiling as she reached her climax, thighs vibrating against his slim hips.  </p><p><br/> “I’m coming,” He moaned, his entire body twitching as he plunged deep into her for the last time, releasing himself within.  He slumped forward as he let go of her hips and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her against him as her legs recovered.  She buried herself in his chest, diving into the safety that he provided.  Her fingers traced over the smiley face in the center of his chest, his fingers tangled in her hair. </p><p><br/> It was peaceful.  The anger had subsided, the beast within her fed.</p><p><br/>“Áine,” His voice was pained as he breathed into her neck, “Don’t leave me.”</p><p><br/> And just like that, the moment was ruined as reality crashed down around her.  </p><p><br/> She tensed, pushing away from him as she went to collect her clothes.  She slipped on her jeans, and wrapped the remains of her sweater around her torso.  It was still whole enough to cover her until she made it to the women’s quarters to change.</p><p><br/> Taking one last look at the surgeon, slowly dressing himself, thoughts that were certainly eating away at him clouding his eyes, she felt a pain bloom in her chest.</p><p><br/> Who was this man?  She knew nothing about him, yet she was so eager to give herself to him completely. He had pursued her, despite her amnesiac state, despite knowing of her history with Zoro.  What type of person would do such a thing?  Would she ever be able to trust him?</p><p><br/> “I need some time to think, okay?” Áine sighed, fully aware that her answer would hurt. </p><p><br/> He had nodded weakly, a solemn weight across his beautiful face.  </p><p><br/> She exited the room and made for the bunks.</p><p><br/> She was a monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not my problem.”</p><p><br/> Zoro repeated the mantra to himself as he watched Áine make her way to the galley, feeling surprisingly at ease.  He had spent the afternoon meditating, breaking only for dinner, and had chosen to continue his practice post-meal.  He had settled himself down by the tree that grew on the lawn of Sunny, shoulders pressed against the thin trunk and sake bottle by his side (for afterwards, of course).  Actively ignoring the urge to follow her, he remained where he was, and let his grey eye close slowly.  </p><p><br/> Centering himself and clearing his mind was going surprisingly well.  He found that after his conversation with Robin, his goal had changed, he had refocused.  He had promised himself that he was going to put the pining shell of Roronoa Zoro behind him, he was going to find ways to make himself happy, to grow and get stronger whether or not the pretty musician was in his life.</p><p><br/> Besides, she hadn’t shown up to dinner, and it had fazed him less than the stupid cook, who immediately wrapped up a plate for the missing Straw Hat.  Law had also been absent, surprising nobody, though Curly Brow had been less than enthusiastic, salvaging some scraps for his dish and providing hilarious contrast to the heaping mound of food that had been put aside for Áine.  </p><p><br/> Zoro knew it wasn’t going to happen overnight, he knew that he would still feel for the girl, that he would dream of their time together and feel her phantom weight in his arms.  He knew that it would be hard to look at her as anything but Nakama for a while.  That being said, he had to trust Robin.  She had told him that he had to work on his own happiness, that he had to look inside himself and ask just how important having Áine is his life for the bigger picture was to him.  Perhaps it was simply not meant to be.  They had sealed their relationship two years ago, claiming they would ‘leave it to fate’.  Was it not fate that had turned her into the tree?  Was it not fate that brought the brooding surgeon into their lives?  Was it not fate that she had lost her memory and fallen in love with someone else?</p><p><br/>Robin was right, and it was time to move on.  He had to believe her, especially since she seemed to know what she was talking about.  </p><p><br/>Why had she winked at him?  Why had she used his old nickname?  Why was she so adamant about finding a way to achieve happiness without the object of your affection?  </p><p><br/>If she was inferring what he thought she was inferring…</p><p><br/>Well, that opened a whole other can of worms, didn’t it?</p><p><br/>Was Robin hinting that she loved him?  That she had sat by and focused on finding and appreciating other things to ease the pain of watching him pine over somebody else?  The concept seemed so alien, so improbable, and it simply did not compute in Zoro’s brain.</p><p> <br/>Robin was, well, <em>Robin</em>.  She was brilliant and stunning and dangerous and way out of his league.  She was out of everybody’s league because she was, for the umpteenth time, <em>Robin</em>.  </p><p><br/>He thought back to the first time he had ever met the archaeologist.  She had been Miss All Sunday back then, sneaking up with her stellar assassination skills to surprise them aboard the Merry.  She had laughed at the slingshot and gun that had been pointed directly at her, as if there was not a single bone in her body that feared death.  Though she had been just as beautiful then, she was so much more now.</p><p><br/>When they had risked everything to save her from the assholes at Enies Lobby, she had screamed that she did indeed want to live, the cathartic tears in her eyes only proving that there hadn’t been much to live for, until then.  Until she had a happiness she hadn’t thought possible.</p><p><br/>After two long years apart, she had found herself back with them, as everybody else had.  She had chosen to live her life to the fullest, to lose herself in who she truly was, where she wanted to be, among her Nakama.  </p><p><br/>Perhaps she really did know how it felt. Even if she wasn’t talking about him specifically, she had never had it easy while growing up.  It would make sense that she would harbor uncomfortable emotions throughout her developing years, that she would be inexplicably attracted to someone who never so much as glanced in her direction.  That would have been the most minor of her problems, considering how she was constantly on the run, couldn’t trust a single living soul, and was consistently told that she was a burden just for being born.</p><p><br/>Yet, somehow, she had found herself with a motley, ragtag crew, and fell in love with life.  She found a will to life, to laugh and learn and love.  She was speaking from the heart, from experience, when she had told Zoro that he needed to find happiness on his own.  </p><p><br/>He needed to trust her.</p><p><br/>There was a rustle, and Zoro knew exactly who had sat down in front of him. </p><p><br/>He took a deep breath, reminding himself one last time that she was not the source of his happiness, before he let his eye flutter open.</p><p> He fixed the woman before him with a level gaze. </p><p><br/>Áine was seated with her legs tucked beneath her, ukulele slung across her back.  She had second watch tonight, and was most certainly going to use the time to spew how she was feeling, licking her wounds with a soothing melody.  Her dark hair was pulled up into a pony tail, yellow ribbon tied into a bow.  Her lips trembled as she opened them, yet made no sound.  An onslaught of emotions swam in the depths of her hazel eyes.  There were too many to name.  </p><p><br/>He felt a pang of sympathy for the young woman.  It couldn’t have been easy – retrieving all of your memories and then realizing you had been a rather oblivious idiot for the last month.  </p><p><br/>“Zoro, I…” She started, her voice tight and feeble, “Gods, I am so sorry.”</p><p><br/>“You didn’t know,” He muttered, stiffly shrugging one shoulder.  He knew there was no way to get out of this awkward conversation. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, but maybe I should have realized that someone was missing.  I knew about the Straw Hat’s first mate and I just… didn’t even notice he wasn’t around,”  She frowned, gaze darting down to her fingers twisting in the blades of grass.  She chuckled a harsh laugh and added, “I didn’t even consider that trying to get into an amnesiac’s pants is kinda creepy.”</p><p><br/>Zoro exhaled slowly, his voice darkening as he grumbled, “I’m not going to talk about <em>Torao</em> with you.”</p><p><br/>He felt like that was a fair place to draw the line.</p><p><br/>“Right,” She lifted one of her hands to drag it across her face, “What I’m trying to say, is that I’m dumb and I’m sorry, and I know that’s not enough.”</p><p><br/>The air between them felt still and fragile, as if it would shatter into a thousand tiny blades at any moment.  Zoro wondered what the blades would look like glinting in the moonlight, sticking out of her skin.  He grunted, twisting the cap off of the sake bottle.  Now was as good a time as ever.  </p><p><br/>“It’s fine,” He murmured, not quite sure what to say.  How do you tell someone that they destroyed you, even though they had no idea it was happening.  That would be an awful lot to place on another person’s shoulders, to bear with them for the rest of their lives.  No, Zoro was better than that.  Zoro was strong enough to bear his own grief, to overcome it.  </p><p><br/>“No, it’s not,” She was speaking more sternly now, “How can I make it up to you?”</p><p><br/>Taking a swig of the sweet alcohol, he shrugged, “Don’t have to.  There’s more to life than me and you.” </p><p><br/>She flinched at his words, and Zoro could have sworn he caught the glare of a shard of air imbedded in her chest.  Serves her right.</p><p> <br/>Her eyes narrowed and she puffed out her cheeks, pouting in frustration.  Standing slowly, she let her finger trace over the three hilts of the blades that were strapped to her upper thigh.  When she looked at him once more, her gaze held a sort of determination that seemed painfully familiar. </p><p><br/>“Fight me.”</p><p><br/>He looked up at her, eye brow raised as he repeated incredulously, “Fight you?”</p><p><br/>“You were training me.  That’s how we best communicated,” She drew her Swan and her Dragon daggers, twirling the handles between her fingers.  She jutted one hip to the side, extending her legs as she smirked down at the swordsman leaning against the tree.  “Fight me,” She ordered.</p><p><br/>He took another sip of sake, letting the liquid roll over his tongue and down his throat as he contemplated his answer.  She had a solid point, they did get to know each other through sparring.  Why not try to reach a middle ground, to build a civil relationship on shared foundation through sharp steel?</p><p><br/>Placing the bottle behind the tree to ensure that it would not get knocked over while they fought, Zoro pulled himself to his feet.  He drew two of his katanas and followed Áine as she stepped towards the middle of the lawn.  </p><p><br/>They stood several feet apart, half crouched with weapons unsheathed and at the ready.  Zoro bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, flexing his calves and thighs to balance himself.  He noticed how the musician was shaky as she tried to mirror his movements.  This was going to be a piece of cake. </p><p><br/>Áine lunged first.  </p><p><br/>Barreling towards him, daggers extended, she sidestepped around him as he swung up a sword to block her attack.  He had seen this coming.  It was so like her to try and mislead her opponent, but he knew better.  He pivoted around, catching her off guard as she went to slash at his previously unguarded right thigh, now replaced by steel clashing above his left knee.  </p><p><br/>Growling in frustration, she ducked beneath the blades he lazily swung towards her, charging forward and aiming for his chest.  He leapt out of the way with ease, and she spun on her toes to backtrack.  With a flash of silver, he parried her blow towards his shoulder, dancing around her in what felt like slow-motion.  It had been so long since they had sparred, and although Zoro had always been significantly better than the clumsy musician, his skill now surpassed hers exponentially.  He was two years and infinite baboons better than her, and to fight against her now just seemed… sad.  Pathetic, almost.</p><p><br/>Lunging at him again and again, falling into their old rhythm, they danced around the deck.  She tried over and over again to fall into his rhythm, the one she was so used to.  Yet, it seemed to take her a fair amount of time to realize that he no longer moved with the same timing, that he had grown and adapted and refused to be hindered by the concept of following a specific rhythm.  </p><p><br/>She blocked and charged and spun and jabbed, yet none of her attacks even came close to hitting him.  He felt as though he was sparring against a child, and the thought, well, was rather unattractive. </p><p><br/>“Zoro!  Fight me,” Áine hissed, chest heaving from the physical exertion, “For real.”</p><p><br/>He narrowed his eye, “No.”</p><p><br/>“Why not?” She snarled, “Don’t you want to show me how much better you’ve gotten?  Don’t you want to win?”</p><p><br/>With a flick of his wrist, his sword swung to the side, knocking her wrist with the dull side of the blade.  Áine gasped as her hand seized, and her Swan tumbled to the grass.  He repeated the action with her left side, relishing the <em>thud</em>! as the Dragon fell to the ground.  With no effort whatsoever, he held the tip of his blade to her chest, millimeters away from her shirt.  No restraint was required to prevent him from slicing a single thread, as his control was just that good. </p><p><br/>Tears were dotting her eyes now, and her face was practically screaming regret and guilt and frustration.  She stared up into his cold eye, her voice shaking as she breathed, “Why?”</p><p><br/>He made sure he sounded as impassive as possible, murmuring, “You’re not worth my time.”</p><p><br/>There was the sound of someone leaping from the upper deck and landing on the lawn, followed by a recognizable static hum.  A pale blue dome encased the two of them, and Áine flickered like hologram before she was replaced by the tall figure of Trafalgar Law. </p><p><br/>“What do you think you’re doing, Zoro-ya?!” The surgeon fumed, a cold hatred in his yellow eyes, “Farren-ya has only just recovered physically, and her psyche is in a rather vulnerable state.”</p><p><br/>Áine rushed back to where she had been previously, concern mixing with the guilt across her face. “Law, it’s fine, I asked for it, I – ”</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t matter,” Law chided.  Zoro noticed that he did not turn his head to look at the woman next to him.  Everything was tense.  Something had happened between them.</p><p><br/>“Zoro-ya should know better than to – ”</p><p><br/>He cut the tattooed man off, “I know better than to take advantage of someone’s weakened state, physically or <em>mentally</em>.” </p><p><br/>He got a flinch out of both of them for that one.  </p><p><br/>“Look, I’m not going to hurt you, Áine,” Zoro sighed, sheathing his swords and wandering over to the tree to retrieve his sake.  He fixed both the woman and the surgeon with a serious glare before continuing, “You’re Nakama.  I will fight for you and protect you, and maybe I’ll even trust you again at some point in the future…”</p><p><br/>He let the words hang in the air, as if the thought was unfinished.</p><p><br/>“But?” Áine piped up, taking a tentative step forward, towards him.  There was hope in her eyes, and it made him sick.  Law watched her, gaze never leaving her form, as if Zoro no longer mattered, as if all he wanted was wrapped up in the petite package before him.  Maybe she could give him what he needed if she let go.</p><p><br/>“But leave me alone,” He grumbled, taking a swig from the bottle and climbing the stairs to the upper deck, “Both of you.”</p><p><br/>He left them there, not caring how they chose to spend the rest of the night.  It wasn’t his business, and he didn’t want it to be his business.  </p><p><br/>The revelation that he no longer ached for her presence astounded Zoro.  Did he still feel the pain that pulsed through his veins with every beat of his heart?  Of course.  Did he miss the times they had shared together?  Without a doubt.  Did he want to move on, to find what made him most happy, independent from another?  Yes, yes he did.</p><p><br/>He climbed the ladder up to the library, taking in a deep breath and trying to stop the giddy smile that was threatening to split across his face.  He had taken great strides today and it was all thanks to Robin.  Had he really just needed a wake up call this whole time?  Someone to tell him that happiness was more than another person?</p><p><br/>As he pulled himself up into the circular room, a melodic voice sounded from behind him.</p><p><br/>“Here for some late night reading, Swordsman-san?” </p><p><br/>A string of curse words flew through his mind as he was startled, reminding himself that he should have used his observation haki before assuming the room was empty.</p><p><br/>The archaeologist was lounging on the bench by the entry hatch, shapely leg crossed over the other, thick leather bound book resting against her thighs.  Her long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun, and reading glasses sat atop the tip of her nose.  Her clear, blue eyes gazed over the purple rims watching the swordsman as he whipped around to face her.</p><p><br/>“Damn, Robin!  I thought you were a threat,” Zoro exhaled sharply, raising a large hand to run it through his hair, trying to ease the pounding of his heart.  </p><p><br/>She smirked, “Oh, but I am a threat.  I could have snapped your neck while you climbed up here, tossed you into the sea, and be gone by morning.”</p><p><br/>He chuckled, stepping over to a bookshelf and turning away from her, “I know, and I thank the gods every day that we’re on the same team.”</p><p><br/> Robin returned her attention to her book, the room falling into a comfortable silence.  Zoro ran his index finger over the many spines that lined the shelves, reading the titles as his gaze washed over them.  There was <em>Tropical Flora and their Medicinal Properties, Dating Artifacts with Geology, 1001 Uses for Elephant Tuna, The Tinkerer’s Guide to Household Materials, Music Throughout the Ages, Nuts and Bolts: The Handyman’s Encyclopedia,</em> and the latest edition of the, still incomplete, <em>New World Atlas</em>.  Finally he found what he was looking for, <em>The Song of Steel.  </em></p><p><br/> He tugged the book from the space in which it was wedged, brushing the dust off of the cover and wandering over to take a seat next to the quiet archaeologist.  </p><p><br/> “I’m surprised to see you <em>are</em> actually here for late night reading,” Robin hummed, not looking up from the page she was on. </p><p><br/> He grunted in response, peeling open the cover and grimacing as the familiar smell of Mihawk’s cologne – sandalwood and crisp amber – washed over him.  He thumbed through the introduction, searching for the table of contents.  There were twenty seven different chapters, all focusing on different techniques and the foundation and history of swordsmanship.  He had taken the book, along with a few others, with the older man’s blessing, claiming that reading them would help him towards becoming the Greatest Swordsman.  However, he had forgotten about them in their quest to find Law and retrieve Áine.  </p><p><br/> Robin had recommend that he try igniting an interest in new hobbies.  He had never been a huge fan of the written word, but it was worth a shot, wasn’t it?</p><p><br/> He laid down on the bench, his tented knees blocking his view of the archaeologist next to him.  She seemed completely relaxed in his presence, but thanks to their conversation earlier, he was rather on edge.  Taking a deep breath, he focused on the feel of the bench beneath his shoulder blades, holding the book above his head and flipping to chapter one.  </p><p><br/> Time to give this reading thing a go.  </p><p><br/>An hour passed swiftly as Zoro learned more about the most basic stance than he had ever thought possible.  He was completely absorbed in the way the author wove their words together, painting an image that made perfect sense to the swordsman, and peppering the instructions with anecdotal stories for a breath of fresh air.</p><p><br/>As he finished the first chapter, he hummed in satisfaction, prompting his company to look up in interest.  “Care to share your thoughts?” She offered a small smile.</p><p><br/>He split his knees, so that he could clearly see the beautiful woman through his legs.  A hand snaked into his hair to prop his head up and he couldn’t help but admire how smooth and soft her skin looked in the flickering lantern light.  “Good book,” He responded, not sure what else to say.  “So far,” He added.</p><p><br/>She closed the book in her hands, a sign that she was giving him her full attention, “What prompted you to read?  The last time I saw you with a book in your hand, you were adding it to the shelf.” </p><p><br/>The swordsman grinned, “You told me to try out some new hobbies.”</p><p><br/>“I’m glad you are taking my words to heart, Swordsman-san,” She mused.</p><p><br/>Again with the nickname.</p><p><br/>“When did we back-peddle on the name thing?” He blurted, fighting to keep a warmth from spreading to his cheeks.  He narrowed his eye and added teasingly, “Planning on running off on us again?”</p><p><br/>Giggling, she held a dainty hand over her mouth, shaking her head lightly, “No, I would never.  However, I do believe you like it when I call you that.”</p><p><br/>He nearly choked on his tongue.  Stumbling over words, he spewed, “What?!  What gives you that idea?”</p><p><br/>“Your face is rather red, Swordsman-<em>san</em>,” her grin widened as she drew out the honorific, making him squirm internally.</p><p><br/>What was happening right now?  Was this a dream?  Had he fallen asleep against the tree and the following interactions had been in his head?  Because he wasn’t quite sure, but he thought <em>Robin</em> was <em>flirting</em> with him. </p><p><br/>“Hey, Robin,” He was grateful that he voice didn’t waver as much as his confidence did, “This person that you loved, did they hurt you?”</p><p><br/>She stared into his soul with her stunning eyes, her smile shrinking into one of quiet contemplation.  Her fingers rest on the leather cover of the book rested on her thighs, tracing the imprinted title over and over again.</p><p><br/>“The person I <em>love</em>,” She began, “Is kind.  They are gentle when one requires softness, and tough when one requires strength.  They are fiercely loyal, and protect those important to them without so much as a drop of a hat,” She chuckled as she added, “Straw or not.”</p><p><br/>Watching him with curiosity, she continued, “They are even parts bark and bite, and one in ill-favour would know better than to cross them.   However, a trusted friend knows better than to fear them, for they would never hurt those they care about.  They have never hurt me while they were happy.”</p><p><br/>He let the words repeat in his mind, echoing over and over again.  They hadn’t hurt her when they were happy… That was good.  Though, the description, coupled with her coy delivery pretty much solidified what he had thought to be impossible.  It sounded an awful lot like his dynamic within the crew.  Did the stunning Nico Robin really possess such emotions for some grumpy swordsman?!  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They hadn’t hurt her when they were happy.</em>
</p><p><br/>He wasn’t happy.  He hadn’t been happy for a month. Was he hurting her in his misery?</p><p><br/>“Hey, Robin,” He called for her attention again, pulling himself upright, his knees inches away from her legs, “What if they were happy now?”</p><p><br/>She smiled softly, “Then I would be happy too.”</p><p><br/>He felt himself being drawn in, a voice whispering in his ear that this was what he wanted, that this was the natural next step.  It was as if the lightbulb in the lantern had puttered out completely, the edges of his vision darkening as she became the only source of light in the room.</p><p><br/>Drinking in the sight of her, strands of her ebony hair falling from her bun and brushing against her long neck, craned and exposing skin milky and smooth as she watched him expectantly.  There was a playful smirk on her face, yet her eyes seemed guarded, staring into him and reading his thoughts.</p><p><br/>He was so close to her.  Her supple, pink lips nearly brushing his.  He gave into the sweet scent of tea and newly opened books that was wafting around him, closing the gap.</p><p><br/>Just to have her pull back and place a tender hand on his face.</p><p><br/>“Not now, Zoro,” Her voice was stern, yet heavy with sadness.</p><p><br/>He opened his eye, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  He stuttered over a few words before falling silent.  He didn’t know what to say.  Had he completely misread the situation?</p><p><br/>Her eyes were patient and she spoke in a more comforting tone, her fingers gently caressing his cheek, “I know how you feel, Zoro.  You’re trying to take the pain away.  You’re trying to find happiness.”</p><p><br/>He nodded into her hand, letting his silver eye slide shut once more.</p><p><br/>“I cannot bring you happiness if you cannot bring yourself happiness,” She asserted, yet her voice still smooth as silk, “And I will not be a rebound.”</p><p><br/>Letting her fingers graze his jaw as she removed her warm palm, she stood and made for the hatch.  Zoro missed her company on the bench already.  She hugged her book to her chest, sorrow in her blue eyes as she tilted her head and examined him quietly.  </p><p><br/>“Wait until you’re truly over it, and if you still feel the same way, we can try again,” She offered, a brisk nod and a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes dipping down through the hatch in the floor.</p><p><br/>Zoro groaned, flopping back onto his back.  </p><p><br/>He didn’t feel sad.  Disappointed?  Sure.  But sad?  Nah.</p><p><br/>In fact, he felt rather… good.  Elated, even.</p><p><br/>Robin had confirmed his suspicions.  She loved him, and she was damn right to push him away.  She didn’t deserve someone as lost as he was right now.  She didn’t deserve someone who was pining over another girl as of yesterday.  No, she deserved so much more.  She deserved the entire galaxy.</p><p><br/>And he needed to learn how to give himself the galaxy, before he could gift it to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our boy Zoro is feeling motivated and looking forward to the future! He deserves to be happy and he's gonna find his joy, dammit!</p><p>As for Aine and Law, oh man they have a lot to talk about, don't they?</p><p>Also huge thanks to @hiraeth_chan for Mihawk's signature scent, found in her story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510076/chapters/67271374">here</a> .</p><p>Thank you so much for reading, hope you are all enjoying this angst-fest  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi readers!<br/>This is a long one, my apologies.<br/>But we get to spend some time with our troubled boi in this chapter!<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Law was <em>stressed</em>.</p><p><br/> His eyes scanned the deck, searching for a hint of violet hair, the glimmer of a dagger, the fabric of her dark blue turtleneck.   Everything had happened so quickly.  He hadn’t had time to see where she had run off to.  If he could just find her, then he could be at her side in the second it took to summon a <em>Room</em>.  Though, that was the problem wasn’t it?  He didn’t know where she was.</p><p><br/> The <em>Sunny</em> rocked violently from side to side.  Smoke billowed from canons as ammo was shot at the opponent’s vessel, and the creak of wood was heard as the ship herself was hit with enemy fire.  The main deck of both boats were crowded, half of the battle taking place on <em>Sunny’s</em> lawn, and the other half on the turf of the ragtag group of pirates who had decided to try their luck stealing from the Straw Hats. </p><p><br/>Scowling, he brandished Kikoku, the familiar weight of her hilt grounding him.  Now was not the time to panic.  She was with her Nakama, on a relatively small ship.  She was most likely not alone, and they would take care of her – especially after her attempts to patch up all her relationships over the last week.  He reminded himself that he needed to keep his cool, uphold his role as an ally of the Straw Hats, and fight alongside them.  </p><p><br/>He frowned, searching once more for any hint of Áine and cursing his increased heart rate as he failed to catch sight of her.  He mentally slapped himself, yelling internally to <em>focus</em>.   He shook his head, willing the worry away and concentrating on the battle going on around him, on any incoming threats who were dumb enough to take him on.   </p><p><br/>His empty hand idly stroked the white fur of his nodachi’s handle as he ducked and dodged around the swarms of fighting bodies on the lawn, making for the upper deck to provide a better view point.  Hand positioned, his <em>Room</em> was at the ready, and he made quick work of three brutish looking pirates with terrible dental hygiene, slicing them in half with Kikoku and leaving their divided bodies to writhe around on the floor.  They wouldn’t feel any pain, but their confusion would stall them for a little bit.  He was not in the mood to murder.  Not yet, anyway.</p><p><br/>The enemy pirates could not have had worse timing.</p><p><br/>The last week upon <em>Sunny</em> had been uneventful for everyone other than the surgeon.  It had seemed as though things were calming down, returning to normal.  There had been a peaceful air on the ship, and Law had felt as though he was an outsider, peering in.  </p><p><br/>Áine had spent most of her time apologizing profusely to her crewmates, some of which were more receptive than others.  For the most part, she seemed to be on good terms with everyone save the swordsman and the archaeologist, though both were civil in group settings.  They simply actively avoided spending time with the musician, and Áine had yet to express any concern over the matter.  Law supposed that she understood that she had done some things that could never be forgotten, that would hurt them for a while, and she knew she had to live with it. </p><p>Law, on the other hand, was apparently the last person Áine wanted to spend any time with.  He was convinced she had been purposely placing herself on the opposite side of the ship whenever possible.  When he had opted to read by the helm, she had sought out Usopp in his factory.  He had overheard her say something about learning how to draw at dinner.  When he had paced about the flower gardens, wondering what on earth he was supposed to say to her, she was in the women’s bunks, chatting with Nami.  If he spent any time in the men’s quarters, she was most certainly writing with Brook by the figure head, and if he was in the galley, she was working on the music for Franky’s rock opera.  Thrice now, he had seen her napping with Luffy and Chopper, sat down opposite them and waited for her to wake.  Each time, she had made up some excuse that Sanji was calling her, and she had run off before he could say anything.</p><p><br/>The only times he had been able to speak to his previous patient were over meals, where she was polite and kind, though avoided looking him in the eyes.  At breakfast, the night after she had tried to fight the swordsman, their fingers had touched while she passed him the pot of coffee.  She had visibly flinched at the contact between them, and Law had been careful to give her plenty of space during any further interactions.  </p><p><br/>He had assumed that she was taking a couple of days to think about everything she had remembered, everything she had learned.  He had expected her to come to him when she was ready, and she would kiss him and he would apologize and everything would be okay.  Though, of course, that wasn’t going to happen, because he was Trafalgar D. Water Law, and the goddamn universe hated him.  </p><p><br/>Gearing up to rip the band-aid off after a whole seven days of minimal contact, he had mulled over his lines while sipping a coffee in the galley.  He had grown to enjoy the company of the cook.  The blond was often quiet while he worked, sometimes thoughtful, and was a welcome escape from the loud shenanigans that the Straw Hat captain was typically conducting on the lawn.  </p><p><br/>“Blackleg-ya,” He had started, lowering his mug to the counter where he sat, gaze travelling over to the chef who had just closed the fridge, arms full of fresh produce.  He wasn’t one to discuss personal matters, though he had required advice, and if he had to talk to anybody, it would be the doctor or the cook.  He had begun to trust the two, as they had helped him through Áine’s therapy sessions.  Though he was significantly more comfortable around the reindeer, given he could speak freely, doctor to doctor, he had to admit that Sanji was most likely to have had more experience in the matter at hand.  “What do you think of Farren-ya?” He had watched the cook’s reaction closely.</p><p><br/>His visible blue eye had widened for a moment, the chopping of the knife on the cutting board stuttering ever so slightly.  He had chewed on the butt of the cigarette in his mouth as he answered,  “Áine-san is a wonderful girl.  She is beautiful and talented, albeit troubled.  It was not her fault she lost her memories, in my personal opinion, and I do believe she would have done some things differently had she retained them.  Though she has caused some difficulties this past month and a bit, she is trying very hard to make it up to us, and I believe that makes her a strong-willed, driven lady.”  He had spoken in a low voice, diplomatic, as if trying to look at from all angles.</p><p><br/>“Well said, Blackleg-ya,” Law had nodded, mesmerized by the movements of the chef’s hands.</p><p><br/> The blond had pushed the chopped vegetables into a pan, placing it on the stovetop.  Shooting a glance over his shoulder, he had mused, “Any reason why, Torao?” before he turned his attention to the food he was sautéing.  </p><p><br/> “I was simply curious as to how she is being received among the crew these days,” He couldn’t stop the slight sigh that had spilled from his lips. </p><p><br/> “Mmm,” Sanji had hummed, his face not visible though his tone rather pensive, “It hasn’t been easy for anyone.  I believe we all thought she could come back without any problems, but I suppose things have changed a fair amount.  Variables we hadn’t expected, and such.”</p><p><br/> Of course, this had been his fault.  He had thought up a perfect plan, a plan to ally with the Straw Hats and take down Kaido.  That scheme had gone off the rails almost immediately, and he had adjusted accordingly, realizing that when working with Monkey D. Luffy it was best to look at smaller plans, instead of ones that focused on the big picture.  His new plan had been simple.  All he had to do was rescue the musician and prove that he could uphold his half of the deal.</p><p> Then she had lost her memory and he had been wracked by an inexplicable guilt.  A guilt that screamed that it was his fault, that perhaps he had hit her head when he had ripped her from the tree, that he did not live up to the Straw Hats’ expectations.  Thus, more adjustments had been made.  <em>Help</em> the musician, solidify the alliance, take down Kaido.  </p><p><br/> So, how had he ended up here?  How had this devolved into a mess of emotions and regret and betrayal and…</p><p><br/> His brain had learned to just <em>shut up</em> when he started thinking that way.</p><p><br/> “Do you love her?” Sanji’s voice had broken through his thoughts.</p><p><br/> “That’s quite a personal thing to ask someone who could cut you in half, Blackleg-ya,” Law had drawled, absently tracing the tattoos on his right hand with his left index finger.</p><p><br/> The cook had finished at the stove, turning back to his audience and fixing him with a stern glare, pointing at the nodachi leaning against the counter, “As if I’m letting you come anywhere near me with that thing.”  To emphasize his point, flames had erupted from his right foot and a wave of heat had washed over Law’s skin.</p><p><br/> “You are quite bold, aren’t you?” Law had murmured, impressed by the chef’s audacity to outright challenge a former warlord.</p><p><br/> The blond had shrugged, before repeating, “Do you love her?”</p><p><br/> When Law hadn’t responded, Sanji continued, “You don’t have to answer me, Torao.  I recognize the way you look at her, though it is clear that a rift has opened up between the two of you.  Nobody wants any more fights.  We’ve been through enough, dammit.  If your intentions are unclear, and you hurt her, then you’ll have me to answer to.  Hell, you’re lucky I didn’t kick your head in for the circumstances in which you got involved with a beautiful lady like her.”</p><p><br/> Law had winced before taking a long sip of his coffee, conflict in his golden eyes as he looked at the chef, “And Zoro-ya?”</p><p><br/> “I’d rather not discuss the marimo,” Sanji had scoffed, mouth setting into a hard frown, “Though, I am pleased to see he is on the mend.  He was rambling on to Robin-chan about a journey of self-discovery, or something.  I thought he had been possessed or some shit.  I didn’t even know he could string together a full sentence.”</p><p><br/> Law had instinctually reached for Kikoku as unease set in the pit of his stomach.  Running his thumb along the short ivory fur at the base of her hilt was a comfort.  He could read between the cook’s lines.  Despite their rivalry, the blond was not happy with the way the surgeon and the musician had wounded the swordsman.  At least Áine hadn’t quite realized what she was doing.  As for himself, he had no excuse.</p><p><br/> Sanji lifted the cigarette from his mouth, letting the smoke spill from his lips.  “You can’t control everything, Torao.  You have to learn to go with the flow.  If there’s a hiccup in that grand plan of yours, roll with it.”</p><p><br/> A small smile had graced the surgeon’s lips as he considered the cook’s words.  </p><p><br/> Motivated and ready to open up, to let his walls down, he had finished the rest of his coffee in one swig and stood.  He was going to talk to Áine.  He was going to march down to the women’s quarters and rap on the door and plead for a moment of her time.</p><p><br/> At least, he had thought he was going to, then the long-nosed sniper had barreled into the galley, shouting about pirates and calling to rally the troops.</p><p><br/> Which brought him to where he was now, on the upper deck, staring down at a smoky battlefield that had previously been the calm green lawn of <em>Sunny</em>.  Canon fire sounded, booming over the clash of swords and the shouts of pirates.  The scent of sulfur and smoke hung in the air, and Law noted that the enemy ship seemed to be burning.  He spotted Usopp shooting one fire star after another, deciding that he was the one to blame for the flames that licked the mast of the neighboring vessel.  </p><p><br/> Zoro and Sanji were on the burning boat, fighting side by side.  It amused Law how two people could outwardly pretend to hate each other so much, when there was no denying their chemistry in the heat of battle.  Their opponents seemed to be two bulky pirates, one wielding a whip and the other two tonfas.  Judging by the similarities in their muscular frames and fiery red hair, Law deduced that they were related in some way, most likely siblings.  </p><p><br/> Noticing that the rest of the Straw Hats had remained on their own ship, Law decided that the odds of Áine being on the other vessel were low, returning his attention to <em>Sunny</em>.  Besides, he had absolute faith that the swordsman and the cook had their fight in the bag.  These pirates were nothing compared to the likes of past enemies they had faced.  </p><p><br/> Luffy bounced around the helm of the ship, defending the lion figurehead while facing off against a small man, who was no doubt the captain of the other ship.  Law wondered if Luffy had much experience facing off against other opponents that were close to his size, and if he would require any help.  The other captain moved swiftly, practically vanishing before jabbing at the rubber man with a spear so sharp Law could see it glint from where he stood on the other end of the ship.  The Straw Hat captain did not seem concerned, and so the captain of the Heart Pirates resumed his search for the violet haired musician.</p><p><br/> His gaze passed by Nami and Robin, back to back and holding off multiple pirates with their range attacks.  Brook was laughing as he taunted his enemies with a swing of a cane, the suckers not even realizing that they had already been cut.  Franky’s right fist detached, rocketing into a nearby opponent with terrifying force.  </p><p><br/> There were splotches of red on the white banisters and smoke wafting over the battlefield.  It was not unlike the last fight he had witnessed aboard the <em>Sunny</em>, another similarity being that everything seemed entirely under control.  The Straw Hats were winning.  This was an easy fight.  These rookie pirates, who had yet to even make it to the New World, believed that they could overwhelm the infamous Monkey D. Luffy and his crew with mere numbers.  Quantity could never outweigh quality.  </p><p><br/> Just as Law exhaled a sigh of relief, his golden eyes fell on Chopper. The reindeer was in his Kung Fu point, and had been backed into a corner.  A large group of pirates was closing in on him, and it was apparent that he was panicked, constantly looking over his shoulder as if…</p><p><br/> As if he was protecting someone.</p><p><br/> The moment the thought popped into his head, he spotted a flash of royal blue beneath a curtain of violet dart out from behind the enlarged doctor.  The sun reflected off the sharp steel of her daggers as she lashed out at the nearest enemy, snarling like a caged animal.  Chopper, instead of shoving back the pistols, swords, and fists that were closing in on them, mocking them, chose to push Áine back, shouting something that the surgeon couldn’t quite hear.  </p><p><br/> There were too many of them and the doctor was too distracted to fully focus.  They weren’t going to make it out.</p><p><br/> Summoning a <em>Room</em>, he <em>shambles</em>-ed  himself over to the encroaching brawl, switching himself out with a blade of grass.  He landed directly in front of the reindeer and the musician, arms outstretched and Kikoku drawn.  He pulled his hand up, flexing his fingers as he prepared to use his Devil Fruit powers at a moment’s notice.  A part of him purred in satisfaction with the pirates flinched away in recognition.  He knew he was quite the intimidating image at that moment – Long black jacket opened over his bare, tattooed chest, hood pulled up over his signature speckled hat, DEATH mocking anyone who dared look at his fingers to see when he would attack, and the gorgeous cursed blade he brandished ready to slash out in less than a second.  The <em>Surgeon of Death</em>, in the flesh.</p><p><br/> He waited for them to make the first move.  He heard Chopper holding Áine back behind him, as the latter argued that she wanted to fight.  Law decided he was grateful for the doctor’s help, as there was no way he would be able to protect them and stop her from doing something reckless.  </p><p><br/> A pirate with a braided beard murmured to the man next to him, “Let’s back off, man.  This isn’t worth it.”</p><p><br/> The man smirked an ugly sneer that revealed multiple missing teeth, “Are you kidding?  I want a piece of that purple girl’s ass.”</p><p><br/> A third grunt, clad in a green toque, snickered, “We should take her back with us and show her how real men use their swords – ack!”</p><p><br/> The rest of his words died in his throat as his tongue was yanked from his mouth, cleanly chopped off at the base.</p><p><br/> Blood spewed everywhere, bubbling up and drowning the gurgling yelps of pain as the pirate in the green hat clawed at his face.  He opened and closed his mouth, red liquid leaking over his lips like a waterfall as he desperately tried to speak without the vital muscle.</p><p><br/> A static hum sounded and the translucent blue dome encased the entire group of enemy pirates.  </p><p><br/> Law did not see red.  He did not scowl.  He did not fume.</p><p><br/> No, he felt <em>nothing</em>.</p><p><br/> Their distasteful words had pushed him into that ever familiar compartmentalized zone, the one that packed away all logic and emotions.  However, this one was slightly different.  This was the mindset that had gifted him his nickname, his reputation.  This was frigid.  This was cruel.  This was the <em>Surgeon of Death</em>.  </p><p><br/>He moved like a fluid displaced into a new container, graceful and practiced.  His face was completely even, nearly impassive.  His golden irises were intently focused, yet cold and unfeeling.  Not a single noise escaped his tightly closed lips as he swung his nodachi back and forth, slicing the enemy pirates into cubes, separating their hearts into a pile at his feet.</p><p><br/>The pirates screamed, yelped, shouted for help as they were torn limb from limb, organ from organ.  At one point, Law had drawn out and unwound multiple sets of intestines in front of their mostly intact eyes.  He made them watch as they were sliced up, dismembered, all the while feeling no pain.</p><p><br/>However, he wanted them to <em>suffer</em>.</p><p><br/>When he had collected all of their hearts and he considered them sufficiently deconstructed, he lowered his Room, allowing the anatomy that had been swirling around his dome to scatter around him.  Mouths cried out, tears fell from lone eyeballs, lungs expanded and contracted in stuttered, frantic movements.  </p><p><br/>He was detached.  He was distant.  He was unfazed by the blood that soaked the grass when he stabbed the tip of his sword into the nearest cubed heart.  He savored the shriek that erupted from a dismembered mouth, acknowledged the spurt of deep red that sprayed from the lips.</p><p> <br/>Slowly, meticulously, he punctured every heart, slicing ever so slightly so he could watch the mound of body parts writhe and squirm from the pain as they slowly shut down.  The amount of viscera and blood that oozed into the grass stained the blades a deep burgundy, seeping into the surface on which he stood.  His shoes squished into the soggy soil and brought red bubbling over his soles.</p><p><br/>As the screams of the dying faded away, the even pounding of his heart brought him back.  </p><p><br/>He blinked down at the mess he had made.</p><p><br/><em>Shit</em>.</p><p><br/>Lifting his head, he had one thing in mind – Áine.  Had she seen him switch off like that or had she been looking away?  He prayed it was the latter, though he wasn’t very hopeful.  The enemy pirates were gone, the smoke cleared.  Bodies laid about the deck, but there was nowhere near as much blood anywhere else on the lawn.  No, it was all pooled beneath Law’s feet.   </p><p><br/>His gaze was met with the horrified expressions of the Straw Hat pirates.  They were standing around him in a rough semi-circle, huddled together as if nervous the surgeon would lash out at them as well.  Usopp clung to Nami.  Nami clung to Luffy.  Zoro stared at him with deep dislike in his steely grey eye.  Sanji sucked on his cigarette, head turned away and a curtain of blond blocking his expression.  Brook’s eye sockets were burning holes in the surgeon’s skin.  Franky stared solemnly down at the twitching mess of organs and bones and a handful of discernible faces.  Robin stared solemnly at <em>Law.</em></p><p><br/>Dreading what he was about to see, he took a deep breath in, closing his eyes in a slow blink.  He painted a mental picture of Áine, asleep in his arms as he tucked her into bed.  He was afraid of ruining the peaceful moment with the reaction he deserved.  He wished he could stay in the memory forever.</p><p><br/>Alas, his feet moved, and he turned around.  He opened his eyes as he exhaled, letting his stare meet Chopper’s first.  The reindeer had shrunk down to his usual size, and looked absolutely terrified.  For good reason, too.  He had witnessed the whole thing and had a stellar knowledge of every muscle, every artery that had been wrenched out of its home.  Of course the young doctor would be appalled.  His goal was to help people, and Law?  Well, Law had cut people apart. </p><p><br/>And finally, there was Áine.  </p><p><br/>Although he had steeled his resolve, he hadn’t been prepared for the overwhelming fear that shone in her hazel eyes.   Her lips were parted, trembling and pale.  She lifted a shaking hand to cover her mouth, a strangled squeak sounding from her throat as the tears began to spill, leaving glistening tracks down her cheeks.  </p><p><br/>He wasn’t surprised when she ran off to the women’s quarters, a blur of orange chasing after her.  The rest of the allied pirates shot him one last disapproving glare before wandering off to various areas of the ship. Mops were retrieved, a hose was hooked up.  The ship was cleaned, bodies tossed overboard.  There was no laughter, no shouts of victory.  Everyone worked together silently to return the <em>Sunny</em> to her previous state.</p><p><br/>Everyone except Law, who stood in the middle of his gruesome carnage, left to tidy up his work on his own.  </p><p><br/>With a heavy sigh, he swapped out the dismembered body parts with several fish, hoping providing fresh meat for dinner could be considered something akin to an apology.  Deciding to forgo the Devil Fruit powers and do some heavy lifting for once, he marched below deck, retrieved a large bucket, and tossed the squirming fish into the metal bin.  He then took the hose that Franky had left connected, most certainly for the surgeon, and rinsed off the grass.  </p><p><br/>It took an awful lot of time before the water ran clear.  </p><p><br/>Disconnecting the rubber tube from the tap, he wound the hose up and put it away, making for the bathing quarters to wash off the literal blood on his hands.  He rid himself of his clothes, stepping into the small shower and letting the steaming water wash away his sins.  He scrubbed at his skin with coarse soap, gritting his teeth as the unclean feeling that always followed his outbursts refused to melt away.  </p><p><br/>He hadn’t meant to shut off like that, to go off the rails.  He had meant to protect Áine, not to scare her.  He had told her that he didn’t want her to see that side of him, the frozen tundra of a man who felt nothing but satisfaction as he stole lives.  Yet, he had put the <em>Surgeon of Death</em> on full display, directly in front of her, apathetically slicing through pirates as if they were butter.  </p><p><br/>There was no way he could put off talking to her for any longer.  He had to make things right.  </p><p><br/>Dressing in black spotted pants and a yellow hoodie branded with his jolly roger, he left his hair tousled and damp to dry, booking it out of the men’s quarters and rushing to the women’s.  </p><p><br/>He tried his best to take Sanji’s advice.  He cleared his mind and focused on one thing and one thing only: Áine.  He did not rehearse a script in his head, he did not even think of how he would start the conversation.  He was going to roll with the punches, go with the flow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Screw the plan.</em>
</p><p><br/>Three sharp raps on the door were answered with the navigator’s unsurprised frown.  She nodded curtly, eyes narrowed in a silent threat as she stepped aside and exited the room.  He knew she would communicate with the archaeologist that the women’s room was occupied for the moment.  Law made a mental note to thank her later.</p><p><br/>He closed the door behind him as he entered the darkened room.  The lights were off, the room partially lit by the setting sun shining through the portholes.  There was the faint scent of citrus and vanilla in the cabin, and Law considered that there was an air freshener hidden somewhere.  His yellow eyes fell on the unopened wine bottle on the elegant white vanity, polished glasses placed next to it.  For the first time in his life, he considered downing a fair amount of the alcoholic beverage before speaking.</p><p><br/>When his gaze met her bloodshot eyes, the idea was immediately pushed away.  She was seated on her bed, knees drawn up to her shin, arms holding her legs to her chest.  It was not unlike the first time they had kissed, by the planters. The exposed skin of her forearms was dimpled with goosebumps, and she visibly shivered.  The room was an appropriate temperature.  She was shaking due to his mere presence.  </p><p><br/>She stared at him with hesitation, gritting her teeth anxiously as she waited for him to speak.</p><p><br/>He stood in the doorway, frozen save for his lips, which parted suddenly as he spewed the words before they had even passed through his mind.</p><p><br/>“I was supposed to die of Amber Lead disease when I was young.”</p><p><br/>Well, that wasn’t where he had <em>expected</em> to start, though he had no choice but to go along with it.  He had her attention.  Her hazel eyes were wide as saucers as she stared up at him, listening.</p><p><br/>Taking two steps forward, out of the shadows and into the golden glow from the porthole, he decided the tell her <em>everything</em>. </p><p><br/>“I was doomed from the moment I was born.  I had an expiration date, and no medicine had been developed to extend it.  The disease wasn’t contagious, but the government feared it was,” He squeezed his eyes shut, hands balling into tight fists as he relived the childhood he had desperately tried to lock away, “They ordered the complete annihilation of Flevance.  My home went up in flames.  I watched my parents shot before my eyes.  I tried to help my sister, but she perished in a burning building in the end.  I escaped the country by hiding beneath a pile of dead bodies.”</p><p><br/>“I was broken, hurting, and so alone.  I had lost everything – my family, my classmates, my friends, my future.  What was the point in me living for another three years if I was just going to die?  If the memory of Flevance would die with me?” His composure was cracking, his voice was tight and strained.  He lifted a tattooed hand to run it through his drying hair, explaining, “I resolved to destroy as much as I could before my life withered away, to take as much from others, as was taken from me.  I was bitter.  I was cold.  I was angry.  Filled with hatred, I wanted to watch the world burn.”</p><p><br/>“I found myself begging the Donquixote pirates to take me in,” He nodded as Áine stifled a gasp, “They were growing in notoriety at the time, and I figured they would allow me to destroy as I pleased.  That’s how I met Cora-san.”</p><p><br/>Áine was hanging on to his every word, head tilted slightly to the side, dark purple hair framing her empathetic expression.  He could feel the sorrow seeping from her pores, and winced.  He wasn’t looking for pity, no.  He was trying to explain himself, to apologize. </p><p><br/>Nevertheless, he continued, “Donquixote ‘Corazon’ Rosinante saved my life.  He looked past my disease, past my hatred and desire for revenge, and saw this troubled boy beneath it all.  He took me away from Doflamingo.  He brought me to hospital after hospital.  He fought the doctors and burned the buildings to the ground when they laughed in his face or screamed in fear at the white splotches that adorned my skin.  But, he never gave up.  He kept trying.  Eventually, he found the Ope-Ope no Mi, and force-fed it to me before being shot down by his own brother.”</p><p><br/>He sighed, his breath hitching in his throat, “That man understood my pain, understood what I had been through.  He reached deep inside of my heart and ignited this spark of joy that I never thought I would feel again.  He loved me as if I was truly his family, and he sacrificed himself to give me the chance that he believed I deserved.”</p><p><br/>“The man in the pink shirt,” She murmured to herself, lips brushing the denim of her knees.  </p><p><br/>Law agreed, “The man in the pink shirt.”</p><p><br/>“Cora-san’s death fueled me with more rage, and I dedicated the rest of my life to taking down Doflamingo, to avenge my savior’s death.  I was no longer interested in destroying anything but Doflamingo and his empire, reluctant to waste the gift that had been given to me by the one man who reminded me what it was like to feel loved,” He took another step closer to musician.  He was nearly at the bed now, his voice shaking as he got to the part where he would feel vulnerable, “I trained for years to disconnect my mind from my body, to strike fear into the heart of others at the mere mention of my name.  I worked to become infamous, notorious, a Warlord of the Sea, so that I could enact my plan without the government breathing down my neck.  All I wanted was to exact revenge for the smiling, clumsy man who had been ripped away from me just as I had started to feel like life was worth living again.  I didn’t intend to make it out of Dressrosa, but Straw Hat-ya had other plans.”</p><p><br/>“And now,” He spat the words, bitterness overcoming him as he told her the truth of his past, “I’ve spent the last few months with no clue as to how I’m supposed to live out the rest of my life.  I wasn’t supposed to live this long.  I’ve done bad things, terrible things for my reputation, but it hadn’t mattered because <em>I wasn’t supposed to live this long</em>.  I was left feeling satisfied with the defeat of Doflamingo, but so very empty. What else was out there for me if Cora-san was avenged?  The majority of my existence has been plagued by hatred, by fear, by death.  How can someone possibly wake up every day and act like a normal person under those circumstances?”</p><p><br/>     “And then I met you,” His voice softened, and he let the emotions cloud his eyes, let her watch him lower his guard and give himself to her, “I can’t quite explain it, but you inspired me to <em>try</em>.  I thought it was guilt that prompted me to help you with your memory, though it seemed strange that I blamed myself given my confidence in my abilities.  I believe I simply wanted a reason to get closer to you, to get to know you.  At first, I assumed it was simple physical attraction, that I was too filled with hatred to ever develop feelings for someone.  I figured it would pass.”</p><p><br/>“Then, you told me you wanted me to kiss you, and my body acted on its urges before I could consider the consequences,” Law explained, “I wanted to be close to you <em>so badly</em>, I complied and opened my heart to all of you in that single moment.  I thought about that kiss for two whole weeks.  I thought about how I was growing, how I was learning to let people in, that people could feel for me like a real human being.  And yet, I hadn’t grown much at all, since I was inflicting a slow sort of torture on Zoro-ya.”</p><p><br/>“For once in my life, I didn’t think.  I didn’t come up with a plan.  Whenever I was with you, I was <em>with you</em>.  I threw myself into our sessions, I lost myself in the memories of your home, of your family, of your music.  I looked forward to answering the one question you gave me each day, to give you a piece of me in return for the pieces of you.  The closer we got, the more I believed that perhaps you felt the same way I did, that I wasn’t as unloved by the entire world as I thought I was.  I thought for so long that nobody could ever care for me like my parents, like Cora-san, without imminent tragedy.  And yet, I wanted to risk caring for you, if I could feel the warmth of your care.  I decided I was strong enough now, that I could protect you if need be, that I wouldn’t lose you like I lost them.”</p><p><br/>Áine was completely silent.  The room was completely silent.  A seagull squawked as it flew by the porthole.  The waves noisily lapped at the ship as it rocked gently back and forth.</p><p><br/>“I was so scared when I saw you trying to fight those pirates.  And then, I heard what they were saying and the threat of you being taken away from me just like everyone else became too real.  I was so enraged that I shut off.  I needed to take them down, and I did.  I couldn’t lose you.  Did I want you to see that?  Of course not.  Though, I hope that my past can provide a bit of context for just how worried I was that you would meet an untimely end like everyone else I’ve ever… loved.”</p><p><br/>There it was.  The cat was out of the bag.</p><p><br/>Her hazel eyes grew impossibly wide, her body unfolding as she stood from the bed.  They were steps apart, now.  </p><p><br/>Law took another step forward, lowering his voice, fueling it with determination fused with humility, “I messed up, Áine.  The circumstances that brought about the beginning of our arrangement – for lack of a better word – were less than ethical.  I lied by omission, and I am not proud of it.  If I could turn back time, I would wait.  I would wait until you got your memory back and you chose me.  But…”</p><p><br/>“But?” She echoed, her voice small with a slight quiver to it.  The distance between them was slowly disappearing as she took a step.  </p><p><br/>“I want to promise you,” He breathed, his heart pounding against his ribs, threatening to burst through his chest and fly into her hands, “That from now on, I will tell you everything.  No more omissions, no more edits, no more schemes.  For you, I am an open book, and I will be <em>your</em> open book, for as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p><br/>They were inches apart as Law shuffled forward, adding in an anxious whisper, “I want to be with you, Áine.”  He had never felt this open, this vulnerable, and it scared him shitless.  It turns out that he didn’t even need his heart to break free of its confines, for she already held it in her palms.  Would she accept his offering?  His affection?</p><p><br/>“Trafalgar Law,” She lifted her hand to place her palm on his cheek, stepping up on her tip toes and tilting her face ever so slightly, “I am yours.”</p><p><br/>Their lips met as her body melted into his, a searing heat pouring into his mouth and through his body, turning his heart into liquid gold.  This kiss was different than any kiss they had shared in the past.  The kiss was of devotion, of passion, of commitment, of <em>love</em>.  </p><p><br/>Law held her tight enough to feel all of her pushed against his taut muscles.  Slender, tattooed fingers tangled in her violet hair as his other hand pressed against her lower back, and Law just couldn’t believe that this was real.  This couldn’t really be happening.  </p><p><br/>Though, it was.  He felt more human than ever before.  He was filled with an emotion he hadn’t thought himself capable of, and it was being returned in a way he hadn’t previously considered possible.  In a moment of sheer elation, he pulled his lips away for a moment, bending his knees and securing his arms below her bottom.  With little effort, he lifted her into the air, her thighs pressing against his abdomen and lighting his cheeks on fire.  She giggled with the movement, staring down at him with a smile that showcased all of her pearly white teeth.  He let out a real, <em>honest to gods</em>, laugh, from a real <em>eye crinkling</em> smile.  He spun around in circles, her dark hair swinging around them as she squirmed in his arms, playfully protesting and burying her nose in his clean, damp hair, planting kisses along his forehead.  </p><p><br/>His mouth hurt from beaming.  His stomach ached from laughing.</p><p><br/>He swung her around once more before flopping down on her bed, refusing to relinquish his hold on the woman snuggled atop his chest.  She squeaked in protest, squirming against the deceivingly strong arms that pinned her to him, and he craned his neck to bask in the taste of coconut chapstick as he gently placed his lips to hers.  He let his grip loosen, hands eager to explore the contours of her body.  If a simple kiss had been so different, so enlightened after opening himself up, he couldn’t wait to experience the rest of it with his new mindset.</p><p><br/>Áine shifted so that she was sitting upright, straddling his lap and staring down at him with a mischievous smirk.  She bunched the fabric of his hoodie in her fists and rolled her hips, eliciting a half-moan, half-chuckle from the ecstatic surgeon.  </p><p><br/>  He let his eyes slide closed as he considered just how <em>happy</em> he was in this moment.  This was new.  This was unfamiliar.  And Trafalgar Law couldn’t wait to experience this new way of living.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay happy lovey dovey things!<br/>Don't worry, Zoro is gonna be happy soon too :)<br/>Huge thanks to <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth_chan/pseuds/hiraeth_chan">hiraeth_chan</a> as always &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays everyone!<br/>This time we get to take a dive into Robin's psyche.  What does she think about everything that's going on?<br/>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Robin swirled her wine, her fingers pinching the stem of the glass and sending the deep purple liquid up the sides of its container.  She admired the dark legs of the beverage as it clung to the glass, leaving a layer of wine like damp sand after the tide rolled out.  It was a full-bodied cabernet sauvignon, brewed locally in the back streets of Water 7, and she was quite enjoying the bouquet of tobacco and clove, followed by a rich palate of blackberries and plum.  </p><p><br/> The Straw Hat pirates had decided to stop over at the familiar island to restock their supplies and stretch their legs for a day, before continuing forward to Fishman Island and returning to the New World.  Franky had been in contact with Galley La president, Iceburg, as they had approached the island, and their old acquaintance had pulled some strings, setting the pirates up with some fancy rooms in a hotel far too expensive for their taste.  Upon arrival, they had dropped anchor by the new Franky Family house – out of the way of prying eyes who salivated upon one glance of their bounties – and made their way to their accommodation for the evening, leaving behind their shipwright who claimed he would catch up with them after spending some time with his old Nakama.  </p><p><br/>They had checked into their rooms, splitting up and agreeing to meet in the hotel lobby in an hour to decide how best to spend their time.  The members of the Franky Family had graciously offered to guard the <em>Sunny</em> so everyone could have a chance to sleep on solid ground, and so the ten pirates had been allotted five rooms, with two people per space.  They had split themselves up easily, with Robin to room with Nami, Brook with Franky, Usopp with Zoro, Luffy with Sanji, and Áine with Law.  </p><p><br/>It had come as no surprise when the two had claimed a room to themselves, as they had been completely inseparable over the past week.  There was no doubt that they were now an item, committed, exclusive, and <em>disgusting</em>.  Robin had never been one to judge someone for their happiness, though part of her was truly disappointed that those two of all people, had managed to thrive in their romance.  </p><p><br/>Shrugging away her negative thoughts to revisit at a later time, she had followed the navigator to their room, which was located on the eighth, and highest, floor of the building.  The walls were decorated in a cream wallpaper that was accented with swirls of gold leaf, matching the fine, shimmering threads of the linens atop the king sized bed.  Sheer ivory curtains provided privacy from the large, glass French doors that lead onto the spacious balcony, where a white wicker table and chair sat overlooking the picturesque city of canals.  </p><p><br/>Robin had shrugged off her white denim jacket and placed it on the back of the armchair next to the mahogany writing desk.  Nami had made for the ensuite bathroom with her backpack, babbling excitedly about the large Jacuzzi bathtub in the corner.  As the navigator had begun to freshen up, taking advantage of the massive mirror in which she gazed at her reflection, Robin had chosen to sit on the edge of the bed.  She had reached into her shoulder bag, retrieving the book she had been reading lately.  </p><p><br/>Most of the crew assumed she was reading about history, about ancient artifacts.  However, she liked to switch it up from time to time.  This particular story, titled <em>Phantom Limb</em> maybe sounded like a horror/thriller, though was actually a trashy romance about a love triangle fueled by angst.  She hated the protagonist.  </p><p><br/>“Any ideas on what the group is going to want to do, Robin?” Nami had called from the mirror, lining her lips with a sparkly gloss.<br/>Robin had had an inkling of a feeling as to why the red-headed woman felt like dolling herself up tonight, and that went hand in hand with what activities she most likely wanted to partake in.  </p><p><br/>Listing off her crewmates with her fingers, she had responded dryly, “I believe they’ll want to eat, drink, flirt, eat, eat, catch up with old friends, perform, and spend the whole day in their hotel room.”  She hadn’t been able to help the way her voice strained at the end.  Perhaps she was a little bit bitter.  She had summarized, “It appears we will be spending our evening in a bar of Franky’s choosing.”</p><p><br/>Nami had paused her mascara application, which requited undivided attention, to holler back, “I won’t bet against that, it seems too likely.”</p><p><br/>Sure enough, forty five minutes later, she had found herself sidled up to the bar-top at a dive in the backstreets of Water 7.   </p><p><br/>Taking a sip of the burgundy liquid in her class, she took a look around at her surroundings.  </p><p><br/>The bar itself was dimly lit, multicolored lights strung up by the ceiling.  Tables with questionably sticky surfaces were crammed into corners, with plenty of room in front of a makeshift stage to act as a dancefloor.  A live band used the elevated platform to the fullest, tapping their feet briskly to the upbeat music their instruments produced.  Surprising nobody, Brook had already joined the musicians, whipping out his violin from who knows where and improvising along with the band’s rehearsed melody.  They did not seem concerned about the skeleton with impeccable musical skill.</p><p><br/>The rectangular building was packed with friendly locals, most of them Robin recognized as friendly faces they had met on their last visit to the island.  Franky had most likely gotten the word out, to trustworthy sources, that they would be spending the evening at this particular bar.  That way, her friends could catch up with the acquaintances they made during their previous stay, as they ate and drank to their hearts’ content.  </p><p><br/>Luffy and Chopper were still seated at the table they had snagged when they had first arrived two hours ago, located in the farthest corner from the door, closest to the stage.  Luffy was working away on the endless barrage of meals that the kitchen happily supplied, while Chopped sipped his juice and watched the swarm of dancers in amazed curiosity.  </p><p><br/>The floor of the dance floor was rather disgusting, spotted with sweat and spilled drinks.  A crowd pulsed in time to the flashing lights by the side of the stage, synchronized with the thumping music.  Robin spotted Sanji spinning a pretty brunette into a low dip, much more suave that usual.  She wondered how long his composure would last.  Usopp and Nami were dancing along with the music, appropriate inches apart, pumping their fists and swinging their hips.  If not for the coy glances they shot each other, one would assume that they were simply enjoying the song together, but Robin knew better than that.  The thought that her bedmate would ditch her this evening was perfectly timed with her eyes falling on the actual couple towards the edge of the dance floor.</p><p>Trafalgar Law was <em>dancing</em>.  Perhaps that was too generous a term, for the lanky surgeon was simply tapping his foot along to the beat, the rest of his body swaying ever so slightly as his tattooed fingers dug into his girlfriend’s hips.  Áine was curved against him, standing on tip toes and hands locked behind his neck, paying more attention to the man whose neck she was nuzzling than the actual music.  She whispered something in his ear, and a never-before-seen carefree smile split across the surgeon’s face.  Locking lips in a chaste kiss, the two grinned at each other, giggling between sentences of a private conversation.  If Robin didn’t have such mixed feelings about the two, she would say they looked rather <em>sweet</em>, <em>cute</em> even.  </p><p><br/>Stifling a sigh and maintaining her amused, yet even, expression, she turned her attention back to her beverage, staring down into the dark liquid in her glass.  Deciding that she had been nursing the same drink for far too long, she threw back the remainder, pushing her empty cup forward.  Her eyes searched for the bartender, acknowledging that he was currently in deep conversation with Franky.  It would most likely be a while before she got a second drink.  </p><p><br/>The bar counter was a typical ‘L' shape, with roughly fifteen stools clad in a comfortable leather.  She had chosen the seat next to the wall after she had finished eating her dinner with the others, in hopes that she could potentially read in peace if she didn’t feel like dancing or socializing.  Robin quite enjoyed both, but she was often drawn towards introverted tendencies.  As she felt rather out of place in the current moment, she reached for her bag to retrieve her book, pausing when her hand met empty air.</p><p><br/>Her expression morphed into one of confusion for a brief moment, before remembering that she had left her larger bag with the reading material in the room, opting instead to slide her berries into the pocket of the white denim pants that hugged her figure comfortably.  </p><p><br/>Thankfully, the bartender had noticed her beverage – or lack thereof – and topped up her glass as Robin fiddled with the cardboard coaster that had been placed beneath it.  </p><p><br/>It was strange being back in Water 7.  The last time Robin had been here, she had tried to abandon her friends, attempting to sacrifice her life in return for their safety.  It hadn’t ended poorly (meaning that no one had died), but it hadn’t necessarily ended well either (unless one considered the rebellious implications of declaring war on the World Government as a positive, and Robin had decided that there were plenty of cons to match the pros).  She felt as though her Nakama were certainly more comfortable returning to this island than she was.  It brought back bad memories, and worsened the already unpleasant taste in her mouth.</p><p><br/>It tasted <em>bitter</em>.  </p><p><br/>Another sip of her wine had her subtly sneaking a glance at the green haired swordsman seated next to Franky, further down the counter.  </p><p><br/>Robin considered herself emotionally mature and self-aware.  She could recognize the signs of a panic attack like the back of her hand (phantom or original), and took pride in her ability to find humor in situations that were otherwise terrifying and foreboding.  She attributed her cryptic, sometimes morbid, thought process to her troublesome childhood, to the constant barrage of guilt that told her she was a burden, a threat, dangerous.  She believed that she had gotten so bogged down in the doubt that she would ever truly belong, that she would ever find true friends that loved her (emphasized by a series of traumatic events that spanned the majority of her first 28 years), that her sense of humor had manifested as a coping mechanism.  It wasn’t until her rescue from Enies Lobby that she began to use her spiraling thoughts as a way to make her Nakama groan at her morbid jabs, to bring a genuine smile to her lips.  Thus, she figured that understanding how she had evolved as a mentally complex person made her rather aware of her thought patterns and emotional tendencies.  </p><p><br/>Upon deciding that life was indeed worth living when she was surrounded by her crewmates, Robin did her best to cling to her happiness whenever she felt blue.  All she had to do was think of Luffy’s sunny smile, the affection that glinted in Nami’s eyes as she reprimanded the boys, Usopp’s tall tales, Chopper’s constant belief of said stories, Sanji’s cooking that oozed of the adoration he felt for his crewmates, Franky’s fatherly patience and endless enthusiasm, and Brook’s never-ending skull jokes for which the laughter had <em>died</em> out long ago (Yo ho ho ho!).  </p><p><br/>Even when she doubted herself, her strength, the uncomfortable, unfamiliar emotions that tickled her brain, she could ground herself among her friends.  They loved her and she loved them, and spending time with them could shine some sunlight on the stormiest of days.  After all she had been through, she would never allow her happiness be taken away ever again.  </p><p><br/>Of course, thoughts of the swordsman were always prevalent – The way his eyes crinkled when he smirked in the face of danger, how soft his mossy hair looked when it was ruffled by a passing breeze, the menacing scowl that captured his lips at the slightest threat to his Nakama – Though they weren’t always helpful.  In fact, it had been shortly after her time in Water 7 that she had noticed her thoughts of the swordsman straying in a different direction.  </p><p><br/>At first, she had noticed how soft he was around Chopper, how he would allow the little reindeer to nap beneath his arm or in his lap.  She had found it extremely endearing, and, surprisingly, wondered how it must feel to lay against the man’s toned frame.  Following that, she had realized that she was consistently looking forward to his quiet company, her eyes constantly aware of where her captain’s first mate was at all times.  Then, she had let her gaze wash over the muscles that rippled beneath glistening tan skin as the man lifted his weights, deciding that he was objectively attractive, that there was nothing wrong with the way her stomach clenched when he entered a room.  </p><p><br/>It wasn’t until she had witnessed, unbeknownst to the man himself, his attempt to sacrifice himself to Bartholomew Kuma in exchange for the captain’s life.  The way he had bargained with the Warlord had been admirable, and completely heartbreaking.  Then, when Sanji had returned with his bloodied body later in the day, Robin had been frozen in fear.  She couldn’t believe just how terrified she had been that she had lost him.  She was beyond relieved when Chopper had said he would be okay.</p><p><br/>She had tried to imagine other members of her crew in similar situations, and though she was sure to be crushed that such hurt would befall her Nakama, nothing compared to the searing mix of anger, sadness, regret, and fear that had coursed through her veins when she had considered that she would have to continue on in life without the swordsman.  </p><p><br/>That was when she admitted to herself that she had grown rather fond of Zoro in particular.  </p><p><br/>Of course, given the timeline, she had been in the denial phase of her little crush the first time Áine had set foot on the <em>Merry</em>.  The woman was energetic, fun, and talented.  She was always happy to formulate a personalized soundtrack for all of their daily activities, and never shied away from the deep conversations that Robin so often enjoyed.  Sometimes discussing the troubling things in life was a bit too much for the other crew members, but Áine was content to discuss ethical dilemmas and the meaning of life with the archaeologist. The musician’s gradual involvement with Zoro had made her perhaps the slightest bit jealous, at first, but she had been adamant that she was over-analyzing her thoughts, that she wasn’t capable of feeling such affection after all she had been through.  If anything, she liked the excuse Áine provided to not think about the swordsman as often, and she particularly liked just how happy she made him.  He smiled more, and any time he shot Robin that toothy grin, she silently thanked the musician for giving her the opportunity to bask in his unbridled joy.  </p><p><br/>No, it wasn’t until recently that her opinion on Áine had changed dramatically, and Robin needed more than ten fingers to count out the reasons why.  </p><p><br/>As if two years apart from her Nakama hadn’t been hard enough, especially after deciding that she had fallen in love with the green-haired swordsman, when they had reunited, her captain had been insistent that rescuing Zoro’s girlfriend was priority number one.  She had understood that Luffy wanted all of his crew back, and she knew just how important friendship was to the young man, but she hadn’t been able to stop a black void from opening in her chest and swallowing her heart.  She had known she was in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride. </p><p><br/>The first few months of adventuring while tracking down Trafalgar Law hadn’t been that bad, besides that fact that she had to be the one to come up with a solution to rescue the woman.  Despite finding the idea of leaving the musician in the tree desirable, she would never go against her captain’s wishes.  Plus, Zoro was focused on a goal, and a determined Zoro was far from a depressed Zoro.  He acted as he always did – napping, training, and attacking Sanji at the smallest taunt – and Robin had been too busy savoring the normalcy of being back together that she hadn’t let the idea of Áine bother her much.  </p><p><br/>It was once they had successfully retrieved her that her emotions had escalated tenfold.</p><p><br/>The time that Áine had spent in the coma had been especially hard on Robin, as it was torturous for the swordsman.  He still managed to attend meals, though he seemed positively put out, a bundle of anxiety that was forcing himself to eat his share of food because he was too worried to bother fighting with the cook.  Seeing him like that, well, it hadn’t been easy.  She constantly considered wrapping her arms around him, telling him that it would all work out okay, but, she didn’t.  She didn’t want to cross that line.  The man had a partner after all, even if she was unintentionally ruining him.  </p><p><br/>Then Áine had lost her memory, and Robin had been nearly as crushed as Zoro.  Seeing him crumble apart had been physically painful for the archaeologist.  Zoro was no longer Zoro.  He was a hurting heart that bled the purest blood, and Robin wanted nothing more than to patch him up, to give him the love that he deserved.  The musician had tried to reunite with Robin, unaware of the latter’s feelings, and she constantly regretted being so civil to the recovering woman, especially after the most recent events.</p><p><br/>Oh, how she should have slapped her.  Perhaps with multiple hands at the same time.</p><p><br/>Áine’s behaviour with the <em>Surgeon of Death</em> revealed her true colours, and Robin had begun to backtrack on all her positive thoughts on the musician.  </p><p><br/>To start, she was reckless.  It hadn’t even been necessary for her to sacrifice herself in the first place, and all of the following consequences could have been avoided if she had simply thought her actions through.  This, coupled with her compulsive need to be liked, had brought her closer to Law in a short period of time, causing her to fall into a pit of selfish narcissism that drove Robin insane.   </p><p><br/>With little to absolutely no consideration for Zoro (and herself, but it wasn’t like she knew how Robin felt about the situation), Áine had tried desperately to apologize to the swordsman, as well as the rest of the crew, as if her need to relieve herself of her guilt was more important than the feelings of others.  Although her apology had gone over well with most, Robin didn’t buy it.</p><p><br/>If she was truly sorry, she wouldn’t be flaunting her relationship in front of Zoro.  Law was acting extremely self-centered as well, but that was to be expected from their ally.  He had made it pretty clear from the beginning that he was not there to be their friend, despite Luffy’s claim otherwise.  </p><p><br/>With another swig of her wine, Robin peered over at the swordsman, on his fifth mug of sake.  She could only imagine how he was feeling right now.  Though he had welcomed the archaeologist’s challenge to find his own happiness independent from another person, and seemed to be working very hard towards it, seeing the girl he had loved cuddling up with her new lover had to hurt.  It had to hurt <em>bad</em>, and that set Robin’s blood aflame.  </p><p><br/>How <em>dare</em> she?!  How <em>dare</em> she hurt such a good man?  She tore him apart, reduced him to nothing, had the nerve to emptily apologize about it, and then decided to show off just how happy she was in front of him.  Whenever Robin thought about it, she wanted to scream.  She wondered how oblivious, how stupid, how moronic the musician had to be to think that she was in the right.  How could she think this was okay?  How could she turn a blind eye to all the pain she caused?  <em>Who did she think she was?</em>!</p><p><br/>“You okay?  You’ve massacred that coaster to shreds.”</p><p><br/>She blinked, pushing her chugging train of thoughts off the rails as she turned her head to acknowledge the very person who was occupying her murderous mind. </p><p><br/>“Can I help you, Áine?” Robin did not smile, and her voice was unquestionably cold. </p><p><br/>The musician shrugged, “Can’t I enjoy a drink with a friend?” She waved down the bartender, and he placed an identical glass to Robin’s on the counter in front of her.  </p><p><br/>She was about to slide onto the vacant stool next to the archeologist when the latter responded icily, “Bold of you to assume we’re friends.”</p><p><br/>Áine looked confused, tilting her head to the side as she mused, “Ah, I was worried something was going on.”</p><p><br/>Narrowing her eyes into slits, yet plastering the fakest smile on her face, Robin tried to voice her following taunt lightly, “Here to apologize again, or killing time until Torao gets back from wherever he ran off to?”</p><p><br/>Completely oblivious to the hostility radiating from the archaeologist, Áine answered, “He just forgot his wallet in the room… Look, I really am sorry for how rage inducing I must have been the last few weeks.  It was really not cool of me to just walk around like everything is okay.  I’ve apologized to everyone, including Zoro, and I just really want to get back to normal.  How can I make it up to you?”</p><p><br/>Robin could not stop the flare of anger that burned in her chest.  “You <em>were</em> rage-inducing, Áine?! How about your actions <em>right now</em>?  How about you grinding up on your <em>lover</em> like it isn’t rubbing your happiness right in Zoro’s face?!”</p><p><br/>She seemed taken aback, her mouth opening ever so slightly as she squeaked, “But… I apologized…”</p><p><br/>“Actions speak louder than words, musician,” Robin couldn’t hold back the eye roll, hoping the other woman had noticed the lack of honorific, and therefore respect, tagged to her title.  She was acting far less composed than she would like, but she had had enough of the Áine’s ignorance.  She lifted her index finger, jabbing it into the woman’s forehead and hissing, “Now, why don’t you go play with kids your own age?  You’re not worth my time.”</p><p><br/>A flash of something akin to regret and hurt sparked in her hazel eyes as she backed away from Robin’s touch.  Flustered, she went to grab her glass of wind, but her trembling fingers fumbled and she knocked it over, spilling the ruby red liquid all over her black shirt.  With a pathetic whimper, Áine turned on her heel and exited the bar.  Robin had seen her cheeks redden, along with the tears that had dotted the corners of her eyes.  </p><p><br/>She felt no sympathy.  If anything, she wished the shirt had been white. </p><p><br/>At that point, the bartender had placed a shot of something golden in front of her.  When she looked up in question, the burly man chuckled, “Compliments of the gentleman.”</p><p><br/>The stool next to her squeaked and she didn’t even have to turn her head to know it was Zoro who had joined her.  A large hand clinked a similar shot glass against hers, and murmured, “You look like you need it.”</p><p><br/>They threw back the liquid in synchronization.  Though her skin crawled, her face refused to betray her distaste.  Straight rum.  Far from ideal.</p><p><br/>Sipping from her wine as a chase to clear the unwelcome taste in her mouth, she shot the swordsman a half hearted smile, trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.</p><p><br/>A sixth mug of sake was placed in front of her companion, and he nodded gratefully at his new friend behind the bar.  “I couldn’t help hearing some of that,” He admitted after a few hearty gulps.  </p><p><br/>“Ah,” Robin frowned, steeling herself to make eye contact and elaborate on her intentions.</p><p><br/>Zoro beat her to the punch, “Thanks.”</p><p><br/>“You’re welcome,” She smiled knowingly, fighting the urge to place a comforting hand on his thigh.  She was grateful that she was only on her second glass of wine.  She had a decent tolerance, but alcohol was known to loosen up even the heaviest of drinkers.  </p><p><br/>“Shame they left,” Zoro mused, his voice low and for her ears only, “I was thinking we could get back at them on the dancefloor.”</p><p><br/>She didn’t know how to respond to that comment.  </p><p><br/>On one hand, she would love to get close with the handsome swordsman while the music got their bodies moving.  However, on the other side, she was adamant that she did not want to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.  If she fell into the “caretaker” role, he would never learn how to be happy on his own and she would never know if he chose her on his own accord.  She would be a rebound, and that was the last thing she wanted.</p><p><br/>She wanted him to love her for her, not because he was lonely.  She knew, of course, that his intentions were good.  They always were.  Thus, he would never come to the conclusion himself that his words had hurt her. </p><p><br/>“You could go dance with Nami and Usopp,” She offered as an alternative, “Or it looks like your favourite cook is still looking for a partner.”</p><p><br/>“Tsk,” He scoffed, “He’d be lucky to get a dance partner like me.”  Half the words were hidden by his mug, which told her that he was already regretting the claim he had made.</p><p><br/>She shot a glance over at the dancefloor, still crowded, still sweaty.  She considered his offer for one moment longer.  It would be so easy to get lost among the group of swaying people… Nobody needed to know…</p><p><br/>No.  She was stronger than that.</p><p><br/>So, instead, she mused, “I didn’t think you’d be the dancing type, Swordsman-san,” while raising a delicate eyebrow in time with her wine glass.</p><p><br/>His cheeks were flushed, his ears red.  She could have sworn his fingers were trembling.  Perhaps he was the slightest bit intoxicated. “I don’t dance because I would show everybody up,” He countered, though avoiding eye contact. </p><p><br/>Oh, she had flustered him.  He was most likely regretting all of his words, as she was definitely not about to let this go.  Taking in his pink skin and shaking appendages, she could tell he was nervous.  Considering his lack of eye contact coupled with his hunched posture, she knew he was hiding something.  Taking a stab in the dark, Robin giggled, “Did Mihawk make you dance a lot?”</p><p><br/>“He said it was an important part of – HEY!” He cut himself off, absolutely mortified that he had fallen into her trap.  He ran his large hands over his face, grumbling quietly.</p><p><br/>She pushed further, “Is the ghost girl a good dance partner, Swordsman-san?”</p><p><br/>He stood from the stool, face red as a tomato.  He grabbed his drink and scowled, “Shut it, Devil Child,” before making his way over to the table in the corner that still housed their captain and doctor.  </p><p><br/>Robin took that as her cue to leave, swiftly finishing her wine and paying her tab.  She was eager to get back to her romance novel.  She was intrigued how everyone would find happiness in the end.  She may not seem the type, but she was a sucker for happy endings.  </p><p><br/>Returning to the room, slipped into the ensuite bathroom and took advantage of the Jacuzzi bathtub that Nami had been eyeing previously.  She spent the rest of her evening wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe, with purple pajama shorts and a white tank top underneath, reading among the many pillows that decorated the shimmering golden bedspread.  It wasn’t every day she could indulge in such luxury.  It was so rare that she was almost too comfortably, warily so.  Nevertheless, she enjoyed her quiet evening during which she blocked out all thoughts of musicians and surgeons and swordsmen.  </p><p><br/>Around midnight, just as she was about to shut off the lights and succumb to sleep, there was a sharp knock at the door.  </p><p><br/>Assuming Nami had misplaced her key in the midst of all her dancing, she rose to answer it, but old habits told her to check the peephole just to be safe.</p><p><br/>It was not the fiery navigator, no.  It was the green haired swordsman.  </p><p><br/>A nervous excitement making her heart pound the slightest bit faster, her hands felt clammy as she opened the door.  “Swordsman-san,” She mused.</p><p><br/>“Robin,” Zoro nodded, the flush was still apparent on his cheeks.  It was highly likely he had drank a fair amount.</p><p><br/>Oh no, was this a booty call?</p><p><br/>She died a little inside considering the possibility.</p><p><br/>“Um, Nami isn’t coming back here tonight,” He started, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head, “And Usopp is my bedmate…”</p><p><br/>“Ah, seems like you have quite the predicament on your hands.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll sleep on the floor,” He waved his hands in front of his face, and it was clear that he had understood her worries, “I promise.”</p><p><br/>She felt the part of her that had died gasp as it came back to life.  She stepped aside and let the swordsman enter the room.  He wasted no time whatsoever as he plopped down, fully clothed, on the floor next to the side of the bed on which she had been lying.</p><p> Robin turned off the lights and returned beneath the warmth of the sheets, lying on her back and staring up at the plaster ceiling.  </p><p><br/>They were silent for a while, though she knew the swordsman was not sleeping.  His breathing was too short, and he had a tendency to snore when he was napping.  She wondered what he was thinking about, if Áine still showed up in dreams.  She knew he was working on his meditation, and she had seen him with the book on swordsmanship on more than one occasion.  He had become more present among his crewmates, and he had even begun to goad the cook into fights more frequently.  To an outsider, it didn’t seem as though the musician was bothering him as much anymore.  Though, Robin knew it would be naïve to believe he was over his heartbreak already.</p><p><br/>“Doesn’t it bother you?” She whispered, not quite sold on the words as they slipped out of her mouth.  </p><p><br/>“Hmm?” The swordsman murmured, before immediately adding, “Not as much as it used to.”</p><p><br/>“It’s insensitive,” Robin stated, crossing her arms over the blankets over her chest, “And distasteful.”</p><p><br/>She heard a rustle as Zoro shrugged, “If I was happy, I’d want to show it too.”</p><p><br/>Letting out a dissatisfied hum, Robin fell silent, finding images in the stucco plaster of the ceiling.  She spotted a flower, a snake, a face that looked surprisingly like Usopp’s, an old wizard, and… Her breath caught in her chest, <em>Ryunosuke</em>.  So cute.</p><p><br/>“You seem more bothered than I do,” He prompted.  There was another rustle as he tried, and most likely failed, to get comfortable.</p><p><br/>Robin sighed, “I value human decency, is all.  It just seems as if they’re trying to rub salt in the wound.”</p><p><br/>“Torao probably is.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he got some kind of sick kick out of it.  And Áine…”  He trailed off, his voice strained, yet there was no sorrow, “She’s most likely too enamored with him to think of anyone else.”</p><p><br/>Silence again.  The tap in the washroom was dripping every ten seconds. </p><p><br/>“Hey Robin?” He spoke softly, “Tell me about the book you’re reading.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?” She blinked in surprising, “Oh, um, it’s called <em>Phantom Limb</em>, and it focuses on a young woman’s close encounter with death that lands her in limbo.”</p><p><br/>“No, it doesn’t,” He countered.  She could hear the smirk in his voice as he stated smugly, “You’re lying.”</p><p><br/>“And what makes you say that?”</p><p><br/>“You tap your finger when you’re lying.”</p><p><br/>She looked down at her chest, shocked to see that her middle finger was steadily pounding against the duvet cover.  Huh, interesting. </p><p><br/>“Perhaps it is a romance novel,” She offered.  She added a bird to the list of things found in the ceiling.</p><p><br/>With a grunt, he flipped onto his stomach, “Is the all-knowing Devil Child Nico Robin embarrassed about reading a romance novel?” </p><p><br/>She grinned, “Maybe you can tell when I’m lying, but you could never tell if I was embarrassed.”  She knew she was a master at hiding her emotions.  She had practiced for a solid thirty years.  Her poker face was unreadable.  </p><p><br/>“You were embarrassed when I asked to stay here tonight,” He shot back, lifting his hand beneath his forehead in place of a pillow.  “Something in your eyes gave you away.”</p><p><br/>Thrice now, he had stolen her ability to speak coherently.  Was it possible that this man had been paying closer attention to her than she had thought?  When had she become so predictable?  Was it when she had let her walls down?  When she had welcomed her new happiness and new life with open arms?</p><p><br/>He flopped back onto his back.</p><p><br/>“Get in the bed,” She chuckled.</p><p><br/>“Hmmm?”</p><p><br/>“I can’t sleep with all your fidgeting.  This is a king sized bed, after all.  There is plenty of room,” She mused, watching as he rose from the floor.  There was a glint of something soft in his grey eye as he stared down at her, nestled in between pillows and beneath luxury blankets.  </p><p><br/>He crossed by the foot of the bed, lifting the duvet cover and sliding into the warmth.  He turned on his side, his back facing the archeologist, and Robin knew that he was as close to the edge as possible.  She thought it was quite cute, the way he was so eager to express his respect, that he would never dream of taking advantage of her invitation.  </p><p><br/>He was a good man.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Robin,” He repeated, just as her eyes grew heavy.</p><p><br/>“Yes, Swordsman-san?”</p><p><br/>His voice was just above a whisper, “I didn’t give a shit about them.  I just wanted to dance with you.”</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Robin is a sassy savage and I live for her.<br/>I'm also super into the idea of Law just opening himself up whenever Aine's around, and being super cute and smiley.  Only when there are no pressing matters, of course.<br/>I will update in the next couple of days!<br/>I'm always happy to receive feedback.  Don't hesitate to reach out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays, everyone!  Hope you all had a great festive season, all things considered :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I had an interesting conversation with Sanji this morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Zoro tensed, growling, “Is that love cook trying to get in your pants?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He removed his gaze from the sunny horizon to fix it on the pretty woman who had pulled herself up into the crow’s nest.  He placed the weight he had been using off to the side in order to give her his undivided attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“No, no,” Áine laughed, “He told me that we aren’t fooling anyone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Fooling anyone?” His voice was low.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Well, excluding Luffy and Chopper, Sanji said that they know there’s something going on between us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“And why would they think that?” He asked, not quite sure why she was beating around the bush.  They had been sneaking around for a few weeks, and he personally thought that they had been doing an above average job hiding their activities.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She blushed, “Apparently, I’m tense when you’re around, and you’re, well, always around.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He snorted, murmuring, “Sounds pretty circumstantial.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She removed her head from his shoulder and turned to face him.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He looked out the front of the fort, avoiding eye contact.  His dark eyes were clouded with doubt.  He was aware of heavy hesitation in his voice when he spoke, “It’s a bad idea.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Why?” She cocked her head to the side, a strand of violet hair falling into her eyes.  She brushed it behind her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He sighed, before explaining, “I have a sixty million berry bounty on my head. I don’t want people using you to get to me.  I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Áine crossed her arms, “What was the point of all that training then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Huh?” He blinked.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> The crow’s nest rocked along with Merry as they hit a wave.  The rolling water was getting choppier.  He was certain that Nami would be calling them at any moment to prepare for an oncoming storm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Áine unraveled her arms and moved closer to the brooding swordsman.  She took his face in her hands and turned it so she could peer into his eyes.  Her hazel eyes sparkled with determination, yet they did little to soothe his unease.  She gave him a comforting smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I understand where you’re coming from, but hear me out,” She began, “I made a decision to board this ship.  To board a pirate ship.  And yes, even though I didn’t quite think it through, or have any idea why I joined this crew, I knew it was not going to be all fun and games.  I knew there would be times when our lives were in danger, and that’s why I asked you to train me.  There was no ulterior motive to spend more time with you.  Trust me, you’re kinda scary at first.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He grinned, and chuckled, “Good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She held her index fingers to his lips, and he ignored the shiver that ran down his spine as he felt her skin against his mouth.  She continued, “I’m going to keep training and get better.  I’m not useless, you know.  I saved a town from an avalanche, for gods sake – ”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “And almost –” He interrupted.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Yes, Zoro, and almost died in the process,” She cut him off.  He could see the fire burning in her expression.  He was positive that she had had the same look on her face when she had dove headfirst into the subzero rapids mere days ago.  Her recklessness was almost as endearing as Luffy’s, though he would didn’t have to worry as much about the rubber captain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Look,” She said sternly, “I’m not alone.  We’ve got a kick-ass crew, and, worst case scenario, a kick-ass doctor.  So, if you don’t want to continue this and see what happens next, that’s fine.  Just, don’t use your bounty as an excuse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He was quiet, turning his face towards the mountains once more.  His golden earrings glinted in the soft light that permeated the thin clouds above them, dangling centimeters above his shoulder as he hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees.  His jaw was tense, his brow furrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She said that she would keep training, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t strong enough.  He was quite fond of her, that was true, but Zoro had always valued strength.  Could he really see himself with someone he couldn’t count on to protect herself?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> The silence stretched between them for so long, that Áine flinched when he spoke. “A crewmember can not leave their ship without their Captain’s permission,” He muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “And?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “If we were to break up, I would remain loyal to Luffy,” He stated, “And you would have to, as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I know,” She shrugged, “What are you getting at?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He mumbled, “There are things you need to understand if we are going to do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She huffed, “Can I guess?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He looked at her expectantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She held up one finger, “Your goal is to become the world’s greatest swordsman, and that is your top priority.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Holding up a second finger, she added, “You will do everything in your power to help Luffy obtain his goal of becoming King of the Pirates.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Third,” She continued, speaking sternly, “You will protect all of the crew equally.  I don’t get any preferential treatment, and you will leave me behind if it means protecting someone in a worse situation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “There is no crew without a captain, but there is a crew without a swordsman, or a musician,” He agreed, though his voice strained towards the end of his statement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “And lastly,” Her voice softened, “You need me to trust you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> A flock of gulls flew by.  The chittering of dolphins was heard along with vibrant splashing as a pod swam by, breaching the surface in an acrobatic display.  Zoro was not witness to said performance, though he heard Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp call out in excitement from the main deck below.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have someone special to protect.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He shot her a small grin, “I underestimate you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> She smiled, “Don’t think I’m giving you any preferential treatment.  Nami’s my main priority.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> He chuckled lightly, and Áine watched as the walls came down.  He leaned towards her, hovering his lips by hers. “Damn, woman,” He breathed. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Then let’s leave it to fate,” She murmured, leaning in as her eyes trailed down from his gaze to his lips.</em>
</p><p><br/><em>She giggled as he leaned over her, wrapping an arm around her waist and sliding her onto her back against the wooden planks of the crow’s nest.  He brushed her loose strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then finally, her lips.  He kissed her deeply, passion radiating from him as he lifted her head and held her close.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro blinked, his eyes focusing on the clear sky above him as he woke from his nap.  The warm, calm weather had been kind to last long enough for him to lean against the mast and sleep for an hour or so, which was not as rare in Paradise as it was in the New World.  He supposed that was one thing he missed about the first half of their journey, and returning to the <em>relatively</em> calmer waters had been a silver lining provided by the last couple of months.  </p><p><br/>It had been a while since he had thought of Áine, and the memory had startled him.  </p><p><br/>When he looked back, his rose-coloured glasses long since shattered, it didn’t seem as if he was that sold on her in the first place.  He had worried about how they could maintain a relationship when he would have to protect her due to their vast differences in strength, how she could be targeted as a way to get to him.  He had even talked about the uncomfortable circumstance they would be in if they were to break up, which was never a good place to start.  It almost seemed like he had some sort of twisted foresight that had tickled the back of his neck and told him that getting involved with Áine wasn’t such a good idea.  </p><p><br/>Perhaps his memory of her had been warped over time.  Perhaps he had been so lonely throughout the two years apart from his Nakama, that he had made her out to be something she wasn’t.  Perhaps he had loved the <em>idea</em> of her, and not the woman herself.</p><p> <br/>Reflecting on how he had acted upon her retrieval, he felt rather pathetic.  He had completely lost himself in this idea that no one else would ever love him, that he would never feel the same way ever again.  He had berated himself over and over for not being there to save her in the first place, even though that had clearly been one of his concerns when they had first started going steady.  He had reduced himself to nothing but a speck of dirt on the floor of the crow’s nest, and wow, how embarrassing was that?  </p><p><br/>It made him even more grateful for the goddess known as Nico Robin.  </p><p><br/>She had verbally slapped him across the face and punched him in the gut with the grace of a hawk gliding on the wind.  She had looked at him with sympathetic eyes and reminded him who he was, that he was better than the person he thought himself to be.  She had confessed that she, too, lost herself in the what-ifs, ands, and buts, but she could always ground herself among her friends, and had inspired him to truly find peace with the past and move on.</p><p><br/>Everything else aside, she had single handed dragged him out of his personal pity party, and he would never forget it.</p><p><br/>He would also never forget how he had felt waking up next to her a week ago.  The golden sheets had clung to his skin as he had rolled from his side to his back, his head lolling to the right.  He had almost forgotten the circumstances that had led to his imprint in the mattress of the stunning archaeologist, until he had laid his grey eye on the messy mound of raven locks across the bed from him.  He had watched as she had turned onto her side, facing him, her crystalline blue eyes blinking away the remaining sleep from her eyelashes.  </p><p><br/>“Swordsman-san,” She had murmured.</p><p><br/>“Robin,” He had returned.  In that moment, he had felt so at ease, so peaceful.  They were several inches apart in the king sized bed, though if he had extended his arm, he would have been able to brush his calloused fingers against what he imagined to be <em>the</em> smoothest skin.</p><p><br/>He had been quick to vacate the room after their brief exchange, not wishing to overstay his welcome.  He had run into the navigator on her way back to her room.  She had seemed relaxed and eerily pleasant, and Zoro had been even more grateful for Robin’s charity.  Had she not allowed him to sleep in her room, he would have had to sleep in the hallway outside his room, and gods knew that he would have heard some unpleasant noises.  </p><p><br/>He hadn’t spoken much to Robin since that morning, simply the occasional greeting when their eyes met across the <em>Sunny</em>.  They spoke normally at meal times, though both were considered to be the ‘quiet’ ones among the crew.  Zoro considered seeking her out at some point today, but quickly pushed the thought away.  He was doing so well in his quest to find self-fulfillment and independent happiness.  He was adamant that he would not waste her time.  He would not hurt her.  </p><p><br/>Thus, he had to wait. </p><p><br/>“Hey,” A familiar voice chimed as the sea witch took a seat next to the swordsman, hugging her knees close to her chest, “How are you doing?”</p><p><br/>He grunted an acknowledgement, tilting his head to eye the demon.</p><p><br/>She lifted her head to survey the clear, blue sky.  The soft breeze lifted the orange strands that framed her face, sending them fluttering lightly against her pale skin.  The reasonably sized waves rocked the <em>Sunny</em> as she pushed forward towards Fishman Island, and he could hear his captain’s laughter bubbling from his favourite spot upon the figurehead.  There was the distinct sound of flowing water from the upper deck, and he could just make out some light conversation between Usopp and Robin as they watered their respective plants.  The tinny twang of guitar strings were heard from the other end of the ship, accompanied by low crooning interrupted by the spontaneous sounds that accompanied song-writing.  </p><p><br/>“That’s not an answer, idiot,” Nami chided, bopping the swordsman on the head with less force than usual.</p><p><br/>“I’m fine,” He answered, his voice serious, though lighter than what had become his default grumble.  He truly meant it.</p><p><br/>“I’m glad,” She hummed, no trace of skepticism in her brown eyes, “It’s nice to have you around again.  We all missed you.  I mean, even when you left the crow’s nest, you weren’t <em>you</em>, you know?”</p><p><br/>He nodded.  Typically, he wasn’t one to spew his innermost thoughts to someone as devious as the red-headed sea witch, but he was feeling oddly sentimental today.  Perhaps it was the soothing weather, or the fact that his Nakama were bustling around him in different quarters of the ship while he had enjoyed an afternoon nap.  He grinned wistfully, “I feel like myself again.”</p><p><br/>“Looks like we’ve almost reached a level of coexistence between everyone,” Nami offered, and he could see the gears turning in her head.  She was asking a question between her words.</p><p><br/>Zoro remained silent, arms crossed tightly across his chest.  He grit his teeth as he frowned in her direction.  It was none of her business how he felt towards the young musician, and her relationship with the brooding surgeon.  He knew she was trying to get him to say something she could use against him later.  There was always an ulterior motive when conversing with the witch.  </p><p><br/>Unfortunately, she was clever, and she saw right through him.  “Relax, moron.  I’m trying to have a real conversation with you, free of charge.”</p><p><br/>He groaned, not sure if he should indulge her or run far, far away.  Succumbing to the former, he groaned, “They can act as they please.  I really don’t care.”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah?  It doesn’t bother you?”</p><p><br/>He shrugged, “Someone gave me some good advice.  Following it has been working for me.  There are more important things in life than a failed relationship.”</p><p><br/>The witch’s gaze flitted towards the chatter from the upper deck, and Zoro noticed a pink tint wash over her cheeks.  A need to protect rose in his chest, causing him to growl lightly, “What did Usopp do?”</p><p><br/>No one messed with his little sister, sea witch or not.  </p><p><br/>She puffed her cheeks out as she pouted, waving her hands in front of her face.  “He didn’t do anything, I swear,” She insisted.</p><p><br/>“Then what’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>She lowered her eyes to the blades of grass that licked her sandaled feet as she mumbled, “I think I messed up.” </p><p><br/>He shifted slightly, turning his body towards his company to signal his undivided attention.  He said nothing, but the gesture was clearly inviting her to continue.</p><p><br/>“I… It’s just… I thought being friends with benefits would be useful and easy for both of us, you know?” Her skin flushed as she breached the uncomfortable topic.  Like Zoro, and to be quite frank, most of the crew, she shied away from talking about her <em>feelings</em> most of the time.  Not only that, but the fact that the navigator has chosen to share with him instead of Robin or Áine meant that she was trying to talk to someone who would understand what she going through.  She continued, “But… Feelings are hard.”</p><p><br/>“It’s become more, hasn’t it?” He asked evenly, trying to keep the volume low despite his urge to shout at the sniper to get his sorry ass down here.  </p><p><br/>She nodded meekly, grimacing, “Ugh, so gross, I know.  It’s just… Vivi.”</p><p><br/>Then, he understood exactly why she had come to him.  Of <em>course</em> she had seen right through him.  Of <em>course</em> she knew that his eye followed the archeologist as she sauntered in and out of his view.  Of <em>course</em> she knew how his heart skipped a beat when she laughed that lilting chime, how he had been inspired to move on with his life because of her.</p><p><br/>Nami took a deep breath, then spewed out everything in one exhale, “I thought I loved her, you know?  Like, she was my everything.  I spent so long thinking only of her, and how I would confess when we reunited and live happily ever after together.  At least, as ‘happily ever after’ as piracy allows.  Then, Usopp and I came up with our friendly arrangement and I’m pretty sure that’s the worst idea that I’ve ever had, because all of a sudden, I feel like I’ve regained my sight after years of being blind, like I didn’t realize that my soulmate was the idiot holding my hand when waters got rough, and screaming in my ear when we were up against fearsome opponents.”  </p><p><br/>He wasn’t sure how she had gotten through all of that without a single inhale.</p><p><br/>Zoro sighed, fully aware that it was now his turn to say something.  Playing the wise advisor to the lost child was never his forte, but for the witch, he would at least try.  Attempting to think of what Robin would say in this situation, he began, “What made you think you were meant to be with Vivi?”</p><p><br/>Her big doe eyes glazed over as her mind walked down memory lane, quietly reminiscing, “I had never seen someone so beautiful before.  She moved with such grace, and her eyes held a sort of soft kindness I hadn’t seen in a very long time.  Her drive to save her country reminded me of my plight to rescue Cocoyashi, and the idea that we had something in common made everything about her more amazing.  She was well spoken and polite, yet never once acted as if she too good to laugh and joke around with us.  No, it was almost as if she had been searching for friends like us her entire life, and I felt as though it was my duty to make sure she never felt out of place when sailing with us.”</p><p><br/>“But… I never said what I wanted to say to her,” Nami sighed, “That she changed my life and opened my eyes to beauty I hadn’t previously noticed.  That I loved her and I wanted to be <em>with</em> her, even when we had to be apart.  That I wanted to tell everyone about my girlfriend, the Princess.  And now… I don’t know if I want to anymore.”</p><p><br/>Zoro waited patiently before cocking his eyebrow and musing, “Now you want to tell everyone about your boyfriend, God Usopp, master marksman of the Straw Hat pirates?”</p><p><br/>He received a slap across the face for that one.  Though, it was softer than usual.</p><p><br/>“What about the long nosed idiot made you change your mind?” He offered, still not quite sure how to navigate the conversation.  That was her area of expertise, after all.</p><p><br/>Her face was a deep shade of red, as if she had laid out in the sun with no sunblock for hours, “I guess I started noticing things I hadn’t before.  Like, the way he pokes his tongue out between his lips when he’s hyper focused.  Or, how he will always drop whatever his is working on to entertain Luffy and Chopper.  And, how he shows his adoration for the crew by constantly inventing new gadgets that can be used by all of us, how much effort he puts into the Clima Takt, how he waits to water his Pop Greens so that he can water them with Robin, and always prepares some sort of joke to make her laugh.  I asked him about it once, and he said that he never wants her to doubt her happiness ever again, that if he can make her smile at least once a day, then she won’t ever regret her decision to live.  He does little things like that for everybody.  He’s just so… Thoughtful, and caring, and <em>beautiful</em>.  I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, but the more time I spend with him, the more I never want to let go.”</p><p><br/>Zoro grinned as he thought of the amount of research the sniper had done before approaching the swordsman with his latest idea.  He had carefully installed a strip of whetstone into Zoro’s sheathes, at the perfect angle so that his swords would remain sharpened during long stretches when there was no time to properly care for his beloved weapons.  It was certainly a meaningful creation, and Zoro had been beyond grateful for Usopp’s foresight.</p><p><br/>Listening to Nami talk, Zoro didn’t comprehend how she didn’t understand.  It made perfect sense to him.  In fact, it hit a little too close to home.</p><p><br/>He chose his next words carefully, feeling the navigator’s eyes boring into him, filled with trust and seeking guidance.  </p><p><br/>“Do you think,” He began slowly, “That your crush on Vivi opened your heart to the love around you that you maybe weren’t fully aware of?  That your first experience with romance has allowed you to feel an even stronger tug towards someone else?”</p><p><br/>Nami considered his words for a moment before mumbling, “It does feel stronger…”</p><p><br/>He decided to take it a step farther, “Maybe two years ago, you weren’t ready to be with Usopp, to truly appreciate him.  Maybe your love for Vivi allowed you to learn about your deeper love for our sniper.”</p><p><br/>She blushed as she asked, “Do you think Áine was the first experience with romance you needed to grow and learn that there was someone better there all along?”</p><p><br/>He heard Robin’s laugh from the upper deck.  Usopp must have cracked his daily joke.</p><p><br/>“Yeah,” There was a small grin on his face, “Yeah I think she was.”</p><p><br/>A new light shining in the depths of her dark irises, she laughed, “You’ve got a hell of a way to go before you deserve her.  We haven’t forgotten how much you moped over Áine, and that definitely put a bad taste in Robin’s mouth.”</p><p><br/>He welcomed the challenge, his teeth glinting as his grin widened, “She deserves better than the best.”</p><p><br/>Nami held out her little finger, eyes squinting as she grinned, “Let’s promise to both be better, so we can give them our best.”</p><p><br/>Fueled with determination and affection for the woman he considered his little sister, he locked fingers with the sea witch and sealed their promise.  </p><p><br/>The moment their fingers untangled, the red-head added, “Break our promise and I’m adding fifty million berries to your debt.”  She sauntered off towards the upper deck, most certainly to visit the <em>archaeologist</em>, and definitely not the <em>sniper</em>.</p><p><br/>Inspired to continue working towards inner peace, and eager to make the most of the perfect weather, Zoro rose from his spot against the mast and dipped into the men’s quarters.  Grabbing his fishing rod from his locker, and stopping at the captain’s to retrieve the same gear, he returned to the lawn and made for the figurehead.  </p><p><br/>As he climbed the stairs to the upper deck that held the helm, he was greeted with the sight of Law and Áine sparring.  </p><p><br/>The tall surgeon was brandishing a smaller sword than his nodachi, one that looked to have been kept from the previous spat with the enemy pirates.  It made sense, for Kikoku would prove to be quite a challenge for the developing musician.  Áine had two of her daggers in hand, and danced around the older man with ferocity and determination shining in her eyes.  An excited grin was plastered across her face as she gazed up at her partner, waiting for him to make his next move.  </p><p><br/>Law looked, to the untrained eye, as he always did: Impassive, indifferent, and perhaps bored.  His confidence radiated off of him as he lunged forward and easily disarmed the musician.  However, Zoro made note of the affection that accented his gaze as he watched Áine growl in frustration.  Straightening up, he gave her a few pointers, and then settled back into a defensive stance.  </p><p><br/>Áine careened forward, jabbing her daggers towards his thighs and ducking beneath his blade.  He parried her attack with ease, though Zoro noticed her movements had become more fluid, less clumsy.  She was taking the surgeon’s advice seriously, just as she had done with him in the past.</p><p><br/>Zoro snorted to himself as he looked back on their moonlit training sessions.  Áine hadn’t been the worst fighter he had ever seen, but she had been far from, well, skilled.  With his help, she had successfully become quite adept at using two daggers at the same time, at times rivaling Zoro’s skill with one sword.  Though, that had been two years ago and she had had a significant advantage.  </p><p><br/>Upon seeing her attempting to fight against the marines and the enemy pirates, it had been clear that her growth with the blades had deteriorated, much like her physical form whilst inside the tree.  He decided that it was a good thing she was seeking assistance, and especially glad that she hadn’t asked him for help.  If the last few weeks were any indication, it seemed both Law and Áine were taking his request to leave him alone seriously, and Zoro was most grateful.</p><p><br/>He marched right past them, and grinned to himself as he felt absolutely nothing.  He had acknowledged their training, the relationship of the activity to his own past with the woman, and hadn’t felt the slightest twinge of jealousy, or any hint of sadness.  If anything, he had considered the sight a positive one, instead of one weighed down with negative thoughts.  </p><p><br/>“Oi Luffy,” He called, poking his head past the spikes of the mane to where the younger man was grinning out into the vast expanse of waves, “You wanna go fishing?”</p><p><br/>Luffy directed his large smile to his first mate, bounding up from his seat with his endless enthusiasm, “Yosh!  Let’s go!”</p><p><br/>He spent the remainder of his afternoon tossing fish into a bucket as they cast off the side of <em>Sunny</em>, reeling in a large number of sea life ranging from small sea bass to a massive sea beast.  Luffy had fired off a well aimed punch while Zoro had unleashed his ranged blade attack to knock the giant beast into submission, and the stupid cook had been equal parts impressed with the large amount of meat given to him to prepare for dinner, and frustrated that the swordsman had been involved in such a good catch.</p><p><br/>They had fought their way around the galley for a handful of minutes, kicking and slicing and ducking and dodging.  Despite his genuine enjoyment in tormenting the cook, he never once knocked anything in the kitchen out of place.  He knew where Curly Brows drew the line, and part of Zoro relished in the show of control he displayed by sparring in an enclosed space without making a mess.  The shitty cook possessed, unfortunately, an equal amount of control, and though Zoro hated to admit it, it was what made their fights so enjoyable.  He enjoyed watching the love cooks brow furrow as he put him in a tricky situation, and lived for the rush of adrenaline he received when the blond flew towards him, foot aflame.  </p><p><br/>By the time dinner was ready (a little later than usual thanks to the aforementioned sparring),  the sun had set beneath the horizon, casting the galley in the warm, yellow lantern light that emphasized just how cozy and comfortable Zoro felt amongst his crew.  </p><p><br/>Dinner was full of laughs and nonsensical conversation.  Brook’s table manners were worse than usual, and the skeleton belched his way through the entire alphabet while Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper had cheered him on.  Franky and Áine had fired potential lines for a song about the feat back and forth from across the table, while Nami had rolled her eyes affectionately at the sniper’s boyish fascination with bodily functions.  Law did not participated in the madness, silently stabbing at the onigiri the cook had made specially for him.  Zoro would have said that the cook was being too kind to the picky ally, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had made the same dish for Zoro on countless occasions when he believed the swordsman wouldn’t enjoy the meal.  </p><p><br/>They all lingered in the galley after the meal, sipping on ale, sake, wine, tea, milk, juice, and pretty much anything else one could want.  Brook, Franky, and Áine debuted the entirety of their Rock Opera, with Brook singing the hero’s parts, and Áine the love interest. Franky doubled as the villain, as well as the hero’s sidekick, which made for some confusing dialogue.  The songs themselves had been well written and captivating, though the story line was the complete opposite.  It wasn’t that Franky was a poor writer, it was simply that his choice of space-hero rescues alien-girl from bad guy had little substance.  </p><p><br/>Usopp had rigged up some dinky pyrotechnics, and confetti burst out of Franky’s arm during the finale, which had awed Luffy and Chopper despite the conclusion not making much sense.  It seemed as though the alien-girl had fallen in love with the villain, and that was problematic for a variety of reasons.  Robin whispered in the swordsman’s ear that they would have to explain the implication of Stockholm Syndrome, and its negative connotations, to their resident shipwright at some point.  </p><p><br/>Though, for the sake of the cyborg’s feelings, there had been a rousing round of applause afterwards from everyone except the <em>Surgeon of Death</em>, who murmured, “Well, that was subpar.” </p><p><br/>Robin’s beautiful, melodic laugh had sounded in Zoro’s ear from her seat next to him, and he had felt his heart literally skip a beat.  </p><p><br/>Zoro took a moment to gaze around the room at his Nakama, at his idiot captain, greed-driven navigator, bumbling sniper, innocent doctor, obnoxious ero-cook, wise yet perverted musician, and eccentric shipwright.  His eye then fell on the girl who had broken his heart (but had taught him how to love), the arrogant ally who had stolen her away (and forced him to let go), and the simply stunning archaeologist whose wisdom had woken him up (and who convinced him there was a more powerful love for him to give).</p><p><br/>In that moment, Zoro decided he felt pretty damn <em>happy</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awe our little Zoro is happy!  Yay!</p><p>Only 4 more chapters to go, or so!  Super exciting.  I have an idea for a new fic that I am DYING to start, so I hope you all stick around for that one too :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have two updates in one day!  Happy holidays!<br/>Trigger warning:  Panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Áine couldn’t sleep.  </p><p><br/> She tossed and turned, pulling at the sheets from the sides of the her bed until they were tangled up in her legs.  Groaning softly, she flopped from her side to her back, bunching the silky material in her palms as she stared restlessly at the wooden planks of the ceiling.</p><p> Soft breathing continued to her right, ensuring that Nami and Robin were sound asleep, that her fidgeting hadn’t woken them.</p><p><br/> It was too hot for Áine’s liking, a sticky, disgusting humidity that coated her body in a thin film of sweat at all times.  Coming from an autumn island, she much preferred the brisk chill that nightfall brought to counter the breezy warmth the sun radiated during the day.  It was always easier to sleep when it was cold.  She could put on more layers to warm up, but she couldn’t take her skin off to cool down.</p><p> <br/> Kicking the bedding away from her sweltering skin, she starfished across the mattress, clad in her thinnest tank top and softest linen shorts.  She would have attempted to sleep naked if she could, but she felt that it would be a little inappropriate given her roommate situation.</p><p><br/> The thought of nudity brought a blush to her face as she considered the last time she had slept without clothing – in the fancy hotel at Water 7.  Law’s arm had been draped protectively across her torso, his bare chest pressing into her spine as he had curled himself around her.  His breath had tickled her skin as he had nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, placing his lips all along her shoulder.  She hadn’t needed to turn around to see the fierce affection in his golden eyes.  She had tried to shimmy out of his grasp, to throw on a shirt and some panties, but he had simply growled in obvious disagreement and held her closer.  As if to emphasize his preference, he had let his hand travel to her chest, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing gently.  </p><p><br/> She had never felt comfortable sleeping without some clothes on.  Perhaps it was because she felt self-conscious without something to hide behind.  She had always been a relatively open book, but she had a tendency to reflect conversations back to the other person, to ask more about them than answer about her.  Maybe that was partially due to the fact that she had been missing a chunk of her memory, and she used it to cope with her lack of self-identity.  The concept of having a corporeal body while not remembering important moments who had made her who she was, was disorienting.  She relied on her clothes to express who she believed she was during her recovery, and had adapted a new identity that made sense to her based on them.  When she had retrieved her memories, and her sense of self was further altered, alienating her from her past and present, she had clung to the clothes that expressed who she was.  Thus, being able to actively rest without her mask on was an exceptionally vulnerable action for the young musician. </p><p><br/> Though, with Law, she felt safe.  She knew that he let down his walls around her, and it was the least she could to let go of what little cover she had placed in front of herself for comfort.  She could let go of her insecurities for him, just as he had done for her.  They would work together to overcome what made them anxious, what drove them to hide parts of themselves in the first place.  She was positive that if anyone could overcome their emotional baggage, they could.</p><p><br/> From a more practical stand point, she also disliked sleeping in the nude for the simple reason of being unprepared should enemies attack.  She had already taken to leaving the leather strap with her knives around her thigh as she slept, just in case, though this action brought about a sour thought:  She was not as strong as she used to be.  She had never been an expert with her daggers, but she had come a long way once she had begun training with Zoro.  She had even been able to maneuver with the third dagger in her mouth, albeit clumsily.  </p><p><br/> Unfortunately, while everyone else had only gotten stronger, Áine’s time in the tree had leeched away at her muscles and strength, and had rendered her far worse off from a fighting perspective.  Although she knew that Law would protect her if they were together, she didn’t necessarily <em>like</em> that concept as a permanent answer.  She did not want to be a burden to him, someone that he had to constantly worry about.  No, she needed to improve her strength so that she could defend herself in times of crisis.  Not to mention that she wasn’t <em>always</em> with the <em>Surgeon of Death</em>.  If they were to get jumped in the women’s quarters, she wasn’t quite sure she would get any support.  Nami would perhaps come to her aid, as they were on good terms since she let the navigator unload on her, but the archaeologist had made it very clear that she did not care for Áine two weeks ago at the tavern.  There was the very real chance that she would be on her own in that scenario, and so she had decided that she needed to get stronger for herself, and for everybody else.</p><p> Áine wanted to be an active member of the crew, not some sickly passenger that everyone had to take care of.  </p><p><br/> There had been a small part of her that had considered asking Zoro for help once more, as Law relied more on his Devil Fruit in combat, preferring to use Kikoku as a weapon within his Room more so than a typical sword.  She had quickly shoved that thought away, replaying how hateful the swordsman had sounded when he demanded that she leave him alone.  </p><p><br/> She should have expected that.  She was probably name #1 in his bad books, closely followed by Law.  Though, she had no regrets with the choice she had made.  The memories of Zoro had been so full of love, but they didn’t line up with the impression she had made of the swordsman in the month she had been awake.  Remembering the soft moments they had shared together felt… wrong.  It was then that she had to admit to herself that she was a different person after what she had been through, and she would never be the same girl that loved the swordsman.  No, the answer had been clear from the moment she could remember – Do not cling to the past, but move forward with the present.  If Zoro’s behaviour the last few weeks was any indication, it seemed as though he had come to the same conclusion regarding his own life. </p><p><br/> Law had not seemed the most enthusiastic about training her, though he agreed eventually.  He had grumbled about overexertion and how it was unnecessary since she had him, but she had badgered him (and showered him with an obscene amount of compliments regarding his fighting ability, to which he would try to hide the subtlest of blushes) until he had caved.   They began sparring immediately, once a day for an hour.  It was as if they had picked up their old sessions, falling into old habits, and Áine swiftly found herself looking forward to their banter while they trained.  At least, she considered it banter.  Law, on the other hand, saw it as an unnecessary distraction from the fight.  He wasn’t wrong, as it was typically the only way she could catch him off guard and win against him.  Unfortunately, she knew that technique would not last for long.</p><p><br/> Replaying their sparring sessions in her head as making her even more sweaty, as if her body thought she was actually going through with the movements in her mind.  It was so damn hot.  She would never be able to sleep like this.  </p><p><br/> With a soft sigh, she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed, pulling herself upright.  She snagged her towel from the nearby wardrobe, as well as a change of clothes that wasn’t soaked in sweat and her ukulele, and exited the women’s quarters.  </p><p><br/> As she made for the bathhouse above the library, she caught sight of her partner sitting by Robin’s flower garden, staring at the night sky.   He was seated, leaning on the same railing against which his nodachi was propped.  His thin, tattooed fingers were intertwined and rested on the knee he had propped up, which was surprisingly bare as the surgeon was wearing shorts due to the extreme heat, paired with a lose button up shirt open over his torso.  His hat was nowhere to be seen, his dark locks hanging damply in his eyes.  The choice of outfit surprised Áine, as the man seemed rather committed to his speckled jeans of various shades, though she understood that sometimes one had to put comfort before personal style, and this was one of those moments.  At least, both clothing articles were black, which was more on brand for the surgeon.  </p><p><br/> She paused as she approached him.  He looked deeply focused, a stern expression on his face emphasized by his deep frown and furrowed brow. </p><p><br/> “Law?” She took a step closer to him, and he flinched slightly, as if he had been so deep in thought that he had let his guard down.  </p><p><br/> “Áine?” He blinked, the bags under his eyes seemingly darker than usual.  It looked like she wasn’t the only one struggling to sleep, “Where are you off to?”</p><p><br/> She nodded towards the observation tower, explaining, “I was about to take a bath.  I can’t sleep.”</p><p><br/> “Neither can I,” He sighed.  His gaze was distant, disconnected, and his thumbs circled each other absentmindedly.  The Law she was talking to wasn’t fully <em>there</em>.  </p><p><br/> Trying to find a way to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him, she offered, “How about a bit of sparring?”</p><p><br/> He glared at her incredulously, “In this heat?  Have you lost your mind?”</p><p><br/> Áine shrugged, “We’re already drenched in sweat.  Why not?”</p><p><br/> “Heat stroke, for one, as well as a multitude of other conditions brought about through excessive physical activity in extremely hot environments.”</p><p><br/> “One match?  Kick my ass and teach me a lesson about training during a heat wave.”</p><p><br/> She wasn’t sure if he had seen through her façade, or if he simply considered that a simple match would tire his body and aid with sleep, but he rose to his feet with a resigned sigh, “I only have Kikoku on me.”</p><p><br/> Áine nodded, eyes glinting at the challenge.  She ran down the stairs to the main lawn of <em>Sunny</em>, reluctant to cause any damage to Usopp’s Pop Greens, or Robin’s flowers.  She didn’t need to give the archaeologist another reason to dislike her.  The lawn was without a doubt the best place for them to spar.  When she reached the far end of the deck, she dropped her towel, clothes and ukulele off to the side before she spun on the ball of her foot and drew her Swan and Dragon with a flourish.  She bent her knees, crouching ever so slightly and putting all of her weight into the front of her feet.  She felt light on her toes, ready to lash out at any moment.</p><p><br/>He followed at a slower pace, his expression even and composed as he looked her up and down.  He unsheathed Kikoku, holding the large blade out in front of him as he turned his body to the side and prepared to defend against her oncoming attack.</p><p><br/>She didn’t like the idea of him playing defensively  She wanted him on the offense, to attack her as if he was an enemy.  It was the only way she would learn.   “Bring it on, <em>Torao</em>,” Áine drawled, taunting him.</p><p><br/>It worked, as his eyes narrowed beneath his floppy hair and he hissed, “Don’t call me that,” through clenched teeth.  </p><p><br/>He rushed forward, his long legs closing the distance between them in two easy strides.  He swung his nodachi towards her with little effort, as if it weighed nothing.  The act simply further emphasized the amount of strength the thinly built man possessed, awing Áine as she found his movements truly beautiful.  </p><p><br/>She threw up her daggers to block his attack with ease, spinning beneath the blade to jab at his torso.  Trying desperately hard to not get distracted by his toned abs and the stunning swirling ink across his chest, she focused instead on the glint of her blades as they were intercepted by his long sword.  </p><p><br/>Arching her back, she pushed against his nodachi, determined not to lose this quickly.  She grinned as she peered up at his mocking expression, chiming, “Then what should I call you?”</p><p><br/>There was an ugly screech as Law dragged his sword away from the daggers that bore into its side, sending an unpleasant shiver down Áine’s spine.  She pursued her opponent as he took a stride behind him, readying his blade to dive deep into her chest.  Swerving to the right, she dodged his attack, though heard his response as his body flowed through the movement, his lips grazing her left ear as he murmured, “It’s more about <em>how</em> you call me.”</p><p><br/>They spun together beneath the moonlight, colliding with the cacophonous crash of steel and panting with determination.  Chests heaved as the heat sent sweat rolling down their faces, blood rushing to colour skin a bright red.  Áine jabbed and blocked and ducked and spun.  She moved along with his steps as if they were dancing, just as she had been taught years ago.</p><p><br/>She waited until she had the perfect opening, and then she lashed out.  </p><p><br/>When Law side stepped to her right, she feigned following him.  She leapt backwards instead, throwing him off and causing his eyebrow to raise in confusion as he interpreted her movement.  She charged into him before he could regain his balance, positioning her Swan so that it was aimed for his neck, while her Dragon careened towards his heart.  “How should I call you then?” The words were thrown out of her mouth as she lunged into him.</p><p><br/>With an expert twist of his wrist, Kikoku flew into Áine’s line of sight, angled perfectly so that the blade deflected not one, but both of her daggers. </p><p><br/>He stood with his sword held across his chest, reaching from his right earlobe to his left hip, her knives held back from his skin as they were caught by the nodachi.  He craned his neck to peer at her furious face beneath him, inches away from his own.  </p><p><br/>She was seething.  She had been so close, and yet, he had beaten her so easily. She was drenched in sweat, her hands shaking and her breath coming in short gasps.  She felt week in the knees, and she was certain that blisters on her palms had reopened.  The hilts of her daggers were sticky.  </p><p><br/>Law, on the other hand, seemed absolutely thrilled with his victory.  Although he was equally sweaty, he was far more composed, his breathing short but regularly paced, and his expression relaxed into an easy smirk.  He leaned his face towards hers, clicking his tongue against his teeth and narrowing his golden eyes seductively.  “You want to know how I want you to call me?” He mused, his voice low and raspy as he whispered in her ear, “Loudly, until even the heavens know my name.”</p><p><br/>Her skin erupted into goosebumps. </p><p><br/>Stumbling backwards, she sheathed her daggers, missing their holsters multiple times as her fingers vibrated from the effort.  <br/>That bastard, rattling her so easily with his stupid pretty face and his stupid pretty words.  </p><p><br/>She shook her head swiftly, trying to drag her mind out of the gutter in which he had firmly placed her thoughts.  He watched her, a smug smirk splitting his features as he gracefully sheathed his nodachi and held it against his shoulder.  As always, he was calm, cool, and collected, and she was a trembling mess. </p><p><br/>Screw him, two could play at this game.  </p><p><br/>Attempting to hide the way hey limbs shook from the subtext in his words, she sauntered over to her belongings that she had laid down in the grass.  She swayed her hips as she moved, taking her sweet time as she bent over at the waist and gathered her towel, clothes, and ukulele in her arms, wiggling her bottom ever so slightly for his eyes only.  </p><p><br/>When she straightened up, she turned to acknowledge his lustful stare, the pink that had dusted his cheeks as he had gazed at her long legs and her shapely behind.  His knuckles were white as he gripped the helm of Kikoku, and it was a dead give away that he was holding himself back from jumping her bones in that moment. </p><p><br/>“So,” She sang, stepping past him as she made her way to the stairs leading to the upper deck, “How about that bath?”</p><p><br/>There was a flash of hesitation in his topaz eyes.  It lasted a millisecond before he nodded ever so slightly, his feet already moving to follow her prior to his affirmation.  They climbed the ladder to the library, then up into the small wooden room that opened up to the larger space in which the large basin sat atop a tiled floor.  </p><p><br/>As Áine passed through the door way to begin filling the large ceramic lined tub, Law spied a discarded towel in the corner.  He summoned his <em>Room</em> and swapped it out for his clean towel in the men’s quarters.  He stripped off his sweat covered clothes and wrapped the fluffy fabric around his waist, as the woman by the tub mirrored his actions.  </p><p><br/>She could feel his eyes on her as she shimmied out of her shorts, and though they had seen each other naked many times, there was something inherently intimate about bathing together that set her skin on fire.  Wrapping her towel around her torso, she perched on the edge of the tub with her ukulele, strumming gently as she waited for the water to reach an appropriate level.  She could see the steam rising from the faucet, and though the heat aboard the ship had coated her in a thin sheen of sweat, she hoped that the warmth of the water would make the air seem cooler in comparison.  </p><p><br/>Law stood by the door to the room, leaning against the entryway and watching her with his arms across his chest, his upper body a masterpiece of swirling black ink across tan skin.  She didn’t think she would ever tire of looking at him.  </p><p><br/>He seemed anxious, which was surprising given the amount of time they had spent together within the last two months.  He had been so comfortable around her lately, and had kept his promise of being openly himself with her.  Something was on his mind.  He was thinking too hard again.</p><p><br/>With a toothy grin, she began to sing a little melody in hopes to relieve some of the worries in his brilliant mind.  She made the words up on the spot, so it was far from a lyrical masterpiece.  Though, she felt that simply feeling the strummed pattern of chords sometimes lead to her best work, and never shied away from improvisation, despite the real potential of sounding like an idiot.  Nevertheless, he listened intently as her voice covered the bubbling stream of water pouring into the tub.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take care of my heart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When we’re apart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause I promise there’s nobody else,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who makes me feel like I’m myself,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re my fresh start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Clouds may be grey.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They won’t ruin our day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause I don’t need sun when I’m with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your golden eyes shine bright and true</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Oh, Dr. Heart Stealer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Please don’t go away…”</em>
</p><p>Áine let the last line ring out with a certain heaviness, turning to stop the flow of the water as the basin was now full. </p><p><br/>Placing her ukulele down with her change of clothes, she shyly dropped her towel and slid into the steaming bath, sighing as the hot water rose all the way up to her neck.  She made eye contact with the man leaning in the door way as she got comfortable.  There was unease in his expression, mixed with pride and affection, though as he stepped closer to the tub, she deciphered a deep sadness in his tired eyes.  </p><p><br/>He lingered around the edge of the tub, his long fingers gripping his towel tightly.  Áine waited for him to join her in the water, but noticed how he grit his teeth and his hands shook as he stared down at the bubbles atop the heated liquid.</p><p><br/>Oh.</p><p><br/>“Hey, it’s okay,” She soothed, trying her best to sound understanding and not pitying, “I’ve got you.”</p><p><br/>His eyes flashed a sort of determination, and he nodded stiffly before dropping the towel and stepping into the bath.  </p><p><br/>Lanky body folding with grace that never ceased to surprise her, he melted into the water, draping his long arms and upper part of his chest over the edge of the tub in an attempt to hold himself up, head resting on his bicep like a pillow.  It seemed rather futile, for the way his body slumped upon contact with the element put his lack of strength in the liquid on full display.  It was simply his height keeping him above the water level.  His eyes drooped, closing half way and a low noise – a mix between a sigh and a moan – escaped his throat.  She remembered the shower stall that had been built into his ensuite bathroom in his cabin aboard the <em>Polar Tang</em>, and she realized the man seldom had the opportunity for a bath.</p><p><br/>As if answering her unspoken question, he mumbled, “I… I haven’t done this in a long time.”  His heavy lidded eyes had not let go of the apprehension as he added, “I’ve gotten used to showering.  I know how to do it on my own.  But this… I need help for this.  I… I don’t like asking for help.”</p><p><br/>A soft smile graced her lips, whispering, “I know you don’t, <em>so don’t</em>.”</p><p><br/>She scooched closer to him, water sloshing as it was displaced.  Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gently guided him, adjusting his position so that his back was facing her.  Tattooed fingers gripping the side of the tub in front of him with the little energy he had left, he was hunched over slightly, his head slightly out of reach for the musician.  She decided to start on his back first, in that case.</p><p><br/>She made quick work of it, expert fingers kneading soap and bubbles into the tan skin that stretched across his tight muscles.  She made sure to trace her fingers over his jolly roger inked onto his back, and she felt him exhale deeply, as if the motion comforted him.  Once his back was scrubbed clean, she rinsed the soap off with water cupped in her hands.  Moving her limbs so that her knees were propped in front of her, she reached out to guide his shoulders back against her shins, letting his head loll against her knees as the water level rose to his clavicle.  </p><p><br/>Áine began to massage shampoo into the raven locks, suds oozing between her fingers as she worked the substance into his scalp.  His eyes fluttered closed as he spoke just above a whisper, “I could have done this myself, you know.”</p><p><br/>She hummed in acknowledgement, “But I wanted to.”</p><p><br/>Deciding to face the unknown demon that he had brought into the room with them, she stated softly, “Something is bothering you.”</p><p><br/>Law winced, a heavy sigh escaping partially parted lips, “The future.” </p><p><br/>Supporting his head as she lowered her legs, Áine dipped his hair into the hot water, letting the bubbles dissolve from his dark tresses into the bath.  There was a soft splash as she helped him back into an upright seated position, and when she gestured to the front of his body, he shook his head, a flash of pink across the bridge of his nose.  “No, er, I’m good to wash myself,” He muttered bashfully, his yellow eyes narrowed in minor embarrassment.  </p><p><br/>She turned away from the man to give him some privacy as she began to thread soapy fingers through her own hair.  She had been right to assume that the warmth of the tub would make the air around them feel relatively cooler.  She no longer felt so… gross.</p><p><br/> “What about the future?” Áine asked.</p><p><br/>He took a while to answer, and the only thing that stopped her from ensuring he hadn’t drowned was the steady sound of flesh hitting water as he worked the soap around his body.  There was a slightly larger splash and Áine shot a glance over her shoulder, exhaling with relief when she saw that he had simply slouched back into his first position with his arms draped over the side of the tub, finished with bathing and enjoying the warmth of the water.  It would take more than a simple bath to drown a former Warlord of the Seas.  </p><p><br/>As she finished washing herself as well, settling into a comfortable position opposite the handsome man, he blinked lazily, head resting against his bicep.  “What happens when this alliance is no longer necessary?” He thought aloud. </p><p><br/>“You mean when we’ve defeated Kaido?” She shrugged, her shoulders breaching the water momentarily before falling back into the steaming liquid, “I bet Luffy hasn’t thought about it.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, well, I’m not Straw Hat-ya,” His voice was harsher that he had intended it to be, which was clear by the flash of guilt across his face, “I like to have a plan, though your captain makes it awfully difficult.”</p><p><br/>Her heart began to pound faster.</p><p><br/>His jaw was clenched, though it wasn’t very apparent due to the tilted orientation of his head.  His fingers trembled from where they hung off the edge of the tub.  The ink on his chest distracted from the fact that he his breathing was frantic, coming in short, uneven bursts.  His eyes were distant and unfocused, and she quickly realized that this was not because of relaxation, but because of anxiety.</p><p> She had seen this look on the surgeon’s face once before, as he had tugged at his hair and rocked back and forth on his rolling stool in the medical ward of the <em>Polar Tang.  </em></p><p><br/>Áine couldn’t decide if this was a good place, or a bad place, to have a panic attack.  For one, the water zapped him of his strength, forcing him to remain relatively still and unable to hurt himself due to lack of energy.  Though, on the other hand, if he truly tried to ground himself through physical pain, drowning wasn’t entirely impossible in his current situation.    </p><p><br/>Shit.</p><p><br/>“Hey, hey,” She soothed, sliding forward in the tub until she was wedged between his thighs.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, partially to bring herself as close as possible to him, but with the ulterior motive of keeping him propped upright, “It’s going to be okay.  We can talk about it.”</p><p><br/>He shook his head feebly, his brow furrowing as his eyes squinted shut, “It’s not going to be okay.  Nothing is ever okay.  I’m not supposed to be happy.  I’m not supposed to be <em>alive.</em>”</p><p><br/>Law hiccupped as his breath caught in his throat.  He looked like he was in physical pain.  </p><p><br/>“Okay, why don’t we get out of the water, and then we can talk it out?” She offered, terrified by the unsafe environment she had put him in while he had been feeling stressed. </p><p><br/>Sure enough, her heart stopped as he hissed, “Just let me die.  Leave me and let me die.  I’m supposed to be alone.  I’m supposed to die alone.” The water splashed as he let his one arm weakly fall into the bath, his head rolling forward onto the ceramic lip of the tub.</p><p> His body started to lean backwards…</p><p><br/>She squeezed her legs around him, preventing him from falling back into the water.  His thoughts had spiraled at an alarming rate and she was <em>scared</em>.  She grabbed his the sides of his chest, beneath his arms, and yanked him forward, hooking his chin over her shoulder so that he was leaning against her.  Burying her fingers in his wet hair, she held him close and focused on slowing down her breathing.  If she was going to calm him down, she needed to ground herself first.</p><p><br/>He was sobbing, though no tears spilled from his eyes.  It was a dry sound similar to a cough, his chest heaving, his entire body trembling against hers.  He muttered between gasping breaths, “I don’t deserve… to be happy…. You’ll get hurt, and I can’t… I can’t go through that again… Fuck, Cora-san… What do I do?  What’s the point?  Just… let me die.” </p><p><br/>“Shhh, it’s okay,” She whispered in his ear, trying her best to keep her voice level though empathetic tears were already blurring her vision.  </p><p><br/>The man in her arms pleaded with her to let him go, to let him drown, and it was heartbreaking.  His body jerked about as if he was a puppet on a string, his breath sputtering as he weakly tried to push her away, to fall back into the water and stop resisting.  “There’s no point… I’ll just lose you… No point…” He repeated in short, raspy breaths. </p><p><br/>“Let’s just focus on breathing, okay?” She offered, placing her hands on either side of his face and bringing his forehead against hers.</p><p> She stared into his panicked, bloodshot golden eyes that darted back and forth frantically, completely unseeing, and spoke as calmly as possible, “Take a breath in with me, yeah?  Ready?  Breathe in… Hold it for 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and exhale.”</p><p><br/>He followed her instructions, and after a series of repetitions, she felt him relax under her guidance.  His jaw loosened, his eyes focused on her hazel irises as if they were the only things that mattered in the whole world.  He slumped against her, breathing evenly, and they sat like that, in absolute silence, until the water lost its appealing warmth.  </p><p><br/>Áine wondered what exactly was going on his head, what worries had been eating away at him until he had reached a breaking point.</p><p> He was such a brilliant man, albeit with a tendency to overthink and a compulsive need to formulate a plan for every moment.<br/>Helping him out of the bath, they toweled off, looking away to give each other a little bit of privacy.  Áine tugged on her clothes – black linen shorts and a yellow tank top – and then turned to face her partner.  Taking a tentative step towards him, she asked, “How can I help?”</p><p><br/>His golden eyes flashed with apprehension, and he hesitated.</p><p><br/>“Tell me, Law,” She insisted.</p><p><br/>“You can join the Heart Pirates,” He stated lowly, turning his head away in an attempt to hide the blush that painted his cheeks.</p><p><br/>“Wait, what?”</p><p><br/> “Hear me out,” He started, crossing his arms across his chest and speaking in his ‘doctor’ voice, “I am reluctant to accept how happy you’ve made me, as I am convinced that the universe despises me with a burning passion, and will punish my continued existence by ripping you away from me.  That being said, I only trust myself to adequately protect you, and although you are eager to improve your skills, you are simply not ready for the New World,” He paused, his tone softening as he added, “They will eat you for a pre-breakfast snack, Áine.”</p><p><br/> She fought the urge to argue with him, to tell him that she didn’t need his protection.  However, she knew he was right.  Though she was improving on a daily basis, she was nowhere near as strong as she used to be.  Even then, she had barely been skilled enough to sail the Grand Line.  She would be an idiot if she thought she was fit for the New World, now or any time in the near future.</p><p><br/>“It worries me that Zoro-ya and Nico-ya are not very fond of us,” He continued, speaking slowly as if he was considering every word “And I do not feel you will receive proper protection beneath Straw hat-ya’s reckless leadership.  Not only that, but I would ideally like to keep seeing you after Kaido has been defeated… if we live through what will certainly be a tumultuous battle, that is.  Even if our alliance remains in tact post-Wano, our crews will eventually go our separate ways.  What then?  How can we maintain a relationship when there’s no telling how long we’ll be apart?”</p><p><br/>He dropped his arms to his sides, closing the distance between them.  Placing his palms against her back, he pulled her into a tight embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head.  She burrowed into his comforting scent, fingers clinging to the soft linen of his lightweight t-shirt.  </p><p><br/>“Áine, come with me,” He finished, the words rumbling in his throat and sending a vibration through her body, “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p><br/>She considered his offer.  He had a solid point, and despite the fact that she didn’t necessarily want protection, there was no arguing that she certainly needed it.  Sailing as a member of the Heart Pirates would ensure her safety, plus it would simply be nice to be close to Law at all times, to be where he would always come back even if he left for a month or two.  To be his home.  </p><p><br/>It did not take a rocket scientist to discover that tensions were high aboard the Thousand Sunny.  The plan to rescue Áine had not gone as planned, and all following events had thrown the ship into a battleground of precarious relationships that she no longer knew to be real or fake.  Take Nami, for example.  Was the fiery navigator <em>actually</em> her best friend, or did she simply cling to that idea due to her memories telling her that?  Realistically, Law was probably her best friend, as she had confided in him and grown closest to him as they spent all their time together.  Nami had made it very clear that she was mad at Áine, and they hadn’t spent a lot of time together since, all interactions being civil and polite, but far from affectionate.  Then there was Zoro and Robin, who did nothing to disguise the fact that they disliked the musician.  She understood Zoro’s hatred, of course, but wasn’t quite sure when Robin had turned against her too.</p><p> Her memories said that they had always gotten along, but the archaeologist’s actions of late had proven otherwise.  That being said, it was completely understandable if the entire crew was not impressed with how much she had hurt their first mate.  Even though it had been unintentional, it was easy for resentment to breed regardless. </p><p><br/>She thought about why she set out to see in the first place.  She had been so bored with her day to day life, collecting bounty posters with the hope of taking to the seas like the pirates on the paper, of finding herself where she belonged among the waves.  </p><p><br/>One thing was for certain, she may have belonged on the <em>Going Merry</em>, but she did not belong on the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>.  </p><p><br/>Áine nodded into Law’s firm chest, her voice quivering with new found resolve as she answered his plea, “I’ll talk to Luffy.  I’ll join the Heart Pirates.”</p><p><br/>The words were hardly out of her mouth before his lips were on hers.  His hands cradled her face as he kissed her sweetly, pouring his gratitude into her.  She relinquished her grasp on his shirt, spreading her palms against his chest so she could feel his heart beating steadily.  The rhythm comforted her, along with the sensation of his fingers gently brushing her temples, his lips moving along with hers in perfect synchronization.  </p><p><br/>He grinned into the kiss, pulling away to plant his lips against her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips once more.  “You’ll always be safe with me,” He promised, lowering his hands to rest at the small of her back.</p><p><br/>She smiled, craning her neck to nuzzle his neck, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some tender LÁwne because I have grown very attached to their relationship.</p><p>Next chapter will be from Zoro's POV again!1  Only 3 more chapters left!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look, I'm back!<br/>So sorry for the delay!<br/>I'll get the other chapters out sooner rather than later :)<br/>Thank you so so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth_chan/pseuds/hiraeth_chan">hiraeth_chan</a>.  I genuinely would not have been able to do this without you. &lt;3</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Luffy,” Áine’s voice was heard from the figurehead, “Do you have a moment?”</p><p><br/>The words bounced off the bubbly surroundings to Zoro’s ears, where he leaned against the backside of the fiery spikes that shot out of the lion’s head.  He had been napping, though he was always on alert when his captain was seated in his favourite spot, always ready to jump into action just in case the rubbery boy lost his balance and fell into the watery depths that threatened to collapse in on them.  Though he supposed that the coating they had received at Fishman Island would prevent Luffy from exiting the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> unless he was actively trying to push through the thick bubble that encased the ship, he figured you could never be too sure when it came to the reckless captain.</p><p><br/>After all, Zoro would completely understand if he threw himself out of safety to beat up a giant fish that looked particularly tasty.  He would simply prefer it if Luffy let him go cut up the fish for him. </p><p>As visually stimulating as the underwater world was, Zoro was itching to return to the oxygen rich atmosphere of the surface.  He couldn’t help the instinctive unease that set in when he was placed in a confined area, like a tiger caged in a zoo, pacing back and forth behind bars.  With every coral reef of rainbow hues they passed, every school of shimmering silver fish that scurried by, he found himself feeling trapped in a work of art that could kill him in mere minutes if the thick layer of soapy residue enveloping them burst.  They were still closer to the underwater paradise than breaching the surface, meaning it would be impossible to swim his way to safety, especially since the crushing water pressure would probably get him first.  It was hard to put so much faith in a <em>bubble</em>.  </p><p><br/>Such morbid contemplation was not typically his cup of tea.  It was more Usopp’s thing, and he could only imagine how stressed the poor sniper was as they slowly rose towards sunshine and the ocean breeze.  Well, this was the New World they were talking about.  Sunshine was no guarantee, but Zoro would even take a spontaneous thunderstorm over the unfortunate realization that not even their expert navigator or skilled fighters would be able to get them out of drowning.</p><p><br/>He had figured it would be best to nap away the worry.  It wouldn’t do them any good if their first mate was inhaling every breath as if it was his last.</p><p><br/>However, when Áine had attempted to creep by him to have a private conversation with Luffy, Zoro had stilled.  Maintaining the façade of slumber, he had focused all of his attention to the two just past the mane of the cheery feline that represented the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>.</p><p><br/>He heard Luffy’s hum of acknowledgement, followed by the sound of Áine sitting down next to him.</p><p><br/>It was silent for a moment, and Zoro could feel the tension wafting off of the musician as she ground her teeth.  He wondered what she had to discuss with the captain that would worry her so much.  Knowing her, he guessed that she would try to ease her way into the conversation by bringing up something seemingly irrelevant.  </p><p><br/>“Whoa, look at that,” Her gasp traveled over the mane of the figurehead.</p><p><br/>Luffy snickered, “The fish down here are extra pretty.”</p><p><br/>“A school moves in such synchronization,” Áine’s voice was wistful, “It’s amazing that every individual fish can swim so close without bumping into each other.  It’s like, they always know where their partners are, how to stick together.  They move like a well-oiled machine, adjusting to currents on the fly, and alerting their group of danger.  I’ve even heard of some fish that fight back against predators, placing all of their trust in their school and overpowering the enemy.  It’s so neat.”</p><p><br/>Zoro chuckled internally, though it was empty of any humor.  He just knew where Áine was going with this.  This was not going to be as quiet a conversation as she had hoped.  </p><p><br/>“They’re like a pirate crew,” Luffy chimed, “But with more scales.”</p><p><br/>“What do you think happens to a fish that can’t keep up with the school?”</p><p><br/>There was the distinct sound of the captain licking his lips, “They become food.”</p><p><br/>Another beat of silence.</p><p><br/>“Luffy,” Áine sighed, “I don’t think I fit in here anymore.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?” Luffy sounded surprised, though Zoro didn’t quite understand why.  It was very clear why Áine was no longer a Straw Hat at heart, for multiple reasons, and he looked forward to hearing her point of view.</p><p><br/>“It’s not the same as it used to be,” She mumbled, and he heard genuine sadness in her voice.</p><p><br/>Luffy did not miss a beat, “What do you mean?”</p><p><br/>There was a rustle, and Zoro was sure she must have shaken her head, or some similar movement.  </p><p><br/>“I’m not strong enough to be a part of your crew,” Áine admitted, “You’ve all grown so much in the last two years and me… well, I’ve only gotten worse, and you know it’s true.  I don’t have the mandolin anymore, so I can’t put foes to sleep, and let’s be real, I’m pretty much back to square one with my daggers.”</p><p><br/>“I used to have Nami and Usopp and Chopper to stick with when things got tough, you know?  Like, we were all capable of fighting back, but we weren’t like you, and Sanji, and Zoro.  And now, Nami is a freaking weather wizard?  Usopp snipes with sentient plants?  Chopper knows Kung Fu?”  </p><p><br/>“Besides, you have Brook now.  He’s so talented he can sedate people without an enchanted instrument, and his cane sword is far more effective than my knives. I mean, he can freeze things.  That’s so cool,” A brief pause emphasized her heavy words, “I can’t keep up.  I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to.”</p><p><br/>“But that’s okay,” Luffy chimed, “Just do your best and we’ll have your back.”</p><p><br/>“Luffy,” There was a tightness in her voice, “Do you <em>really</em> think everyone would jump to defend me?”</p><p><br/>Zoro grimaced.  That was <em>not</em> the right thing to say to their captain.</p><p><br/>The slap of sandals on the wood of the figurehead rang out as Luffy leapt to his feet, confusion evident as he spoke slightly louder than before, “Of course!  We’re Nakama!”</p><p><br/>Zoro opened his eye just in time to notice Nami turn her head from where she sat against the railing of the helm, absently flipping through a magazine, to shoot him a questioning glance.  He set his lips in a firm line, nodding toward the figurehead.</p><p><br/>“There’s a divide between myself and the Straw Hats, and I don’t know what to do to make it go away,” Áine insisted, clamoring up to follow Luffy as he began to step back onto the upper deck of the <em>Sunny</em>, “I don’t think things can ever go back to the way they were before.”</p><p><br/>“Are you asking to leave the crew?” Luffy’s voice was getting louder.  There was frustration evident in his frame as he wandered into view.  His hands were held in fists at his sides, his brow furrowed as if he didn’t quite comprehend why she would ask such a thing.</p><p><br/>Now that they were fully visible on the upper deck of the ship, Robin was the next to clue into the conversation, blue eyes darting up from her reading material.  She was seated in a lounge chair on the opposite deck, her pale sundress brushing her knees.  She looked quite picturesque with the backdrop of the colorful flora in the garden next to her.  </p><p><br/>“I don’t see another option…” Áine was looking down at the ground, twisting the excess fabric of her shirtdress around her fingers.</p><p><br/>“Are you saying…” A terrifying aura radiated off of Luffy in a single, crushing wave.  It was not unlike the feeling of his Conqueror’s Haki, though there was no sign that he had activated such power.  It was simply his anger, the hurt of betrayal that simmered around him, heating the valuable air within the bubble.  His lips turned upside down, dipping into a frown that his Nakama rarely saw directed at them.  His dark eyes glared beneath the lowered brim of his straw hat as he shouted, “THAT YOU DON’T THINK I’LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES?!”</p><p><br/>His cry drew the rest of the crew out of the inside of the ship, alerting everyone that something was <em>not right</em>.  Chopper and Sanji exited from the galley, while Usopp and Franky appeared from the direction of their respective workshops.  Brook had already been on the lawn, but halted the strumming of his guitar to direct his attention to the scene that was unraveling on the upper deck of the bow.  Law leaned against the second floor banister across the ship, one hand gripping Kikoku and the other poised, ready to summon his Devil Fruit powers at a moment’s notice.  He watched the interaction intently, though his eyes betrayed no emotion.</p><p><br/>Zoro lowered his arms from where they had been crossed across his chest, fingers resting on the hilt of Wado.  He did not see Áine as a threat to Luffy in the slightest.  She was easily the least competent fighter on the ship in the current moment.  If anything, he was more concerned about the surgeon if the discussion continued to build in intensity.  The other captain struck him as the protective type. </p><p><br/>Áine seemed completely caught of guard by his reaction, stumbling backwards and stuttering, “N-no, I-I’m just saying that I think you’ll be better off without me.”</p><p><br/>Luffy had fallen quiet, his hat tilted forward and obscuring his eyes.  He stood eerily still as the crew held their breath, waiting for his response.  When the silence stretched on, Zoro took it upon himself to express his understanding of the situation.</p><p><br/>“Áine,” He spoke sternly, standing from his seat against the railing, “Why did you come with us from Cedarstone?”</p><p><br/>She turned her wide hazel eyes onto him, and he could see the tears that threatened to spill as she reminded everyone, “I wanted to find a place where I felt I belonged.  I was bored with the monotony of my life in the village.  I wanted adventure.”</p><p><br/>“And that’s why you don’t deserve to be a Straw Hat anyway,” He rumbled, “We all have our own dreams, but you know what our first priority is at all times?  Helping Luffy become the King of the Pirates.  We all believe in him, we all <em>know</em> that he is the one who’s going to find the One Piece.  And that doesn’t even come to mind when you think of why you’re here.”</p><p><br/>“Of course I think Luffy will be the Pirate King…” Áine protested, waving her hands in front of her face, panic making her fingers tremble.</p><p><br/>Zoro shook his head, standing his ground and barking, “No, you don’t.  If you did, you would think about other people instead of yourself for a change.  You would dedicate yourself to getting stronger for him, and never consider jumping ship because you can’t keep up.  You’ve been training, haven’t you?  What happened to that?  Were you just doing it for yourself?  Now that you have someone to protect you, you don’t see the point?”</p><p><br/>That invoked a growl from the woman, albeit one that was far from intimidating, “No!  I’m training to get stronger for everybody!  It’s just…” </p><p><br/>She was back to staring at the ground, and Zoro didn’t need to see her face to feel the shame that seeped from her every pore.  “It’s going to take a while.  I’ll just slow you down…” She mumbled feebly.</p><p><br/>“So?  That’s nothing new,” He glanced around at his crewmates to see if anyone would stop him.  Nearly everyone was averting their gaze, save for Chopper, who seemed extremely distressed, the ero-cook, who was clearly torn between coming to a lady’s rescue and siding with his Nakama, and Robin, who nodded encouragingly.  Luffy was still as a board, expression unreadable beneath the shadow from the brim of his hat.  Law narrowed his eyes in warning.  </p><p><br/>Someone had to tell her.</p><p><br/>“We went out of our way to come get you, you know.  We spent months tracking down Torao and traveling from the New World all the way back to the Grand Line, and now back to the New World.  And you never even thanked Luffy.  You never even thanked <em>me</em>.  You had intended to sacrifice yourself, so you have to deal with the consequences.  You can’t play the victim all the – ”</p><p><br/>“That’s enough, Zoro,” Luffy’s arm darted from his side to grip the swordsman’s wrist.</p><p><br/>The still water that surrounded them provided the perfect atmosphere for utter silence.  Zoro could have sworn that no one aboard the ship was currently breathing, holding in their exhales as they waited to see what the rubber man would do next.</p><p><br/>He didn’t care if he had been a little harsh.  He was sick of the way she walked around with such entitlement.  It was forgivable when she had no memory, but now that the memories had been retrieved, she had to own up to her actions and the ripple effect they had had on the whole crew.   </p><p><br/>Taking a step back, he pulled himself from Luffy’s grasp, his steely gaze never leaving Áine.  He wanted her to understand just how much of a line she had crossed with this stunt.  He was not angry with her for himself, but on behalf of the crew.  Asking to leave the Straw Hats because of her <em>fighting skill</em> was pathetic, for whether she was on par with their abilities was irrelevant.  If she really cared about the crew, they would keep her safe.  Was she trying to generate sympathy for her weakness?  Manipulating them into thinking that it was in their best interest to pass her off to the Heart Pirates?  That was obviously her ulterior motive, wasn’t it?  </p><p><br/>All eyes remained on Luffy as he lifted his hand to his hat, tilting it back to reveal his face.</p><p><br/>He was smiling his signature, toothy smile.</p><p><br/>“Yosh! If Áine doesn’t want to sail with us, she is free to leave,” Luffy chirped, shrugging when nine jaws fell to the floor.  His beam morphed into a challenging grin as he stared at her with determination in his dark eyes as he added, “But remember this… I’ll become the King of the Pirates and I will take you down if you stand in my way.  Both of you.”</p><p><br/>In a synchronized movement, all heads turned to Law.</p><p><br/>“We’ll see about that, Straw Hat-ya,” Law drawled, arrogance licking at every word.</p><p><br/>Zoro was relieved that his captain had picked up on Áine’s true intentions.  One could never be too sure with Luffy.  He had a tendency to brush things off, to ignore the details and think what he wanted to think.  Though, there were moments where he proved to be surprisingly observant, aware of everything happening around him at all times – whether it be threats, allies, or relationships – while appearing completely oblivious.  </p><p><br/>Luffy nodded brusquely in response to Law’s statement, before turning back to the woman in front of him.  </p><p><br/>Though he wore a cheery face, his eyes were stone cold, as if he had already severed the ties between them.  It was not common to see such emotion, or lack thereof, in their friendly captain’s stare, and Zoro knew that it proved just how hurt Luffy was by Áine’s betrayal.  This was, after all, the first, and most likely last time that anyone had ever asked to leave his crew, the only time someone he considered his Nakama had, by extension, voiced that they did not believe it was worth their effort to help Luffy become the Pirate King.  <br/>“Áine,” Luffy spoke in a level tone, “As the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, I dismiss you from my crew.  You are free to join Torao.”</p><p><br/>“I do hope this does not affect our alliance, Straw Hat-ya,” Law called from his perch on the banister across the ship.</p><p><br/>The fact that he did not use what little energy it would have required to move himself to the bow with his Devil Fruit powers was a sign of disrespect that baffled Zoro.  It was as if he couldn’t be bothered, as if Luffy’s opinion and blessing on the matter was of no concern to him, that he would be bringing Áine with him whether they liked it or not.  </p><p><br/>It was then that he realized just how tightly the other man was gripping his nodachi, how his thumb hovered beneath the guard, ready to push it up and unsheathe the blade in a swift moment.  </p><p><br/>Perhaps the surgeon was keeping his distance to prevent himself from going at Zoro after the way he had spoken to Áine.  </p><p><br/>Regardless, when he followed the swordsman’s thoughts by displaying the exact trick that had been expected of him moments ago, simply to retrieve the trembling musician and escort her somewhere with more privacy, Zoro’s blood boiled.  What a slap in the face.<br/>They were truly perfect for each other, after all.  Two selfish narcissists stuck in their own little world, with no regard for the others around them.</p><p><br/>With the two out of sight and earshot, Luffy sighed heavily, leaping from the upper deck and landing on the lawn, flopping forward and burying his face in the grass.  Those who were not already on the main deck made their way to the circle that was slowly forming around their captain.</p><p><br/>“That was hard,” Luffy whined, puffing his cheeks out and exhaling through pursed lips.  The emotional exhaustion was clear upon the young man’s face.</p><p><br/>Crossing her arms across her chest, Robin manifested an arm between his shoulder blades, gently pulling the phantom fingers through the young man’s hair.  “You did well, captain,” She soothed.</p><p><br/>“That was a real manly display, bro,” Franky nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>The cook took a long drag of his cigarette before sighing heavily, “Though I will miss having such a beauty aboard our ship, I approve of the polite way you let her go, unlike the words of <em>someone</em>.” His visible blue eye shot daggers at Zoro.</p><p><br/>He didn’t care what the dumb cook thought.  He had said what needed to be said.  Why they had been tiptoeing around eggshells for her, he didn’t understand – and he was just as guilty of such behaviour.  Unfortunately for Áine, his sympathy for her had run dry.  </p><p><br/>“Does this mean we’ll never see Áine again?” Chopper was openly crying.  The poor thing just wanted everyone to get along.</p><p><br/>Nami shook her head, patting the little reindeer on the hat as she reassured, “She’ll be around.  We are still allied with the Heart Pirates, and will be for the foreseeable future.”</p><p><br/>“If I may, I would recommend that we do not engage too frequently with her once she boards the <em>Polar Tang</em>,” Brook warned in a careful tone, “A clear line has been carved into stone that shows where her allegiance lies.  We don’t want to convey the message that we don’t value loyalty to our captain.”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t think of it that way,” Usopp frowned, lifting his hand to stroke his chin as he processed the musician’s wisdom, “It really won’t ever be like it once was.”</p><p><br/>Brook, though his skeletal face showed no emotion, oozed sympathy as he glanced at the particularly sad reindeer, “I’ll have to recast her part in the sequel to our rock opera.  Miss Nami, are you interested?  To audition, all you must do is show me your – ”</p><p><br/>“Absolutely not,” Nami scoffed, ignoring the skeleton’s resounding ‘Yo ho ho!’ and continuing, “But Brook is right.  We have sworn to follow the future Pirate King, and we can’t act as though Áine’s actions were acceptable.”</p><p><br/>Chopper instinctually ran to Zoro, clinging to his leg and sobbing into the rough fabric of his pants.  The swordsman crouched down, placing a large hand on the doctor’s back and adding the little reindeer’s torment to the list of reasons he now thoroughly disliked the former musician of their crew.  </p><p><br/>“S-so what do we do now?” Chopper whimpered, tiny hoof swiping over his nose as he sniffed.</p><p><br/>“We move on,” Zoro took one look around their motley crew, their family, their Nakama.  His grey gaze passed over Chopper’s shaking frame, Nami’s lips in a tight frown, Robin’s evident relief, the Curly Brow’s uneasy drag of his cigarette, Brook’s melancholy sockets, Usopp’s nervous twiddling of his thumbs, Franky’s clenched jaw, and his captain.</p><p><br/>Luffy pulled himself upright, slamming his fist into his palm, shooting them a toothy grin.  There was a spark deep in his irises that filled Zoro with the fire of determination.  “Zoro’s right.  We move on and take down Kaido.”</p><p><br/> Light began to filter through the blue expanse surrounding them, illuminating the lawn of the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> and refracting off the bubble in multiple rainbows.  It was as if a storm had passed and the sunshine was beckoning them forth, welcoming them back into the New World.</p><p><br/> Nami stretched, gesturing to Franky to take the helm.  “We should be reaching the surface in half an hour or so.” </p><p><br/>The crew began to disperse as they prepared to burst into the rough waters of the second half of the Grand Line.  Chopper went to take inventory of his medicinal supplies, while Sanji went to whip up a quick snack for Luffy and Usopp, the two trailing after him and salivating profusely.  Brook continued to compose whatever piece he had been working on, and Robin returned to her gardens.  It was around the time she typically watered them.  </p><p><br/>Zoro found himself returning to the upper deck of the bow.  He considered returning to his nap, as he hadn’t really had a chance to sleep thanks to all the drama that had unfolded mere moments ago.  As he went to pass by Nami and Franky at the helm, the shipwright and navigator looked to him with matching grins.</p><p><br/>“Glad to see your bark matches your bite again, Zoro-bro,” Franky exclaimed, spinning the wheel slightly starboard.  Nami was pointing in the same direction, eyes darting from Zoro to the Log Poses strapped to her wrist.  </p><p><br/>“Was it too mean?” Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest.</p><p><br/>“It was SUPER!” Franky took his hands off the wheel to strike a pose.</p><p><br/>“Franky, pay attention!  Port to 6 o’clock,” Nami grinned deviously, adding as she looked back to the swordsman, “If anything, it wasn’t mean enough.”</p><p><br/>“You’re relieved,” He noted, slightly surprised as he recalled the tight frown she had worn once Law and Áine had left the scene.  He had assumed she was not happy with the treatment of her friend, but now, seeing her so at ease as they neared the surface, he realized that that wasn’t the case at all.</p><p><br/>“Of course,” She raised an eyebrow, “Are you not?”</p><p><br/>“Is there a stronger word than relieved?” Zoro grinned.</p><p><br/>“Reassured?  Grateful?  <em>Glad</em>, even?”</p><p><br/>“SUPER?!” Franky tried once more.  Nami rolled her eyes. </p><p><br/>Zoro chuckled, “Let’s just say that I call dibs if the alliance with the Heart Pirates ever goes to shit.”</p><p><br/>She clicked her tongue at him, “As much as I would like to have that honor, I suppose it’s only fair.”</p><p><br/>“Reaming her out before wasn’t enough?” He teased.</p><p><br/>“Hardly!” The navigator scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and leaning towards the swordsman.  She looked absolutely livid as she fumed, “I will never forgive her for how she treated you.  You may be an idiot, but you’re family. She hurt her Nakama in more ways imaginable, and she has the audacity to leave because she no longer feels like she belongs here?”</p><p><br/>He hummed in agreement, squinting up into the brightening light that shone from above as the ship floated closer and closer to fresh air.  </p><p><br/>“Yo, Nami-sis, maybe it would be best to, you know, actually tell her why she feels alienated?” Franky shrugged, eyes fixed on the swordsman and the navigator with an almost Robin-like level of wisdom in his eyes, “Talking behind her back won’t change nothing.”</p><p><br/>“Easy, <em>dad</em>,” Nami teased, “I plan on giving her a piece of my mind before she leaves.”</p><p><br/>Zoro sighed, speaking lowly, “You know, for all the harm she did, I’m glad I met her.  I wouldn’t be who I am now without her.  But gods, I’m thankful this chapter of my life has come to an end, and I’m ready for what’s to come.”</p><p><br/>Nami was silent for a moment, staring at him with a strange emotion lurking in her brown eyes.  She was still for so long that Zoro began to fear that she was about to lash out, or scream at him, or tell him he lost some bet and needed to pay up.  Then, she let out the most exasperated groan he had ever heard, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.  </p><p><br/> “Ugh, you moron.  Can you <em>not</em> be so honorable all the time?” Her voice seemed harsh, but there was an underlying softness that displayed the affection she felt for her crewmate, “You are allowed to be angry.  You are allowed to hurt.  You are allowed to feel.”</p><p><br/> His eyes narrowed as he shot her the brightest possible grin he could manage, “You know what else?  I’m allowed to heal.”</p><p><br/> Franky wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes, sniffling, “You kids are growing up so fast.”</p><p><br/> Zoro looked across the deck as Nami directed the shipwright towards the best angle at which to breach the surface of the water.  <br/> His eyes fell on Robin, thumbing through the pages of a leather bound book, a pressed gladiolus resting on her thigh – she was most likely using it as a book mark.  The dried pink petals popped against the crisp white of her sundress, the little frills in the flattened flower matching the natural folds in the fabric.  </p><p><br/> She had told him about gladioli one night when they had been reading in the library, as they had begun to do every now and then.  They would sit in near silence for a couple hours, the only sounds heard to be the flipping of pages and the quiet exhales of steady breathing.  Occasionally, when Zoro tired of the spoken word, as they began to jumble together on the page, he would ask Robin to tell him about the story she was reading.  He would listen intently as she gave him a detailed description, so detailed in fact that he had begun looking forward to hearing what had happening next in the plot.  It was almost as if he was reading two books at once.</p><p><br/> When he had noticed the bookmark, she had explained that she had plucked it from her garden, pressing it between Chopper’s heavy medical textbooks.  </p><p><br/> “The gladiolus represents remembrance, faithfulness, and strength,” She had told him, blue eyes shining as she divulged her interest in the pink flower, “There is something to be said about the importance of the past, of where you came from.  However, I believe remembering your history is tightly tied to finding the strength to continue on, despite the hardships that may lurk in the mind.  Of course, that theme is often echoed in our history books, in the world around us.  In a way, I suppose I chose this flower to remind me of my dedication to Luffy, to all of us, and to recall why I am here, and why I wish to continue on with our journey.  I believe it truly does give me strength.”</p><p><br/> “Plus,” She had smiled coyly then, “They say that, because of their long and pointed shape, the gladiolus is named after the Latin word <em>gladius</em>, meaning <em>sword</em>.”</p><p><br/> Zoro chuckled at the memory as he watched her read across the ship.  </p><p><br/> Why she needed strength, he wasn’t sure, for Nico Robin was already, in his honest opinion, the strongest person he had ever met.  </p><p><br/> Robin was the definition of strength.  Not only in physical ability – though she was fully capable of breaking multiple necks with a single motion of her arms – but in spirit and mind, as well.  In fact, she was hands down, without competition, the smartest person he knew.  He valued her mind like he valued his swords, as her intelligence was her weapon of choice.  She was strategic.  She was crafty.  She trained day and night to keep herself sharp, to gather all information on any given subject that might be useful to herself and her crew, to continue her quest towards her dream of uncovering the secrets of the void century.  The way she fought in a manner so different than his own lit a fire deep within him.  He considered her his equal, and was fully aware that if they were to ever spar, her knowledge would certainly prove to be a challenge.</p><p><br/> And damn, did Zoro ever find that attractive. </p><p><br/> Thinking back to Enies Lobby, to how she had shattered any doubt he had had in the mysterious archaeologist with a heartbreaking display of resilience.  She had chosen to sacrifice herself in order to save the crew, to give in for a brief moment to the hundreds of voices that had haunted the first 28 years of her life, telling her that she did not deserve to be alive, that she was a demon.  Though, when she stared down at her crew who had come to rescue her, she had cried out her will to live, to experience true happiness free from guilt.  To fight tooth and nail through years of being beat down in order to find a reason to continue living?  That took a hell of a lot of strength.</p><p><br/> Zoro caught Nami winking at him as she lowered her telescope, aware of where his mind had wandered.  He grinned at her.  </p><p><br/> He was far from embarrassed.  He wanted the world to know how much he cared about the brilliant archaeologist, Nico Robin.  He wanted to scream it from the top of the mountains that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her.  She was mature and self-realized and stunning in every sense of the word, and Zoro knew that he could learn so much by her side.  Perhaps they could uncover the age-old meaning of life, or reach the corners of the universe, for together, they would be unstoppable.</p><p><br/>Zoro found himself feeling the urge to wander over to the woman who held his heart, drawn in by her smooth, graceful movements as she did the simplest task of turning a page.  The unassuming way she carried herself even in moments of solitude emphasized her true, down-to-earth beauty, and he knew he would never tire of reveling in her presence.   All it took was a slight pause in her fingers when she went to move to the next page to alert him that she knew he was watching her, and a lilting chuckle carried itself across the boat to pamper his ears.  She lifted that beautiful stare of hers to smile knowingly in his direction.</p><p><br/>He would never deserve such a woman, but gods be damned if he wasn’t going to try.</p><p><br/>As he took a single step in her direction, the <em>Sunny</em> exploded out of the water, Nami shouting demands to various crew members in order to prepare for the worst.  Nobody knew what they were going to be facing when they adjusted to their new surroundings.  It could be hailing, or snowing, or raining.  There could be the constant clash of lightning, or the howling winds of a hurricane.  Hell, it could even be pouring magma for all he knew.  Anything was possible in the New World.</p><p><br/>What he <em>hadn’t</em> been expecting, though, was the 3 Navy Warships that floated in wait, feet from where they rose up from the depths of the ocean.  </p><p><br/>Zoro groaned as he read the ‘G-5’ that adorned the main sail.</p><p><br/>Just great.  Somebody in Sabaody must have snitched on them. </p><p><br/>Nami blanched, telescope tumbling from her hands and clattering on the deck.  Franky leapt into action immediately, hollering as loud as possible to get the entire crew’s attention.  Luffy flew out of the galley, launching himself onto the upper deck and bounding into the air.  He inflated himself into a large balloon, repelling the canon balls that had been fired the instant they had appeared above the surface.</p><p><br/>In mere seconds, the entire crew, plus the allies, were on the lawn, fending off the dangerous projectiles that threatened to harm the <em>Sunny</em> while the warships sailed closer and closer.  Chopper, in his heavy point, caught the iron balls as if they were baseballs, tossing them into the surrounding water with ease.  Brook sliced through them faster than the eye could perceive, splitting them into two frozen halves.  The shit cook deflected them with an annoyingly and, frankly, <em>unimpressive</em> display of things he had already seen many times before.</p><p><br/>It would be minutes before the marines were close enough to board the ship with soldiers.</p><p><br/>Soldiers and that annoying captain who looked like Kuina.  Tashigi, or whatever.</p><p><br/> Sure enough, the marines began to flood the deck of the <em>Sunny</em> as all hell broke loose.  The pirates did not hesitate to jump into the fight, rushing forward and attempting to eliminate the marines the moment they set foot on the lawn, so they would not be overwhelmed by quantity.</p><p><br/>The soldiers of the G-5 were as rough around the edges as ever, shouting at the pirates with fervor as they swung their swords and aimed their guns.  Zoro could sense the reluctance that bubbled under their tough façade – of course they wouldn’t want to fight the same pirates they had bonded with during the Punk Hazard fiasco.  Alas, they had no choice, for Vice Admiral Smoker leapt from the bow of the nearest warship, lower half of his body dissolving into white smoke as he ordered the troops to attack.  Close behind was the captain with a pink jacket, jumping into the fray with a cry of “Roronoa!” </p><p><br/>Welcoming the challenge, Zoro unsheathed all three of his swords, shoving the hilt of Wado in his mouth with a menacing grin.  He didn’t necessarily hate fighting the familiar Marine Captain.  She proved to be better than the grunts beneath her.  </p><p><br/>The lawn broke out into chaos, Vice Admiral Smoker barreling towards Luffy with a threat that they would not get away this time, jabbing his sea stone tipped jitte towards a haki coated fist.  It had been a while since Smoker went head to head against Luffy, and Zoro had no doubt that his captain could overwhelm the Vice Admiral.  He had grown significantly since they last fought in the Summit War, after all.   </p><p><br/>Though he probably didn’t need the help, Law appeared next to his allied captain, teleporting himself from across the ship with his <em>Room</em>.  The tall surgeon readied the massive sword he carried around, Kikoku’s blade glinting dangerously in the daylight.  Zoro almost felt bad for Smoker, though he understood that the marines were just doing their jobs, and the pirates had to do theirs in retaliation.</p><p><br/>As he charged towards the blade wielding captain, he caught sight of Robin, arms across her chest and fabricated limbs sprouting fro a group of marines that was trying to corner her against the door to the aquarium lounge.  With a sickening crunch, their bodies twisted in an unnatural way, slumping to the ground and clearing her path as she rushed forward to back up Nami.  The navigator was swinging her Sorcery Clima Takt, summoning Zeus to fill the skies with an ominous black cloud, directing the archaeologist to use her Devil Fruit powers to push away oncoming attackers.  Together, Zoro knew the two of them could herd the majority of the marines into Zeus’s range without jeopardizing the safety of the rest of the crew.  </p><p><br/>As his swords clashed against Tashigi’s with a screech that resonated deep within his restless and antsy soul, he felt the shit cook rush past him, skipping over his head as he sky-walked over to assist Chopper and Usopp.  The former was in his Kung Fu point, darting in between a large green growth that had sprouted on the lawn thanks to the latter, sending a powerful hoof to the face of those tangled in the sniper’s vines.   </p><p><br/>“Roronoa!  I’m taking you down this time,” Tashigi screeched, swinging her sword towards his side.  With ease, he blocked her attack, lunging forward and beginning their tango.  The rhythmic clanging of swords provided a comforting soundtrack, and Zoro bared his teeth against the hilt of Wado, snarling a challenge to his opponent.  </p><p><br/>As he pushed her back towards the nearest banister with a flurry of slashes that were just barely blocked, a canon ball hit the side of the <em>Sunny</em>.  A plume of smoke rose up from the wound, obscuring his vision and making him grumble in irritation.  Could they have one damn fight without a smoky battlefield? This was, like, the third time.  It hindered his hunt, and the ferocious animal within him was not happy waiting for the thick airborne substance to clear in order to snag his prey.  </p><p><br/>He tapped into his observation haki in order to lash out at Tashigi, and, due to her distraction from the smoke, he was able to land a far from fatal blow on her leg, disarming her and rendering her unable to continue fighting.  There was no use killing her.  He really didn’t <em>hate</em> facing her on occasion.  </p><p><br/>There were two simultaneous cries, and Zoro felt his blood run cold.  A chill ran up his spine as he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the smoke, sterling eye frantically scanning the ship for the two people who required assistance.</p><p><br/>He was not surprised when he was met with the sight of Áine trying to fight off five, much larger marines.  She was falling back, her back inching closer and closer to the railing on the other side of the ship.  In a few moments, she would be overpowered and in an awful lot of danger.  </p><p><br/>He <em>was</em> surprised to see Robin rocking backwards on the same banister, having been pushed off balance by a strange marine while occupied executing a handful of soldiers with her powers.  Her face was one of surprise, panic flashing through her crystalline irises as her perfect lips were shaped into an alarmed<em> “O”</em> as she was caught off guard.</p><p><br/>There was absolutely no hesitation as he rushed forwards towards the woman he loved, slicing down anyone who got in his way.<br/>Her arms unraveled from her chest as she tilted back on the white wooden surface, legs lifting into the air as she lost the fight against gravity.  </p><p>In a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, Zoro watched as she disappeared over the side of the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big oof for Aine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rush of the air against her back as she tumbled over the edge of the ship pushed Robin’s adrenaline into over drive.</p>
<p><br/>Acting before she could even think, she crossed her arms across her chest, summoning twin chains of pale limbs from the very spot where she had lost her balance.  The fabricated arms clung to each other, forearms bursting forth from palms, wrapping around her wrists and holding her just above sea level.  She was certain that if she were to stretch out her legs, the salty water would lap at the tip of her shoes.  </p>
<p><br/>She was okay.  She hadn’t plummeted into the blue depths.  </p>
<p><br/>If she was going to drown, she would have much preferred it an hour ago.  Surrounded by the coral reefs, a soft <em>pop!</em> ushering in their group’s demise would have been far more romantic.  A group of infamous pirates brought down by a bubble.  Just the thought brought a morbid smile to her lips.</p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately, the amount of core and arm strength it was requiring to hold her arms crossed tightly over her chest despite hanging by her wrists was inconceivable, and the painful warmth that tremored through her spasming muscles told her she had to act fast.  Carefully, she began to pull herself up the side of the ship, allowing the ghostly arms to sink into the side of <em>Sunny</em>.  As the limbs retracted, bringing her closer and closer to the railing above, Robin grit her teeth and summoned all of her strength to keep upright.  </p>
<p><br/>She let out a sigh of relief the moment she was close enough to grab onto the banister, despite the battle raging on board the very ship she considered to be ‘safe’.  The fabricated arms vanished in a burst of petals as she untangled her arms from her chest and latched onto the white wooden railing.  Her fingernails dug into the painted surface as she pulled herself up over the side and back onto <em>Sunny’s</em> lawn.  </p>
<p><br/>Zoro skidded to a stop, inches away from her.  </p>
<p><br/>His breath was coming in short pants around the hilt of the sword he held in his mouth, as if he had sprinted over to her the moment he had heard her shout of surprise.  Of course, she could tell by the panic in his sterling eye and the tightness in his jaw that that had most definitely been the case.  </p>
<p><br/>She smirked.  He was frazzled, concern rendering him unaware of his surroundings.  </p>
<p><br/>Bullets rocketed through the air, slightly faster than the canon balls that missed their target, sending large waves smacking against the <em>Thousand Sunny</em>, rocking the very ground on which they stood.  There was the salty breeze of sea water in the air, tangled in the harsh metallic scent of swords and knives and blood, as well as the acrid burning of gunpowder.  </p>
<p><br/>War cries bounced off wooden walls, shouts of pain were muffled by blood soaked grass.  Swords clashed against haki hardened feet and fists.  Projectiles ricocheted off rubbery skin.  Weapons were swapped for heads in a translucent blue dome.  Boots shuffled towards a distracted and unsuspecting swordsman.</p>
<p><br/>Lifting her arms across her chest once more, she heard the crack of the marine’s spine before they could even point their gun in Zoro’s direction.  </p>
<p><br/>“I can take care of myself, Swordsman-san,” She chuckled in her velvety alto, amusement coursing through her as her anxious crewmate spun around in surprise.</p>
<p><br/>“Huh? Wha-?” He blubbered as he stared down at the fallen soldier at his heels, their body curled unnaturally and their eyes glazed over with pain.  His eye darted back and forth between the body and Robin, and she could have sworn she saw admiration glowing deep within the steely iris.  </p>
<p><br/>He fixed his gaze on her once he was centered in the moment, swinging his right arm out to slash another marine who threw himself towards the first mate of the pirates, falsely assuming he was an easy target. He did not break eye contact with Robin the entire time.<br/>She felt her heart quicken in her chest.  She did not recognize the way he looked at her.  She knew his gaze of affection, of lust, of want.</p>
<p> This was something different, and the longer they stared at each other, the warmer she began to feel.  </p>
<p><br/>Then, moving slowly, deliberately, Zoro closed the short distance between them, sheathing two of his swords and leaving one gripped in his left hand.  Wrapping his right arm around Robin’s torso, he fisted the soft fabric of her sundress, pulling her against his chest.  </p>
<p><br/>Before she could even comprehend what was happening, his lips were on hers.  </p>
<p><br/>Once her mind caught up with her body, she found she had melted into his embrace, palms across the large scar that ran across his torso.  His skin was rough, uneven, yet so soft, so warm, not unlike the man beneath.  His lips moved deftly along with hers, leading as much as he was being led.  He tasted of steel and leather and blood, of natural instinct, of the battlefield, and she loved it.  </p>
<p><br/>She could feel their confidence, blooming out like a flower opening its petals to the sky, daring anyone to take their sunshine away.  They would not let some measly marines sully this moment.  </p>
<p><br/>Removing her hands from the handsome swordsman’s chest just long enough to conjure up two massive legs to stomp down on the stray soldiers that believed they were too preoccupied to notice their attempt to surround them, Robin smiled into the kiss.  They were foolish to believe that such an act would weaken them.  In fact, it only made them stronger.</p>
<p><br/>Zoro growled as he felt her lips twist upwards, nipping affectionately at her lower lip at the same time that he lashed out with his sword, attacking another marine without even opening his eye.  </p>
<p><br/>She let her hands wander up to his neck, slender fingers tracing the veins that throbbed with his increased heart beat.  While one hand buried itself in the cropped minty locks, the other gently caressed his pierced earlobe, serenading them with a pretty chime from the dangling earrings.  He gasped appreciatively at her touch, moving his lips away from hers to place them on her neck, nuzzling the spot that he had grazed with his mouth.</p>
<p><br/>A shiver rolled up her spin, her skin erupting into goosebumps, as she watched him pull away to kick an incoming marine on the right, spinning his blade towards the opponent and burying it in the foolish soldier’s chest.  Robin giggled, summoning a cage of arms over them, giving them just enough time and protection for her to lean against his heaving chest, placing a simple, delicate kiss on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>“I believe our crew needs us,” She mused, her breath mingling with that of the swordsman, “Wouldn’t want to ruin the moment with a grave injury to our captain.”</p>
<p><br/>“Luf can take that smoky son of a bitch,” Zoro scoffed, a dazzling grin showing off his sharp white teeth.  Regardless of his words, he stepped away from the archaeologist, unsheathing his other swords and preparing himself for the battle that still raged beyond the phantom limb barrier.</p>
<p><br/> With her signature lilting chime, she watched, amused, as he raced towards his captain the moment the pop of petals had cleared from his line of sight.  She felt no fear, no concern, as he vanished in a haze of white smoke and shouted curses.  He would be fine.  </p>
<p><br/> Keeping her arms firmly over her chest, she began to make her way across the lawn, disabling the soldiers that threw themselves at her.  She made quick work of them, completely unfazed by the quantity that continued to leap from the deck of the warships onto the <em>Sunny</em>.  There was a finite amount of marines that could be thrown their way, and she suspected that is Vice Admiral Smoker possessed at least one brain cell, he would surrender and retreat relatively soon, in order to save the majority of his troops from being disposed by the Straw Hat Pirates.</p>
<p><br/> The rumble of thunder sounded above her as a flash of lightning illuminated a man who crept up on her blind spot.  Robin shot Nami an appreciative grin.  A bulbous plant bounced various opponents into the air, making them vulnerable targets for Sanji to take out while he scooted through the sky.  Chopper’s Kung Fu point shattered the bodies rendered frozen by Brook’s sword.  Franky’s nipple lights shone through the haze Smoker had created around their captain, twin spotlights tailing the Vice Admiral as he swerved and dodged Luffy and Zoro’s attacks. </p>
<p><br/> They worked so well together.  They were a unit, a well-oiled machine.</p>
<p><br/> <em>Nakama</em>.</p>
<p><br/> As she pinned down a rather large grunt with little to no effort, she caught sight of Áine fighting a smaller marine, darting around his blows.  Though she still seemed rather clumsy, it was clear that her training was helping, and she successfully stabbed the soldier in the chest moments later.  However, when three men rounded on her, a translucent blue dome encased them, teleporting two thirds of her opponents to the upper deck, where Law swung Kikoku towards them with practiced skill.</p>
<p><br/> Robin grimaced.  It must be such a pain to babysit her all the time.  </p>
<p><br/> She was glad it was no longer their problem. </p>
<p><br/> A loud cry rang out across the lawn as a battered Smoker hollered at his troops to retreat.  It was just as Robin had predicted.  Tashigi was pulling herself to her feet, clutching the wound in her thigh, clearly unable to continue fighting.  The mass amount of uninjured marines grabbed their comrades, slinging arms over shoulders and hauling limp bodies towards the safety of the marine warships.  Luffy would let them go.   There was no use pursuing them.  The Vice Admiral simply cared more about the lives of his men and his captain than arresting the Straw Hats.  Besides, there would be other opportunities.</p>
<p> As the three warships sailed off into the distance, the typical clean up began as Sanji retreated to the galley to prepare some sort of snack to replenish his captain’s stamina.  Chopper made his rounds, though most of the crew seemed unaffected by the fight.  To put it simply, after the ordeals that were Dressrosa and Whole Cake, they were used to threats far worse than mere marines.  </p>
<p><br/> Once the lawn was rinsed and clean, all minor injuries were treated, and Franky had made note of all the repairs that needed to be done, the crew began to disperse.  Most of the group bee-lined for the kitchen, tired and hungry and ready for a bite to eat and a cold drink.  Robin, on the other hand, had more pressing matters.</p>
<p><br/> She made straight for the upper deck, acknowledging the concern that had bubbled in her chest, though reluctant to humor it with unnecessary worrying.  If her flowers had been trampled in the fight, then she would simply have to plant more.  There was no use crying over spilt milk.  She had plenty of seeds in the women’s quarters.  </p>
<p><br/> However, the sight that greeted her eyes was far from what she had expected.  </p>
<p><br/> The little garden was in pristine condition, not unlike the state of Usopp’s pop greens and Nami’s tangerine trees.  It was quite possible that the sniper had spent the majority of the battle guarding the area, as it was close to his ammo supply, and she knew he would never allow anybody to destroy his kind-of-girlfriend’s treasure.  </p>
<p><br/> She supposed her surprise was unwarranted, then, as she should have expected Usopp to protect their various flora, until she noticed that the soil beneath the stems of her flowers was moist and freshly watered.  </p>
<p><br/> Confused, she checked on the status of the soil in Usopp’s garden, to find it dry and in need of some attention.  </p>
<p><br/>Returning to hers, she crouched down to examine each and every petal and leaf for signs of damage, murmuring in a soothing tone.  It was true what they said; plants thrived when you spoke to them, and she could imagine they were probably distressed if someone had been messing with them.  She was certain she had not watered her plants pre-marine squabble, for she had been planning on waiting until they had breached the surface.  </p>
<p><br/> “Don’t worry, they’re okay.”</p>
<p><br/> Robin did not startle at the sound of the swordsman’s voice.  She had an inkling that it had been him all along.  </p>
<p><br/> Shooting a smile, packed with comprehension, over her shoulder, she invited him to join her by the flowers.  He understood her gesture, stepping forward and handing her a steaming cup of coffee while he took a swig of the sake bottle gripped in his other hand. </p>
<p><br/> “Thank you for checking on them, Swordsman-san,” She nodded, gripping the warm beverage tightly between her palms as she sat down on the lounge chair nearby.  She would have to wait for the liquid to cool before taking a sip.  She could already feel the caffeine breathing life into her aching body.</p>
<p><br/> Just because they had won the outmatched fight, didn’t mean that she wasn’t exhausted.</p>
<p><br/> “It’s no problem,” He shrugged, a faint blush creeping across his nose as he stiffly sat at the edge of the elongated chair. He tried to bury his face behind the bottle of sake, though Robin found the blush extremely charming.  He was awfully handsome.</p>
<p><br/> Her eyes darting to the large bandage wrapped around the exposed part of his upper chest, peeking through his forest green cloak, she asked softly, “Were you injured?”</p>
<p><br/> “Took a jitte to the pectoral,” He chuckled, the amusement in his steely eye evaporating any bit of worry that had begun to root itself in the pit of her stomach, “Just a nasty bruise.”</p>
<p><br/> “Would have been a lot more painful if you were a Devil Fruit user,” She mused, tentatively raising her mug to her lips.  She softly blew on the dark beverage, attempting to cool the surface the slightest bit before taking a sip.</p>
<p><br/> She didn’t bother to stop the satisfied sigh that she exhaled as her eyes fluttered closed.  Sanji had crafted her favourite blend, despite the inconvenience of it due to the careful selection of beans that had to be measured from various bags of different origins.  He always knew how to balance the deep earthy notes with a hint of cocoa.  </p>
<p><br/> When she opened her eyes after swallowing the glorious first sip, she found Zoro watching her intently.  There was anticipation in his silver eye, a certain nervous glimmer that sparked as she lowered the mug in her hands.  </p>
<p><br/> She let the aftermath of the flavours roll over her tongue, picking up a hint of tobacco and roasted citrus.  Tilting her head to the side, she pondered, “I’m impressed you were able to tolerate Sanji long enough to perfect this brew, Swordsman-san.”</p>
<p><br/> The blush was back, though he seemed to straighten at her praise, puffing out his chest while his lips twitched up into a smirk.  “Let him know that I best him in making coffee, won’t you?” He asked, his teeth glinting hungrily as if he was already ready to dish out the insults that had piled up while he had been learning how to brew Robin’s coffee.  </p>
<p><br/> “Now, now, I would rather not go about spreading lies,” She narrowed her eyes teasingly at Zoro, giggling at the offended expression that clouded his face.</p>
<p><br/> “Hey!  I thought you said I perfected it!”</p>
<p><br/> “But so has Sanji,” She countered, reveling in the sight of the angry vein that appeared on his forehead.</p>
<p><br/> He took a swig of his sake before grumbling, “Shit cook won’t see what’s coming.  I’ll kick his ass.”</p>
<p><br/> She could see the gears turning in his head.  He had an idea, and she had full faith that he would surpass Sanji in a relatively short matter of time.  When he put his mind to something, he got it done.  His actions the last few weeks proved her point.  </p>
<p><br/> They sat quietly, Robin watching him get increasingly flustered by her curious stare as he distracted himself with the sake bottle in his hands.  </p>
<p><br/> “Luffy wants to have a banquet tonight,” Zoro murmured.</p>
<p><br/> Robin responded with a good natured grin, “Naturally, our captain is wise to take advantage of the calm waters.”</p>
<p><br/> He nodded, “Returning to the New World is cause for celebration.”</p>
<p><br/> “There is more than one thing to celebrate tonight,” She could feel the smile in her voice, the tightness of her words as giddiness clung to her vocal chords.  </p>
<p><br/> He grunted bashfully in response, lifting a large hand to run it through his hair, “Couldn’t help myself.  You were just so… <em>wow</em>.” </p>
<p><br/> “I appreciate the compliment, as well as your intentions when I was put into a dangerous situation.”</p>
<p><br/> “It wasn’t too much, was it?” There was the slightest hint of worry in his gaze.</p>
<p><br/> She shook her head, wishing to ease him of his concerns, “In fact, I believed it was rather… <em>badass</em>.”</p>
<p><br/> He chuckled, proceeding to procure his book on swordsmanship from the sash that held his blades in place.  He must have grabbed it from the bunks before fetching their beverages from the galley.  In turn, she freed one hand from her mug to retrieve her reading material from the side table next to the lounge chair.  </p>
<p><br/> They fell into their routine silence, the only noise to be heard was the rustle of turning pages and the slosh of liquid as the mug and bottle were lifted to and from respective lips.  </p>
<p><br/> Zoro was hunched over where he sat at the edge of the chair, book open across his thighs and his head suspended by his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.  The flowing fabric of his thin coat was inches away from the tips of her shoes.  If she stretched her legs, she was certain that she would be able to nudge the man, to get his attention. It did not look like the most comfortable of positions, though Robin knew better than to ask him why he didn’t move.  </p>
<p><br/> If he wanted to sit there and read with her, then he wanted to sit there and read with her.  The swordsman did not partake in activities he had no interest in. </p>
<p><br/> It was one of the many things she admired about the man before her. </p>
<p><br/> Zoro was honest.  Zoro was loyal.  Zoro fought for his dream, for his captain, for those he loved.  There was more depth to him than others gave him credit for, and that was shown by his constant quest to better himself physically, mentally, and emotionally.  He was always striving to be more, for himself and for others, to obtain the ability to give his Nakama the version of himself that he felt they deserved – the best.  </p>
<p><br/> The man was never one to judge on preferences or past experiences.  He did not care how much trauma was etched across skin, or how many scars littered the psyche.  He simply valued who a person was at their core, who they were striving to be.</p>
<p><br/> Of course, Robin was aware that his distrust of her when she first joined the crew had less to do with herself as a person, and more to do with her previous affiliation posing a direct threat to his captain.  He didn’t linger on the past, no, but he was also smart enough to regard context and how it would affect those he had vowed to protect.  Once she had proven herself loyal to the crew, he had never doubted her again.</p>
<p><br/> He didn’t care that she had made mistakes.  He didn’t judge her for the decisions she had made when she had felt she had no other choice.  He liked her for who she was deep down, for her genuine interests, for her morbid curiosity, for the way her brain functioned like a romanticized horror story – all hopeful beginnings and tragic ends.</p>
<p><br/> Perhaps he was the ying to her yang, for she couldn’t help but think that he was a rather negative optimist while she was a positive pessimist.</p>
<p><br/> Yes, she was quite fond of the swordsman.  </p>
<p><br/> Time moved swiftly while she was reading.  She was aware of the movements of her crew around her, though paid them no mind as she buried herself into her book.  The protagonist had made her choice in the trashy love triangle, and Robin found herself hoping that the third wheel would find some sort of happiness.  They were better than that terrible woman, anyway. </p>
<p><br/> By the time she reached a suitable place to pause, the sun had begun to set, casting the <em>Sunny</em> in rays of gold and washing out the vibrant colours of the ship in a warm sepia tone.  There were no clouds in the sky, telling her that it was okay to leave her book out on the side table for the foreseeable future.  If it started to rain, she would simply have to remember to retrieve her reading material before it got soaked.  </p>
<p><br/> Placing the leather bound story on the little table next to her garden, Robin made her way down the stairs towards the lawn.  The sight ahead of her caught her slightly by surprise.  She had been so wrapped up in the romance of her book that she had forgotten about the captain’s banquet.  </p>
<p><br/> A long wooden picnic table – that she assumed Franky had whipped up with a moment’s notice – sat in the middle of the deck, various gas lanterns scattered across the surface.  The lights flickered off the ceramic plates and silver utensils that Sanji had set on either side of the table, casting the setting in an inviting glow.  </p>
<p><br/> As she stepped onto the soft grass, Chopper and Luffy scurried past with a shout of joy, just as Sanji kicked open the door of the galley, balancing large platters of food on his forearms, wrists, fingers, and even the top of his head.  The trays wobbled precariously, though the cook seemed confident in his abilities, sauntering calmly over to the table with light steps, as if he wasn’t weighed down by the mass amounts of food he was delivering.  Zoro was close behind, one arm filled with bottles of sake and wine, while the other hoisted a barrel of beer over his shoulder.  </p>
<p><br/> Usopp tripped over his feet as he rushed over to their meal, Nami giggling as she watched him from the seat she had taken at the table.  Robin was sure it was no coincidence that he chose to sit next to the pretty navigator, despite there being many other seats available.  Franky quickly crafted a chair to place at the end of the table – specifically for their captain, and Luffy wasted no time plopping down into it.  Brook placed a Tone Dial next to his spot on the bench, filling the atmosphere with a lively tune he had most definitely recorded for this very occasion.</p>
<p> Law and Áine were the last to arrive, and understandably so – as the latter seemed nervous, stepping lightly behind her partner as he quietly made his way over to the group.  He wore a guarded expression, which was no surprise.  Of course, tensions were high after the conversation the violet-haired girl had tried to have with their captain that morning.  If it were up to Robin, the two wouldn’t have been invited to dinner in the first place after the amount of disrespect they had displayed, but she knew that both Luffy and Sanji would never stand for anyone going hungry on the <em>Sunny</em>.   Feeding Law, she could at least understand, as he was an important ally (bait for Kaido maybe?), though she could not help but entertain the thought of Áine getting slashed to pieces by the marines that had been closing in on her right before Robin herself had fallen overboard.  Her boyfriend must have come to her rescue.  </p>
<p><br/> At least, they were not oblivious to the clear hostility manifesting through avoidance, and the two opted to leave the Straw Hats to their banquet, retreating to the insides of the ship with nothing but a quick ‘thank you’ to Sanji.  </p>
<p><br/> The atmosphere loosened considerably once the two Heart Pirates had disappeared.  Brook began to play some music, strumming his guitar as he tapped his foot against a tambourine that rested on the ground.  Luffy was quick to drag Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper into an interesting sort of dance that required all of their hands to be connected.  Nami watched with clear amusement, hollering encouragement as Franky dragged a clearly unimpressed Zoro onto the dancefloor.  Franky struck poses in the center of the circle created by the other members, nudging the swordsman to accompany him.  The latter simply chugged his mug of sake in a desperate attempt to ignore what was happening around him.  </p>
<p><br/> Robin giggled as she watched Zoro attempt to slink away from the group, just to have Usopp break the circle and grab the swordsman’s wrist.  The sniper flung him towards Luffy, who was quick to incorporate him into their strange, oddly practiced dance, swapping him out with Usopp and forcing him along with their movements.  Nami squealed with delight at the concept of Zoro being forced to dance, bounding over to the group and leaping onto the swordsman’s back.  She clung to him as he swayed awkwardly along with the music, led by Luffy on one side and Chopper on the other.  Robin had never seen his cheeks so red.  </p>
<p><br/> Usopp let out a breathy chuckle as he plopped down on the bench next to Robin, who was gently thrumming her fingers on her wine glass.</p>
<p><br/> “Oi, Robin,” His dark eyes flickered with excitement as he spewed, “What’s the easiest way to make a glow worm happy?”</p>
<p><br/> She waited, watching him expectantly.</p>
<p><br/> “Cut off its tail – it’ll be <em>de</em>lighted!” He waggled his fingers as if they were shotguns, winking at her goofily.</p>
<p><br/> She burst into laughter, wheezing, “Aha, a <em>worm</em> is capable of crippling self-esteem issues stemming from its unique body chemistry!  So funny!”</p>
<p><br/> “Well, no, that isn’t the joke…” Usopp blinked, his expression a mix of confusion and concern.  </p>
<p><br/> Robin wasn’t sure why he had paled.  She always laughed at his jokes.  They were the best.  </p>
<p><br/> The sniper’s eyes fell on Nami as she jumped off of Zoro’s back, tangling her fingers in Sanji’s and Luffy’s as she joined their little circle.  Brook hollered for everyone to sing along as he reached the final chorus of this particular tune.  His dancing audience obeyed, save for the disgruntled swordsman who simply wanted to refill his mug with more alcohol.  Robin found herself clapping along with the jangling tambourine, a small smile on her face.  Watching her Nakama never failed to fill her insides with a comforting warmth, not unlike how she would feel after a couple glasses of wine, though much stronger.  Perhaps that was the best way to put it, after all.  She felt as though she was drunk off the energy and love that surrounded her.  </p>
<p><br/> “How do you do it?” Usopp asked, his voice surprisingly strained.</p>
<p><br/> Robin turned her head ever so slightly, enough to see the expression echoed in the profile of the sniper’s face, “How do I do what exactly?”</p>
<p><br/> His lips twitched into an uncertain frown, his eyes never leaving the vibrant red head as she twirled around the posing cyborg.  “I just…” He paused, shook his head, and started over, “How do you know if someone has really moved on from someone else?”</p>
<p><br/> “Ah,” Robin mused, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table, “Is this regarding our dear navigator?”</p>
<p><br/> He blushed violently, waving his hands across his face anxiously as he blabbered, “No! I mean, yes?  I mean, how do you know?!”</p>
<p><br/> She chuckled at his naivety, “Oh dear.  It seems she has not told you that she speaks to me openly about your <em>relationship</em>.”</p>
<p><br/> She didn’t have the heart to tell him that every single being onboard the ship had figured out their arrangement to some extent.  Even Luffy, and that said a lot.</p>
<p><br/> “Dammit Nami!” He groaned, nose red as a tomato, “Some warning would have been nice.  It’s just… I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p><br/> “And is that because of the princess of Alabasta?  Or because of the Miss Kaya you speak of?”</p>
<p><br/> “Both?” Usopp sighed heavily, “She…”</p>
<p><br/> The hesitation was clear as he twiddled his thumbs, brow furrowed as if flipping through a mental dictionary for the right word.  When the silence stretched on between them, Robin felt it best to reassure the young man, murmuring, “You can talk to me, Usopp.  It’s okay.”</p>
<p><br/> “She told me that she’s developing feelings for me, that she doesn’t think she wants to be with Vivi anymore.  She said she wants to be with me, you know, more than just… uh, fuck buddies?”</p>
<p><br/> “And how did you feel about that?  That must have taken a lot of guts for her to say.”</p>
<p><br/> “Yeah, but Nami’s a badass.  She can do anything she puts her mind to,” A soft smile pulled at his lips as he gazed at their fiery friend across the lawn.</p>
<p><br/> “That doesn’t answer the question,” Robin teased, eyes narrowing knowingly.</p>
<p><br/> “I… I liked it, when she asked me if I wanted us to be more.  I liked it a lot,” He admitted, and the flushed tint returned to his skin, “But, she was so adamant before that we weren’t going to get romantically involved, because she wanted to be with Vivi.  And oh man, <em>Kaya</em>.”</p>
<p><br/> She remained silent, watching him carefully and nodding her head to show that she was listening.  </p>
<p><br/> “I guess things are changing,” He continued, turning his face away in embarrassment as he muttered, “I think about Nami all the time now.  I… I don’t think about Kaya.  And that makes me a terrible person, right?  I mean, she did so much for us, for me, and I really thought she was going to be the one I’d come home to after this grand adventure.  But now…”</p>
<p><br/> Robin spoke softly, “But now you’re not so sure.”</p>
<p><br/> Usopp nodded, “And then, what if Nami regrets her decision?  What if she just thinks she cares more about me because of our activities?  What if she truly loves Vivi, and choosing me instead will be a terrible mistake that haunts her forever?  What if she’s choosing me for <em>convenience</em>?  How do I know that she really means it when she says she doesn’t feel that way about Vivi anymore?”</p>
<p><br/> Oh boy.  Usopp had clearly come to her for a very obvious reason.  </p>
<p><br/> She hummed in understanding, taking a sip of the glass of wine she had nearly forgotten about before musing, “First of all, you’re not a terrible person.  People change.  It’s an integral part of growing up.  And that isn’t to say that you never loved Kaya, that you don’t appreciate all she did for you in Syrup Village.  It is simply apparent that you now have a deeper understanding of the type of relationship you desire, a different connection with a different person. Besides, I believe Nami mentioned that you never expressed your emotions to Kaya, just as our navigator neglected to do so with the princess, correct?”</p>
<p><br/> He nodded, shame and guilt flashing across his features.</p>
<p><br/> “Then you have no obligations to Kaya other than friendship.  If you do truly believe that your heart is telling you to be with Nami, then all that is stopping you is your fear that she isn’t over Vivi.”</p>
<p><br/> “So, how do you know?  How do you do it?” He pressed, uncertainty swimming in his irises. </p>
<p><br/> She giggled, “You don’t know.  You simply have to trust.”</p>
<p><br/> “Huh?”</p>
<p><br/> “It’s all about trust and open communication, Usopp,” Robin explained, “There are certain signs of course – whether the person interacts with the other party as often, or at all, whether their past feelings affect how they function in their day to day life, etcetera – but the real root of it is whether you’re willing to trust that the person is telling the truth.  If they are promising that they want to be with you, and putting in the effort required to convince you of such claims, you can evaluate whether it is worth taking the risk to trust them or not.  What could happen if you choose to believe them?  You could end up with a broken heart and trust issues – that is certainly a likely outcome.”</p>
<p><br/> “Sounds real promising, Robin,” Usopp blanched.</p>
<p> “However, it is equally possible that you find they were indeed being honest, and you can enjoy a complex relationship that was founded on so much more than physical attraction, one that grew from having painful heart-to-hearts with oneself, from suffering through the process of letting go to embrace a more desirable future.”</p>
<p><br/>  “So… you’re just trusting that Zoro is being honest with you?” Usopp asked, eyes flitting over to the swordsman, who didn’t seem nearly as reluctant to dance as before, though his face said otherwise.  </p>
<p><br/> “He is an honest man,” She smiled as Zoro’s observation haki evidently let him know he was being watched, and he shot her a look over his shoulder, “He has never given me any reason to doubt it.”</p>
<p><br/> Zoro sauntered over to the two at the picnic table, grabbing the sake bottle from the surface and chugging it until it was empty.  Usopp rolled his eyes.  Robin giggled. </p>
<p><br/> He pulled the bottle away with a smack of his lips, exhaling in satisfaction.  Placing the empty vessel on the table, he eyed Robin thoughtfully, before extending a hand.  Usopp practically leapt to his feet in surprise as Zoro rumbled, “Wanna dance?”</p>
<p><br/> “It would be my pleasure,” She smiled, placing her hand in his much larger palm, allowing him to lead her towards the makeshift dancefloor at the side of the lawn.  He was warm.  He was strong.  He was Zoro.</p>
<p><br/> She watched over her shoulder as Usopp stared, jaw agape at the swordsman who had now decided to <em>willingly</em> participate in dancing.  She thought absently that the sniper would benefit from thinking less.  No good would come from incessant worrying, and she simply wanted him to be happy.  She wanted all of her Nakama to be happy.</p>
<p><br/> “Hey, what kind of tea is hardest to swallow?” She called out to Usopp over her shoulder.</p>
<p><br/> “What?” His brow furrowed in clear confusion.</p>
<p><br/> “Reali<em>ty</em>!” She answered, laughing heartily as Zoro spun her to his chest.</p>
<p><br/> She didn’t miss his frustrated cry of, “SO YOU’VE BEEN GETTING THE JOKES THIS WHOLE TIME?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoping the ZoRobin is coming along okay!<br/>Thank you all for reading :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW WARNING:<br/>includes light scar worship and choking because it's Law, like, c'mon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I <em>have</em> to wear these?”</p><p><br/> “Yes, they are the crew uniform.”</p><p><br/> “You’re not wearing them.”</p><p><br/> “I am the captain.”</p><p><br/> Áine huffed, slumping her shoulders forward in an exaggerated motion.  She moved her ukulele off of her lap for one moment, to slide her arms and shoulders out of the oversized white coveralls, revealing a yellow tank top underneath.  She shrugged the thick fabric off her torso, tying the emptied sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist, so that her bottom half was still clad in the uniform.  She pulled the strap of her instrument back around her torso, returning to strumming her favourite chord progression.  She hummed softly under her breath.</p><p><br/> Lifting her eyes to meet the golden gaze that bore into her from the desk pushed against the wall of the captain’s quarters of the <em>Polar Tang</em>, she let her melody die out, leaning back on palms that she buried in the soft blankets of the queen sized bed in the center of the room.  </p><p><br/> “What?  I’m still wearing them.  It’s just so damn hot in here.”</p><p><br/> Law dropped his glare to the clipboard in his hands.  He was leaning against the wooden desk, perusing papers that detailed all he had missed with his slender fingers.  Áine quite liked the way he would occasionally lift his hand to his mouth, his tongue swiftly darting between perfect lips to dampen the tip of a finger when he wished to flip to the next page.  He was so focused, so still and so serious, and yet there was this relaxed aura that floated around him, filling the room with the clear relief that he had been safely reunited with his crew.  </p><p><br/> Áine believed she would never tire from watching him, from studying his idiosyncrasies and his little habits. </p><p><br/> She was just about to continue playing when he mused in a low voice, “Just wait until we’re submerged.  It certainly gets stuffy.”</p><p><br/> “And you thought that thick full body coveralls were the best choice for a uniform?” She teased, reaching up to tie her violet locks in a ribbon.</p><p><br/> “No one else complains,” He muttered, though his eyes flashed with affection as he placed the clipboard back on the desk.  He crossed his arms across his chest, his gaze wandering around his quarters, a somewhat wistful expression on his face.</p><p><br/> He glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall, at the series of sweaters hanging in the closet.  He stared at the door to the ensuite bathroom, at the fluffy grey rug, at the iron bed frame with the comfortable mattress and the messy pile of blankets.  His eyes passed over the well worn upholstery of the black armchair next to the little desk, over the variety of books crammed into the bookshelf that took up three quarters of a wall.</p><p><br/>Then, he looked at her.</p><p><br/> “Are you happy to be back on the sub?” She asked, her voice softening to show that she was ready to listen if he had anything that he wished to share.  Something had changed in that brief moment during which he was taking everything in, like a switch had been flipped.  She could feel it.  The air was no longer relaxed.</p><p><br/> He nodded once, a curt movement of his head, “I missed it.  I missed my crew.”</p><p><br/> She hummed in understanding, waiting for him to continue.  She was getting rather good at reading him.  Despite his even expression, his yellow eyes seemed distant and his jaw was clenched.  There was more that he wanted to say.  </p><p><br/> “I suppose being here reminds me of just how lonely I felt,” He sighed, lifting a tattooed hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “It’s almost as if this room is haunted by the ghost of myself.”</p><p><br/> He started to tap his foot.  His free hand clenched into a tight fist.  He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth.</p><p><br/> “Hey,” She soothed, recognizing that he was about to fall into a downward spiral of self-deprecation and chilling memories, “Come here?”</p><p><br/> She rose from the bed, taking light steps over to him.  Sliding one hand around his fist, she lifted the other to gently pry it from his face.  There were two red marks in the shape of his fingernails on either side of his bridge.  She bit her tongue.  He no doubt felt how he had dug his fingers into his skin.  He did not need an oblivious gasp to draw attention to his actions.</p><p><br/>She placed his hand on her shoulder, snaking her arm around his waist and letting go of his fist to rest her palm on his chest, a reassuring gesture that she was there to support him.  His breathing was irregular, his ribcage shuddering with every exhale.  </p><p><br/>He did not open his eyes, though he allowed Áine to lead him over to the bed, stumbling blindly by her side as she guided him to the mound of comforting fabrics.  </p><p><br/>When he sat down on the edge of the mattress, she draped a particularly fluffy blanket over his shoulders, wrapping it around his frame.  She made sure that his back and lap were covered by the textile, and she led his fingers to the soft faux fur in front of him.  He wrapped the fabric up in his fist.  She knew the texture reminded him of Bepo.</p><p><br/>Then, took a seat next to him.  Returning her attention to the ukulele that hung from her torso, plucking at the strings ever so gently, making only the slightest bit of sound.  She hummed along to the pretty twang of the instrument, trying her best not to overwhelm him with noise.  She kept it light and soft and sweet.  </p><p><br/>It was a melody Law was fond of, a lullaby from the North Blue. </p><p><br/>As she reached the end of the song, she noticed how his grip on the blanket had eased, how his breathing was steady and his jaw was loose.  He had turned his head to the side, watching her with golden eyes, clear and alert and flashing curiously.  </p><p><br/> “I never told you that one is my favourite,” He murmured, resting his scruffy chin in his palm as he hunched over, elbows on his knees.</p><p> <br/> Áine shrugged, “I would be a pretty terrible musician if I couldn’t figure out what songs my boyfriend liked.”</p><p><br/> <em>Boyfriend</em>.</p><p><br/> She still hadn’t gotten used to the word.  It had been even more strange to hear Law refer to her as his girlfriend.  </p><p><br/> The <em>Thousand Sunny</em> had reunited with the <em>Polar Tang</em> two days after their encounter with the G-5, saddling up next to the yellow submarine on the banks of a relatively small tropical island by the name of Elios.  Nami and Robin had done their due diligence when approaching the landmass, flipping through encyclopedias and history books to pull up any accessible information on the island.  When they had alerted the rest of the pirates that there was no Navy base located ashore, it was decided that Elios would be an appropriate pit stop for a couple of days before continuing to Wano.   </p><p><br/>There had been no sign of other pirate ships, and the harbour-front market teeming with waving locals had appeared inviting, as if they were used to crews stopping by.  It wasn’t common for pirates to be greeted by such friendly faces, and Áine had frowned at the realization that they had probably never experienced a pillaging.   She hoped the island’s luck would continue, for the sake of the villagers and the peaceful travelers who were to visit after the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates.  </p><p><br/>The island had everything they needed.  The thick jungle that lined the sandy banks of the beach was calling to Chopper, clearly full of various herbs and plants that the little doctor could add to his stores.  The main strip into the center of the island was lined by restaurants and taverns, sending Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro through their doors in a heartbeat.  There was a shopping district with clothing boutiques for Nami, a large bookstore for Robin, and a hardware store for Franky and Usopp.  A pharmacy was tucked away on a side street, and Law had made note of wanting to peruse their supplies before they set sail once more. Brook had told Áine about an open mic happening at one of the bars, and had casually mentioned that the Straw Hats were planning on attending it that evening.  She was unsure whether it was an invitation to join, or a warning to stay away.  </p><p><br/>If her final departure from the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> was any indication, it was probably the latter.  </p><p><br/>“According to Nami-ya, we should be reaching the south port of the island in an hour’s time,” Law had drawled into the hand piece of the Transponder Snail.  They had been sitting at the counter in the galley, radio-sensitive mollusk in front of them.</p><p><br/>“We’re docked at the south port, Captain! I’ll gather everyone on deck for your arrival,” The snail had been peering up at him with stars in its beady black eyes, blatant excitement radiating off its small body as it sounded the voice on the other end, “We’ve missed you so much!”</p><p><br/>Áine had giggled as she watched Law glare at the snail, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, “I’m sure you’ve all managed fine without me.”</p><p><br/>“Counting down the minutes ‘til I get to see you, Captain!”</p><p><br/>Law had returned the receiver roughly to its spot on the snail’s shell, his eyes obscured by the shadow of the brim of his speckled hat.  He had curled his hands into fists, resting them on the counter as he exhaled slowly, as if trying to steady himself.</p><p><br/>“Everything alright?” Áine had asked.</p><p><br/>He had lifted his head to face her.  The blush had deepened on his olive skin, and he looked positively mortified by his body’s reaction.  “He’s just… <em>so cute</em>,” He had grumbled, despising the way the words felt on his lips, “You will understand shortly.”</p><p><br/>As the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> had prepared to drop anchor next to the Heart Pirates’ submarine, Áine had made for the women’s quarters to gather up her stuff.  She was fully aware that Law was simply going to <em>Room</em> her belongings to wherever he saw fit onboard the <em>Polar Tang</em>, but she figured she could at least put everything into a tidy pile to make his life a little easier.  </p><p><br/>She had been putting off this particular task, choosing instead to spend her time working on songs wherever Law was sitting nearby.  He had been a nice distraction from the thoughts that were eating her alive, a constant reassurance that this was the right choice.  Though, realistically, she hadn’t had much of a choice in the first place.  She could no longer be a Straw Hat pirate.  That much had been clear, relationship aside, and she had known that packing up her stuff in the women’s quarters was going to force her to come to terms with the mistakes she had made.</p><p><br/>She had so many regrets.  </p><p><br/>She had plopped down on the wooden floor, letting her eyes sweep over the custom linens that Nami had picked out for the bed that Franky had crafted, the stuffed raccoon they had purchased, the desk Brook had recommended for writing late night ideas… She had been overwhelmed with guilt.  </p><p><br/>She had been reckless and had tried to sacrifice herself for her captain, despite having been fully aware that he would have never stood for that.  They had been so insistent on retrieving their missing Nakama that they had made a detour that had added months to their current mission.  And how had she repaid them after they had rescued her from her own mistake?  </p><p><br/>She had selfishly taken all they had to give, without giving anything back in return.  All she had done was take their friendship for granted, and focus on her budding romance with the handsome surgeon who had saved her life.   She had broken Luffy’s number one rule.  She had hurt Nakama.  After she had gotten her memory back, she hadn’t even hesitated before falling back into Law’s arms, painfully oblivious to the amount of hurt she had been inflicting onto Zoro, as if it hadn’t been her problem, as if nothing mattered because <em>she</em> was happy.</p><p><br/>Everything had been perfect in her little bubble.  She had known that she was the cause of tension aboard the ship, and how had she dealt with that?  She had made a couple half-assed attempts to make things better, before giving up entirely and choosing to jump ship instead, insulting her former captain in the process.</p><p><br/>She was a trainwreck.  </p><p><br/> The door to the bunks had opened, and the sharp clack of heeled sandals had alerted Áine to Nami’s presence.  </p><p><br/> Sitting quietly at the edge of her bed, Nami had crossed one leg over the other, placing her hands in her lap and fixing Áine with a hard stare, “So this is it, huh?”</p><p><br/> She had nodded, “Guess so.”  </p><p><br/> Her heart had felt as if it was being ripped in two.</p><p><br/> “Last chance to say something.  You know, if you want,” The navigator had offered, and Áine could have sworn there was the slightest bit of hope in her brown doe eyes.</p><p><br/> Áine had stared at the ground for a handful of seconds, mulling over everything in her mind.  What was she supposed to say after all that had happened?</p><p><br/> “I am sorry,” She had breathed as she had lifted her eyes to meet Nami’s, “I made a reckless decision, and you all lost time to save my ass, and then I ended up hurting everybody by being an oblivious moron.”</p><p><br/> “I’m not going to forgive you,” Nami sighed, “None of us will.”</p><p><br/> There had been a pause.</p><p><br/> “Except maybe Chopper, but you are forbidden to go near him, got it?” </p><p><br/> Áine had frowned, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.  She couldn’t blame them.  </p><p><br/> “You know, I was ready to shout at you,” Nami had risen at that point, stepping past Áine and heading for the door, “But I honestly don’t see the point anymore.  What more is there to say?”</p><p><br/>She had already placed one hand on the doorknob before turning to look back at the musician sitting on the floor one last time.  </p><p><br/> “Tell me, Áine,” She frowned, “Was it worth it?” </p><p><br/> Áine had thought of Law, of the way he had been the only one capable of saving her life, and of the way he had tried so hard to help her through her amnesia despite it not being his area of expertise.  She had thought of the stern, stoic façade that he put on, of the vulnerable well of emotions beneath the mask with which he trusted her.  She had thought of the way his golden eyes softened when he looked in her direction, the way his hands felt on her skin, the way he kissed her like he truly meant it.  </p><p><br/>Then, she had thought of all she had lost.  The friends that had meant so much to her, the skills to actively participate in a fight without requiring babysitting, and somewhere she had believed she had belonged.  Only one of the three were gone for good.  </p><p><br/>In an ideal situation, she would have been able to maintain all of the above, but she had messed up, and she had to accept that it was because of who she was as a person that she had lost the people she had thought she was closest to.  </p><p><br/>Hell, she had an awful lot of growing up to do.</p><p><br/> “Only time will tell, right?” She had tried to smile through the pain in her chest, “Can’t learn from your mistakes if you don’t make them.”</p><p><br/>“I am so disappointed in you,” Nami had shook her head slowly, lips in a tight line as she spoke clearly, “Remember:  Luffy is the man who will become the King of the Pirates.”</p><p><br/>And then just like that, the person she had considered to be her best friend had walked out of the room, out of her life forever.</p><p>She hadn’t been able to stop the laughter from bubbling to her lips as the door closed.  Leave it to Nami to give her one last piece of advice.  </p><p><br/>A soft rap on the door and a muttered, “Farren-ya, are you ready?” told her it was time.</p><p><br/>Law had made quick work of her belongings, summoning a large <em>Room</em> that enveloped the entirety of the <em>Sunny</em> and the <em>Tang</em>.  It had clearly been quite the task for the man to make the translucent blue dome that large, as seen by the way his fingers had shaken as he had stretched the perimeter of his space.  Thankfully, it had taken a quick flick of his wrist and movement of his fingers to swap out her things with some blankets from the Captain’s quarters’ on the submarine.  </p><p><br/>He had exhaled slowly, as he let his powers drop, grabbing the stray blankets and shoving them into the bag that contained his clothes from the last few months aboard the allied ship.  Then, he had nodded in the direction of the deck, and Áine had looked around the women’s quarters of the <em>Thousand Sunny</em> for the last time.  </p><p><br/>Despite the rays of sunlight shining through palm trees that lined the harbour of Elios, the air had been ice cold as Áine and Law made their way across the lawn to where the rope ladder had been tossed over the side of the ship.  </p><p><br/>She had been able to hear the excited shouts from the Heart Pirates as their captain appeared in their line of sight, and though the enthusiasm from the other pirates should have comforted her, Áine had been absolutely terrified by the sight that laid before her.  </p><p><br/>The Straw Hat Pirates had stood in a line from the leading from the mast to the ladder, prepared for Áine to pass by them.  Robin and Zoro had been absent.  She hadn’t been surprised.  </p><p><br/>She had known this was not going to be easy, but she had made her decision, and she had to go through with it.</p><p><br/>Inhaling deeply, she had taken two steps forward, pausing as she moved in front of Brook and Franky.  They stood side by side, the latter with his massive arms across his chest and the former fixing her with a gaze that was physically impossible to decipher.  He could have been asleep for all she knew.</p><p><br/>“Thank you for all you taught me,” Áine had ducked her head as she spoke to the looming duo, keeping her words quiet and short, “It was an honour to perform with you two.  I hope the two of you finish the sequel to the rock opera.”</p><p><br/>They had nodded curtly, yet remained silent. </p><p><br/>She had moved on, stopping next by Usopp.  He hadn’t looked at her, instead choosing to stare at the waves lapping against the side of the <em>Polar Tang</em>.  She had been able to tell from the way he grit his teeth, and the goosebumps on his skin, that he was wildly uncomfortable while he waited for her last words to him.</p><p><br/>“Your stories will always be my favourite,” Áine had smiled wistfully, “And I will never forget how you told me all about Skypeia the day we met.  I never doubted that you were telling the truth.”</p><p><br/>The sniper had bit his lip, blinked twice, and then looked at the ground, scuffling his boots nervously against the grass of the lawn.</p><p><br/>It had only required one step to take her to Chopper.  The little reindeer had been standing awfully close to Usopp, whimpering quietly as he looked up at Áine with those massive, adorable eyes.  </p><p><br/>She had crouched down to look him right in the eyes as he sniffled, “Thank you for taking such good care of me – from a twisted ankle in Cedarstone, to post-avalanche in Holvern, to monitoring my wounds and helping me retrieve my memory here.  You’re a fantastic doctor.”</p><p><br/>He had burst into tears, burying his face in Usopp’s pant leg.  </p><p><br/>Next had been Sanji.</p><p><br/>The cook had stood with one hand holding a cigarette to his lips, and the other in his pocket.  He had watched a seagull circle above the crow’s nest.  Once, twice, three times around the topmost flag before flying north.</p><p><br/>“I never knew food could taste that delicious,” She had laughed, though it was mirthless, “If anyone can make the most of the All Blue, it’s you.  I know you’ve done an awful lot for me.  Thank you.”</p><p><br/> As expected, he had not responded, though a single drop of blood fell from his nostril.</p><p><br/> She had met Nami once again.  The navigator had held her Clima Takt in one hand, rapping it against an open palm in a somewhat threatening manner.  </p><p><br/> “I’m disappointed in me, too,” Áine had murmured, dropping a bag of coins at Nami’s feet, “I believe my debt is paid now.  Thank you for always telling me the truth.”</p><p><br/> Nami had turned her head away, eyes shut and nose turned up.  A tear had trailed down her cheek.</p><p><br/> Áine had hesitated for a total of five seconds before taking the next three steps forward.  Her heart had pounded against her chest.</p><p> One more.  One more to go and then she would reach Law at the rope ladder.  </p><p><br/> Monkey D. Luffy has stood with his hands at his sides and his straw hat obscuring his eyes.  He had held such an intimidating air, one that often accompanied the unpredictable captain.  She had not been sure if he was going to yell at her or cry or wish her well.  She never knew what he was going to do next.</p><p><br/> Then again, his crew always understood him, and the fact that she didn’t was simply another reason she did not belong with the Straw Hats.</p><p><br/> Before she had been able to speak, Luffy had peered up at her, eyes flashing from the shadows in warning.  </p><p><br/> She had grinned.</p><p><br/> “Trafalgar Law is going to be King of the Pirates.”</p><p><br/> Then the hat had been tilted back, revealing her former captain’s sunny smile as he snickered.  He had shot a challenging glare at Law, though it held no malice, as though he had no doubt that he could take the other man in a fight and did not see the point of arguing.  With a small nod, he had turned his sunny gaze back to Áine, ushering her forward with his squinted eyes and shining teeth.  </p><p><br/>As she met Law at the side of the <em>Sunny,</em> she heard a shout from behind her.</p><p><br/>“Yosh!” Luffy called, “Sanji!  When’s dinner!?”</p><p><br/>The sound of retreating footsteps had told her that they had left the lawn, making for the galley. </p><p><br/>She had done it.</p><p><br/>Just like that, she was no longer a member of the Straw Hat pirates.</p><p><br/>“How did you know?” Law had murmured in her ear as she reached his tall frame.</p><p><br/>She had shrugged, “A crewmember’s gotta believe in their captain, right?”</p><p><br/>With a smirk, he had placed one hand on the small of her back, gesturing with the other to the crowd on the deck of the submarine, “Let’s get you on board then, Heart Pirate.”</p><p><br/>He had scaled the ladder one rung at a time, watching Áine as she climbed down after him.  She had felt his eyes on her the whole time, causing a blush grace her cheeks.  There had been a clatter as his shoes had hit the deck below, yet when she had jumped down from the rope, he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p><br/>In fact, he had been swept into the center of twenty one pirates, all clad in the same white jumpsuit, his spotted hat barely visible above the eager hands of his crew. </p><p><br/>She had watched, heart swelling with adoration, as he had resurfaced from the mass of bodies, attempting to push away his crew with little to no effort.  He had worn a genuine smile on his face while he listened to the shouts and cheers from the people surrounding him, a faint blush crawling up the shells of his ears.  </p><p><br/> Áine had waited patiently while Law reunited with his own group of pirates, though he had mostly remained silent while they had swiftly recounted any notable events over the last month and a bit.  Apparently someone named Penguin had accidentally started an oil fire in the kitchen, and someone who went by Jean Bart had insisted that he lead a fire safety instructional lecture, as the majority of the crew had attempted to put it out with water – which apparently had only made it worse.  </p><p><br/>Law had tried to look stern, exasperated even, but no one could deny the joyful shine in his eyes as he had scolded the man with the hat that said ‘Penguin’, and had granted the massive man who seemed to be Jean Bart permission to host a meeting later in the afternoon.  <br/>With a quick clear of his throat, the crowd had stepped away from the captain, save for a large polar bear – an <em>actual polar bear</em> – who continued to cling to the surgeon, rubbing his cheek against his and weeping.  </p><p><br/>“I missed you too, Bepo,” She had heard Law murmur, affection in his eyes as he tried to push the furry creature away.  </p><p><br/>The push had been halfhearted at best, and the bear had remained glued to his side, though mumbling an apology between nuzzles. </p><p><br/>“I’d like to introduce you all to a new member of the Heart Pirates,” Law had announced, gesturing in her direction with the arm that wasn’t being smothered by Bepo, “This is Áine.”</p><p><br/>She had waved nervously, her hand trembling as all eyes fell on her.  It had been as if a spotlight had been cast, and she had immediately felt as though she was being dissected by initial judgments and thoughts.  </p><p><br/>“Who is she, Captain?” A woman with dark curly hair piped up.</p><p><br/>“Oi, Captain! Did you finally find a decent chef?” A man with a turtleneck that obscured half of his face had teased.</p><p><br/>“One that preferably knows how to effectively use a stovetop?” Jean Bart had glared at Penguin.</p><p><br/>Another man with his hood pulled tight over his head had murmured, “D’you think that’s his girlfriend?”</p><p><br/>The surrounding crew had snickered at the comment, muttering amongst themselves as they had leered at her.  Áine had suddenly felt more self-conscious than ever before.  That was what she was, right?  That was why he had brought her on board.</p><p><br/>Embarrassment had begun to eat away at her insides. </p><p><br/>Then, Law had stepped to her side, having shaken of Bepo, and shot her a relaxed grin before addressing his crew.  “Áine is a musician, and a talented songwriter at that,” He had elaborated, an air of authority in his words that hushed the chattering crew, “You are correct, Clione.  She is my girlfriend, and I expect you all to welcome her into the Heart Pirates as you would any other new addition.”</p><p><br/>“Sick, so we can haze her?” Penguin had chirped from the front of the crowd.</p><p><br/>Law’s stern glare had silenced him immediately.</p><p><br/>It had felt surreal to hear him say it.</p><p><br/>The Heart Pirates had dispersed relatively quickly after their captain had given them orders to split into groups of two – those who would stay on the sub, and those who would spend the night in town.  Preparations for dinner had to be made, as well as lodgings for those who would be venturing onto the island.  They had agreed that those who would be staying in the local inn would meet on the main deck in an hour’s time.</p><p><br/>After procuring a uniform for Áine, the couple had retreated to the captain’s quarters.  </p><p><br/>“Did I offend you earlier?” Law mused, far more relaxed than moments before as he laid his body horizontally on the bed.  It seemed his potential panic attack had faded away along with the final strum of the lullaby.  “When I referred to you as my girlfriend?” He added.</p><p><br/>“Not at all,” She pulled the ukulele from her chest, following his lead and flopping down next to him, “But it got me thinking.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm?” He hummed in interest, golden eyes meeting hazel as he turned his head to the side to meet her gaze. </p><p><br/>It was silent for a moment as they laid side by side, inches apart, just staring at the other.  She let her eyes wander over the slope of his nose, over the shape of his slightly chapped lips, over his sharp jaw and the point of his chin, covered with his neatly trimmed goatee.  She admired the patches of paler skin that dotted his face, barely discernible in tone unless examined in the right lighting, evidence of his perseverance, of all he had fought through.  Then, she could not help but be brought back into those yellow irises, dotted with veins of topaz and caramel, glittering gold as he smirked, as though he had caught her doing something bad.  </p><p><br/>“I’m going to be more than just your girlfriend on this ship,” She spoke quietly.</p><p><br/>“I know,” He whispered.</p><p><br/>She shook her head ever so slightly, “I don’t want to be who I was on the <em>Sunny</em>.  I don’t want to be who I was on the <em>Merry</em>.  I…”<br/>Trailing off, she fixed her eyes on the sleek steel ceiling, painted the same navy as the rest of the bedroom.  </p><p><br/>“I want to fight for you, Law.”</p><p><br/>She could feel his stare boring into her, hanging on to every word.</p><p><br/>“All I’ve ever wanted is to find someplace that I feel I belong, but how am I supposed to do that if I don’t belong in my own body?” She continued, “It’s like there’s this disconnect between who I was supposed to be, and who I became, and I don’t necessarily like either.  I don’t feel comfortable in my own skin and I’m searching for a home.  You’re the closest I’ve found, and I really think that here, with you, can be where I belong.”</p><p><br/>“But I’m not there yet.  I need to try harder.  I need to be better,” Áine turned her head to face him once more, “I promise you, Law.  I’ll spend all my days training, and I’ll always be ready to play a tune for whoever needs some music in their life.  I’ll help around the ship.  If you need someone to discuss a plan with, I’ll be there.  I’ll do everything in my power to belong as a valuable member of the Heart Pirates.”</p><p><br/>The surgeon rolled over onto his stomach, closing the distance between them as his forearm pressed against her shoulder, propping himself up to stare down at her.  His expression was intense, one of deep admiration with a hint of amusement, and his lips had quirked back into his little smirk.  </p><p><br/>“I have no doubt you will get to where you want to be,” He breathed softly, “But you have to take it easy, Áine.  It is normal to experience reduced stamina and strength for months after such an invasive surgery, and you were on the brink of death.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not going to be a burden anymore,” She frowned a sort of challenging pout, prompting her lover to lift his closer arm, cradling her cheek in his palm.</p><p><br/>“You worry too much.”</p><p><br/>A hearty laugh burst through her lips as she playfully nudged his shin with her foot, “You’re one to talk.  Surgeon of Death?  More like Surgeon of Stress.”</p><p><br/>His eyes narrowed as he lifted himself over her, his hips resting on hers as he locked his elbows, burying them in the fluffy blankets on which she laid.  His eyes flashed as he mused, “You’ll be pleasantly surprised to see my difference in demeanor when I’m not surrounded by reckless idiots.”</p><p><br/>She shimmied her pelvis, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing with her ankles to pull him even closer.  Their noses were touching.  “Hey,” She giggled, “I never said I didn’t like grumpy Law.”</p><p><br/>He leaned in, breath warm as it ghosted her lips that were parting in preparation.  He was so close, she could practically taste him.  She longed to lift her head and kiss him, feel his soft skin against her, his facial hair brushing her chin.  </p><p><br/>Their lips were millimeters apart when he jerked back abruptly, untangling her legs and standing from the bed.  He stared down at her with a smug grin as he drawled, “Good, because he never <em>really</em> goes away.  Now get up, it’s time to head into town.”</p><p><br/>She let her head flop back against the bedding with a groan of disappointment.  </p><p><br/>What a jerk.</p><p><br/>What a stupid, handsome, intelligent jerk. </p><p><br/>The captain had informed all members of the crew that were going to the inn that they didn’t have to wear their uniform.  Despite it being a relatively pirate friendly island, there was no use drawing unnecessary attention to themselves by walking around in white coveralls with Law’s insignia printed on them.  </p><p><br/>This was preferable for Áine anyway, as she felt far more comfortable in the warm humidity of the tropical island clad in a simple black linen dress than in the thick fabric of the jumpsuit.  She had her hands shoved as deep into the pockets of the garment as possible, awkwardly rocking back and forth on the heels of her yellow sandals while Law spoke to the inn keeper.  Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo were nearby, and the four of them crowded the front desk of the little hotel almost as if they were intimidating the poor lady at the front into giving them a cheaper price.  Bepo wore a scowl that seemed extremely unnatural on his soft, furry face.</p><p><br/>“Oi, new girl,” The hooded man from earlier called.  She believed his name was Clione.  He snarled at her as he approached, “Typically the newbies hang back and man the ship for the first excursion.  Nice to see you’re getting special treatment already.”</p><p><br/>She blinked, taken aback.  She lifted her hands from her pockets, waving them in front of her in a sort of apologetic gesture, though she was cut off as soon as she went to speak.</p><p><br/>“Back off, Clione,” The curly haired woman, and apparently only other female in the crew, warned, sauntering up to stand next to Áine, “Why don’t you go cry to your beloved engine about it?  I’m sure it would care more.”</p><p><br/>Clione tugged his zip up hoodie closer to him as he rolled his eyes and wandered off to talk to the man with the turtleneck.  They murmured between themselves, shooting the two women dissatisfied glares.</p><p><br/>“Ikkaku,” The woman held out her hand, “Sniper extraordinaire.”</p><p><br/>“Áine,” She shook the outstretched hand, “Above average musician.”</p><p><br/>Ikkaku grinned, placing her hands on her denim clad hips, a holster hanging off her side to show she was ready for combat at any moment.  Sniper seemed like an appropriate title for the woman, as she wore a orange and yellow toque over her dark curls to keep her hair out of her eyes, which were glinting sharply in amusement.  “Ignore Clione.  He’s just jealous the Captain’s found some companionship.  Living on a submarine can be awfully lonely, ya know.”</p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” Áine shrugged, “I would probably think the same thing.”</p><p><br/>The sniper playfully nudged the musician’s shoulder with her fist, “Nah, don’t worry about it.  Captain wouldn’t have brought you along if he didn’t see somethin’ in ya.  Most of us are relieved, anyway. Maybe getting laid will get that stick out of his ass.”</p><p><br/>Áine practically choked on her laughter, “He insists he’s far more relaxed on the <em>Tang</em>.”</p><p><br/>Ikkaku blinked, “Wait, what?  We love him an’ all, but he’s one uptight son of a bitch.”</p><p><br/>“Oh boy, you should have seen him on the <em>Sunny</em>…”</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/> Law turned away from the front desk, ready to distribute the keys he held in his hand and rather content with the price they had haggled from the innkeeper, when his eyes fell upon Áine and Ikkaku, trying to continue their conversation through bouts of heavy laughter.</p><p><br/> “He said <em>WHAT</em>?!”</p><p><br/> “I shit you not, he threatened to chop off his head and shove it up his ass.  And he said this to a <em>SKELETON</em>.”</p><p><br/> “OH MY GOD!”</p><p><br/> The feeling in his chest was not the most familiar, though the more time he spent with Áine, the more he was becoming accustomed to it.  It was a nice warmth that spread through his veins and his bones, heating the deepest layers of skin and boiling his blood.  It made his heart pound against his ribs, and his stomach twist like a balloon animal, and yet, there was no pain involved.</p><p><br/> The way her eyes lit up as she talked about <em>him</em>… </p><p><br/> He had known there was something special about her.  Something like Straw Hat.  Something that had told him that he had to help her, even if he hadn’t fully understood why.  So he went with it, and he had never been happier for following his gut.  </p><p><br/> He had thought that there was nothing left for him.  He had been convinced that he was meant to die avenging Cora-san’s death.  There had been no plans for after Dressrosa, for he had never considered that he would need them.  He had felt so empty, without a purpose, without a reason to continue living.  He had simply ghosted his way through each day, heart somewhere else as he had assisted the Straw Hats in their rescue mission.  Then he had pulled her broken body from the tree, and he just knew that he had to help her.  </p><p><br/>He had been so shocked that his body had been willing to break down into a panic attack in front of her the second time they had ever met.  She had been so patient, so calming, and yet there was this empathy that oozed out of her.  It wasn’t until she had fallen apart in front of him that he had realized she really did understand how it felt.  He felt a connection with her then, and the moment she had asked him to kiss her, well, he knew there was no turning back.</p><p><br/>Everything she did drew him in.  Her voice, her songs, the clumsiness of her movements as she recovered from the surgery that had saved her life.  The way she smiled at him, even if she did not get one in return, and the fire in her eyes as she tried her best to improve her fighting skills.  The deep sadness and self doubt that was inked in her lyrics, tied with the chipper chord choices that screamed that she wanted to try.  </p><p><br/>She wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect to him, and he was truly starting to believe that though he saved her, she was saving him in return.</p><p><br/>Seeing her then, a member of <em>his</em> crew and giggling along with his sniper, he had never felt such a surge of pride, of affection, of adoration.  He wanted to take three long strides and wrap her up in his arms in front of everybody, to show just how important she was to him, and he probably would have if it hadn’t been for Bepo pawing at his arm, and his foggy voice breaking through Law’s disgusting thoughts, “Captain?  Captain?  Are you alright?  Captain?”</p><p><br/>“He’s fine, Bepo,” Shachi chuckled, “He’s just in <em>looooove</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, look at his dopey little grin and his red cheeks,” Penguin teased, poking at Law’s face.</p><p><br/>“You both have to back off right now or I will have you scrubbing the floors of the sub for the next three weeks,” He growled menacingly. </p><p><br/>“S-sorry, Captain!” Bepo muttered in a low voice, prompting Law to raise his eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“I wasn’t talking to you.”</p><p><br/>“Sorry…”</p><p><br/>Law pocketed his key after giving one to his favourite hooligans (they liked to cuddle with Bepo, too), and distributing the other two to the rest of the assigned groups.  When he turned on his heel to reunite with Áine, he found she was already being pulled into the attached tavern by Ikkaku, the latter shouting something to the bartender about shots.</p><p><br/>So it was going to be one of those nights.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Áine!  Remember me?” Shachi chimed as he slid into the booth that Ikkaku and her new friend had claimed, Law, Penguin, and Bepo close behind.</p><p><br/>She smiled brightly, “Shachi!  I never got a chance to thank you for your help back then.  It was nice to meet someone so friendly before Dr. Doom and Gloom strutted into the room.”</p><p><br/>He laughed heartily, slapping his captain on the back as the latter rolled his eyes.  Unfortunately, his attempt to cover his smirk by taking a swig of his beer backfired, as Shachi’s palm colliding with his shoulder caused him to choke on the liquid.  He coughed and spluttered a hoarse, “Watch it!”</p><p><br/>“Hey, remember when Captain left you his clothes to wear?” Shachi continued, and Law found himself once again the cause of a round of laughter.  He scowled into his glass while his crewmate continued, “I told you, you looked good in our jolly roger.  Looks like I was right after all.”</p><p><br/>Áine blushed a bright red, smiling shyly and locking her big hazel eyes on Law.  For a split second, time seemed to freeze.  The chortles of his crew faded away to a light hum and the room itself dimmed save for the glow that emanated from the woman across the booth from him.  She looked so happy.  </p><p><br/>He found himself smiling back at her, no longer caring that they were all poking fun at him.  </p><p><br/>Besides, if he was really bothered by the jokes, he could slice them all in two, take Áine by the hand, and leave them stranded to figure out how to put themselves back together, while they retreated to their hotel room.  </p><p><br/>Actually, that wasn’t a terrible idea…</p><p><br/>“…Another round?  Captain?”</p><p><br/>Law nodded absently as Ikkaku slid out of the booth to make her way to the bartender.  She had a tendency for being a bad influence on the rest of the crew, as she could drink them all under the table any day, but he didn’t seem to care tonight.  He considered that he should let them have fun.  They had been traveling without him for quite some time, and the reunion was certainly cause for celebration.</p><p><br/>Oh gods, was Straw Hat rubbing off on him?!</p><p><br/>“So you’re a mink?  From Zou?” Áine was chatting with Bepo, stars in her eyes as she stared up at him with unveiled curiosity, “That’s so cool!”</p><p><br/>Bepo lifted a large paw to scratch behind his ear, and Law couldn’t help but think he looked so cute when he did that.  “I mean, if you’re not used to minks, I suppose it could be considered cool,” Bepo flashed her a bashful smile, beady black eyes squinting as he beamed.  </p><p><br/>Law knew he was thrilled with the compliment.</p><p><br/>“And you’re adept in martial arts!  You must be so strong!”</p><p><br/>Bepo giggled a high pitched noise that Law seldom heard.  He was really loving the attention.  </p><p><br/>Penguin on the other hand…</p><p><br/>“I’m well versed in martial arts, as well.  I can kick all kinds of ass, you know,” The man with his name scrawled across his hat gushed, his face flushed a light pink as he stared at Áine.</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah?  Shachi too?” The musician asked, interest flashing in her beautiful eyes.</p><p><br/>Penguin nodded, “Maybe we can teach you some tricks some time?”</p><p><br/>“I would love that!  I want to get stronger for La… Captain,” She shot him a breathtaking, dazzling grin.</p><p><br/>Law’s heart literally skipped a beat.</p><p><br/>Screw it.</p><p><br/>A quick <em>Room</em> later and he was dragging her by the hand from the front desk to the staircase leading to the rooms on the second floor.</p><p>  She giggled at the determined frown on his face, the intense concentration while he rushed towards their room.  Stumbling clumsily along after him, trying to keep up with his long strides, Áine was practically skipping down the hall, fingers squeezing his as if she was feeling the same surge of overwhelming emotions that he was experiencing.  </p><p><br/>The moment the door was shut and locked behind them, he was on her.</p><p><br/>In a tangle of limbs that fisted fabric and lips that pulled apart only to fix themselves to necks, they slowly made their way through the room towards the bed.  They kicked off shoes, giggling breathlessly as they staggered about, refusing to let go of each other and stopping occasionally to lean against a wall to let their fingers roam.  </p><p><br/>It was in one of those heated moments, Áine leaning against a tacky hotel painting and nuzzling his collarbone with kisses broken only by little nips, that Law tugged at her linen sundress, winding it around his long fingers and causing the hem to lift higher and higher on her frame.  The thin black fabric rose, revealing porcelain thighs marked by two pink scars stretching vertically across her skin.  </p><p><br/>He felt himself sinking to his knees, moving the bunched up dress into one palm in order to free his other hand.  Her grip on his sweater remained tight, and in a fluid movement, the garment was removed as he slid further down her body.  </p><p><br/>The chill that crept up his bare spine from the absence of warmth simply spurred him on, and he lowered his hand to gently run his fingers over one of the fresh scars on her thighs.  The pink skin was slightly puckered, raised and raw in comparison to the creamy flesh surrounding it.  It was still healing, but Law knew it would always be a visible mark.  There had been no way to avoid it.</p><p><br/>His marks.  He had left these.</p><p><br/>She gasped as his fingers traced the line and, interested to see if he could get an even better reaction, he ducked his head to gently brush his lips against the scar on her other leg. </p><p><br/>She whimpered.</p><p><br/>He could feel the heat building in his abdomen, the pressure that was piling deep within him.  It warmed his cool skin, and his instincts told him to seek out more.  He wanted more.  He needed more.  </p><p><br/>He kissed his way up her thighs, curling the fabric of the dress tighter in his palm to make it rise past her hips, revealing yellow panties framed with lace that hugged her pelvis in an intricate flower pattern.  The sight of a visible dampness between her legs made his mouth go dry.  He knew she had chosen his favourite colour on purpose.  </p><p><br/>Hooking his tattooed fingers beneath the lace band, he gazed up at her, seeking permission.  </p><p><br/>She was breathing heavily, her bosom rising and falling with each inhale and exhale.  A soft pink blush bloomed from her chest, up her neck, and dusted her cheeks with an intimate glow as she stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes.  Her pupils were blown, the small amount of hazel burning into his gaze like a ring of neon.  Her lips were parted, plump and wet and begging to be kissed once more. </p><p><br/>He was positive he had never laid eyes on a being so beautiful.</p><p><br/>He placed a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh before peering back up at her, asking, “May I?”</p><p><br/>She nodded frantically, a small whine escaping those flushed lips as he pulled the panties down her slender legs.  He drank in the sight of her as she stepped out of the undergarment, holding her dress up over her hips with both hands.  He longed to taste her, to dip his tongue between the glistening folds and make her quiver with pleasure, but she would have to wait.</p><p><br/>He ran his tongue over the scar on her thigh once more, murmuring, “I can’t hear you.  May I?”</p><p><br/>She squirmed beneath his touch, crooning a soft moan as his thumbs rubbed circles against her hips, “…Please…”</p><p><br/>“Please what?” He teased, nibbling between her legs and prompting a loud exhale as she shivered.  He was creeping closer to his goal, slowly, thoroughly, leaving no inch of skin untouched by his mouth.  </p><p><br/>The pressure in his abdomen was becoming too much to bear.  He was so hard, aching for her as he strained against his dark jeans.  His blood had rushed south long ago, the moment he had decided that he needed her right then and there.  The moment she had called him…</p><p><br/>He wanted her to say it again.</p><p><br/>“Please…” She whispered desperately, her breath hitching in her throat as she reached down to run her fingers through his raven locks, “Captain.”</p><p><br/>His cock twitched at the word, and he buried his tongue within her folds without a second of hesitation.  </p><p><br/>She squeaked as he lapped at her juices, twirling his tongue around the sensitive spot at the tip of her labia.  He applied the slightest bit of suction as he explored every sliver of skin in her valley, allowing his teeth to graze her clitoris ever so softly while his tongue dipped into her entrance.  </p><p><br/>Again and again, he sucked and nibbled and licked at the sensitive flesh that folded around her opening, his fingers digging into her hips in order to keep her dress from falling into his face and cutting him off from tasting the glorious nectar that dripped between her legs.  </p><p><br/>Her whole body trembled as she neared her climax, her voice breathless as she murmured broken words, succumbing to the pleasure he was providing, giving herself over to him completely.  </p><p><br/>“Law… I-I’m so close…” She gasped, and he felt her body tense as he began to devour her clit once more, pouring all of his attention into the sensitive bud.  </p><p>She was pushed over the edge as he yanked her hips directly over his face, craning his neck to place his mouth beneath her, sealing his lips around her folds and stroking her eagerly with his tongue.  He felt her shiver and shake as her release took over her body, an ecstatic cry bouncing off the walls of the hotel room while he drank in all of her. </p><p><br/>He was not done yet.  He needed more. He throbbed against the tight confines of his pants, longing to push himself into her entrance and feel her slick walls around him.  </p><p><br/>Law pulled himself up from his knees, sweeping Áine up in his arms to bring her to the bed.  He intended to lie her down, lean over her and pepper her with kisses until she was ready to continue, but it seemed she had other plans in mind.</p><p><br/>The moment her back hit the bed, she hooked a leg around his waist, guiding him to roll over and switch places.  She hungrily attacked his belt buckle, and it was genuinely impressive how fast she was able to get his tight pants into a heap on the floor.  Crawling back onto the bed, she settled herself on his thighs, right before his erect member that was simply weeping, desperate for attention.  She stared down at him, a mischievous glint in her lusting eyes as she lazily began to stroke his cock.</p><p><br/>He groaned, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her hand.  Her skin was so soft.  She was so warm.  “Áine…I believe one of us… Ah! Is wearing too much,” He panted, peering through half lidded eyes as his precum was used as lubricant to bring him further pleasure.  </p><p><br/>She grinned, removing her hand from his dick to lift the dress over her head and pulling the yellow ribbon in her hair in the process.  Her violet hair fell in waves down her back, cascading over her collarbones and dusting her perky nipples, flushed and erect with arousal.  Her skin held a soft blush, practically radiating the warmth that he felt inside, and the sight of the other scars he had left on her body woke an animal instinct that screamed in the deep depths of his psyche.</p><p><br/><em>Mine</em>.</p><p><br/>“You are stunning,” He was not embarrassed by the words that left his mouth.  Perhaps he would have been, in the past, but this was different.  This was Áine and he wanted her to know just how sick with desire she made him feel.</p><p><br/>In a painstakingly slow, teasing movement, she lifted her hips, rocking them forward and positioning herself atop his cock, sliding down on it and moaning in pleasure as she felt him fill her insides.  </p><p><br/>Law nearly lost it then and there.  Watching her ride him with such passionate movements had him seeing stars, slamming his head back into the pillows, his jaw falling open as he tried to grasp at the words he wanted to cry.  She was so tight, so hot, and every little tilt of her pelvis sent him slamming deep inside her.</p><p><br/>“Faster…” He was able to mumble, and he managed to open his eyes just as she leaned forward, cradling his face in her palms as she lifted her backside up and down.</p><p><br/>She sucked the breath out of him with a single kiss, teeth pulling at his lower lip and fingers traveling down to his neck, gripping the sensitive skin tightly.  She crossed her thumbs over his windpipe, applying the slightest bit of pressure.  They had discussed this before.  She knew his limits, and he trusted her with his whole heart, which was currently thrashing against his ribs as he squirmed beneath her.  </p><p><br/>The pleasure was wracking his body, building in his core, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.  Just the sight of her was enough to drive him mad, and coupled with her eager movements, he was an absolute goner.  His cock throbbed within her tight heat, warning him.</p><p><br/>“I’m gonna…” He squeaked.  It was all he could muster in his current state of complete bliss, and the pressure on his neck.</p><p><br/>She licked her lips.  </p><p>She fucking <em>licked her lips</em>, lifted herself off of him, and positioned her mouth next to his straining member.  She looked him dead in the eye and drawled, “Aye aye, Captain.”</p><p><br/>He had never come so hard in his life.</p><p><br/>She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she swallowed, before flopping down on her back next to him. He immediately sought out her fingers with his, intertwining them as he breathed heavily, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. </p><p><br/>“You like when I call you that, hmmm?” Áine giggled, turning her head to look at him.</p><p><br/>He didn’t think it was possible, but he blushed an even deeper shade of red, his olive skin burning beneath her affectionate gaze.  “Guess so.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll have to get used to it, Captain,” She winked, leaning over to plant a light kiss on his cheek.</p><p><br/>His spent cock twitched.</p><p><br/>“You’re going to be the death of me,” He grumbled, lifting his free hand to brush the stray locks of purple hair out of her freckled face.  </p><p><br/>She lifted the hand that was grasping hers, “Maybe you always knew I would come along, and that’s why you got these tattoos.”</p><p><br/>“You’re an idiot,” He chuckled.</p><p><br/>It was quiet for a moment, the soft sound of distant waves rushing through the open window of the room, accompanied by a high pitched buzz of some sort of insect native to the island.  The air was hot and humid, and it occurred to Law that the chill he had felt when his sweater had been removed had been manifested in his mind.  It wasn’t that the air was cold, no, it was that he had longed for the specific heat that Áine provided.</p><p><br/>As they laid there, staring at each other in post coital bliss, Law allowed himself to say the words he never thought he would ever naturally utter.  “I love you,” He murmured, his eyes lost in the deep depths of her hazel gaze.</p><p><br/>She smiled softly, “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, we close the book on Law and Aine.  I have a lot more I want to say about their whole journey, but I will save that for the note I am going to leave at the end of the last chapter :)</p><p>Also, of COURSE canon Luffy would be pissed if anyone said someone else was going to be King, but I think this situation is a little different because:<br/>1. Clearly Law ain't gonna be Pirate King<br/>2.  Aine finally GETS it</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!  I am always happy to hear feedback :) &lt;3 Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>